Accidentally in love
by Amandiine
Summary: [SiriusDrew] Je vous dis pas le nombre de filles qui me jalousent… Je suis la seule qui ai réussie à gagner le cœur du plus grand séducteur de Poudlard. Sirius Black m’aime. Et c’est réciproque. Mais laissez moi vous raconter comment on en est arrivé là..
1. La rupture

**Titre **: Accidentally in love

**Disclamer **: Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction.

**Romance** : Sirius/OC

**Auteur** : Amandiine

**Résumé** : Je vous dis pas le nombre de filles qui me jalouse… Je suis la seule qui ai réussie à gagner le cœur du plus grand séducteur de Poudlard. Et oui… Sirius Black m'aime. Et c'est réciproque. Mais laissez moi vous raconter comment on en est arrivé là… Ah oui au fait ! Moi c'est Drew ;) SB.OC

**Et voilà une nouvelle fic qui commence ! C'est un POV Drew, mais peut être que lorsque je l'aurai terminé je ferai la fic miroir avec le POV Sirius. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**J'ai eu l'idée de créer cette fic en entendant la chanson « So I Need You » de 3 Doors Down. Mais j'ai préféré mettre « ****Accidentally in love » comme titre qui est une chanson de Counting Crows.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La rupture**

J'étais en train de bosser sur cette maudite matière qu'est la métamorphose depuis bientôt trois heures, pas très réjouissant comme activité pour un samedi. Je regardais Liz qui est juste en face de moi, elle était encore très concentrée dans son boulot… Je sais pas comment elle fait pour avoir autant de volonté. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je crois que j'aurai jamais pu aligner une heure de travail productif. J'essayai de me reconcentrer, je replongeai mes yeux vers le parchemin, tentai de lire une ou deux phrases… non c'est vraiment impossible :

- J'en ai marre de bosser, fis-je complètement démotivée.

- Je me demande ce que tu diras l'année prochaine lorsque tu passeras tes BUSEs, dit Sirius qui venait d'arriver dans la salle commune, ta charge de travail sera quasiment triplée.

Il m'a complètement démoralisé. Je ne veux pas passer ces stupides BUSEs ! Je veux rester en 4e année toute ma vie !

- T'es pas avec James ? demanda Liz un sourcil levé.

- Justement je venais te voir pour savoir si tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard… demanda-t-il en s'installant à notre table.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Il doit encore être en train de courir après Evans, conclut Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise, comme j'ai rien à faire si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos révisions dites-le-moi, je sais que l'étude des moldus c'est pas ton truc Drew, dit-il en me regardant puis il se tourna vers ma meilleure amie, et Liz t'es vraiment nul en Arithmancie sans vouloir te vexer.

- Pour le moment on est concentré sur la métamorphose, et je dois dire qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien, dit Liz en parcourant son parchemin avec sa plume.

- Et toi tu révises pas ? demandais-je en délaissant complètement mes notes j'étais contente qu'il soit là pour me changer un peu les idées. Trop de révisions tue les révisions.

- Te laisses pas distraire par lui ! s'exclama Liz qui me connaissait trop bien, on a plus que deux jours pour réviser !

- Je fais une pause j'en peux plus…

Liz me fit un regard sévère, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas, on avait déjà travaillé toute la matinée sans interruption.

- Alors Sirius ? Tu révises pas pour tes exams ? redemandais-je.

- Je suis déjà prêt, se venta-t-il comme toujours.

- Tu me déprimes… C'est comme ça tous les ans, je sais pas comment tu fais… donne-moi ton truc ! J'en ai marre de bosser alors que toi t'es toujours en train de te la couler douce !

- Que veux-tu c'est inné, ça s'apprends pas !

Je lui jetais un regard qui se voulait noir, mais je ne me lasserai jamais de discuter avec Sirius, depuis toutes ces années qu'on se connaissait, on s'est toujours très bien entendu mais personnellement je pense qu'on s'est inconsciemment rapproché parce que je suis la meilleure amie de la sœur de James, sinon on ne se serait jamais adressé la parole. Et le fait qu'on passe tous les deux une grande partie de nos vacances d'été chez les Potter nous a beaucoup rapproché, on est devenu bons copains si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

D'ailleurs à cause de cette quasi-amitié avec Sirius Black m'a sœur, Erika, me jalouse comme pas possible ! Je vous explique un peu mieux la situation, elle est à Gryffondor aussi et dans la même année que Sirius. Heureusement qu'elle ignore que lorsque je passe quelques journée chez les Potter lors des vacances d'été, Sirius est aussi présent, sinon je crois qu'elle ne me parlerait plus depuis bien longtemps !

- Andréa ?

Je sortis de mes pensées directement, c'est assez rare que quelqu'un m'appelle par mon prénom, je fit face à la personne qui venait de m'interpeller. C'était Lily Evans.

- Oui ? lui répondis-je.

- McGonagall m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

Je pris le morceau de parchemin qu'elle me tendait, et le lu. Elle me donnait rendez-vous dans son bureau après mon examen de métamorphose le lundi qui suivait.

- James n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Sirius à Evans.

- Pourquoi Potter serait avec moi ? répliqua-t-elle surprise.

- Je sais pas moi, je me disais que peut-être il avait enfin réussi à conquérir ton cœur… fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Lily fit un sourire à moitié amusé… Il y aurait-il quelque chose entre ces deux là finalement ? Je demanderai à Liz, quoi que… d'après moi James dirai plus ce genre de chose à Sirius qu'à sa sœur.

Vous êtes en train de vous demander ce que j'ai fait pour que McGonagall veuille me voir dans son bureau ? Et bien c'est tout simple, on m'a volé des affaires dans mon dortoir la semaine dernière, et comme j'ai pas trouvé Rémus à ce moment là pour le lui dire (oui parce que Rémus est préfet tout comme Lily) j'ai dû communiquer mon problème à Lily Evans.

Je vais vous avouer un truc, je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment Evans… Je trouve qu'elle se la joue un peu trop à mon goût, elle a une manière de parler on dirait qu'elle vous prend de haut… Bref c'est comme ça que je le perçois moi. Enfin… ça doit être physique je sais pas mais en tout cas c'est vraiment quelqu'un avec qui je suis sur que je ne m'entendrai jamais, alors qu'elle ne m'a rien fait et que c'est vrai qu'elle est sympa avec tout le monde. Elle a même défendu Rogue quand j'étais en troisième année, James et Sirius étaient en train de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour changer. J'avoue que c'était bien distrayant.

Une fois qu'elle fut plus loin, une idée me traversa l'esprit et je regarde Sirius d'un air entendu :

- Pourquoi tu prends pas la carte pour le localiser ? lui dit-je.

- Peter est parti avec, il voulait se frayer un chemin pour trouver un coin tranquille avec sa petite copine.

Alala les mecs je vous jure… Toujours à vouloir être dans un lieu intime avec une personne du sexe opposé.

- En parlant de petite copine, tu comptes la largué quand Madison, ça fait un moment maintenant que t'es avec elle ! Quatre jours si je ne me trompe pas ? demandais-je d'un air ironique, tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il soit libre pour prêter un peu d'attention à ma sœur qui le vénère tant, et peut-être alors j'aurai la paix lorsqu'on est chez nous pendant les vacances.

Il me regarda en souriant, amusé par le ton que j'ai employé sûrement.

- Tu tiens les comptes à ce que je vois, ouais ça fait un moment que je suis avec elle maintenant, il faut que j'arrête tout avant qu'elle pense qu'il peut y avoir plus entre nous.

- T'es trop cruel comme gars. Je suis sûr que cette fille vient de réaliser son rêve « sortir avec Sirius Black » et toi tu vas lui démonter le moral sans états d'âmes, dis-je à moitié sérieuse je pensais surtout que si un jour il veut bien sortir avec ma sœur et qu'il la largue au bout de seulement quatre jours elle sera complètement anéantie et c'est moi qui ramasserai les pots cassés.

- C'était sympa avec elle, mais je ne vois pas où ça va nous mener, je ne lui trouve rien de spécial mis à part qu'elle est vraiment bien foutue, alors je veux pas lui faire faux espoirs, me répondit-il d'une manière que je pris pour sincère.

- La pause est finie ! Maintenant revenons à la métamorphose qui est de loin beaucoup moins intéressante que les histoires de cœur de notre Sirius national, dit-elle avec une très grande ironie.

A ce moment là, alors que (bien sur) j'allais replonger dans mes notes de cours, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et vis Alexander mon petit ami, il est en 4e année à Gryffondor, comme moi. Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'il me retourna, j'étais bien avec lui, ça faisait bientôt un mois et demi qu'on était ensemble. Ma plus longue relation jusqu'à ce jour. Il se pencha à mon oreille et me dit :

- Il faudrait que je te parle lorsque tu auras un moment.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, mais je sentis comme une gêne dans ces paroles. Il était pas à l'aise, ce qui m'intriguai. De plus je n'avais pas eu droit à une petite marque de tendresse, un bisou sur la joue ou autre comme habituellement… Un pressentiment que je n'aimai pas du tout m'envahit tout à coup.

J'essayai de chasser ces idées noires de ma tête de me replonger dans mes révisions de dernières minutes. Oui, deux jours avant les examens pour moi c'est à la dernière minute, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai absolument aucune motivation si je ne sens pas l'urgence de la situation… Sirius nous quitta quelques minutes plus tard.

- N'oubliez pas si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, je suis là, dit-il à Liz et moi, en se levant.

- J'aurai bien besoin d'aide moi, s'exclama Shelby Pearson une de mes camarades de dortoir assise non loin de nous.

Blonde aux yeux bleus. Le cliché de la fille que toutes les autres envient, et je ne faisais pas exception à la règle. Cette fille avait le don de vous faire sentir complètement insignifiante à côté d'elle. Dans les dortoirs elle ne cesse de se vanter qu'elle a couché avec Jared Willis un gars en sixième année à Poufsouffle. Je trouve ça complètement pathétique de relater ses aventures comme ça, pour moi une histoire avec un mec c'est personnel. Je ne m'amuse pas à raconter à tout le monde que j'ai couché avec Alex ! Bon ok je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne l'ai même jamais fait… Mais je vais pas me mettre à raconter ce qu'on fait lorsqu'on est tous les deux… C'est intime… C'est personnel…

Je vis Sirius sourire face à l'audace de Shelby et sortir. C'est sur, il suffirait qu'elle ait le maraudeur le plus convoité à son tableau de chasse pour qu'elle se la pète complètement, et pour que nous pauvres filles n'ayant pas le physique d'un top model se sentent comme moins que rien… Je ne dis pas que je suis moche, j'ai déjà eu quatre petits amis en deux ans, mais jamais d'histoires sérieuses… Peut-on seulement dire qu'une histoire est sérieuse quand on a treize ou quatorze ans ? C'était juste comme ça. Sauf avec Alexander… je pensais que pour lui c'était pas simplement « comme ça », notre relation avait été plus loin que toutes mes précédentes, et il m'avait avoué que pour lui aussi…

- Drew ?

Liz me sortis de mes pensées qui recommençaient à devenir sombre…

- Tu as l'impression qu'entre Alex et moi ça bats de l'aile ?

Mon visage concentré lui coupa l'envie de me sermonner à nouveau sur les révisions.

- Je sais pas pourquoi ?

- Il veut discuter avec moi tout à l'heure… il avait l'air grave, et puis je l'ai vu tourné autour d'une Serdaigle à la bibliothèque…

Ca y est mon côté parano était en train de se réveiller, tous les moindres détails qui peuvent prouver que tout ce qu'il va me dire c'est qu'il veut rompre étaient en train d'apparaître clairement dans ma tête. Le peu de motivation qui me restait pour réviser encore un moment s'envolèrent en un instant. Le gros coup de blues venait d'arriver. Alexander… Ya pas longtemps on était tous les deux dans son dortoir blottit l'un contre l'autre, on s'embrassait tendrement, et j'étais vraiment bien, c'est là que je me suis dit que c'était peut-être ça l'amour... Oh seigneur s'il vous plait ! Faites qu'il ne veuille pas rompre…

Liz me rassura comme elle put mais j'appréhendais de plus en plus ce qu'il voulait me dire. Nous mangeâmes ensemble comme d'habitude, mais l'atmosphère était tendu… On se parla très peu, et que de chose complètement dérisoire. Il discutait plus avec ses copains Mike et Timothy… Ce qui n'arrangea rien pour m'enlever toutes ces idées noires de la tête. Je détournai le regard de lui et interrogeai Liz du regard, elle me fit un discret haussement d'épaule qui prouvait bien qu'il n'agit pas comme d'habitude avec moi… Elle m'indique un autre coin de la table de Gryffondor du menton, je regarde et m'aperçois que Lily mange avec les maraudeurs ! Ils ont l'air d'être en grande conversation, je crois bien que c'est une première. Liz et moi remarquèrent bien que James était vraiment hypnotisé par cette fille. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Puis Sirius se lève de table assez précipitamment et quitte la grande salle à grande fouler… Encore en train de manigancer un truc…

Après manger nous retournâmes tous à la salle commune. Alex lâcha ses amis pour venir à ma rencontre.

- Viens on va faire un tour.

Je le suivis sans dire un mot. Il ne me prit pas par la main, aucun signe de tendresse, son regard fuyait le mien. Je commençais à comprendre… Nous étions en train de marcher dans les couloirs du château, il brisa enfin le silence.

- Ecoute Drew, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, avec toi c'était vraiment bien, mais je vais être honnête avec toi, j'ai embrassé Mary hier et je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle…

Mon cœur se serra tellement fort que je m'arrêtai tout net de marcher. Impossible d'avancer. Ce que je craignis depuis toute l'après-midi se produisait finalement… Il avait dit ça d'une traite, sans aucun remords, ce qui me prouva malheureusement qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? lui demandais-je sèchement.

Il acquiesça, et je m'en allai rapidement vers le parc. Je voulais être seule. Moi qui m'étais faite à l'idée que ce que je ressentais pour lui était très proche de l'amour et que c'était réciproque, je tombe de très haut. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu arriver celle là… Comment il peut croire qu'il est amoureux d'elle alors qu'ils n'avaient échangé qu'un baiser ? C'était vraiment inconcevable pour moi. Je me retrouvais rapidement assise contre un arbre. La nuit était tombée et je pouvais m'énerver contre moi-même d'avoir cru qu'avec lui il aurait pu y avoir plus qu'une histoire d'ado… Je me fit la promesse de ne pas verser une larme pour lui. Il avait osé en embrasser une autre… L'enfoiré ! Je serrai les poings pour ne pas qu'une maudite larme soit versée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai assise comme ça, mais la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Je décidai de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, et je remarquai qu'elle était déserte. Au moins j'aurai eu un petit peu de chance dans cette mauvaise journée. Je m'installai dans un des fauteuils, je n'avais pas encore envie de retourner dans mon dortoir pour entendre comme tous les soirs les histoires de cœurs (ou plutôt de cul !) de Shelby… Ca m'aurait encore plus démoralisé.

- Drew ?

Je sursautai comme jamais.

- Sirius ! Ne refait plus jamais ça !

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Quelle discrétion ces maraudeurs. Je remarque qu'il a la carte dans les mains.

- Ca va pas ? me demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté de moi.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler. Il savait que je sortais avec Alex. Alors je décidai d'éviter le sujet en le questionnant.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Je t'ai vu partir tout à l'heure.

- J'avais un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, me répondit-il avec un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

Je savais depuis quelques temps maintenant ce que « rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard » signifier pour lui. Tout le monde savait que si les professeurs apprenaient que certains élèves avaient des relations sexuelles dans l'enceinte de l'école ils risquaient d'avoir de sérieux problèmes, alors lui s'arrangeait toujours pour aller dans une chambre d'hôtel du village sorcier voisin. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire prendre, et grâce à la carte qu'ils ont fait ils pouvaient esquiver tous visiteurs indésirés. James avait une cape d'invisibilité que lui a donné son père ce qui aidait pas mal certaines fois, et Liz avait eu ce qu'on appelle entre nous des « extensions » pour pouvoir entendre parfaitement quelqu'un de vraiment très loin.

- Avec qui ? demandai-je plus pour penser à autre chose que pour savoir réellement.

- Une fille que j'ai rencontré là bas à la dernière sortie, elle n'est pas à Poudlard.

- Tu as largué Madison ?

- Je le ferai demain à la première heure, cinq jours c'est beaucoup trop !

Je souris, décidemment ce mec n'était pas près d'être casé. Il prit un air réfléchi.

- Aller dis moi ce qui ne va pas maintenant.

Je le regardai, c'est vrai qu'il était beau le salaud, c'est impossible de le nier, et encore plus quand il avait cet air sérieux.

- Alex m'a plaqué, murmurai-je.

- Merde, dit-il simplement.

Je me mis à fixer mes mains sans vraiment les voir. Cette minuscule phrase me refit monter les sanglots dans ma gorge, mais je luttai pour ne pas pleurer, je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait rompu alors je ne dis rien de plus. Puis je sentis son bras s'enroulait autour de mes épaules. Il me rapprocha de lui de manière à ce que je pose ma tête contre lui, ce que je fis sans vraiment y réfléchir. J'avais besoin de réconfort et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il caressait mon épaule avec sa main. Je pouvais sentir son odeur. Sirius sent la mandarine. Bien calé dans ces bras je pensai à ma sœur qui donnerai n'importe quoi pour un moment comme celui là.

- Te retiens pas, ça fait du bien de pleurer, me dit-il.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir, répliquai-je durement, il n'ajouta rien, il me caressait toujours tendrement l'épaule.

- Les mecs c'est tous des salauds, sans exception, dit-il.

Sa réplique me fit sourire, il avait dû le prévoir car je le sentis amuser aussi. Je me mis à penser qu'il serait temps que j'aille me coucher, mais encore une fois entendre Shelby sortir tous les potins de Poudlard ne me réjouissais pas. Tiens en parlant de Shelby…

- Pourquoi tu lui laisses pas sa chance à Shelby, j'ai vu tout à l'heure comment elle t'a accosté.

- Trop jeune, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ma sœur a dix-sept ans, dis-je d'un air que je voulais détacher.

Il se mit à rire franchement ce qui m'intrigua. Ma sœur était loin d'être moche, châtain claire, une taille fine, des jolies yeux marron claire, de taille moyenne. En fait en vous faisant sa description je me rends compte que je ressemble beaucoup à ma sœur sauf que mes cheveux sont plus foncés que les siens, sinon on est assez semblable. Enfin ce que je veux dire par là c'est que ça se voit qu'on est sœur mais faut pas croire qu'on est des copies conformes, non, personnellement je trouve pas qu'on se ressemble, mais on nous la souvent dit bien que j'ai deux ans de moins qu'elle.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demandai-je finalement.

- Elle fait parti du groupe des filles à ne pas fréquenter.

Quoiiii ? Ma sœur ne serait pas fréquentable ? C'est une fille loyale envers ces amis, gentille, attentionné, marrante quand elle veut, elle trouve toujours des bons sujets de conversation, elle sait quoi dire pour remonter le moral, c'est vraiment une fille bien, je suis très contente de l'avoir pour sœur.

Il a sûrement du voir mon air complètement intrigué par ce qu'il venait de dire car il ajouta :

- Pas dans le sens c'est une mauvaise fréquentation, dans le sens si je sors avec elle et que je la quitte au bout de deux jours et ben je devrai supporter ses regards méprisants sur moi jusqu'à ce que ma scolarité ici soit terminée.

- Menteur ! dis-je, tu es sorti avec Amber et Morgan et elles sont exactement dans la même situation que ma sœur.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il devait se demander comment je me rappelais de ça… Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'est moi qui aie du consoler ma sœur pendant des semaines entières lorsque ses deux camarades de dortoirs avaient passé des moments plus qu'agréables avec Sirius, et qu'elles ne cachaient pas leurs joies le soir venu.

- Ahem… heu… on va dire que la séparation s'est bien passé dans ces deux cas là… dit-il confus.

Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise alors je préférai ne rien ajouter, il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. J'étais quoi moi pour lui ? Juste une gamine avec qui il rigolait bien. J'aurai du rien dire… voilà qu'un silence pesant venait de s'installer entre nous mais il continuait de me tenir contre lui, et je me sentais vraiment bien dans ces bras. Je pouvais sentir un torse ferme et musclé sous sa chemise… C'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu le salaud…

- Alors prête pour les examens ?

J'émis un son qui ressemblait à un grognement en guise de réponse à sa question, ce qui l'amusa et son rire très proche de l'aboiement parvint à mes oreilles.

- Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant d'après moi elles dormiront déjà toutes…

Je me décollai un peu de lui et le regardai d'un air qui voulait dire « tu rigoles là j'espère ». On connaissait presque aussi bien l'un et l'autre Liz pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas en train de dormir lorsque je retournerai à mon dortoir, surtout qu'elle devait savoir maintenant pourquoi Alex voulait me parler.

- …sauf Liz bien sûr ! ajouta-t-il pour se rattraper. En tout cas il faut que tu y ailles il est près d'une heure du matin et demain t'as du boulot qui t'attends.

- Oui papa, dis-je comme une enfant.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, geste qu'il affectionnait particulièrement d'après moi parce qu'il n'hésitait jamais à faire de même à James, ce qui ne changeait absolument rien pour lui puisqu'il n'a jamais l'air d'être coiffé même lorsqu'il fait un effort et passe plus de trois quarts d'heure devant son miroir pour essayer de faire quelque chose… Rien n'y fait ! Mais moi je trouve ça mignon.

Mine de rien Sirius avait bien réussi à me changer les idées car je réussis à passer une bonne nuit.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	2. Le pub

**Merci à Anae, Pottera, tonkie, twinzie, likyboy's, Tashiya, web-spider (le retour!), dede111, Emmaliana, ana, Lizoune, et Lol Evans pour vos reviews ! Ca fait très plaisir ! **

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Pour ce qui est du troisième chapitre je vais essayer de le finir avant mercredi pour vous le poster parce que je m'en vais à New York de mercredi fin d'aprem à lundi 12h ! Je suis toute exitée ! héhé ! Je vais faire mon possible mais je ne vous promets rien !**

**Bonne lecture ! Biz +**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Le pub**

La semaine qui suivit fut charger en travail ! Mais bizarrement je ne m'en plaignais pas, ça m'a permis de penser à autre chose qu'à Alexander roucoulant avec l'autre Serdaigle… Grrr avant je l'appréciais bien cette Mary, on a toujours eu nos cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ensemble, mais là… Vaut mieux que je me contienne sinon je vais devenir très vulgaire !

Comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Sirius, je suis vraiment pas douée en étude des moldus j'ai vraiment loupé cet examen là… Mais sinon dans l'ensemble ça s'est pas trop mal passé. J'ai fait le mieux que j'ai pu, donc je n'ai aucun regret. Plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Mais je ne m'en fait pas, je suis sûr de passer en 5e année.

Les épreuves enfin terminées deux mois de vacances se profilaient à l'horizon. Deux mois à passer presque complètement avec Liz. On habite à deux kilomètres l'une de l'autre, donc on va sûrement lézarder au soleil chez elle tous les jours (oui parce qu'elle a une super piscine !).

En tout cas on avait déjà prévu un truc pour ce premier soir de vacances pour marquer le coup! Une sortie dans un pub branché du Londres sorcier. D'un commun accord on avait décidé de se trouver des mecs ! Moi pour ne plus penser à Alexander et elle parce que ça faisait bientôt 4 mois qu'elle était toute seule.

Vous êtes en train de vous dire « Elles n'ont que 15 ans comment vont-elle faire pour rentrer dans un pub sans problèmes ? » Et bien la réponse est simple. En se maquillant et s'habillant habilement on passe presque pour des filles de 17 ans. Vous vous dîtes ya un problème… « presque ». Ben ouais ils nous demandent nos cartes et d'habitude on se fait recaler à l'entrée, mais tout au long de cette année avec Liz on a réussit à faire un très beau sortilège d'illusion sur nos cartes d'identité. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'on sortira nous serons des jeunes filles de 17 ans qui font moins que leurs âges ! La magie fait vraiment des miracles ! Il me fallait attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir commencer à me pomponner pour sortir. Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi ils s'obstinent à nous faire voyager dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'on pouvait tout aussi bien utiliser un portoloin ou les cheminées. On gagnerait beaucoup de temps ! Peut être qu'ils trouvent que c'est plus convivial pour terminer l'année avec ses camarades… Ouais… C'est pas faux.

Je descendais de mon dortoir en faisant léviter mes bagages. Arriver en bas des escaliers, je vis les maraudeurs au complet assis à une table de la salle commune. Sirius avait l'air d'être en plein dilemme avec le col de sa chemise… Relever ou pas ? Rémus et Peter étaient en train de faire une partie d'échec, sûrement pour faire passer le temps d'ici le départ à la gare de Pré au lard. On devait partir dans une heure environ. James me fit signe d'approcher, je déposai mes affaires dans un coin de la salle et allai m'installer avec eux.

- J'aurai un petit service à te demander, dit-il en s'approchant de moi pour que notre échange reste confidentiel.

Tiens ?

- Je t'écoute, dis-je tout aussi discrètement.

Je me demandais vraiment ce que je pouvais bien faire pour l'aider…

- Est-ce que tu peux passer le trajet dans le train avec ta sœur ?

J'haussai un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Heu…

- Comme ça je sais que Liz sera avec toi, et je pourrai prétexter vouloir voir ma sœur pour venir dans votre compartiment, expliqua-t-il.

Oh… je vois ! Lily Evans… Tiens donc… ça pourrait bien arranger mon affaire ça, si James vient, il y a de forte chance que Sirius rapplique aussi, ils sont jamais l'un sans l'autre. Et c'est qui qui va être contente de faire le voyage avec lui ? C'est Erika !

- D'accord ! dis-je.

On se serra la main comme pour signer le marché. Je me retourne et m'aperçus que Sirius n'était toujours pas décider sur le sort du col de sa chemise.

- Relever ça fait bad boy je trouve, dis-je.

Il sortit de sa bulle et remarqua que j'étais là. Il me regarda pensif.

- Et c'est bon signe de faire bad boy ?

Décidément ce mec faisait trop attention à son apparence. J'étais d'humeur plutôt joyeuse et je décidai de me moquer un peu de lui. Je remontai le col de ma chemise et m'avachis complètement sur ma chaise, en faisant mine d'examiner les filles qui étaient dans la salle.- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il ahuri.

Je me levai et commençai à faire le tour de la table où nous nous trouvions, et fis une très bonne imitation de la démarche de Sirius d'après les remarques qui suivirent.

- Tu le refais super bien ! s'exclaffa James.

- Ouais je suis d'accord, ajouta Rémus, sauf que tes yeux restent à un niveau trop élevé.

Du coup je me mis à faire semblant de reluquer les fesses des filles qui étaient dans la salle commune. Je me tournai vers Sirius pour voir son expression, apparemment il a comprit que c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait après la remarque de Rémus. Je vis un petit sourire gêné se tracer sur ses lèvres.

- Ah ouais là on s'y croirait vraiment ! dit Peter qui continuer de me regarder.

J'étais contente d'avoir réussi à faire mon petit effet ! Je rabaissai mon col et me rassis à la table.

- Je marche vraiment comme ça ? demanda Sirius tout abasourdi, parce que ok j'avoue que l'attitude quand je suis assis, elle m'a bien refait, mais la démarche… vous êtes sur que je marche comme ça ? demanda-t-il de nouveau l'air un peu effrayer.

- Oh oui mec, elle te refait parfaitement, répondit James qui était encore mort de rire (si vous aviez vu la tête de Sirius vous le seriez vous aussi)

- En tout cas Drew tu l'imites à merveille ! Personnellement avec le col relevé je trouve que ça fait trop frimeur, expliqua Rémus.

- Il a de quoi frimer, entendis-je venant d'une voix que je connaissais très bien.

Ma sœur venait d'arriver dans la salle commune, elle se tenait juste derrière la chaise de Sirius, et je priai le seigneur pour qu'elle n'ait pas assisté à mon petit spectacle… Sinon j'allais encore avoir droit à des signes de jalousie bien qu'elle me dise que tout va bien, et j'aime pas ça du tout !

- Ah je te remercie Erika, enfin une qui est réaliste ! s'exclama Sirius en lui prenant la main et en lui faisant un bisou sur le dos de celle ci.

Je fus très étonnée que ma sœur ait osé dire un truc pareil ! Elle qui d'habitude bafouille tout le temps lorsque Sirius est dans les parages… J'aurai une conversation avec elle à ce propos je peux vous l'assurer. Ce qui m'étonnai moins c'était de la voir rougir au quart de tour lorsqu'il lui prit la main… ! Finalement… elle sera sûrement contente de la conséquence de mon acte (qu'elle ignore peut être…) Bref j'étais tranquille de ce côté-là.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il n'est pas passé entre tes jambes et qu'il t'a pas largué deux jours après avec une excuse minable, répliqua sèchement une septième année, parce que sinon je peux t'assurer que tu le prendrait pour un enfoiré qui n'a aucune raison de frimer.

Elle se fit sermonner par Rémus quant à son langage, j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui ! Y avais des premières année dans la salle commune tout de même ! Yen a ils réfléchissent pas ! Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pensé Sirius se mit à rire.

- Tu t'es carrément jeté sur moi et tu oses dire ça, répliqua-t-il à la fille.

Elle lui fit un regard noir (parce que d'après moi il avait raison, et elle le savait) et elle s'en retourna avec ses amis dans un autre coin de la tour.

Liz arriva avec toutes ses affaires, et nous décidâmes de commencer notre petit bout de chemin jusqu'au parc où un soleil plus éclatant que jamais cognait. Les diligences étaient déjà là. Nous en profitâmes pour déjà en réserver une en mettant nos bagages dedans.

On fit passer le temps en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Avec Liz on s'était un peu écarté des autres pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement sans oreilles indiscrètes…

- Alors tu t'habilles comment ce soir ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais pas encore, je verrai en rentrant, répondis-je, ton frère est au courant ?

- Ca va pas ou quoi ? tu veux ruiner toutes mes chances de sortir ce soir ? Tu sais quel flan il me fait à chaque fois que je sors avec un mec, alors non je lui ai dit que je dormais chez toi.

- Tes parents sont là ?

- Non, voyage d'affaire… on les voit de moins en moins… mais dans sa dernière lettre papa m'a dit qu'on aurait une surprise avec James pendant ces vacances, on voit pas ce que ça peut-être on a déjà cherché pas mal… aucune idée…

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et nous continuâmes de papoter de tout ce qu'on fera pendant ces vacances qui s'annoncent merveilleuse ! (et à ce moment là, je n'avais pas l'ombre d'un doute de ce qui allait m'arriver avec Sirius…)

Dans le train comme prévu, j'entraînai Liz avec moi pour qu'on trouve le compartiment de ma sœur et de Lily « LA préfète » (désolé j'arrive toujours pas à me l'encadrer…) elle était avec deux autres de leur camarade de chambre Kessy O'Connor et Lauren Shepard. Vous n'auriez quand même pas songé qu'il s'agisse d'Amber et Morgan ? Oh non… ma sœur les ignorent royalement. Elle m'a dit un jour que dès qu'elle les voyait elle les revoyait lorsqu'elles ne cessaient de se frotter à lui… et qu'il ne disait pas non… Je comprends un peu mieux la colère qui l'envahissait à ce moment là, maintenant qu'Alexander qui a beaucoup compté pour moi, flirte ouvertement avec sa Serdaigle… cette slp.

Comme prévu James arriva, à peine le voyage entamé. Je comprenais qu'il veuille passer ses derniers moments avant les vacances auprès d'elle qu'il aimait tant… Parce que d'après lui, elle n'acceptera aucune de ses invitations à sortir pour une journée, ou une soirée pendant les vacances… Apparemment pas de Sirius dans son sillage, j'étais un peu déçu pour ma sœur…

- Ah Liz t'es là ! fit-il faignant de ne pas avoir vu Evans et tout en restant dans l'encadrement de la porte, je voulais savoir vers quel heure tu reviendras à la maison demain, parce que avec Sirius on sort ce soir.

- Ouais, ce soir on sort ! entendis-je venant du couloir.

Un sourire me vint aux lèvres. On me dirait qu'ils étaient siamois que je le croirai ! Cul est chemise c'est impressionnant ! Ma sœur aussi à reconnu la voix venant du couloir, car sa tête pivota en direction de la porte du compartiment.

- Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir avec nous, apparemment ton chien aussi voudrait voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ce compartiment, dit Liz.

Bien sur je l'avais mise au courant des intentions de James, et des miennes aussi. C'est pourquoi ce petit coup de pouce de sa part était tout sauf un hasard. Il restait encore de la place dans ce compartiment, nous étions seulement six et on pouvait y entrer à huit. James s'installa en face de sa sœur qui lui fournit la réponse à sa question, et Sirius entra à son tour.

- J'ai bien fait de te suivre Jamesie, je savais que tu allais me conduire à un nid de jolies filles, fit Sirius en s'installant à la dernière place vide qui était comme par hasard (non non le hasard n'a rien à voir la dedans je vous l'accorde, j'avais calculé mon coup…) à côté de ma sœur, et face à moi.

Je la vis se raidir instantanément à cause de cette proximité plus qu'inhabituelle. A la vu des filles qui étaient dans le compartiment Sirius ne devait sûrement pas planifier de se faire une nouvelle conquête pendant le voyage jusqu'à Londres. Non pas qu'elles étaient moches non, juste qu'elles étaient toutes « non fréquentable » pour reprendre ses termes. En tout cas toutes étaient intimidé de sa présence bien qu'elles le côtoyaient tout les jours depuis 6 ans…

James encore plus fin stratégique que moi réussit à se frayer une place à côté de Lily qui étrangement ne le repoussa pas. Décidément il y avait peut être bien un truc qui se tramait entre ces deux là…

Mémo personnel : « Questionner Liz à ce propos »

A un moment je sortis du compartiment pour me rendre aux toilettes, lorsque quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras avant que je n'aie pu entrer dans la cabine.

- Tu crois que c'est pour me voir qu'il est venu ? Enfin je veux dire, tu as bien vu tout à l'heure comment il m'a attrapé la main et… Ahhh je crois que ces vacances commencent merveilleusement bien !

J'étais contente qu'elle soit si heureuse. Elle ne dit rien de plus, et retourna précipitamment dans le compartiment. Dans son excitation elle avait oublié qu'elle m'avait posé une question et d'un côté ça m'arrangeait parce que je n'aurai pas vraiment su quoi lui dire. Faut pas animer les faux espoirs, même si là elle avait déjà fait tout un tas de film dans sa tête dans lesquels Sirius l'appellerai de loin avant qu'elle s'en aille de la gare, puis il courrait vers elle et l'embrasserait comme un damné.

Tout le long du voyage je me fis le plus discret que je pouvais, et je fis de très grands efforts pour ne pas m'accaparer Sirius… Car j'adore discuter avec lui, et il me semble que lui aussi apprécie ma compagnie. Je crois que je suis la seule fille avec qui il s'est lié d'amitié (mis à par Liz bien sur), et c'est vrai aussi que j'en suis très fière. Les autres me jalouse (déjà) alors qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre nous à part de l'amitié.

Le soir arriva enfin ! Liz venait tout juste de frapper à la porte de chez moi, et nous étions aussitôt partis ! Ma sœur m'avait couvert sur ce coup là, en confirmant à nos parents que j'étais chez Liz pour la soirée. Je pense qu'elle m'en fut inconsciemment reconnaissante pour ce super voyage en train qu'elle avait marqué d'une grosse croix rouge sur le calendrier.

En route pour Londres ! Nous prîmes le Magicobus bien que ce soit qu'à 5 km, avec le vent qui soufflait dehors nous n'avions pas envie de nous décoiffer ! Nous avions passé autant de temps l'une que l'autre devant nos miroirs… Et nous étions tout à fait satisfaites du résultat ! Nous avions décidé d'assortir nos tenues… Enfin quand je dis assortir c'est pas au niveau des couleurs, non non, nous avions dit « jupe, débardeur, talon haut » et nous nous y étions tenu. L'été était rude et ma vie sentimentale inexistante (ok depuis peu mais ça n'empêche que ça fait un grand vide quand on a eu l'habitude de se faire câliner par un mec tous les jours, pendant plus d'un mois !) j'avais donc opté pour une jupe assez courte (mais pas trop non plus) juste un poil au dessus des genoux. J'avais emprunté un wonderbra à ma sœur… non pas que j'aie des petits seins mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir plus ! Je me sentais plus femme que jamais maquillé et habillé de la sorte ! Et j'aimais cette sensation !

Une fois dans le pub, où nous étions entrées sans difficulté, nous nous installâmes à une table et commandèrent de quoi boire. Nos yeux faisaient le tour des gens autour de nous. Un peu plus loin nous venions de remarquer deux mecs qui nous regardaient… Ils étaient pas mal… Mais d'après leur attitude trop sur d'eux, j'avais tout de suite deviner que c'était des gars du même style que Sirius. Ils sortent juste pour trouver une autre fille avec qui passer du bon temps… Et ça… c'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir. Donc nous ne leur lancèrent aucun signe pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient venir s'asseoir avec nous…

Un peu plus tard, un serveur arriva à notre table et nous servit deux coupes de champagne.

- De la part du jeune homme là bas.

Nos regards convergèrent vers la direction donnée par le serveur. Il était pas mal je l'avoue.

- Wow c'est un pur canon ! dit Liz à mon oreille, en plus il a vraiment l'air d'être sympa.

J'acquiesçai, elle était tombée sous son charme. Elle lui fit signe de venir à notre table. On le remercia pour les consommations, et il nous complimenta, mais j'avais bien remarqué que c'était à Liz qu'il portait plus d'attention. Peut-être avait-il des préférences pour les brunes aux cheveux ondulé. Je ne m'en formalisai pas. Je les laissai tranquillement seul prétextant aller prendre autre chose au bar.

- Je serai toi, j'irai tout de suite dire à Liz de se cacher avant que James ne tombe sur elle, dit une voix à côté de moi.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la barmaid me prêta attention, je ne pus répondre tout de suite à Sirius. Je commandais une vodka pomme.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là !

- On avait prévu de sortir, et comme vous on sait qu'ici c'est bien branché. Je t'aurai prévenu pour Liz, James va arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Je me retournai et cherchai la table où nous nous trouvions elle et moi. Ahhh manqué, James était déjà tombé sur elle. Elle avait sa tête dans ses mains, elle devait sûrement être en train de mourir de honte à se faire sermonner par son frère devant un éventuel futur petit ami… Qui d'ailleurs venait de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

- Trop tard… dis-je.

Je pris mon verre, et me rapprocha doucement de Liz et James. Sirius m'avait faussé compagnie. Avec ces lumières tamisées je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il était parti.

- Si papa et maman l'apprennent tu es bonne pour rester cloîtrer dans ta chambre jusqu'à la fin de l'été ! D'ailleurs comment vous avez fait pour rentrer vous n'avez que 15 ans !

- Moins fort James tu veux qu'on se fasse embarquer par les Auror ou quoi ! Là oui on aurait des problèmes, si seulement tu étais compréhensif et comprendre que nous aussi on voulait fêter la fin des cours, et que du coup tu ne dirais RIEN à papa et maman, je te devrai une faveur et je t'en serai très reconnaissante, dit Liz dans une tentative désespéré.

- En plus tu étais en train de te faire draguer par un gars qui devait avoir au moins trois ou quatre ans de plus que toi !

- Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux !

- S'il vous plait faites-vous un peu discret… Je sais bien que la musique est forte mais quand même c'est pas le moment d'attirer l'attention sur nous, dis-je pour calmer le jeu.

Contre toute attente James s'installa à notre table.

- Ok, je dirai rien. Mais c'est bien parce que tu m'as couvert pendant les vacances de Noël pour heu… enfin tu te rappel… dit-il en ayant visiblement pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant de ce dont il s'agissait.

Elle acquiesça, et lui fit un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- Si entre frère et sœur on se balance où va le monde, répliqua James, j'ai déjà fait bien pire que toi, et tu le sais. Que tu sois sorti sans me le dire c'est pas ça qui m'a mis en colère. C'est plutôt ce mec là qui arrêter pas de te dévorer des yeux.

Liz ne dit rien. Trop gêner. Apparemment entre eux ils ne parlaient pas de leurs histoires de cœurs.

Modification mémo personnel « Questionner Sirius pour James et Lily ».

A ce moment là Sirius s'installa à notre table avec une jolie blonde très jolie certes. Ils ne se firent pas remarquer. Ils s'étaient contenté de s'assoire avec nous, et de flirter ouvertement. Encore une qui allait finir la nuit dans son lit. Du coup la soirée fut plus comme d'habitude lorsqu'on est chez les Potter, c'est-à-dire, discuter, rigoler, parler de ce qu'on allait faire cet été etc… Je soupçonnais James de préférer surveiller sa sœur plutôt que de se trouver une petite minette comme l'avait fait Sirius. J'étais en train de les regarder d'ailleurs, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui disait dans l'oreille mais ça avait l'air de la faire beaucoup rire… Il sait s'y prendre, ça ya pas à dire. Mais bon déjà avec le physique plus qu'avantageux qu'il a, on peut pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'effort à faire pour séduire une fille.

- Allé James, laisse ta petite sœur adoré tranquille et va te trouver une jolie fille, dit Sirius en se décollant de la blonde.

- Non-merci, j'ai pas vraiment le goût à draguer avec Liz dans le coin.

- Allez-y y parlait de moi comme si j'étais pas là, dit Liz avec sarcasme.

- C'est pas elle qui va t'empêcher de t'amuser, elle t'en tiendra pas rigueur je crois, vous allez vous voir assez de temps cet été pour que tu en passes un peu sans elle maintenant.

Sirius avait raison. Mais je pense que James était venu simplement pour accompagner Sirius. D'après moi ce n'était pas du tout dans ces plan de se ramener une fille chez lui pour la nuit, j'ai déjà remarqué que ça avait l'air d'avancer entre lui et Lily Evans. Par contre Sirius avait décidé d'en profiter. Tout le manoir Potter rien que pour eux, comment résister à la tentation ?

- Lâche-moi Sirius, je fais ce que je veux, je suis pas obligé de faire comme toi.

Et ça continua comme ça pendant un petit moment, leur chamaillerie commençait à prendre une autre tournure ils avaient tous les deux haussé un peu le ton. J'en avais marre d'entendre leur mini dispute alors je me levai, Liz fit de même, et à ma grande surprise la blonde aussi. Sirius le remarqua instantanément.

- Tu t'en vas ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et répliqua :

- Si tu te rappelles de mon prénom je reste.

Sirius fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

- Bonne soirée !

Liz et moi éclatèrent de rire devant le comique de la situation. Il ne se rappelait même pas de son prénom ! Franchement, c'était LE faux pas à ne pas faire.

- Bon les filles, si on rentrait ? On peut vous escorter en transplanant comme ça pas la peine de payer le Magicobus.

On leur donna notre accord, James prit sa sœur par le bras. Sirius fit de même avec moi. Avant de transplaner Sirius dit à l'adresse de James :

- Je suis désolé mec, je voulais juste que tu passes du bon temps ce soir.

- Je sais t'en fait pas.

Et on transplana jusque chez les Potter. Je n'aime pas du tout ça transplaner, c'est une sensation vraiment désagréable. Une fois à l'intérieur Liz me proposa de rester dormir chez eux. Je m'empressai d'accepter, je n'avais ni la motivation pour marcher jusque chez moi, et puis surtout en plein nuit James et Sirius ne m'auraient jamais laissé partir par les temps dangereux qui cours… Et je n'avais pas du tout envie de ressentir la sensation que provoque le transaplanage deux fois en si peu de temps. J'écrivis donc un mot à ma sœur pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse de soucis. Puis je montai à l'étage pour me démaquiller et prendre une bonne douche. Je passai devant la chambre de Liz ou une pancarte avec écrit en écriture Gothique « Elizabeth » trônait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Puis continuant mon ascension vers la salle de bain de l'étage qui était réservé pour James et Liz (oui parce qu'il y en a plus d'une dans tout ce manoir) je passai devant la chambre de James, puis devant une troisième chambre où était écrit « Sirius ». Je m'arrêtai. Sirius ? Depuis quand il avait une chambre attitré dans cette maison ? Je passais presque autant de temps que lui ici et je n'ai jamais eu de chambre perso !

- J'habite ici maintenant, dit la voix de Sirius.

Impossible de ne pas deviner que je me posais des questions à ce propos vu mon état figé devant la porte de la chambre en question.

- Je suis parti de chez moi, ya eu un évènement qui fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, m'expliqua-t-il.

J'hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre j'avais saisi le message. Je savais que la vie avec sa famille n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour lui, du fait tout d'abord qu'il soit à Gryffondor et non pas à Serpentard comme toute sa famille, et comme son frère qui a un an de moins que moi. Je savais que c'était un sujet délicat que sa famille et qu'il en parlait avec personne mis à part James, et une fois avec moi, l'été dernier. Alors je ne dis rien. J'allai pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain qui était juste à côté de sa chambre, lorsqu'il me dit :

- Tu étais vraiment très belle ce soir, un peu plus et je te reconnaissais pas !

Ces quelques mots me firent rougir, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon corps avait réagit de la sorte. Je le remerciai rapidement et entra dans la salle de bain que je fermai à double tour.

Je réfléchissais tout en me démaquillant. Puis je trouvai la réponse à ma question.

C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait un compliment sur mon physique, c'était vraiment très flatteur de la part de Sirius. Je pris rapidement ma douche, et allai me coucher dans la chambre de Liz, laquelle m'avait déjà préparée tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je dorme confortablement. Nous ne discutâmes pas beaucoup avant de nous coucher véritablement comparer aux autres jours. Le trajet en train sa fatigue beaucoup mine de rien. On aurait sûrement tout le temps le lendemain pour discuter du mec avec qui elle avait l'air d'avoir des atomes crochus…

En repensant au compliment que venait de me faire Sirius, je m'endormis comme une conne le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

A suivre ! 


	3. La surprise

**Et voilèa déja un nouveau chapitre, avant de partir aux States !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plait !**

**Merci a Anae, Lizoune, ****Pottera, tonkie, Tashiya, et Alberforth Dumbledore pour leurs gentilles reviews !**

**Je vous laisse lire maintenant ;)**

**Enjoy ! **

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La surprise**

Je me réveillai avant Liz le lendemain. Le jour était déjà levé. Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre. 9h20, je décidai qu'il était temps de me lever. Je connaissais le manoir par cœur, aucune chance que je me perde bien que ce soit vraiment immense. J'allai pour sortir de la chambre lorsque je fis une pause. Je portai un short vraiment court et un tee-shirt que Liz m'avait prêtée pour la nuit. Je me considérai un moment et puis décidai que si je rencontrai les garçons j'étais assez décente. Après tout on irait sûrement se baigner l'après-midi et je serai beaucoup plus dévêtu que là…

Je fit un bref passage dans la salle de bain tout de même avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je n'étais quand même pas prête à me montrer avec une coiffure « saut du lit », et une haleine immonde ! Oh non, pas après ce que m'avait dit Sirius la veille… Je tenais quand même à paraître correct comme toutes jeune filles qui se respectent et qui allait à la rencontre au petit matin de deux mec particulièrement séduisant…

Un coup de peigne, un brossage des dents et j'étais en train de descendre les escaliers. Arrivé dans le salon je remarquai Sirius en train de manger un bol de céréale sur le canapé. Il ne portait qu'un short et avait les cheveux mouillés. J'en déduis qu'il avait déjà fait un saut dans la piscine. Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais remarqué en premier lieu… Non… Comment passé à côté de son torse parfaitement sculpté…

Je comprenais de plus en plus l'hystérie de ma sœur envers Sirius. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte plutôt ? Peut-être avais-je d'autre chose à penser ? Non c'était surtout que j'avais ramé pour sortir avec Alexander… Je ne voyais que lui, je ne voulais que lui. On avait d'abord était de très bons amis et puis un jour enfin on s'était embrassé… Je me rappelle c'était à Pré-au-Lard… NON NON IL FAUT QUE J'ARRETE DE PENSER A LUI ! C'est fini c'est du passé.

- Bien dormis ?

Je sortis immédiatement de mes pensées, et le contemplai… euh je veux dire regardai !

- Très bien et toi ?

- Pas mal.

Je sentis le ton un peu déçu dans sa voix. Bien sur dormir tout seul n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu… Il se leva et retourna du côté cuisine de la pièce pour se resservir des céréales.

- Tu en veux ? me demanda-t-il.

Je répondis par l'affirmative, et il me sorti un bol qu'il remplit, il sortit une cuillère et la mit à l'intérieur. L'instant d'après il me le tendait. Je le pris et m'installai sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'assit en face de moi, et continua son petit déjeuner.

- Où est James ? demandai-je pour faire la conversation.

- Il dort encore, me répondit-il la bouche pleine.

- On avale avant de parler, le réprimandai-je faussement sévère.

Devant mes paroles il décida de me provoquer car il prit une autre grosse cuillère de céréale qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche et qu'il mâcha la bouche grand ouverte devant moi, tel un vrai gamin de 6 ans. Je ris devant son attitude. Mais je ne pouvais pas empêchai mes yeux d'être attiré par ses pectoraux si bien dessinés… il n'était pas trop musclé… Non c'était juste ce qu'il fallait, pas trop, mais pas qu'un peu (oh non pas qu'un peu…). Je me ressaisis rapidement avant qu'il ne me remarque. Je pense qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait aux filles en temps normal... Mais alors torse nu… waouh…

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes céréales pour ne plus le regarder (bon ok utilisons les bons termes… pour ne plus le mater, reluquer, lorgner, contempler, choisissez celui que vous voulez). Vous croyez qu'il accepterait que je le prenne en photo comme ça ? Non non c'est pas pour moi ! C'est pour ma sœur ! (mais bien sur…) Bon ok, j'en ferai sûrement une copie pour moi ! Nan mais sérieux c'est pas humain d'être si beau…

- Au fait, je voulais te demander mais j'y penser plus, elle te voulait quoi McGonagall l'autre jour avant les exams ?

Cette question m'étonnai, je n'aurai pas cru qu'il m'en reparlerai plus de deux semaines après !

- Je me suis fait piquer quelques affaires dans mon dortoir… dont certaine auquel je tenais particulièrement, donc j'ai prévenu Lily Evans pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

- Et ? Tu as retrouvé tes affaires ? me demanda-t-il la mine inquiète.

- Non, j'ai pas eu d'échos alors qu'elle devait m'avertir dès qu'elle aurait du nouveau.

- On t'a volé quoi ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de me demander tout ça ?

- Des lettres, et un collier que ma grand-mère m'avait acheté.

- Oh, celui en argent, avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile ?

Wow… comment il se rappelait de ça lui ? Je ne le mettais que très rarement, et puis on ne peut pas dire que c'était un bijou très voyant…

- Heu… oui c'est bien celui là… bredouillai-je encore sous la surprise.

Il hocha la tête, et avala sa dernière cuillère de céréales. Un petit moment passa où nous pouvions entendre les mouches volées.

- Ca te dit une petite baignade ?

Je considérai sa question un moment…

- Elle est vraiment bonne, ajouta-il devant mon hésitation.

- C'est pas ça le problème… J'ai pas envie de réveiller Liz juste pour aller lui piquer un maillot… dis-je embarrassée.

- Oh… c'est pas un problème ça !

Il sortit sa baguette de je ne sais où et dit « _Accio Bikini_ ». J'avais oublié qu'il était autorisé à utiliser la magie maintenant. Aussitôt un maillot deux pièce noire fit son apparition depuis les escaliers et s'arrêta devant Sirius. Il me le tendit. Je le pris et le posai à côté de moi le temps de finir mes céréales. Une fois terminées j'allai rapidement me changer dans la salle de bain. Par chance ma sœur m'avait jetée un sort pour ne pas que je sois embêter à me raser les jambes ou autres… Les poils ne poussaient plus ! Et je peux vous dire que ça arrange pas mal ! Surtout lorsqu'on est pas dans l'enceinte du collège et que comme moi on a pas encore le droit d'utiliser notre baguette… et qu'un beau gosse comme Sirius vous propose une petite baignade de bon matin ! Je pleins les moldus qui doivent se raser tout le temps…

Je revêtis hâtivement le maillot. Contrairement à la veille j'aurai voulu qu'on voie un peu moins ma poitrine… Je le trouvai beaucoup trop décolleter ce maillot ! Je me regardai un instant devant le miroir, me demandai depuis quand Liz avait des maillots de bain aussi sexy ? Puis je décrétai que je pouvais y aller. En descendant les escaliers je commençais à me sentir nerveuse… Je ne pourrai pas vous dire pourquoi. Je remontai vite et pris une serviette que j'enroulai autour de moi. Puis redescendis. Arrivé dans le salon il n'était plus là… Je sortis dans le jardin pour me rendre à la piscine. Je le vis de loin assis sur le bord faisant balancer ses pieds dans l'eau. Il me vit arriver et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Allé ramène-toi !

J'ôtai la serviette et la jetai sur l'herbe. Je me forçai à ne pas le regarder pour ne pas voir l'expression de son visage à ma vue… Enfin s'il l'avait une quelconque réaction face à ma tenue… Mais ce fut plus fort que moi en me baissant pour toucher l'eau avec ma main, mes yeux le cherchèrent à l'endroit où il était juste quelques instant auparavant, mais il n'était plus là… C'était lorsque je fus projeter dans l'eau froide que je devinai où il se trouvait… A peine j'eue la tête sortie de l'eau que j'hurlai :

- SIRIUS ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! ELLE EST GLACÉE !

Il était toujours hors de l'eau, plié en deux tellement il riait. Puis voyant mon air irrité il s'arrêta bien qu'il soit toujours secoué de soubresaut dû à son hilarité.

- Excuse moi c'était trop tentant !

Il entra à son tour dans l'eau, en faisant une bombe juste à côté de moi bien sur. Il ressortit la tête de l'eau avec tous ses cheveux devant les yeux.

- Fait attention à toi, un jour tu te réveilleras avec les cheveux courts, dis-je sur un ton menaçant.

- Tu oserais pas, affirma-t-il sûr de lui en nageant vers moi.

- Tu verras, dis-je toujours aussi sérieuse.

Fallait bien trouver un moyen de le faire flipper ! Il venait presque de m'hydrocuté !

- Tu ferais ça ? demanda-t-il amusé et étonné.

- Tu verras, répétai-je sur le même ton.

- Je te laisse me noyer et on est quitte, dit-il en souriant.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, car je venais tout juste de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait que quelques petits centimètres qui nous séparaient.

- C'est pas drôle si j'ai la permission, et en plus je suis sur que les cheveux court ça t'irait bien, dis-je sincèrement.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et avait l'air de prendre en considération ma remarque.

- Tu es sur ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête pour toutes réponses.

- Alors dans ce cas…

Sa mine espiègle ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je le vis qui s'approchait dangereusement de moi, je commençai à lui tourner le dos et à nager le plus vite que je pus pour être hors d'atteinte et pouvoir sortir de l'eau. A peine j'arrivai au bord que je sentis ces bras athlétiques qui m'encerclèrent la taille.

- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'échapper ! Tu me fais bien rire là ma petite fille !

Il me détourna du bord de la piscine pour que je ne puisse pas en sortir.

- Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! criai-je en me débattant de ces bras.

Ce fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire pour le contré… oui c'est minable je vous l'accorde. Mais sentir son torse nu collé à mon dos tout aussi dénudé, et ces mains sur mon ventre me troublai pas mal. Voyant que mes tentatives de sortir de son emprise étaient toutes vaines, et que je le faisais plus rire qu'autre chose, je capitulai.

- Vas-y coule-moi, comme ça tu pourras peut être me lâcher la grappe.

Il fit lentement glisser ses mains sur mon ventre et mes hanches en me lâchant. Je trouvai ce geste terriblement tendre et sensuel. Je suis sûr qu'il l'avait fait inconsciemment en plus ! Ce mec est à lui seul une pure invitation à la luxure ! Je fis des pieds et des mains pour ne pas que mon trouble paraisse, mon cœur quant à lui battait à 200.

- C'est pas drôle si j'ai la permission, dit-il en reprenant mot pour mot ce que j'avais dit peu de temps avant, c'est bon je te laisse tranquille, mais avoue que c'est ennuyeux de se baigner si ya pas un peu d'action.

Je pris le chemin le plus court pour arriver au bord de la piscine, en l'ignorant royalement. Je me hissai hors de l'eau et allai pour ramasser ma serviette. Mon cœur retrouva un rythme normal.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il étonné.

Je continuai de faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Allé Drew ! Je rigolais !

J'étalai la serviette sur l'herbe et m'y allongeai sur le dos, sans lui prêtai attention.

- Je te ferai faire un tour sur ma moto pour me faire pardonner.

Je tournai instinctivement ma tête vers lui. Si ya bien une chose qu'il refusait à qui que se soit c'était de toucher sa moto ! Il s'était accoudé au bord de la piscine toujours dans l'eau.

- Ah oui ? Tu laisserais une petite fille grimper sur ta précieuse moto ?

- Non, je laisserai une jolie jeune femme grimper sur ma précieuse moto, dit-il en me fixant intensément.

Je commençai à être mal à l'aise de sentir son regard sur moi, et ce qu'il venait de dire… Fallait qu'un miracle se produise pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte qu'il m'avait toute troublée. Le rouge de mes joues allait bientôt être très visible.

- Elle est bonne ?

Je tournai ma tête et vis Liz, mon miracle, ma sauveuse, en pyjama ! Sirius leva un pouce dans sa direction pour lui faire comprendre que l'eau était effectivement bonne. Il arrêta de me regarder, et je pus me sentir à nouveau normal.

- Au début elle est froide, répliquai-je en faisant un regard que je voulais noir à Sirius, mais après on s'y fait.

Je vis un sourire en coin se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sirius face à ma réponse.

- Bien dormi ? demandais-je.

- Oui ! Très bien, j'ai fait un très beau rêve… dit-elle la tête dans les nuages, je te le raconterai lorsqu'on sera tranquille, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement pour ne pas que Sirius entende mais ce fut peine perdue.

- Je pari qu'il s'agit d'un rêve érotique ! lança-t-il toujours accoudé au bord de la piscine.

Elle réagit au quart de tour et répliqua :

- Touché ! J'ai rêvé que je me faisais peloter par Rusard !

Il afficha une mine dégoûtée puis ajouta d'une voix tremblante comme s'il allait devenir malade :

- Oh oui… je l'ai déjà fait celui là… Je m'en suis toujours pas remis…

Nous éclatâmes carrément de rire devant la mine plus que mal à l'aise de Sirius !

La première semaine se passa ainsi presque tous les jours. Sauf que je rentrai dormir chez moi pratiquement tous les soirs. D'un commun accord on avait décidé qu'on irait chez moi uniquement lorsque les parents de Liz rentreraient de leur voyage d'affaire. Et oui faut profiter d'une maison sans parents !

En rentrant chez moi, j'allai directement voir ma sœur pour discuter un peu de ce voyage dans le train. Mais je n'eue pas le temps de lui demander quoi que se soit parce qu'elle me bombarda de question « Est-ce qu'il me regardait ? » « Tu as vu nos mains se touché presque ! Tu crois qu'il a fait exprès ? » Je répondais comme je pouvais à tout cet interrogatoire pour ne pas lui faire de peine, parce qu'en réalité je n'avais pas examiné Sirius tout le long du voyage… Sinon je crois que je n'aurai pas pu m'empêcher de lui parler. Et moi qui étais tellement à l'aise avec lui, je l'aurai tout de suite rendue verte de jalousie. Elle n'avait pas sorti une seule syllabe pendant tout le temps où il était resté avec nous dans le compartiment… Bref, il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour elle la pauvre, car c'était évident qu'il ne tenterait rien avec elle… Fallait que je lui trouve un autre mec… Je parlerai avec Rémus tiens, il est mignon, discret, intelligent, célibataire… Bonne idée ça !

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

Le dernier soir avant le retour des parents de Liz, on était tous les quatre dans le salon en train de manger ce que le traiteur venait de nous livrer (oui parce que vous croyez quand même pas que des parents aussi riche que les Potters laisserait leur enfants chéris se faire à manger tous les jours pendant 2 semaines !) Ils les maternaient trop mais je trouve qu'ils avaient quand même réussi à devenir des gens biens, normaux, rationnels, matures, malgré tout, et non pas des gosses qui pensent que tout leur tombait tout cuit dans la vie comme ça avait toujours était le cas. Non ils avaient des valeurs, des principes. Ils ne se la jouaient pas comme toutes ces familles riche au sang pur, et j'aimai ça !

Donc nous mangions un repas succulent lorsque Sirius pris la parole :

- Au fait James, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, ce soir je pourrai pas venir au match avec toi.

Apparemment ils avaient prévu d'aller voir un match de Quidditch ensemble.

- Comment ça ? C'est prévu depuis plus d'une semaine et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec une fille, dit-il pour toute explication.

Apparemment cet argument été suffisant pour James puisqu'il ne dit rien de plus. Je trouvai ça un peu abusé de la part de Sirius de lâcher au dernier moment son meilleur ami, juste pour aller rencontrer une fille avec qui il ne passerait qu'une nuit !

- Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je trouve ça dégueulasse de changer ces projets à la dernière minute, tentai-je.

Il posa sa fourchette en souriant, amusé par ma remarque.

- On a tout à fait le droit d'annuler un plan avec un ami si on a une possibilité de relation sexuelle, expliqua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu là ? Je me tournai vers James pour avoir son avis.

- C'est vrai. C'est une règle universelle, confirma-t-il.

J'en revenais pas ! C'était la première fois que j'entendais ce genre de chose !

- Je vous laisse, je vais me préparer et je file ! dit Sirius.

- Essaye de la garder un peu plus d'une ou deux nuits celle là, dit James.

- Regardez-le-moi celui là qui veut me caser ! nous dit-il en riant et en montrant James de sa main.

- Sérieusement, ça te tente pas de te stabiliser ?

- Je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être plus longtemps que une ou deux nuits avec une fille.

- T'as donc jamais été amoureux ? demanda Liz.

Il se tourna vers elle. Voyant la tournure de la conversation il reprit place sur sa chaise.

- Je crois pas non… bredouilla-il un peu perdu.

- Je te promets que tu t'en serais rendu compte si ça avait été le cas, dit James en connaissance de cause.

- Quand tu auras trouvé celle qui ne quittera plus tes pensées tu me feras signe ! dis-je. Mais j'espère que je serai encore vivante pour le voir ! ajoutai-je en plaisantant.

Il me regarda d'un regard si profond, que j'en eue des frissons ! Ce n'était pas un regard colérique, non c'était plutôt un regard qui cherchait à lire en moi, comme s'il allait scruter le fond de mon âme. Je ne lâchai pas non plus son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan stupéfiant. Trop facile de s'y noyer. Son air pensif s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'un sourire apparu sur ces lèvres, vous savez ce genre de sourire qui vous vient lorsque vous repensez à une bonne blague. J'étais rassuré à un moment j'ai presque cru que je l'avais vexé !

- Yen a une qui est souvent dans mes pensées en ce moment… dit-il après avoir repris son sérieux.

On le regardait tous avidement pour savoir de qui il s'agissait ! Et il ajouta :

- C'est ta mère James ! Je pense qu'elle va faire une syncope demain quand elle va voir le bordel qu'on a mis !

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Un peu plus et j'y croyais… !

- Elle verra rien du tout, parce qu'en quelques coups de baguette se sera comme neuf ! dit James, et je compte sur ton aide demain matin.

- Ouais, t'en fait pas, demain je suis tout à toi.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers les escaliers :

- Ah oui au fait Jamesie, j'ai acheté deux places pour le concert de Teesher le 22 juillet.

- C'est quoi ça Teesher? demanda James un sourcil levé.

- Un groupe de métal, tu verras ça te plaira !

Le lendemain, alors que nous n'avions rien prévu avec Liz pour qu'elle puisse profiter un peu de ses parents, elle frappa chez moi, c'est ma sœur qui lui avait ouvert et lui dit que je me trouvai dans ma chambre. En entrant elle me fit un sourire un peu gêner.

- Mes parents viennent de nous dire la surprise… Ils nous emmènent en vacances aux Etats-Unis, en Floride plus précisément. On a de la famille là bas c'est pour ça, on en profitera pour leur faire un petit coucou en passant.

- Mais c'est super ! Pourquoi tu as cette mine triste ?

- Parce qu'on avait prévu plein de truc toutes les deux, et je fais tout tomber à l'eau ! dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

- C'est pas grave, dis-je lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter, je devais aider mon grand père à terminer de déménager, ça fait des mois qu'il dit qu'il va achever de faire ses paquets mais il n'y a rien de fait. Tu pars combien de temps ?

- Un mois, on part demain.

Wow quand même…

- C'est une bonne chose, tu vas pouvoir profiter de tes parents ! lui dis-je enthousiaste. Nous on s'est déjà vu tous les jours pendant un an ! Et c'est pas près de s'arrêter, on a encore trois ans complets à passé à Poudlard ! On va pouvoir remettre à plus tard ce qu'on avait prévu, on a tout le temps.

Un mince sourire s'afficha sur ces lèvres.

- C'est vrai… En tout cas je reviens deux semaines avant la rentrée, on se refera une sortie dans un pub ! A moins que je ne me trouve un charmant américain là bas…

- Oh oui ! Tu m'écriras si tu rencontres un mec !

- Bien sur ! A qui tu veux que je parle de ça ? A mon frère ? Tu veux lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque ?

Je ris, et elle aussi. Ca y est elle était de bonne humeur, j'étais contente pour elle.

- Toi aussi tu m'écriras si tu fais des rencontres ?

- Mais oui t'en fait pas !

- Faut que je te laisse, j'ai toutes mes valises à préparer, va falloir que je m'organise aussi avec mes devoirs de vacances… j'ai encore rien commencé !

- Moi non plus ! Toujours à la dernière minute tu me connais !

Elle sourit, puis me prit dans ses bras.

- A dans un mois alors.

- Oui, à dans un mois.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	4. L’appartement

**Merci à Erylis, Pottera, aylala (x2 !), Lily Nido, Lily Smile, Abelforth Dumbledore, tonkie, Angelina johnson4, Lizoune, CapUu, Anae pour vos reviews :) Ca fait plaiz comme on dit !**

**Voici la suite :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : L'appartement**

- Andie ma chérie, tu peux te reposer il n'est pas intéressé. Décidemment je la vendrai jamais cette maison, grommela mon grand-père depuis l'entrée.

Après la nouvelle de Liz comme quoi elle partait pour un mois, je suis allée directement chez mon grand-père pour lui filer un coup de main, et surtout pour le motiver à aller un peu plus vite à ranger les affaires qu'il lui reste dans cette maison (et je peux vous dire qu'il en reste…). Il m'avait dit qu'il ne s'embêtait pas avecce foutu déménagementalors que personne ne voulait acheter. Alors je décidai de faire quelque chose, ça fait plus d'un an qu'il ne vit plus à cet endroit mais c'est encore rempli dans presque toutes les pièces (je sais pas comment il fait pour avoir autant d'affaires), la plupart sont des souvenirs dont il n'a pas d'utilité dans sa nouvelle maison, ou des meubles très anciens qui servent plus pour la déco qu'autre chose.

En chemin pour rentrer chez moi ce jour là, j'ai eu l'idée de faire paraître une annonce dans la gazette du sorcier (oui parce qu'un simple panneau « à vendre » sur la pelouse n'était visiblement pas suffisant). Le soir même j'envoyai l'annonce avec l'argent nécessaire à la gazette, et le lendemain l'annonce était paru. En fin d'après midi je reçus un hibou de mon grand père comme quoi il acceptait mon aide car un éventuel acheteur allait arriver le jour suivant. Je fis part à ma sœur de mes projets, mais elle prétexta qu'elle avait déjà prévu des choses à faire avec Lily Evans… Je dirai plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas passer sa journée à empaqueter des affaires vieilles de mille ans.

J'avais aussi averti ma mère, elle me congratula, et me dit que c'était une bonne chose que je passe du temps avec son père qui était si seul maintenant, elle me dit aussi qu'elle viendrait sûrement un samedi pour nous filer un coup de main si elle trouvait le temps, car entre son travail et tout ce qu'elle fait chez nous (ménage, bouffe etc…) si on pouvait faire des journées de 35 h au lieu de 24, elle aurait peut être un peu de temps à elle. Plusieurs fois ma mère lui avait dit de jeter tout car il s'était acheté des nouveaux meubles etc… mais non mon grand père était têtu et il ne voulait rien jeter, car tout lui rappelé ma grand-mère défunte depuis près de trois ans maintenant, et elle lui manquait, et à moi aussi.

J'allai à sa rencontre à l'entrée de la maison, lorsqu'un hibou se posa sur son épaule, je le vis déplier le parchemin et sourire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demandai-je curieuse.

- Pas de repos finalement ma jolie, reprenons par la bibliothèque si tu veux bien ! Quelqu'un d'autre va arriver cet après-midi pour visiter.

Je souris heureuse que l'annonce aie fait son travail. Malheureusement la personne de l'après-midi ne fut pas intéressée non plus. Malgré tout nous avancions dans l'emballage des affaires. Nous avions rangé la moitié du salon (et c'est pas peu dire !). Deux autres personnes s'étaient présenté par la suite, avec qui ils avaient échangé les adresses pour d'éventuelles négociations si mon grand père refaisait toute la toiture…

Grand père et moi étions dans le salon pour ranger avec précautions tous les bibelots de porcelaine de ma grand-mère. Lui donnait des coups de baguette magique sur chaque pour les envelopper de journal et moi je les positionnais soigneusement dans un carton. Il ne savait faire que des sorts mineurs c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvions aller plus vite. C'est à ce moment là que la porte sonna pour la cinquième fois de la journée.

- Tu veux que j'y aille ? proposai-je en le voyant assez essoufflé de tout les efforts qu'il avait fourni tout au long de la journée.

- Non, c'est gentil ma chérie j'en suis encore capable.

Je le vis se lever, et sortir de la pièce. Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour monsieur, j'ai vu l'annonce dans le journal aujourd'hui et je voulais jeter un coup d'œil à votre maison.

- Bien sur jeune homme entrez donc. Il y a encore beaucoup d'affaire mais ce n'est qu'une question d'un ou deux jours pour tout débarrasser. L'appartement est disponible tout de suite et le loyer et tout à fait abordable. Par ici vous avez tout d'abord le salon.

J'essayai de me faire le plus discret possible assise à la grande table toujours en train d'emballer les figurines de porcelaine, pendant que mon grand-père commençait tout juste la visite.

- Drew ?

Je me retournai et mit enfin un visage sur la voix que j'avais entendu quelques secondes avant. Sirius. Comment j'ai pu faire pour ne pas reconnaître sa voix ? Il se tenait dans l'entrée du salon affublé d'un jeans' et d'une chemise noire très classe je trouvai.

- Salut, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire.

J'étais contente de le voir, et ça avait l'air d'être réciproque car dans ses yeux brillait une lueur que je ne pourrai pas définir et il avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Vous connaissez ma petite fille ?

- Nous sommes dans le même collège, indiqua Sirius.

- Je vais te laisser faire la visite alors Andie si sa te dérange pas, je vais aller me reposer un peu, dit mon grand père a bout de souffle.

- Bien sur pas de problème, tu veux un coup de main pour aller jusqu'à la chambre ? Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger ?

- Non, merci ma chérie je vais pouvoir m'occuper de moi tout seul, fait visiter à ton ami, me dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

J'acquiesçai, et me levai pour me trouver face à Sirius.

- Alors comme ça tu n'es pas avec Liz et James ? demandai-je tout en allant dans la pièce suivante.

- Non, j'ai refusé, c'était sensé être un voyage pour ressouder la famille et c'est pas en m'accaparant James qu'il va pouvoir profiter de ses parents et vice versa.

- La cuisine, dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la pièce, ils t'ont laissé le manoir à toi tout seul alors ? demandai-je curieuse.

- Non je me suis pris une chambre au chaudron baveur jusqu'à leur retour.

- Et tu fais les petites annonces à la recherche d'un chez toi, concluais-je.

- Tout à fait, me dit-il en souriant.

Je continuai de lui faire faire le tour de la maison, et alors que j'allais lui montrer la deuxième chambre à l'étage il me dit :

- Pas la peine de m'en montrer plus, c'est beaucoup trop grand pour moi tout seul, dit-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Comme tu voudras.

Nous redescendîmes jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Je le vis regarder sa montre.

- Tu as un rendez-vous ? demandai-je en essayant de cacher ma déception mais je pense qu'il ne fut pas dupe car je le vis avec un sourire amusé juste après.

- Non – il secoua sa tête en même temps – juste que tu m'as donnée faim en parlant de faire à manger tout à l'heure et je voulais savoir si c'était une heure correcte pour me faire un vrai repas.

- Oh ok… dis-je étonnée.

- Tu as faim ? me demanda-t-il.

- Un peu, avouai-je.

Et comme par hasard ce fut à ce moment là que mon ventre se mit à crier famine. Il rit franchement, et je souriais un peu gêner.

- Ca te dis de manger avec un beau gosse ce soir ? me dit-il avec un sourire séducteur.

- Heu… En fait je…

J'étais un peu troublé, c'était la première fois qu'il me proposait de faire un truc avec lui sans qu'il y ait Liz ou James avec nous. J'étais vraiment contente au fond de moi qu'il m'ait proposé. Ca prouve qu'il apprécie ma compagnie, et moi j'apprécie de plus en plus la sienne. Non pas que je l'appréciais peu avant… Mais je sais pas… c'est bizarre…

- Vas-y ma chérie, tu m'as assez aidé pour aujourd'hui, tu mérites de prendre du bon temps avec ton ami, dis mon grand-père depuis le salon.

- Je vois que tu n'as plus vraiment le choix, me dit-il en riant.

Il alla dans le salon pour remercier mon grand-père et lui dire qu'il me ramènera en un seul morceau. Le voyant revenir vers l'entrée j'ouvris la porte et criai à mon grand-père que je reviendrai le voir le lendemain.

Une fois dehors je remarquai la moto de Sirius garé juste devant l'allée. Tout en m'avançant vers son engin, je le regardai d'un air qui voulait dire « je peux monter dessus ? s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ».

- Une promesse est une promesse, me dit-il tout en montant sur sa bécane, monte, ajouta-il en me montrant l'arrière de la scelle et en me tendant un casque.

Je m'exécutai très rapidement et m'installai juste derrière lui, et mis mes mains sur ses hanches mais de manière très superficielle vous savez comme ces slows que vous faites à trois mettre de l'autre quand vous êtes tout jeune, et gêné d'être avec une personne du sexe opposé. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me les enroula complètement autour de lui. Je me retrouvai entièrement collé à son dos. Non pas que sa me dérange, mais je me mis à penser à ma sœur qui m'avait plus d'une fois fait la description de son dos…parfait d'après elle. Elle s'installait toujours stratégiquement en cours pour pouvoir le regardai discrètement, et généralement elle se retrouvai derrière lui et avait une superbe vue sur ses épaules et son dos.

- Tu roules si vite que ça ? demandai-je pour avoir une raison à une telle proximité.

- Non, mais je ne veux pas te perdre en chemin, j'ai promis à ton grand-père de te ramener entière, me dit-il en lâchant mes mains délicatement.

Sur la route j'eus le temps de rien car nous étions déjà arrivés. Alors je ne sais pas si j'ai trouvé le temps court parce que le moment était particulièrement agréable ou si c'est parce qu'il roulait trop vite ? Je ne pourrais pas vous dire s'il roulait trop vite car je n'ai fait qu'une seule chose pendant tout le trajet : Respirer son odeur tout contre sa chemise… Je me surpris même à fermer les yeux tout en inhalant son parfum.

- Drew ?

- Mmh ? dis-je encore dans mon monde mon nez contre son épaule.

- On est arrivé, dit-il en riant.

Je me repris rapidement réalisant à peine quelle cruche je devais paraître devant lui. A ce moment là je ne valais pas mieux que toutes ces groupies qui se pavanaient devant lui à Poudlard. Je ne parle pas de ma sœur lorsque je dis groupie… Elle se serait plutôt l'admiratrice secrète qui ne fait RIEN pour se faire remarquer, et juste le contempler en cachette. Trop timide ma sœur…

Nous étions en train de marcher côte à côte dans la rue, lorsque seulement je remarquai que nous étions sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Tu veux manger où ? me demanda-il.

- Comme tu veux, dis-je.

Il réfléchit un moment et dit :

- Si on allait chez M. Wong (un restaurent aux spécialités asiatiques) ? proposa-t-il.

- D'accord.

Trois magasins plus loin nous y étions. A l'entrée une jeune serveuse fit les yeux doux à Sirius tout en nous désignant une table où nous pouvions nous installer. Alors qu'on était en train de lire le menu, quelque chose me revint à l'esprit.

- Sirius ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi, mais ne dit rien, signe que je pouvais continuer.

- Il se passe quelque chose entre James et Lily Evans ?

Il sourit.

- J'ai demandé la même chose à James. Il m'a dit qu'ils discutaient de temps en temps ensemble depuis peu. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y a eu pour qu'un tel changement se produise, mais je suis content pour lui, il est heureux de passer du temps avec elle, même si c'est que pour discuter… Je comprends pas qu'il se satisfasse de ça, mais s'il est content c'est le principal.

J'hochai la tête pour toutes réponses.

- En parlant de James, continua-t-il, il ne pourra pas venir au concert avec moi, alors je me suis dit si ça t'intéressé que tu pourrais venir avec moi, Rémus est malade et Peter ne décolle plus de sa petite amie.

Waouh… j'étais placé juste derrière les maraudeurs dans les personnes avec qui il voulait passer du temps. J'étais extrêmement touchée. Je ne savais pas qu'il m'appréciait autant. Je croyais juste qu'il aimait débattre avec moi ou bien rire de temps en temps mais être directement derrière James, Rémus et Peter… Waouh… J'essayai de me contenir et sortis la première chose qui me vint par la tête.

- Pourquoi tu invites pas une blonde à la plastique parfaite? demandai-je avec un air que je voulais perplexe.

- Très simple. Je vais sûrement faire le con comme jamais, et j'ai pas envie de ruiner ma réputation devant une fille.

J'haussai un sourcil et précisai :

- Je suis une fille.

- Je voulais dire « une fille d'une nuit ».

- Je préfère.

J'avais pas saisi sur le moment ce qu'il voulait dire par « faire le con », je m'en rendrai sûrement compte le jour du concert. Oui parce que vous croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais refuser ? Tiens à ce propos… qui est juste derrière moi…

- Si je dis non, avec qui tu iras ?

Je le vis se mettre à réfléchir. Et c'est à ce moment là que la serveuse revint à notre table pour prendre notre commande, elle lui fit à nouveau les yeux doux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais une envie de lui dire « T'as pas remarqué qu'il passe sa soirée avec moi ? » et ça me démangeait de lui mettre ma main sur sa petite gueule lorsque je la vis qui roulait des hanches en quittant notre table. Je remarquai qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé une seconde. Quelques instant après il me dit :

- Je pense que j'inviterai une fille quand même, et je ferai le garçon sage et attentionné tout le long du show ce qui ruinera mon plaisir car je ne profiterai pas du concert.

Son petit air triste me fendit le cœur. Impossible de ne pas accepter avec ces yeux là.

- Je me sens obligé de venir alors, dis-je d'un faux air las.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas une fille cruelle et que tu comprendrais, me dit-il faussement sérieux.

Je ris. J'étais contente. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et bizarrement je ne pensais pas un seul moment à ma sœur tout au long du repas.

Nous passâmes un très agréable moment. Nous fîmes les idiots avec les baguettes chinoises. Lorsqu'il les mit dans son nez je fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il était trop adorable, un vrai gamin. Lorsque je me calmai enfin je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas cessé de me regarder avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il ne lâchait plus mon regard. Je tournai le mien pour ne pas qu'il voit dans quel état il me mettait lorsqu'il me regardait comme ça. Je fis mine de m'intéressai de plus près à un bout de nem que je n'avais pas terminé de manger, mais je sentais toujours son regard sur moi. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et lui demandai :

- J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ou quoi ?

Il sortit de son apparente rêverie et il me répondit :

- Non, non, pas du tout.

J'étais gêné, je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il montrait trop d'attention envers moi et je n'y étais pas du tout habitué. Pendant un court instant lui aussi avait l'air d'être gêner. Un petit moment passa sans que quiconque ne dise mot. Puis son regard « normal » fit son retour, et l'atmosphère devint moins pesante.

- Je reviens, dit-il en se levant.

Nous étions assis dans un coin éloigné du restaurant, c'est pourquoi il disparut rapidement de mon champ de vision. Je m'amusai avec les baguettes chinoise en l'attendant et terminai mon verre d'eau. Nous avions fini de manger, cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que nous discutions de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'il revint il se rassit et me dit :

- On y va ?

- Ok, dis-je.

Je commençai à sortir mon portefeuille pour payer mon repas, lorsqu'il me dit

- Je viens d'aller payer.

- Quoi ? Mais je vais pas te laisser m'offrir le resto ! dis-je en paraissant indigné, mais au fond de moi une étrange sensation s'empara de moi, il venait de me payer un resto… Je me demande combien de filles mourraient pour que Sirius Black leur paye un resto…

- Je savais que tu allais en faire tout un fromage c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait discrètement.

- Tu l'as fait en traite ! Ya rien qui justifie que tu me payes ma part !

Il ne dit rien et contenta de me regarder amusé que je m'énerve pour cette histoire d'addition et il m'entraîna dehors.

- C'est trop tard de toute façon, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Nous arrivâmes devant sa moto, il grimpa le premier dessus, et je fis de même à sa suite. J'encerclai directement mes bras autour de sa taille sans qu'il ait à intervenir cette fois-ci. Et son odeur de mandarine me revint aux narines. Toute colère s'envola et tout ce que je trouvai à dire fut :

- La prochaine fois c'est moi qui paye.

Son dos se mit à bouger signe qu'il était en train de rire et il démarra sa bécane. Je me rendis compte qu'il prenait la route pour retourner à l'ancienne maison de mon grand-père.

- Ramène-moi directement chez moi, mon grand-père à du partir à cette heure-ci. Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ? lui demandai-je.

Vu la nuit, je savais qu'il devait être tard puisqu'en ce moment le soleil se couchait vers 21h30 et j'avais remarqué que ça faisait un petit moment que la nuit était tombée.

- Onze heures et quart, me répondit-il.

- Quoiii ? Déjà ! m'écriai-je.

J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps ! Pourquoi je ne voyais jamais le temps passé quand j'étais avec lui ? Je le sentis accélérai la cadence pour arriver plus rapidement chez moi. Je notais qu'il savait où j'habitai alors qu'il n'était venu qu'une fois avec James et c'était ya très longtemps.

Je descendis de la moto ôtai le casque que je posai sur le siège.

- A la prochaine ! lançai-je tout en marchant vers ma porte d'entrée.

- A la prochaine ! répliqua-t-il.

Je restai un moment dehors près de la porte juste pour le regardai s'éloigner avec sa super moto. Qu'est ce que je me sentais conne de rester comme ça sur le palier… Puis d'un coup la réalité me vint en face. Ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Sûrement pas un mensonge, je déteste mentir à ma sœur. Mais sûrement pas la vérité non plus.

- Drew c'est toi ? me cria la voix d'Erika par delà les escaliers.

- Ouais, je suis rentrée !

- Tu étais où ? me cria-t-elle encore depuis sa chambre.

- Attends j'arrive, dis-je en montant rapidement les escaliers.

Une fois rendue dans sa chambre je remarquai que Lily Evans était là et qu'elle me regardait bizarrement. Je lui fis tout de même un sourire poli. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le lit. Erika me fit signe de me joindre à elle.

- Alors tu étais où ? répéta ma sœur.

- Au restaurant avec un copain, juste un copain, dis-je d'un air complètement détaché.

Mon air totalement indifférent et ennuyé lui coupa l'envie de me questionner plus à propos du gars. Elle savait que lorsque je sortais avec un mec ou que j'étais intéressé par garçon avec qui je passai du temps… (comme par exemple Alexander) je lui racontai tout… comme elle fait avec moi à propos de Sirius. Le moindre petit geste qui était apparemment une marque d'attention envers nous est décrit et répété des centaines de fois pour être ensuite analyser… Mais vu que je ne disais rien, elle se douta de rien, car c'était pas du tout dans mes habitudes d'agir comme ça… Mais là c'était Sirius… J'aurai bien voulu lui dire tout ces petites marques d'attention qu'il avait eu envers moi pour savoir si c'est moi qui halluciné ou s'il était vraiment comme ça… et comme ça… c'était pas rien pour moi. Je commençai à me faire des films dans ma tête. Mais je finissais toujours par la conclusion 'c'est un très bon ami c'est tout !'.

- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les filles, dis-je en me levant.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me mis confortablement en pyjama, lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

- Oui ?

- Salut, c'est moi, dit Lily.

- Heu… oui ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demandai-je étonnée

Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Je t'ai vu quand tu es revenu. J'étais dans la salle de bain et j'ai vu de la lumière alors je me suis approchée de la fenêtre et j'ai vu avec qui tu étais, dit-elle calmement.

- Il n'y a absolument rien entre lui et moi, dis-je pour ma défense, et si j'ai rien dit à Erika c'est pour pas la rendre jalouse pour rien.

- Tu peux peut-être essayer de lui arranger le coup avec lui, tenta-t-elle.

- J'ai déjà essayé, c'est peine perdue, dis-je désespérément. Je crois que je vais essayer de la caser avec Rémus, tu en penses quoi ?

- Oui, Rémus c'est parfait, discret, intelligent, mignon… énuméra-t-elle.

Un silence passa, ça me faisait bizarre de me taper la conversation avec elle alors qu'habituellement elle m'horripilai.

- Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et Sirius ? redemanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répétai-je après un moment.

Mon temps de réflexion lui suffit apparemment pour lui prouver le contraire.

- Fait attention, tu sais comment il est avec les filles.

- On est juste ami, affirmai-je sèchement avec le regard dur.

Elle commençait à m'énerver à avoir raison comme ça ! Oui pour moi c'est ambigu entre lui et moi ! ET ALORS ? ON A RIEN FAIT ! JUSTE UN RESTO AMICALEMENT ! Elle vit que je commençai à avoir les nerfs donc elle sortit de ma chambre en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je mis un moment à me calmer avant de m'endormir. Ah cette Lily Evans ! Toujours à dire ce qu'untel ou unetelle doit faire, c'est pas ma mère ! Bref cette nuit je dormis très mal !

**

* * *

A suivre !**


	5. Le concert

**Désolé pour le retard ! Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous ai écrit un chapitre plus long que les autres !**

**Merci à tous pour vos review ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! (J'ai pas le temps de reprendre tous les noms car mon frère me harcèle pour récupérer internet !) Merci encore pour vos reviews :)**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Le concert

Une semaine. Une semaine complète. Une très longue semaine. Sans avoir aucune nouvelle de _lui_. Moi qui croyais que c'était ambigu entre nous, j'ai eu tout faux. Un mec qui a des vu sur vous ne laisse pas passer une semaine complète sans un petit mot sur un parchemin pour demander des nouvelles. Sirius est un ami. Un très bel ami, gentil, amusant, sympa… j'en passe et des meilleurs. Cependant au bout d'une semaine, je réussis à trouver l'excuse parfaite pour aller lui rendre visite au Chaudron Baveur. Il m'avait invité au concert, mais je ne savais pas si ça tenait toujours vu que je n'avais plus aucun signe de lui, et surtout je voulais savoir quel jour c'était etc… Je vous l'accorde j'aurai pu tout aussi bien lui envoyer un parchemin, mais que voulez-vous je voulais le voir ! Rien qu'à cette pensé j'avais l'impression de trahir ma sœur. Je ne devais pas ressentir ce genre de chose envers lui. Il était beaucoup trop important pour ma sœur. Mais j'arrivais à me donner bonne conscience en me disant que de toute façon il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et moi, donc où est le mal à passer du temps avec lui ? Qui n'a jamais eu d'ami avec qui il voulait plus, sans jamais le lui dire car on sait que c'est pas réciproque ?

J'en revenais toujours pas de penser autant à lui… Ces quelques jours au début des vacances avaient suffis pour qu'il devienne une obsession pour moi. Il était si parfait à mes yeux…Pas qu'aux miens d'ailleurs. Avec ma sœur qui ne faisait que de me parler de lui (comme d'habitude), j'avais encore plus de mal à me le sortir de la tête. Oui, c'était vraiment impossible. La nuit il hantait mes rêves… Je le revoyais dans la piscine son torse tout contre mon dos… Sauf que bien sur dans ces rêves là ça se terminé en roulage de pelle intensif… J'adore ce genre de rêve… Ca nous paraît tellement réel ! En tout cas grâce à tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié Alexander. Tiens en parlant de lui, il m'a envoyé une invitation à la petite soirée qu'il organise tous les ans, avec tous les Gryffondor de son année. Heureusement sa tombe un jour où Liz sera de retour, sinon je ne pense pas que je serai allé, j'aime bien les filles de mon dortoir, mais soit elles se la jouent un peu trop (Shelby et Vickie), soit elles sont trop timides (Isabel et Angela). On dirait que Liz et moi sommes les seules filles vraiment « normal », même si on s'entend bien avec les deux timides (elles sont pas garce et hypocrite au moins).

Mais je m'égare du sujet initial… J'étais allée jusqu'au chemin de Traverse à pied, il y a une petite trotte mais il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que je faisais, et j'avais du coup plus de temps pour me rétracter si jamais j'en avais eu la volonté. Après tout peut être qu'il ne serait pas chez lui. J'étais partie le matin, et le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à ma destination le début d'après midi était là et je n'avais pas réussi à rebrousser chemin. Rien que le fait de savoir que j'allais sûrement le voir, mes jambes marchaient plus rapidement d'elle-même (je n'y étais pour rien ! Je vous le jure !). Une fois devant le Chaudron Baveur, je me dépêchai d'entrer, et de me renseigner auprès de Tom pour savoir quel était la chambre de Sirius. Il me donna l'information sans me poser de question.

Chambre 179. Si c'est pas un signe ça… Grrr… C'est ma date de naissance ! Je suis née le 17 septembre… Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence Drew, rien d'autre… Juste une coïncidence. Je respirai pronfondémment avant de frapper à sa porte. Il m'ouvrit, rapidement la porte. Il se tenait maintenant devant moi. Toujours aussi beau. Au fond de moi j'aurai espéré qu'il ne soit pas là, juste pour que ça fasse un signe qui voulait dire « Arrête Drew, pense à un autre gars », mais nan il était là. Il fut surpris de ma visite, mais il n'était pas mécontent, je le vis dans ces yeux. Je remarquai qu'il avait les cheveux mouillé, il venait sûrement de prendre sa douche. Je me surpris à penser que si j'étais venu une dizaine de minutes plus tôt j'aurai pu le trouver en serviette…

- Salut, me dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

- Salut, répondis-je.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? me demanda-t-il toujours aussi souriant, en s'accoudant à l'encadrement de la porte.

Heu… pourquoi j'étais là déjà ? Rien que le fait de voir sa chemise avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts laissant deviner son torse… ça me troublait… Je repris vite mes esprits et dit d'une voix légère.

- Je voulais savoir si c'était toujours d'actualité pour le concert.

- Oui, c'est toujours prévu, c'est après demain d'ailleurs, je passerai te prendre si tu veux ?

Oulà non surtout pas chez moi, si ma sœur le voyais…

- Non, je viendrai directement ici, je préfèrerai.

- Pas de problème. Comme tu veux.

Voilà c'était le moment de dire, « bon ben on se voit dans deux jours », mais je ne voulais pas partir. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse pour trouver une excuse et rester avec lui. Tiens j'y pense ! Je lui devais un resto…

- Tu as mangé ? lui demandais-je.

- Non, pas encore.

- Ca te dirai si…

Mais à ce moment là, une jeune fille seulement vêtue d'un drap fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé, lui demanda-t-elle tout en se collant contre son dos.

Je dus rassembler tout mon sang froid pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais jalouse. Sirius avait l'air gêné par la situation, alors qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi. J'étais au courant de ces relations avec les filles et il le savait.

- J'ai de la visite, je te rejoins tout de suite, lui dit-il simplement.

Elle me toisa de haut en bas d'un air mauvais. Elle lui réclama un bisou sur la bouche ce qu'il fit très brièvement. D'après moi c'était sa manière à elle de me montrer qu'il était à elle car elle ne le lâcha pas comme il lui avait demandé… Non, elle passa une main dans le col ouvert de sa chemise pour lui caresser le torse tout en lui faisant des bisous sur la nuque. Lui restait distant à ses caresses.

- Je suis occupé là, profite-en pour te mettre quelque chose sur le dos, lui dit-il un peu froidement.

J'étais contente de voir qu'il avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement d'elle. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de mon champ de vision, je décidai que c'était fichu d'avance pour lui payer le resto aujourd'hui.

- Bon, je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, dis-je avec un sourire gêné.

- Non attend, tu allais dire quelque chose, me rappela-t-il.

- Je voulais te payer un resto pour qu'on soit quitte mais je vois que tu as de la compagnie… Je vais te laisser tranquille.

Je le vis se retourner et regarder l'intérieur de sa chambre (sûrement pour regarder la fille), quand il me refit face il me dit :

- Si tu me laisse un instant, je pense pouvoir venir, me dit-il avec un sourire malin.

- Je… heu… d'accord, balbutiais-je.

J'étais tellement surprise qu'il accepte de m'accompagner alors qu'il y avait une fille nue dans sa chambre que j'en perdis mon vocabulaire.

- Attends-moi chez Fleury et Bott, me dit-il avant de fermer délicatement la porte de sa chambre.

Toujours sur le coup de la surprise je sortis de l'hôtel et me dirigea vers Fleury et Bott comme il me l'avait dit. Je remarquai que c'était juste en face du Chaudron Baveur. Je traversai donc la rue et entrai dans le magasin. Je pris un livre et fit semblant de m'y intéressai. En fait je n'arrivai pas à quitter l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur des yeux. Je ne voulais pas louper la sortie de la fille qui aller sûrement se faire larguer. Et cela n'y manqua pas. A peine une poigné de minute plus tard, je la vis qui sortait de l'hôtel à grande enjambée, l'air furieuse. Décidemment il ne changera jamais à sortir avec des filles juste pour une nuit.

Une petite minute plus tard, je le vis lui, qui sorti discrètement la tête par la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel pour vérifier que la fille était assez loin. Apparemment il jugea que c'était le cas, car il sortit entièrement, et traversa la rue pour me rejoindre. Avant qu'il ne rentre dans le magasin il me vit et me fit signe de le suivre dehors. Nous commençâmes à marcher sur le chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'il me demanda :

- C'est à ton tour de choisir le restaurant, tu veux qu'on aille où ?

- J'ai bien envie d'une pizza, lui répondis-je.

Et nous voilà en route vers un restaurant italien. Lorsque nous fûmes à table en train d'attendre nos plats respectifs, aucun d'entre nous ne sorti un mot. Lui se contentait de me regarder, et il avait l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Non pas qu'il soit en train de rêvasser, non il donnait plutôt l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose qui avait l'air de le tracasser… Encore une fois je me concentrai pour trouver rapidement quelque chose à dire, et comme quelques instant plus tôt devant sa chambre d'hôtel, mon cerveau ne me fit pas défaut.

- Au fait, il se passe où le concert ?

- Dans une petite salle de spectacle à Londres.

Je réfléchissais, je connaissais pas mal Londres sorcier, vu que j'habitais dans les environs depuis que je suis toute petite, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas la salle dont il me parlait… Il y avait bien le théâtre, mais d'après moi il n'y avait pas le matériel requis pour un concert de musique.

- Du côté moldu, ajouta-t-il devant ma mine intriguée.

Un grand sourire éclaira mon visage. Du côté MOLDU ! Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds ! Je ne savais pas du tout quel chemin emprunté et je n'avais jamais osé le demander à qui que ce soit. Bien que je sois nul en étude des moldus, c'est pas pour autant que leur monde ne me fascinait pas. C'était vraiment comme un autre monde à mes yeux, et je rêvais d'y aller faire un tour !

Le serveur arriva enfin avec nos pizzas, je mourrais de faim, il devait être pas loin de trois heure de l'après midi. Cependant je n'avais pas eu les yeux plus gros que mon ventre et j'avais pris une petite pizza qui serait largement suffisante pour mon petit appétit, alors que Sirius en avait pris une de taille médium… C'est lui qui prenait toute la place sur la table ! Son assiette était au moins trois fois plus grande que la mienne…

- Tu vas manger tout ça ? dis-je très surprise.

- Et oui qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je suis pas une tapette !

Oh ça je le savais avec toutes les filles que tu t'envoies… Mais je me retenais de le dire à haute voix. Contre toute attente il avait effectivement fini sa pizza… Et moi il m'en restait un quart mais j'étais saturée.

- Tu veux finir la mienne, dis-je en riant j'étais tellement sûr qu'il allait refuser après tout ce qu'il avait englouti.

- Allez ! dit-il.

- Quoi ? Mais tu as encore de la place ? C'est pas possible !

Sur ce il prit ma dernière part en riant devant ma mine complètement choqué, et elle passa comme une lettre à la poste. Lorsque le serveur revint pour nous débarrasser Sirius demanda s'ils avaient des mandarines. Cinq minutes plus tard il revint avec un petit panier remplis de mandarines. Sirius se jeta sur une d'entre elle et commença à l'éplucher.

- Sers-toi, me dit-il en engouffrant un premier morceau.

Il me sortit de mes pensées. Je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois. Avoir l'odeur de Sirius sur moi pour le reste de la soirée ne me déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Après qu'il en ai mangé une demi-douzaine il se leva et me dit :

- Je reviens.

- Non, non non tu ne vas nulle part ! C'est à mon tour de payer !

Je ne voulais pas me faire avoir ce coup-ci !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de payer, je voulais juste faire un saut aux toilettes, me dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh… dis-je soudain gêné.

Alors qu'il était parti, je demandai l'addition et payé pour notre repas. Deuxième resto avec Sirius. J'espérai au fond de moi que cela ne soit pas le dernier.

oOoOoOo

La journée du lendemain fut la plus longue de ma vie… J'avais tellement hâte d'être au lendemain pour passer toute la soirée avec Sirius. Et surtout je n'avais jamais été du côté moldu et c'était excitant… ! En attendant j'avais l'intention de passer ma journée avec ma sœur.

- Avec Lily on a prévu d'aller au lac pour se baigner, mais si tu veux te joindre à nous ya pas de problème, m'avait-elle dit.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée au milieu d'une de leur grande conversation sur les garçons.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas de sortir avec lui ! Si Sirius avait cette attitude la avec moi, je peux te dire que ça fait un moment que j'aurai cédé.

Lily fit un regard lourd de sens à ma sœur qui voulait dire qu'elle devrait mieux ne pas parler de ce genre de chose maintenant… Je crus saisir le message et dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à Liz, James ne sera pas au courant…

- Tu peux lui faire confiance, ajouta ma sœur.

Lily convaincu enchaîna donc avec James…

- Je sais pas, je comprends pas ce qu'il me trouve ! Je suis sûr que c'est un jeu pour lui d'essayer de me séduire.

- Non, je peux te dire qu'il est vraiment sous ton charme et qu'il ne joue pas du tout avec toi, dis-je.

- Ah bon ? Il t'a parlé d'elle ? me demanda Erika.

- Il ne parle que d'elle.

J'en rajoutais un tout petit peu. J'étais pas toujours témoin des discussions où il parlait d'elle, mais Sirius l'était, et il me l'avait déjà dit.

- Ah ! tu vois ! s'exclama ma sœur. Il t'aime vraiment ! Tu as vraiment de la chance… Sirius me remarque à peine lorsqu'on est dans la même pièce, ajouta-t-elle la mine triste.

- Et si on allait se baigner, lançais-je pour couper la conversation.

Elles me suivirent mais ne changèrent pas de sujet. Nous entrâmes dans l'eau. Elle était vraiment bonne, et le temps était magnifique. Je me mis à penser à la dernière fois dans la piscine chez Liz… Lui et moi seul… Je repris vite mes esprits, je n'avais pas envie de me justifier à mon évidente rêverie passagère.

- Et Rémus, il ne te plait pas ? se hasarda Lily en me jetant un coup d'œil en biais.

Ma sœur fit mine de réfléchir. Elle mit sa tête sous l'eau. Une manière de se rafraîchir les idées peut être. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, elle dit :

- Il a pas sa classe.

- Peut être mais il est mignon, dis-je tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

- Mouais… mais Sirius il est plus que mignon… il est carrément…

- Je crois qu'on a compris, coupa Lily.

On aurait dit qu'elle était agacée d'entendre parlé de la beauté de Sirius. La journée continua ainsi. Parlant de mec. Je leur fis par de l'invitation d'Alexander et de ma réticence à y aller même si Liz sera là. Mais elles me conseillèrent d'y aller, pour lui montrer que j'avais très bien réussit à l'oublier et que sa présence ne m'affecter pas du tout. Pour ce qui est du premier point, c'est pas faux, je l'ai complètement oublié, mais c'est parce qu'on ne se croise plus tout les jours aussi ! Je suis sur que ça y joue ! Quant au deuxième point j'en suis pas si sur… Je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirai lorsque je le verrai dans les bras de sa Serdaigle… Grrr…

Bref j'avais encore le temps d'y réfléchir vu que c'était vers la fin des vacances et que là nous en étions même pas à la moitié.

oOoOoOo

Le fameux 22 juillet arriva enfin ! J'avais mis au moins trois heures à choisir mes vêtements, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de ma sœur.

- Tu as un rendez-vous ?

- Non, je vais juste à un concert avec un ami…

- Oh, je vois… Apparemment il te plait pour que tu mettes autant de temps à te préparer.

Je me mis à rougir de honte, mais elle le prit comme un signe qui appuyait ses dires… Pourquoi il avait fallu que je tombe sous le charme du même garçon que ma sœur ? Même si après la scène de la veille dans sa chambre d'hôtel, j'étais sur qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous. RIEN DE RIEN ! Je sais pas pourquoi je me le répétais tant… Peut-être pour m'en convaincre… J'aimais pas sentir au fond de moi l'espoir qu'il y ait peut être quelque chose entre nous finalement… Non, je suis trop jeune… Il avait refusé les avances de Shelby qui était vraiment le type de nana avec qui il passait ses nuits. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était trop jeune… Ca c'était L'Argument qui me donnait bonne conscience. RIEN. Il n'y avait RIEN entre Sirius et moi, et il n'y aurait jamais RIEN.

- Je le connais ? me demanda-t-elle m'arrachant à mon combat intérieur.

Je fis non de la tête. Ca y est. Ca commence les mensonges… J'aime pas ça…

- Tu me raconteras, me dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me laissa finir de me préparer.

oOoOoOo

A peine avions nous donnés nos places pour le concert et franchis les portes Sirius me dit :

- Va vite prendre des bonnes places je reviens tout de suite !

J'acquiesçai et me dépêchai d'entrer dans la salle de spectacle. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait plus d'un pub que d'une salle de concert ! Il y avait une multitude de tables avec deux grands bars et des serveurs partout. Il restait encore plein de bonnes places, et je me précipitai sur une des tables les plus proches de la scène. Juste en avant il y avait une grande place pour les fans hystériques qui voulait être vraiment tout contre la scène.

J'étais contente de voir que nous étions dans le monde moldu, mais pour ce qui s'agissait de musique c'était pas tellement différent de nous. J'aurai voulu voir un peu plus la ville. Lorsque j'avais été jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur pour le chercher, j'ai été déçu de voir que nous y allions en transplanant. Un petit tour de moto dans le Londres moldu m'aurait pas du tout déplut. Sans compter que j'aurai pu me coller contre le dos de Sirius sans avoir à me justifier puisque cela se prêter à la situation… Bref nous avions transplané dans une ruelle tellement proche du lieu du concert que j'avais rien pu voir… J'espère qu'il n'avait pas vu ma mine déçu, je n'avais pas envie qu'il pense que je n'étais pas heureuse de passer ma soirée avec lui… Mais déjà que je n'appréciais pas les effets du transplanage alors en plus voir que nous étions déjà arrivé au lieu dit sans même avoir aperçu une partie de Londres moldu… Ma mine ne devait pas être très réjouit. Mais je m'étais repris rapidement voyant l'enthousiasme de Sirius à aller à ce concert.

J'étais donc encore en train de l'attendre, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire. Puis il arriva enfin avec des choses pleins les bras. Il posa d'abord deux verres sur la table. Puis me tendit un tee-shirt blanc.

- Celui là est pour toi.

Je le dépliai et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un tee-shirt avec une photo des membres du groupe (que je ne connaissais pas d'ailleurs).

- Comme ça tu vas pouvoir les reconnaître, me dit-il en riant.

Il but une gorgé de son verre et déplia le tee-shirt qu'il s'était pris pour lui. Il était noir et ne comportait uniquement « TEESHER » dans une écriture assez gothique. A mon grand étonnement je le vis qui passa le tee-shirt par-dessus sa chemise. Devant mon manque de réaction il me dit :

- Tu mets pas le tiens ?

Je regardai un moment ma tenue… Un tee-shirt comme ça avec une jupe comme celle que j'avais mise… ça le faisait pas trop. Et puis j'avais pas envie de cacher mon super haut que j'avais mis tant de temps à choisir…

- J'ai déjà chaud comme ça, alors avec ça en plus sur le dos… dis-je d'un air détaché.

En fait j'étais sur de me trouver complètement ridicule avec ça sur moi… Alors que sur lui… ça faisait tellement classe. De toute façon n'importe quels vêtements le mettent en valeur. Alors que moi… C'est loin d'être le cas. Il avait l'air d'un mannequin avec ça sur lui, alors que ça aurait plutôt dû lui donner un air complètement puéril.

- C'est quoi ? demandais-je en lui montrant mon verre.

J'essayais de trouver autre chose à faire que de le regarder.

- Oh je t'ai pris une grenadine.

- Une grenadine avec ?

- De l'eau.

- Même pas une goutte d'alcool ? m'indignais-je.

- Non, tu n'es pas majeur.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils en savent ! Et toi tu as pris quoi ?

- Un whisky coca.

- Quoiiii ? Mais toi non plus tu n'es pas majeur chez les moldus ! dis-je discrètement mais sans caché mon agacement.

J'étais peut être nul en étude des moldus mais j'avais retenu que chez eux la majorité est à 18 ans.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils en savent, répliqua-t-il en riant.

- Tu peux te la boire ta grenadine je vais me prendre autre chose, dis-je avant de me lever.

Il se mit à rire devant mon attitude. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle mais bon si ça peut lui faire plaisir. Je me levais donc et allais vers le bar le plus proche. Comme lorsque nous étions sortis en pub avec Liz, j'avais fait un maximum niveau fringue et maquillage pour que je paraisse plus vieille que mon âge. Mais là la barmaid me demanda ma carte… Et j'étais censé avoir 17 ans dessus… Je tournai donc les talons et me rassis à la table avec Sirius.

- Aucun commentaire, dis-je énervé avant de prendre la grenadine et d'en avaler une gorgée.

Il étouffa un rire, et les lumières s'éteignirent. Le concert débuta par un groupe de rock qui était très prometteur d'après moi. Sirius ne cessait de les siffler, espérait que la chanson qu'ils chantaient serait la dernière, et que le groupe pour lequel nous étions venus arrive enfin sur la scène. Ils en chantèrent au moins cinq avant de quitter le décor et que les lumières se rallument.

- Ah, ils vont encore nous faire poireauter une demi-heure ! s'agaça-t-il. Je vais me prendre un autre verre, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Une vodka pomme, dis-je – il me fit des gros yeux, et j'ajoutai à contre cœur – Va pour une autre grenadine…

Il s'en alla. Je me mis à scruter la salle. J'étais étonné qu'il y ait si peu je jeune. Pourtant un groupe de métal c'est pas tellement pour les « adultes ». Pendant mon tour d'horizon je remarquai un jeune homme brun assis à une table non loin. Il me fixait tout en me souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire, car il était pas mal du tout, et j'étais célibataire ! Je détournai mon regard du sien pour ne pas trop lui montrer qu'il avait très bien réussi à attirer mon attention… Puis mes yeux retombèrent sur lui, qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Je ne lâchai pas ce coup-ci, et je fus étonner de voir que c'est lui qui tourna rapidement la tête au bout d'un moment. Je me retournai donc et remarquai que Sirius venait de reprendre place à la table et qu'il avait posé sa son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise. Je compris instantanément ce qui avait fait détourner le regard du beau brun.

- Tu viens de me casser une éventuelle ouverture avec un beau mec !

- Ce soir tu es avec moi – il poussa un verre devant moi qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être de la grenadine – Si j'avais su que tu en profiterai pour chercher un gars je serai venu tout seul.

Je n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car les lumières s'étaient à nouveau éteintes. Je ne savais pas comment prendre le sens de ses paroles… Je n'envisageai pas une seule seconde que ce fut de la jalousie, alors j'essayai de trouver une autre réponse à ses dires… Tout simplement il voulait passer une soirée entre amis. Il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle. Même si d'après moi en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire il aurait déjà trouver une minette avec qui flirter. Bref… j'essayai de ne plus y penser et j'en arrivai à la conclusion qu'il avait raison… c'était pas très sympas de ma part de me laisser draguer par un mec alors que j'avais accepté de l'accompagner pour la soirée… Alors que le son des guitares électriques commençait à résonner dans la salle, je pris mon verre et but une gorgée. Une deuxième vague de culpabilité m'envahis aussitôt lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'une vodka pomme…

Doucement je me penchai vers lui et lui soufflait à l'oreille mes excuses pour mon comportement. Il s'approcha tout autant de moi pour me dire que c'était pas important d'une manière tellement sincère que je ne pouvais que le croire. J'étais soulagé. Surtout que sentir son souffle sur moi avait fait mon cœur s'emballer d'une manière très irrationnelle… Tout le long du concert je tentai de respirer normalement lorsqu'il s'approchait de moi pour me souffler des bêtises, ou bien des anecdotes sur le groupe, à l'oreille. Nous nous étions considérablement rapproché (plus simple lorsqu'on a des choses à se dire avec tout ce vacarme), et il avait même passé un bras autour de mes épaules. J'espère qu'il ne rendit pas compte que j'avais frissonné à ce contact… En tout cas s'il avait remarqué il n'avait rien dit et je l'en remerciais.

Je le vis qui se déchaînait au rythme de la musique, tout en chantant les paroles qu'il connaissait par cœur. J'étouffai un rire lorsqu'il se mit à faire semblant de jouer de la guitare lors d'un solo du guitariste ! Il était vraiment à fond dedans.

Une mélodie beaucoup plus douce que les précédentes commença. Je sentis le regard de Sirius sur moi, alors je me tournai vers lui, et je remarquai qu'il ne pouvait me regarder de manière plus intense que ça… Lorsque le chanteur se mit à chanter il fit de même en même temps que lui sans me lâcher des yeux :

If I gave you the truth, would it keep you alive _? (Si je te disais la vérité, te maintiendrait-elle en vie ? )_  
Though I'm closer to wrong _(Bien que je sois proche du faux)  
_I'm no further from right _(Je n'en suis pas moins dans le vrai)  
_And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me _(Et à présent, je suis convaincu que quelque chose ne va pas en moi)  
_Convinced on the inside, you're so much more than me, yeah _(J'en suis convaincu, tu es tellement meilleure que moi )_

_  
_No there's nothing you say that can salvage the lie _(Non rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne prouvera le contraire)  
_But I'm trying to keep my intentions disguised _(Mais j'essaie de garder mes intentions déguisées)_  
And now I'm deprived of my conscience and something's got to give _(Et maintenant, je suis privé de ma conscience et quelque chose doit être donné... )  
_Deprived of my conscience _(Privé de ma conscience !)  
_This all belongs to me ! _(Tout ça m'appartient !)_

_

* * *

**A suivre !**_

_**La chanson c'est « Truth » de Seether.**_


	6. Le collier

**Merci à Abelforth Dumbledore, CapUu, Anna Black, tonkie, Erylis, Lizoune, Sandiane, aylala, lyra.will, Pottera, Lilli-Puce, Djamilia, Kikie1990, Zazo, rockeuse dans l'ame, et Black007 pour leurs reviews ! Whaou 16 reviews pour un chapitre ! C'est mon record ! Merci merci !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Le collier**

Il était plus de 10 h, et je ne voulais pas me lever. Je ne voulais pas affronter ma sœur. Je savais qu'elle allait me poser tout un tas de question à propos de ma soirée de la veille, et je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un tout de même. Il fallait que j'aie l'avis d'une fille par rapport à ma situation. Je me décidais d'écrire à Liz, et de lui dire tout. Parce qu'après la chanson qu'il m'avait « chanté », et ses paroles lourdes de sens… Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Il était maintenant très clair pour moi que Sirius et moi attendions plus que de l'amitié entre nous deux. Lorsque la chanson s'était terminé hier, le groupe avait directement enchaîné avec une autre beaucoup moins douce, ce qui coupa « le moment » assez intense je dois dire… Ensuite je me suis éclipsé aux toilettes pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu à tout ça. Quand j'étais revenue il était de nouveau à fond dans le show et il s'était comporté comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

A peine j'étais entré hier soir que je m'étais précipité sur ma plume pour écrire à Liz et lui demander de faire un petit saut dans ma cheminée le lendemain parce que c'était vraiment trop long à raconter sur papier. Heureusement que j'ai une cheminée personnelle dans ma chambre, sinon ça aurait été l'enfer pour parler à Liz sans que ma sœur s'en rende compte.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions samedi, ce qui fait que mes parents étaient là. J'entendis mon père demander à ma sœur de venir me réveiller, et deux minutes plus tard je l'entendis toqué à ma porte. Je fis mine de rien entendre.

- Drew ?

Elle ouvra ma porte.

- Drew, papa demande si tu viens manger chez grand-père.

Je fis semblant de sortir de mon sommeil, et secoua ma tête pour lui dire que je venais pas.

- Il est bientôt onze heures, tu devrais te lever, ajouta-t-elle.

A contre cœur et en priant qu'elle ne me pose aucune question sur ma soirée de la veille je me levai. Je passai devant elle les yeux fermés, et descendit jusque dans la cuisine pour aller dire bonjour à mes parents.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui Andie ?

Tout en me préparant mon petit déjeuner je répondis à mon père :

- Oui, normalement Liz va venir faire un tour par ma cheminée, pour discuter un peu, ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vu.

Qu'importe si ma sœur était au courant, c'était pas anormal de discuter avec sa meilleure amie.

- Vous passerez le bonjour à grand-père de ma part, ajoutai-je.

Je savais qu'ils allaient terminer le déménagement de son appartement, puisqu'il avait enfin trouvé un acheteur. Nous continuâmes donc à discuter pendant que je prenais mon petit déjeuner. Puis ils s'en allèrent. Je fus soulager de voir que ma sœur les avait accompagnés. Un souci en moins lorsque Liz et moi serons en grande conversation. On sait jamais elle a l'oreille fine ma sœur…

oOoOoOo

Dans l'après midi j'écoutais la radio d'une oreille très peu attentive. Et pour cause, je n'arrivai pas à m'enlever cette chanson de la tête _« If I gave you the truth… » « I'm trying to keep my intentions disguised… »_

- Drew !

Je montai précipitamment dans ma chambre. Liz était enfin là ! Sa tête au teint bronzé au milieu de ma cheminé. Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'elle me rendit instantanément.

- Alors c'est bien Miami ?

- C'est génial !

Je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder avec les banalités il fallait que j'aie son opinion sur toute cette histoire !

- Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ton avis…

- Attends, laisse moi te raconté un truc avant s'il te plait ! C'est un petit truc, je ne vais pas être longue.

Elle avait l'air tellement excité de m'annoncer ce « truc » que je ne pus lui refuser de passer la première.

- Qu'est qui ya tu as trouvé un mec ? demandai-je.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Tiens tu m'as fait penser à un autre truc à te dire ! Rappel moi de te le dire tout à l'heure.

J'acquiesçai.

- Alors c'est quoi ce truc qui te met dans un tel état.

- Sirius a rencontré une fille !

Quoi ?

- C'est pas la première fois, dis-je.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de moi… ?

- Ouais, je sais mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, cette fois c'est pas pareil…

- Où tu as entendu ça toi ?

- J'ai espionné mon frère avec mes extensions pendant qu'ils avaient une discussion avec leurs miroirs à double sens.

- C'était quand ?

Autant avoir le maximum d'info tant qu'on y était.

- Oulà ya eu plusieurs fois, mais la plus récente date d'hier en fin d'après midi, il devait être près de minuit en Angleterre.

Juste après le concert donc…

- Je te dis pas ! Il avait l'air de se prendre la tête pour cette fille ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça !

Je pris une grande respiration, et lui balançai :

- Il se peut que ce soit moi.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites et elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'un son ne sorte.

- Je pense, je suis pas sur, ajoutai-je, c'est d'ailleurs de ça que je voulais te parler de vive voix.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu me fais marcher là !

- Non, laisse moi te raconter.

Alors je lui dis tout. La remarque qu'il m'avait faite le premier soir des vacances, ses regards qu'il me lançait à la piscine, au resto, ses réactions quand il tombait sur moi alors que c'était pas du tout prévu, il avait toujours une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Je lui racontai aussi comment il avait largué la fille pour venir manger au resto une deuxième fois avec moi, comment il s'était comporté alors qu'un autre gars me faisait les yeux doux au concert, et enfin la chanson avec les paroles très révélatrices quand même…

- Waouh… J'en reviens pas, c'est bien de toi qu'il s'agit alors, dit-elle les yeux toujours exorbités.

- Comment tu peux en être si sur ? lui demandai-je perplexe.

- Il a parlé de cette chanson, et il avait l'air de regretter ce geste car en quelque sorte il s'est dévoilé au grand jour.

Ok, tout est très clair maintenant. J'étais heureuse, et triste en même temps. Erika…

- Il t'attire ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je m'affalai, le dos contre le bord de mon lit qui faisait face à la cheminée.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point… soupirai-je.

- Je comprends… c'est Sirius, déjà en temps normal il est adorable mais alors si en plus il a des attentions particulières envers toi… Impossible de ne pas succomber à son charme, dit-elle rêveuse.

Aïe j'aimai pas du tout cet air qu'elle avait pris… Se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi soit amoureuse de lui ? Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net !

- Il te plait ? lui demandais-je à brûle pour point.

- A qui il ne plait pas ! dit-elle sur un ton qui marqué la stupidité de ma question.

- Non, je voulais dire, t'es amoureuse de lui ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! – elle marqua un temps avant de reprendre – Quand j'étais petite, j'avoue j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais c'est fini maintenant ! Et tiens j'en ai la preuve ! Tu sais qui j'ai rencontré sur une plage à Miami ?

- Non…

- Timothy !

Je vous rafraîchis la mémoire il est dans la même année que nous à Gryffondor, c'est un ami d'Alexander.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu torse nu et je peux t'assurer que ça vaut le détour !

Rien de bien imposant à côté de Sirius pensais-je immédiatement… Je sais pas qu'elle tête j'ai dû tirer au moment où je me suis dit ça parce qu'elle ajouta :

- C'est vrai qu'en comparaison avec Sirius il ne fait pas du tout le poids…

- …

- En tout cas je suis contente pour toi ! C'est vraiment un mec bien.

Je ne voulais pas en venir à ce genre de propos. Nous n'étions pas ensemble. Nous avions juste passé de très bons moments ensemble. On ne s'était même pas embrassé ! Bien que ça m'ait traversé plus d'une fois l'esprit… Mais entre ce qu'on souhaite et la réalité il y a une énorme différence. Et puis peut être que je lui plaisais, mais je n'étais pas du toute prête à coucher avec lui ! Tout le monde était au courant du genre de relation qu'il entretenait avec les filles… Je ne voulais pas passer juste trois jours avec lui. Non, c'était inconcevable pour moi. Je préfère que rien ne commence plutôt que de vivre juste trois jours avec Sirius Black.

oOoOoOo

Après cette discussion plus qu'intéressante avec Liz, je n'arrêtai pas de me torturer l'esprit à propos de toute cette histoire. Comment une gamine comme moi pouvait-elle plaire à Sirius Black ? Je passai donc le reste de ma journée allongé sur mon lit, les yeux fixés au plafond.

Pourquoi Alexander m'avait-il largué pour l'autre connasse ? Je suis sur que je n'aurai pas ressentis tout ça pour Sirius. Et j'aurai certainement pas passé le quart du temps que j'ai passé avec lui puisque j'aurai passé toutes mes journées avec Alex. Tout ça c'est de sa faute !

Je suis vraiment minable… rejeté la faute sur lui… Mais il fallait bien trouvé une raison à tout ça.

- Drew !

Je regardai l'heure. 21h30. Apparemment ma famille est de retour chez nous, et ma sœur a quelque chose à me dire.

- Tu as reçu un paquet ! cria-t-elle dans la cage d'escalier.

Un paquet ? Je me levai et descendis pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle me le tendit et me dit au passage que grand-père m'embrasse. « Andréa Knight » était inscrit sur l'emballage d'une écriture qui m'était complètement inconnue. Je n'écoutai ma soeur que d'une oreille, trop concentré à déballer la boîte. Je regardai un moment cette petite boite rectangulaire blanche.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour l'ouvrir ? me demanda-t-elle incrédule. Ma mère jetait des coups d'œil pas très discret par-dessus mon épaule, et mon père était dans le salon en train de lire le journal, mais j'étais sur que ces oreilles étaient très attentives à ce qui était en train de se passer autour de moi.

J'ouvris doucement la boîte. Et là, une vague d'émotion me submergea. Un collier. Avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile. Il s'agissait d'un collier en tout point semblable avec celui que m'avait donnée ma grand-mère. Sauf que celui-ci était en or blanc et non en argent. Il devait valoir une fortune !

- Est-ce qu'il s'agit du même gars qu'hier soir ? demanda discrètement ma sœur pour ne pas que nos parents nous entendent.

Je me doutais de qui cela pouvait venir. Mais rien n'indiqué que cela soit vraiment de lui.

- Regarde il y a un petit mot avec.

Je l'ouvris et lu :

_Ne te fâche pas, ça me fait plaisir. _

- Ya écrit quoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je m'empressai de cacher le mot. Car cette fois-ci j'avais très bien reconnu l'écriture de Sirius, et j'étais sur que ma sœur la connaissait par cœur.

- Rien, dis-je trop rapidement.

Et je me précipitai dans ma chambre. Mais cela ne servit à rien, Erika me suivit jusque sur mon lit.

- Alors c'est ton petit copain ? me questionna-t-elle le regard suggestif.

- Non, c'est un ami, dis-je d'un air que je voulais détacher.

- Un ami n'offre pas ce genre de cadeaux, me dit-elle en fronçant les yeux, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que je lui cache des choses, et là apparemment c'était flagrant que c'était le cas…

- Il a beaucoup d'argent.

- Rien à voir avec l'argent. Visiblement il te connaît très bien car il sait que ce collier représentait beaucoup pour toi.

Je ne répliquai pas, et elle me laissa enfin tranquille. Je regardai à nouveau le collier et constata qu'il était magnifique. Il était vraiment fou de m'offrir ce genre de chose.

_« If I gave you the truth, would it keep you alive ? Though I'm closer to wrong…»  
_  
Maudite chanson qui me revenait sans cesse en tête, je la chassai immédiatement.

_« I'm no further from right, And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me…»  
_  
Je relevai ma tête de la boîte et me rendis compte que la chanson n'était pas dans ma tête. Non… les paroles venaient de la chambre de ma sœur qui est juste à côté de la mienne. Je me levai, déposai le collier sur mon lit, et sortis de ma chambre.

- Depuis quand tu écoutes du rock moldu ? lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda d'un air surpris.

- C'est un des disques préférés de Sirius, dit-elle simplement.

Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait autant d'information sur lui… Je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de ce groupe avant qu'il ne m'invite à leur concert… J'aperçu un peu plus loin, un disque moldu qui tournait dans les airs d'où la musique s'échappait. Pourquoi il faut attendre d'avoir 17 ans pour pouvoir faire de la magie chez soi ? C'est pas juste !

oOoOoOo

_Toc toc.  
_  
Il m'ouvra la porte si rapidement que j'aurai juré qu'il se tenait derrière depuis un bon moment.

- Un peu plus et tu étais en retard ! dit-il.

Quoi ? Mais de quoi il parle ! Nous n'avions pas prévu de nous voir ! Je voulais juste lui rendre le collier que je lui tendais. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'approcha de moi et me prit fermement par le bras. Je compris qu'il voulait transplaner. Je n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire que je détestai ça que nous avions déjà atterrit dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Avant de lui poser des questions sur où nous nous trouvions, je lui mis la boîte du collier entre les mains.

- Non-merci, ça ne m'irait pas du tout au teint, me dit-il en souriant.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop et tu le sais.

- Ecoute Drew, je suis tombé dessus par hasard hier, et je sais combien tu tenais à ce collier, alors si ya bien quelqu'un qui doit avoir ce bijou c'est toi.

- Non, je peux pas.

Il ouvrit la boite et en sorti le collier.

- Tu es obligé, dit-il en approchant ses mains de mon cou, je n'ai pas envie de me trimballé avec ça dans les mains toute la journée.

Il effleura ma peau au passage. Je ne pus protester, j'étais hypnotisé. Mon cœur s'emballa comme jamais lorsqu'il dégagea mes cheveux perdus sur ma nuque.

- Et voilà ! dit-il fière de lui en replaçant mes cheveux dans mon dos. Allez vient, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Je baissai les yeux sur le collier qu'il venait de mettre autour de mon cou. Il était vraiment magnifique. Beaucoup plus beau que l'autre (car beaucoup plus neuf). Je relevai la tête et constatai qu'il était déjà bien avancé. Je le rattrapai, et nous nous rendions sur une rue beaucoup plus fréquenter que la précédente. Je me rendit compte que nous étions du côté moldu ! J'avais réussi à calmer les battements de mon cœur pendant notre petite marche. Je pus enfin me concentrer sur le monde qui m'entourai !

Wahou… c'était vraiment comme dans notre manuel ! C'était étrange. Tout ce monde vivait tranquillement sans jamais faire appel à la magie ! Il y avait tellement de machines ou de concepts dont nous étions complètement ignorants. Je regardais autour de moi et m'émerveillais de toutes ces voitures qui nous entouraient ! Nous étions dans une rue très animée, avec un côté très large pour les piétons avec toute sorte de commerçant sur les bords. C'est tellement différent de ce que j'avais l'habitude de voir, j'avais l'impression d'être vraiment dans un autre monde, sur une autre planète.

- Tu auras peut être de meilleures notes en étude de moldu après cette journée.

Je sortis de ma contemplation du monde qui nous entourait et le regardait avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

- Alors verdict ? A première vue ça à l'air de te plaire !

- C'est étrange, je me sens complètement coupé de notre monde…

Nous commençâmes à marcher dans la ville. Il me montra de nombreuses choses que nous avions étudiés et qui avait complètement échapper à mon attention. Je compris beaucoup mieux à quoi servait l'électricité, et encore beaucoup d'autres choses. Je remarquai que le temps était en train de se couvrir, c'est dommage la journée avait si bien commencé. Au fur et à mesure que l'après midi avancé, je sentais de plus en plus le regard de Sirius sur moi. J'essayai de l'ignorer, mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Il m'offrit une glace. Devant toutes ses attentions, je me demandais qui avait été la dernière à profiter d'un Sirius aussi charmant… En tout cas c'était pas la Miss je-porte-qu'un-drap-sur-le-dos qui avait dû avoir droit à ce privilège.

- Tu l'as revu la fille de l'autre fois ? demandais-je mine de rien.

Il sourit et se tourna mieux vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, après ce que je lui ai dit, impossible que je la revoie un jour.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Oui j'étais très curieuse, mais aussi il m'avait tendu une grande perche à me répondre de cette façon !

- Si je te le dis, je vais être obliger de te tuer, dit-il d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

- Allé Sirius dis-moi ! suppliai-je.

- Non.

- Allé !

- J'ai dit non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, car un vieil homme un peu plus loin nous interpella :

- Une photo les jeunes amoureux ?

Les jeunes amoureux ? Alors là il avait tout faux ! J'étais peut être très attiré par lui, mais je n'étais pas amoureuse !

- Non, nous ne-

Mais Sirius me coupa. Il avait plein de malice dans les yeux. Il devait être content qu'autre chose, que la manière dont il avait largué la fille, attirait mon attention.

- Regarde cet homme, il est vraiment très vieux, il est pas loin de la fin de sa vie, tu vas pas lui gâcher son plaisir ! S'il nous prend pour des jeunes amoureux et bien soit !

Quoi ? Il me fait bien rire là ! Mais non ! Je ne veux pas prendre de photo !

- Non Sirius, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'être prise en photo ! Je suis toute décoiffée, je suis en sueur, et en plus je me suis fait une tâche sur mon tee-shirt avec ma glace !

Il se rapprocha de moi, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Arrête tes conneries, t'es magnifique.

Il avait prononcé ces mots tout en plaçant une main sur ma hanche et en faisant passer son pouce et son index de manière très habile sous mon tee-shirt. Il se mit à me caresser le bas de mon dos à même la peau. Aucun miracle de la Terre entière pourrait cacher mon trouble. Je m'étais complètement figé. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Comme je ne protestai pas, lentement il s'approcha encore plus de moi et m'enlaça carrément, en plaçant son autre bras de l'autre côté de ma taille. Je le sentis qui respirait profondément l'odeur de mes cheveux, je percevais son souffle près de mon oreille. J'essayai de me rappeler comment on respirait, et tenter de calmer mon cœur.

- Tu veux que je te lâche ? me demande-t-il d'une petite voix sans pour autant enlever son nez de ma tignasse.

Je me rendis compte qu'effectivement je n'avais pas du tout répondu à son étreinte, trop surprise par cet élan affectif. Je fis non de la tête, impossible de parler, mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me lâche, j'étais trop bien. Suite à ma réponse, il me serra encore plus auprès de lui. Je répondit timidement à son étreinte en mettant ma tête contre son torse, et en posant mes mains sur ses bras. Je crus entendre mon cœur qui allait à trois mille à l'heure, mais je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait du sien… Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres.

- Le petit oiseau va sortir ! annonça le vieux photographe.

Surpris nous tournâmes la tête vers lui sans se lâcher pour autant. Le flash de son appareil m'éblouit comme jamais. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis un deuxième flash, puis un troisième. J'étais en train de me demander si cet homme avait décidé de faire un album complet avec des photos de nous, mais c'est lorsque je sentis une goutte. Puis deux. Puis trois… que je me rendis compte qu'un orage venait d'éclater. Je n'avais pas encore toute ma tête pour réfléchir normalement. Sirius lui réagit au quart de tour et m'entraîna dans une cabine téléphonique moldu non loin de nous. Je connaissais bien les cabines téléphoniques moldus. Nous les avions étudiés longuement car l'une d'entre elle camoufle l'entrée du ministère de la magie.

Une fois à l'intérieur je m'appuyai contre une des parois de la cabine, et il fit de même face à moi. J'étais encore toute chose suite à l'étreinte plus qu'amicale qu'on venait d'échanger. Je me rendis compte que c'était vraiment petit pour deux. Je pouvais le toucher en me déplaçant à peine. Je le regardai tout en réfléchissant à toutes les raisons qui m'empêchaient de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Il était tellement désirable… Je le vis qui détaillait chaque parcelle de mon visage. Je me demandai vraiment ce qu'il me trouvait mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi à se contempler l'un l'autre, chacun perdus dans ses pensées, mais lorsqu'un rayon de soleil traversa la cabine j'en déduis que l'averse venait de s'achever. Il s'en rendit compte aussi, et brisa le long silence qui s'était placé entre nous.

- Je te ramène chez toi.

J'étais toujours perdu dans les nuages, alors je n'avais même pas pensé à ma sœur qui aurait pu l'apercevoir s'il me ramenait chez moi directement. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi pour transplaner, il ne m'agrippa pas le bras comme il faisait habituellement. Non… Il me prit tendrement par la taille, et je dois dire que de cette manière là j'adore transplaner… Je remarquai qu'il avait pensé à tout et qu'il avait atterrit au bout de la rue qui menait à ma maison.

Parfait. Il était parfait.

- On se voit demain ? me demanda-t-il toujours ses bras autour de moi.

Je fis oui de la tête. Impossible de résister au creux de ses bras.

- Même heure, même endroit ?

J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois. Toujours incapable de parler. Il me lâcha, et je le vis disparaître devant mes yeux. J'étais un peu déçu qu'il ne m'ait pas embrassé, mais me reprit rapidement en pensant que je n'avais pas le droit de penser ce genre de chose, et qu'il fallait que je pense à ma sœur.

Je montai directement dans ma chambre une fois chez moi, un vague de culpabilité m'envahis lorsque j'entendais sortir de la chambre d'Erika une autre chanson du groupe moldu Teesher qu'elle chantait à plein poumons… Je ne descendis pas pour manger, je voulais rester seule et réfléchir. Mon cœur me disait de ne pas me préoccupé de ma sœur, et ma tête que j'étais en train de la trahir…

Il fallait que je discute de tout ça avec Liz. Je pris ma plume et commençai à rédiger une très longue lettre…

* * *

**A suivre !**


	7. Le baiser

**20 REVIEWS ! J'en ai jamais eu autant pour un chapitre ! Je suis aux anges ! Merci à Pottera, Lizoune, Lola, Zazo, tonkie (la VIP), Sandiane, Perruche Cevenole, rockeuse dans l'ame, louisy, CapUu, aylala, Anae, giovannapotter, Anna Black, Kikie1990, Erylis, Lilli-Puce, Gabrielletrompelamort, Emmaliana, et Estelle.**

**Voici la suite ! Bonne lectuuuuuure !****

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Le baiser

J'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, et constatai qu'il faisait déjà jour. J'avais très mal dormis, et impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Je me levai et sortis de ma chambre rapidement pour vérifier si par hasard j'avais eu du courrier… (Je sais, je sais, un hibou ne peux pas traverser deux fois l'atlantique en une nuit, mais que voulez-vous quand on attend du courrier important on vérifie tous les jours, au cas où…). Je ne lui avais pas proposé de venir faire un tour dans ma cheminée parce que je devais être au Chaudron Baveur vers 14 h, et ça faisait du 8 h du matin pour elle… Donc une ou deux heures avant c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

Je fis un tour dans la cuisine où quelques enveloppes étaient éparpillées sur la table.

« Erika Knight »

« Grace Knight »

« Caleb Knight »

Grrr… et Andréa Knight alors ?

- C'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit des bijoux par hibou, me dit ma mère.

- Tu n'es pas au travail ? lui demandai-je surprise.

- Je ne commence que dans une heure.

Quoi ? Mais non !

Elle m'indique l'horloge de sa main, et m'aperçois qu'en effet il n'était que 6h30 !

- Je sais pas qui est ce garçon, mais il te fait complètement perdre la tête, me dit-elle avec un sourire compréhensif, j'étais comme toi à ton âge quand j'ai rencontré ton père.

- Tu as rencontré papa à mon âge ? Mais vous avez quatre ans de différences !

- L'amour n'a pas d'âge ma biche.

- Peut-être mais 15 ans et 19 ! On voit beaucoup la différence ! Enfin je veux dire, il devait avoir déjà eu d'autres copines « sérieuses », et toi…

J'espérai qu'elle comprenait mon message par « copines sérieuses ». Je n'avais pas envie d'employé les mots qui convenaient pour lui faire comprendre. Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de parler de mes histoires d'amour (et de celle de ma mère) avec elle. Alors parler de sexe… encore moins !

- Et moi non, termina-t-elle. Je sais que tu as une grande sœur, et des amies pour discuter de tes histoires avec les garçons mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là moi aussi.

J'acquiesçai, mais ne dis rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'on enchaîne avec mes histoires avec les garçons comme elle l'avait si bien dit. Je fis mine de bailler et remontai discrètement dans ma chambre, pour essayer de dormir encore un peu.

oOoOoOo

Elle dans sa chambre. Moi dans la mienne. Nos portes ouvertes. On discute tout en se préparant chacune de notre côté.

- Tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? demandai-je à ma sœur.

- Je passe l'après-midi avec Lily, Kessy et Lauren. Et toi ? Vas-tu revoir ce mystérieux garçon ? me dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

A quoi bon lui mentir sur ce coup là ? Elle avait deviné depuis bien longtemps que je voyais quelqu'un.

- Oui, dis-je simplement.

- Moi aussi je vois un garçon cette après midi. Enfin, c'est les filles qui ont prévues ça. Elles disent qu'il va me plaire, et que je devais tourner la page Sirius. Lily m'a dit qu'il se pourrait qu'il se soit casé pour du bon...

Heu… quoi ?

- Ah oui ? Et comment elle sait ça ? dis-je d'un air détaché. Elle n'est pas très proche de Sirius a ce que je me souvienne.

- Non, de Sirius non, mais de James oui… Ils s'écrivent depuis le début des vacances. J'ai l'impression que ça avance entre eux.

- Oh…

Je n'ajoutais rien. En effet Lily avait une très bonne source pour affirmer ce genre de chose. Je regardais ma montre et constatai que je ferai mieux de partir tout de suite pour ne pas arriver en retard au Chaudron Baveur. J'ai longuement réfléchi avant de me décider. J'avais déjà préparé le parchemin et l'encre pour lui dire que je ne venais pas finalement. Mais j'étais incapable de refuser au fond de moi. Je voulais le revoir. Et puis ya toujours rien entre-nous. Les amis ça s'enlacent non ? NON ? Et ben moi je dis que oui. Et puis je lui avais déjà dit que je venais, je ne pouvais pas annuler le matin pour l'après midi ? C'était pas poli. Je suis quelqu'un de très polie. Enfin… quand j'y pense pas vraiment… Hier dans mes réflexions, je me suis aperçue que je ne l'avais pas remercié pour le collier (entre autre). Je me rattraperai.

oOoOoOo

Je n'eus même pas besoin d'aller à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Il m'attendait devant. Il m'offrit le plus beau de ses sourires lorsqu'il me vit arriver. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si irrésistible ? J'essayai de paraître le plus normal possible lorsque j'arrivai face à lui, et lui sourit en guise de bonjour.

- Pile à l'heure, me dit-il toujours souriant. Tu as quelque chose de spécial à faire aujourd'hui ?

- Non… Et toi ?

- J'avais prévu une balade tranquille sur le chemin de Traverse et les environs.

- Ca me va.

Nous nous mîmes en route. On aurait dit que ce qui s'était passé hier n'avait jamais eu lieu. J'étais un peu plus à l'aise voyant qu'il ne faisait aucune référence à ça.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Liz et James ? Ils rentrent bientôt non ? dis-je pour faire la conversation.

- Ouais, j'ai eu quelques contacts avec James. Ils rentrent dans une semaine il me semble.

- Il me semble aussi…

Un silence s'installa… Pourquoi c'était si dur de faire la conversation ? Avant on avait pas du tout ce problème ! Nous passâmes devant une première boutique où une affiche était placardé avec inscrit :

_COMMENT PROTÉGER _

_VOTRE MAISON ET VOTRE FAMILLE _

_CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL_

- Alors ça y est c'est la guerre ?

- C'est pas loin de l'être, me dit-il.

Tout en continuant à marcher dans la ville, nous entamâmes une grande conversation des plus sérieuse à propos de la montée en puissance de ce mage noir. Plusieurs fois nos mains se frôlèrent, ce qui emballait mon cœur au quart de tour. Mais lorsque nous nous replongions dans la discussion j'arrivais à me calmer, sans pour autant m'éloigné de lui. Lorsque nous avions épuisé le sujet, je me rappelais d'une chose…

- Merci, dis-je.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me demanda perplexe :

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Pour le collier – je mis ma main dessus à ce moment là – pour le tee-shirt, pour les verres au concert…

- De rien, dit-il simplement.

Nous continuâmes notre route en silence. A un moment je m'arrêtai.

- On va faire un tour à la Ménagerie Magique? me proposai-je très enthousiaste en montrant la devanture de la boutique qui se dressait face à nous.

- Si tu veux, dit-il.Nous entrâmes donc dans la boutique. J'adorai les animaux. J'avais envie de m'acheter un hibou rien qu'à moi, mais je n'avais pas encore assez d'argent, cela ne m'empêchai pas de jeter un coup d'œil.

- Ils viennent de naître, nous dit le gérant alors que je m'attardai devant un petit enclos avec de magnifiques chiots.

- Ils sont trop mignons, dis-je en en prenant un dans mes bras.

Ses petits aboiements me faisaient fondre, se devaient être des labradors. Mais je ne suis pas du tout une experte en chiens.

- Tu aimes les chiens ? me demanda Sirius l'air content.

- Pas particulièrement, mais comment résister à ceux-là, sont trop chou…

Je reposai le chiot dans son enclos.

- Et toi ? demandai-je curieuse.

Je comprenais pas qu'il ait l'air tant ravi que j'appréciai ces bêtes là.

- Moi ? J'adore les chiens ! Ce sont les meilleurs amis de l'homme ! dit-il avec une expression qui m'échappa, comme s'il se remémorait une bonne plaisanterie.

Nous continuâmes notre petit tour dans la boutique, puis nous sortîmes. De nouveau sur le chemin de Traverse je le sentis qui me pris par la main.

- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose, dit-il en me tirant vers un autre coin de la rue.

Inspiré. Expiré. Inspiré. Expiré. Pourquoi je devais sans cesse me rappeler comment respirer lorsqu'il me touchait ? Et voilà ! Mon cœur se mit à battre anormalement vite et je piquai un fard. Il avait la peau si douce. Ma sœur avait complètement quitter mon esprit pour la journée. Je voulais profiter de sa présence, sans me torturé. Un ami ça vous prend par la main des fois non ? NON ? Bah moi je dis que oui ! En tout cas, je n'avais pas l'intention de briser ce contact si lui ne le faisait pas.

Nous ne pûmes atteindre la destination qu'il avait prévue car une petite bouille aux cheveux rose fonça droit sur lui en criant :

- Siiiiiiiriiiiiiiuuuuuus !

La petite se colla à la jambe de Sirius qui était deux fois plus grande qu'elle. Elle devait avoir 3 ans vu sa taille.

- Oh salut toi, dit-il à la petite en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se décoller de lui. C'en était presque comique. Il tenta de lui faire lâcher sa prise, mais rien à faire, elle était fermement agrippée à sa jambe. Il fit même quelques pas dans la rue sans qu'elle ne soit une gêne pour se déplacer. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mon rire.

- Drew je te présente, Nymphadora ma petite cousine, Nymphadora voici Drew.

Elle leva la tête vers moi, et je lui adressai un sourire tendre. Elle était trop mignonne. Elle avait une bouille à bisous ! Elle me rendit un sourire éclatant, visiblement je lui plaisais.

- Dora ! Ne t'échappe plus jamais comme ça ! réprimanda une femme brune qui devait avoir la vingtaine, oh ! Sirius ! dit-elle en l'apercevant.

- Drew voici Andromeda, ma cousine, m'indiqua Sirius.

- Enchantée, dis-je poliment en lui serrant la main.

Elle me fit un sourire bienveillant. J'étais contente que Sirius m'ait pris la main gauche, sinon j'aurai dû le lâcher, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le courage de la lui reprendre…

- C'est ta chérie ? demanda innocemment la petite Nymphadora la tête complètement relevé pour pouvoir voir le visage de Sirius. Elle avait apparemment remarqué nos doigts enlacés.

Nous tournâmes nos visages l'un vers l'autre. Moi pour voir ce qu'il allait répondre, et lui sûrement pour voir dans mes yeux ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Heureusement Andromeda nous sauva.

- Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on demande, réprimanda-t-elle à sa fille, excusez là, elle est vraiment intenable en ce moment.

- Ta mère a raison, ce ne sont pas tes affaires petite ! dit Sirius sa main sur sa chevelure rose.

Enervé, elle lâcha la jambe de Sirius, et se colla à la mienne.

- Heu…

Sirius avait l'air vexé. Andromeda souriait devant la scène, et devant ma gêne apparente.

- Je croyais que c'était moi ton préféré ! dit Sirius toujours aussi surpris de la réaction de sa petite cousine.

- Non ! Je veux Drew ! Elle est gentille _elle_ ! répliqua-t-elle avec sa voix d'enfant.

- Allez Dora, laissons les tranquilles tous les deux, dit sa mère.

- Non, je veux Drew ! répéta-t-elle.

- Dommage, dit Sirius, j'avais des bonbons dans ma poche, je sais pas à qui je vais les donner… Tiens peut être à ce petit garçon là bas, dit-il en lâchant ma main et en se dirigeant vers le garçon en question qui était dans la rue avec sa famille.

Nymphadora réagit très rapidement, elle lâcha ma jambe et couru à la suite de Sirius qui était déjà un peu plus loin, en criant :

- Non ! Non ! C'est moi ta préférée !

Un sourire tendre se forma sur mon visage. La scène était trop craquante. Il la prit dans ses bras et nous fit signe qu'il revenait tout de suite.

- Aussi gamin l'un que l'autre, entendis-je.

Je me retournai et remarquai qu'Andromeda s'adressait à moi.

- Oui, dis-je timidement.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Alors je me dis que plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi il valait mieux ne rien dire. Je continuai à fixer Sirius et sa petite cousine qui s'était arrêté chez un marchant ambulant. Je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de bonbons dans ses poches. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a lui en acheté.

- Alors ? Sirius et toi, vous…

- Sommes amis, terminai-je rapidement.

Je détournai mon regard vers elle. Elle avait un sourire qui voulait dire « c'est ça, je te crois », elle n'était pas dupe (et moi non plus).

- C'est la première fois qu'il me présente une de ces _amies,_ me dit-elle en accentuant bien le mot « amies », et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois avec une fille.

- Oui… Sirius est ce qu'on peut appeler un coureur, dis-je.

- Mais là c'est différent, dit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

- En quoi c'est…

Mais je fus couper par Nymphadora qui revenait vers nous en courant.

- Dreeew ! Tu veux des bonbons ?

J'acceptai pour lui faire plaisir.

- Un pour toi – elle m'en tendit un – un pour toi – elle en donna un à Sirius puis se tourna vers sa mère – et un pour toi ! Le reste c'est pour moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en camouflant le sachet de bonbon dans ses petits bras.

- On va vous laisser les jeunes, à la prochaine, dit Andromeda en faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius.

Sirius pris sa petite cousine dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. J'entendis la petite lui murmurer :

- Tiens, toi je t'en donne un autre.

Et elle lui plaça discrètement un bonbon dans sa main. Puis toujours dans les bras de Sirius elle se tourna vers moi et me tendis les bras. Je l'accueillis à bras ouvert, et lui souhaita une bonne fin d'après midi.

- On va se revoir ? me demanda-t-elle ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Si tu veux, dis-je, elle était trop mignonne je ne voulais pas la rendre triste.

Elle me fit un gros bisou sur la joue et je la reposai sur le sol. Je saluai Andromeda et elles reprirent leur chemin, et nous le notre.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu l'autre bonbon qu'elle ta donné, lui dis-je alors qu'il était en train de le mettre dans sa poche.

- Tu le veux ? me proposa-t-il surpris de ma remarque.

- Non, je rigolais. Elle était vraiment chou ta petite cousine.

- C'est de famille, dit-il en souriant.

Je vis que nous étions arrivés à la fin du chemin de Traverse.

- Ya un endroit où tu voudrais qu'on aille ? me demanda-t-il.

Tant que le « nous » était de rigueur j'irai où il voulait !

- Ya pas un parc, ou un coin d'herbe ? J'ai mal aux pieds, me plaignis-je.

- Juste deux rues plus loin, m'informa-t-il, tu pourras tenir jusque là, ou tu veux que je te porte ? dit-il en se moquant de moi.  
- Pourquoi pas ? dis-je.

Je le vis s'approcher de moi pour me porter comme il avait proposé, mais je me ravisai rapidement.

- Non, c'est bon, je plaisantai.

- Trop tard… dit-il en s'approchant encore plus de moi.

Je me mis à courir pour lui échapper. En riant c'est pas très simple, mais je réussis tout de même à atteindre le parc avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe superbement verte, et tentai de reprendre mon souffle. Le soleil m'éblouissant, je fermai les yeux. Un instant plus tard je sentis qu'il venait de s'étendre sur le gazon à son tour.

Je restai ainsi immobile, j'étais bien.

Puis, je sentis qu'il devait s'ennuyer car il commença à taquiner mon petit doigt. Un sourire se dessina alors sur mon visage. Un vrai gamin. Il ne peut pas rester plus de deux minutes tranquille. J'essayai de défendre mon petit doigt de son emprise comme je le pus sans pour autant changer de posture. Je l'entendis rire devant ma réaction.

Puis il prit ma main dans la sienne, tout en caressant mon avant bras. Je frissonnai. Mon cœur s'emballa, et je n'étais plus capable de bouger. Ses caresses sur mon bras et ma main étaient tellement tendre… Que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il avait ensuite posé ses lèvres sur les miennes… Lorsque mon cerveau pris en compte cette dernière information, je crus que j'allais mourir tellement les battements de mon cœur s'étaient accélérés. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine ! Je sentis qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres et je fis de même pour goûter à la saveur de sa bouche, de sa langue... Je n'arrivai plus à me contrôler j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et me soudai à son visage. Je sentis qu'il esquissa un sourire contre mes lèvres sans pour autant stopper ce magnifique baiser.

Et puis loin, très loin dans ma tête résonnait : Erika… ERIKA ! Je le repoussai immédiatement, et redressai ma position.

- Non, il faut pas, dis-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Je le regardai enfin. Il avait la respiration saccadé et les lèvres gonflés, ses yeux me regardaient surpris de mon changement d'attitude.

- Pourquoi ? dit-il tendrement en me prenant la main.

Je récupérai rapidement ma main. Non, il fallait pas. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était couché avec les filles et les largués. C'est Sirius. Le coureur ! Tentais-je de me persuadé. Et moi, je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de relation avec un garçon. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que je n'étais pas comme toutes les autres filles qu'il avait eut avant.

- Je suis… Je suis encore… Enfin, j'ai jamais… avec un garçon, balbutiai-je.

- Tu crois vraiment que tout ce que je veux c'est coucher avec toi ? fit-il l'air vexé.

J'hochai la tête.

- Ecoute Drew, j'ai pas passé le dixième du temps que j'ai passé avec toi, avec toutes les autres filles réunis. Tu comptes beaucoup plus pour moi, je ne t'aurai jamais traité comme elles.

Il me dit ça trop sincèrement. Je me levai prête à m'en aller. Il ne fallait pas que je craque. Il se leva à son tour pour me faire face, et pris mes mains dans les siennes.

- Tu me crois ? dit-il en me cherchant mon regard.

- Ma sœur… dis-je évitant de répondre à sa question et toujours sans le regarder, je peux pas faire ça à ma sœur…

Je récupérai mes mains, et commençai à m'en aller. Il me rattrapa facilement, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit je balançai :

- Laisse-moi Sirius, il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça.

A contre cœur. Il me laissa. Je retournai chez moi à pied. Il me fallait le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se produire. Tout ce qu'il venait de me dire… Complètement perdu dans toutes ces réflexions je me rendis pas compte que j'étais déjà arrivé chez moi. Je respirai profondément avant de rentrer chez moi, au cas où ma sœur serait là et que je doive faire bonne figure malgré le mal être qui venait de s'emparer de moi.

Je ne fis aucun détour et allai directement à l'étage pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

- Ahh Drew ! Tu es là ! me dit ma sœur.

Mon cœur se serra en l'entendant. Si elle savait ce que j'avais fait seulement une heure auparavant… Je lui fis un sourire qui j'espérai ne me trahirai pas. Et apparemment cela était suffisant car elle continua :

- Elles m'ont organisé un rendez-vous arrangé avec Julian Hudson, il est à Serdaigle, dans la même année que moi. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'intéressait à moi ! Lily m'a dit que c'est lui qui était venu la voir pour discuter de moi ! Il est très charmant !

Yeah ! C'est bien ça ! En plus elle a l'air toute contente !

- Alors tu es avec lui ? demandai-je enthousiaste.

- Non, on a juste passé l'après midi chez lui, il a un immense manoir, tu peux pas imaginer !

- Il te plait ?

- Ouais, il est pas mal. Mais…

- C'est pas Sirius… dis-je sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

- Mouais… dit-elle embarrassé.

- Moi je pense que tu devrai tenter quand même ta chance avec ce Julian, et passer du bon temps avec lui pour l'été. Après tu vois si tu veux plus continuer avec lui, ou si tu préfères rester seule jusqu'à ce que Sirius te remarque enfin.

- Mouais… Je sais pas quoi faire…

- Sors avec lui, ça te changera les idées. A trop te focaliser sur Sirius, tu ne vois pas qu'il y a d'autre mec tout aussi bien dans ton entourage.

- Mouais… t'as peut être raison…

- Oui j'ai raison, affirmai-je, discute-en avec Lily.

- Elle dit à peu près la même chose que toi…

Bien, elle était bien cette Lily finalement. Je laissai ma sœur, voyant que la discussion était terminée et allai dans ma chambre.

- Au fait, tu as reçu une lettre de Liz.

Le cœur un peu plus léger après les révélations de ma sœur… je redescendis les escaliers pour voir sa réponse…

* * *

**A suivre !**


	8. Le cinéma

**22 Reviews ! Merciii vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! Je vous en remercie en postant la suite rapidement !**

**Merci à patmola, Abelforth Dumbledore, Lizoune, Perruche Cevenole, Gabrielletrompelamort, Erylis, tonkie, Estelle, twinzie, Erma, ange, Anna Black, CapUu, lauralavoiepelletier, Kikie1990, aylala, lyra.will, Pottera, Gabinette13, Emmaliana, Serali Magus, et Anae !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Le cinéma**

_« Rdv à 21 h devant ta cheminée »_

Furent les seuls mots de la réponse de Liz. Elle avait raison, c'était plus simple. Je regardai ma montre. 20 h 30. Plus qu'une petite demi-heure à patienter. Je commençai à angoisser, car ma sœur était (et restait) dans sa chambre… qui est juste à côté de la mienne… Maudites règles qui m'interdissent d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Pouldard. J'aurai jeté un sort d'isolement à ma chambre pour être tranquille. Je remontai dans ma chambre, et m'allongeai sur le lit. Le regard fixé sur le plafond.

J'avais embrassé Sirius Black… C'était merveilleux… Rien que d'y repenser mon cœur s'accélèrait… Pourquoi fallait-il que ma sœur soit amoureuse de lui. La vie est trop injuste. Un pire beau gosse, adorable, drôle, intelligent, veut plus que simplement coucher avec moi, et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est le repousser… Pourquoi je n'ai pas le même état d'esprit que Shelby Pearson ? Je suis sur qu'elle, dans une telle situation elle réfléchit pas elle fonce. Hey ! C'est de Sirius Black qu'on parle là ! De Sirius Black qui ne veut pas seulement coucher avec moi… Ca j'ai encore dû mal à y croire.

En tout cas, je n'avais jamais été embrassé ainsi… Il embrasse vraiment comme un Dieu. Ses lèvres sont si douces, sa bouche si savoureuse… Je ne sais pas si maintenant je saurai me contenter des baisers qu'Alexander me donnaient… Sirius… Pourquoi il aura fallut que se soit moi la fille qui ne quitte plus tes pensées…

- Drew…

Je me relevai et m'allongeai la tête au bas de mon lit pour voir Liz dans l'encadrement de la cheminée.

- Ne prononce pas son prénom, murmurai-je, ma sœur est dans sa chambre.

- T'inquiète, on va se faire discrète, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Je n'avais pas envie de perdre de temps, elle n'était pas au courant des derniers évènements. Alors je lui balançai :

- Il m'a embrassé.

- Alors c'était comment ? me dit-elle la voix pleine de malice.

- Arrête Liz, tu n'as pas lu ce que j'ai mis dans la lettre ou quoi ?

- Si, excuse-moi, tu n'es pas dans une super situation pour sortir avec lui c'est vrai… - Puis elle percuta à nouveau sur ce que je lui ai dit un peu plus tôt – Tu l'as laissé faire ? Tu l'as pas repoussé hein ?

- Je me suis laissée emporter… Tu peux pas savoir comme c'était bon !

- Arrête de penser à _elle_, tu es celle qui va _le_ faire enfin changer.

- _Elle_ a rencontré un garçon, mais _elle_ sait pas si _elle_ veut vraiment sortir avec lui… _Elle_ pense toujours à _lui_…

- Dit lui qu'il faut qu'_elle_ passe à autre chose !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, et j'espère qu'_elle_ suivra mes conseils et ceux de… Lily, terminai-je beaucoup plus bas.

- Oh, elle est dans le coup ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Mais elle sait pas qu'il y a quelque chose entre _lui_ et moi.

- Tu sais qu'entre mon frère et elle… c'est sur une très très bonne voie… J'ai réussi à intercepter une lettre…

- Tu as osé ! m'indignai-je.

- Et oui, quand on a besoin de faire chanter son frère on cherche tous les moyens ! Bon donc apparemment ils vont se voir à la fin des vacances… Et c'est pas pour faire copain copine d'après moi.

- Bon et toi ? Timothy ? Il te plait ?

- Mouais, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

- Allons, allons ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'autre jour tu étais comme une folle à me parler de lui et là c'est « mouais »…

- Ben je sais pas… Je lui lance des signaux pour qu'il comprenne mais apparemment ça fonctionne pas… Je dois pas lui plaire.

- Ah ? Parce que tu l'as revu ?

- Ouais, il est parti avec la même agence de voyage que mes parents, on est dans le même hôtel.

- Persévère Liz ! Je suis sur que tu ne lui es pas indifférente !

- Il est trop timide pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Tu l'as déjà vu avec une fille toi ?

Je réfléchissais un instant… Elle avait pas tord.

- Peut-être que comme ma sœur, il ose pas, mais il en pense pas moins ! Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui ?

- Assez oui… On se croise souvent…

- Et il a l'air content quand il tombe sur toi « par hasard » ?

- Ouais, enfin je veux dire, il a pas l'air triste. Mais je sais pas peut-être qu'il passe du temps avec moi juste parce que James reste avec sa grande sœur…

- Oh… Et Lily alors ?

- Non, il sort pas avec elle. Tim m'a dit qu'elle était déjà fiancée et très amoureuse. Je suis sur que c'est grâce à elle que James va réussir à voir Lily cet été. Elle a dû lui donner des bons conseils.

Je ne relevai pas son « Tim » qui montrait qu'elle était déjà assez intime avec lui pour pouvoir l'appeler par un surnom…

- Bon tout ça ne règle pas ta situation, ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

J'avais aussi remarqué, mais il fallait que je lui laisse la parole à elle aussi, elle avait besoin de discuter de ses histoires également.

- Mouais… dis-je.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Quoi ? Non ! m'indignais-je.

- T'es sur ?

- Oui, je suis sur ! Je suis très TRES attiré, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse !

C'est horrible comme l'inaccessible attire…

- T'es pas loin de l'être, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

- J'ai entendu !

- Bah quoi c'est vrai, tu aurai vu ta tête quand tu m'as dit que c'était bon de l'embrasser… Tu étais digne d'une groupie.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas une groupie ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! C'est lui qui s'acharne sur moi ! m'écriai-je.

Je m'étais sûrement trop emporté car ma sœur entra dans ma chambre à ce moment là, la mine inquiète.

- Tout va bien Drew ?

Avant de répondre quoi que se soit, je reformulai ma dernière phrase dans ma tête pour être sur de n'avoir laissé échappé aucun prénom qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille…

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas une groupie ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! C'est lui qui s'acharne sur moi ! »

C'est bon.

- Oui, oui tout va bien, avec Liz on discute…

- De garçon, termina Liz.

Quoi ? Mais elle était complètement folle ! Fallait pas tendre des perches comme ça à ma sœur !

- Oh salut Liz – Puis elle se retourna vers moi – Tu es sur que ça va ? On aurait dit que tu étais sur le point de te faire égorger.

- Oui, je vais bien, je me suis laissée emporter, c'est tout.

- Ok… dit ma sœur, je vous laisse.

- Non attend !

Mais elle est véritablement folle ?

- Oui ?

- Deux avis valent mieux qu'un, je suis dans une situation assez gênante, je viens d'en parler avec Drew, mais je voudrais ton opinion aussi…

- Heu.. si tu veux… dit ma sœur en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Liz pris une grande respiration et se lança :

- Voilà, alors ya un gars qui me tourne autour depuis quelques semaines maintenant, et je ne lui suis pas du tout indifférente. Mais le problème c'est qu'une amie à moi est folle amoureuse de lui… Alors je ne sais pas comment faire…

La folle, elle avait osé ! J'essayai de contenir ma colère, il ne fallait pas que ma sœur voie que les paroles qu'elle venait de balancer me touchaient ! Elle est pas conne ma sœur ! Elle peut faire certains rapprochement… J'ai pas envie qu'elle se rende compte de la supercherie !

Je vis ma sœur qui réfléchissait, et j'en profitai pour faire à Liz le plus sombre regard dont je disposai. Elle me répondit par un clin d'œil discret qui voulait dire « t'en fait pas, je maîtrise ».

- Je pense, qu'avant de mettre au courant ton amie, il faut que tu fasses en sorte qu'elle ait oublié le mec en question. Sinon ça va lui faire vraiment très mal.

- Oui, mais elle est vraiment très très amoureuse, ça va pas être facile…

- Ben tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'ont réagit mes amies. Elles savent que je suis dingue de Sirius, mais Lily a entendu dire qu'il était véritablement avec quelqu'un cette fois. Alors avant que je ne le revoie tous les jours à Poudlard, et peut-être au bras de cette fille, elles essayent de me caser avec un charmant jeune homme qui pourrait peut être me faire oublier Sirius…

- Et ça marche ?

- Pas vraiment… Mais j'imagine qu'avec le temps, ça passera.

- Parce que tu t'es décidé ? Tu vas sortir avec Julian ? demandai-je.

- Ouais, j'en ai marre d'être toute seule… A l'attendre… Alors qu'il ne vient jamais…

Ma sœur parlait ouvertement de ses sentiments envers Sirius devant Liz, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était au courant. Nous en avions déjà discuté toutes les trois sachant que Liz est très proche de Sirius, elle voulait discuter de lui avec quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien.

Elle nous fit un dernier sourire voyant que Liz avait eu la réponse qu'elle voulait, puis elle nous laissa à nouveau en tête-à-tête Liz et moi.

- Et bien, et bien, on avance… ! hé hé, dit-elle fière d'elle.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant ! Je t'aurai interdit de faire ça !

- Et tu aurais eu tord ! Elle nous a beaucoup aidé ! dit-elle toujours grand sourire, et puis j'avais rien prévu ! C'est venu comme ça, sur le moment.

Ouais… Elle avait pas tord mais je ne l'avouerai jamais, ça aurait pu se terminer très mal cette histoire !

- T'as compris quoi toi ? lui demandai-je.

- De ce qu'elle nous conseil ?

- Ouais.

- Que tu pouvais sortir avec Sirius sans lui dire le temps qu'elle l'oublie avec son Julian.

Je savais qu'elle avait compris de travers !

- Non, elle a pas dit ça ! Et fait gaffe avec les prénoms putain ! murmurai-je les dents serrées.

- T'as compris quoi toi ?

- Qu'elle devait d'abord l'oublier avec son Julian comme tu dis, et qu'ensuite je lui annonce… la nouvelle… et seulement après je pouvais sortir avec lui.

- Tu as tout faux, elle a jamais dit ça ! Tu attends quoi en fait ? Sa bénédiction ?

- En quelque sorte…

- Tu peux attendre encore longtemps alors… Désolé il faut que j'y aille quelqu'un vient de me pincer la jambe.

- Merci d'être venu. Passe une bonne fin de journée… Et n'oublis pas ! Il est timide, si tu fais rien pour faire avancer, tu peux toi aussi attendre longtemps…

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, un maudit hibou me réveilla alors que je venais tout juste de parvenir à me rendormir. J'allai donc prendre cette lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec, et je vis que c'était de la part de Sirius… Sans m'en rendre compte je me dépêchai de l'ouvrir.

_«A 13 h au bout de la rue. Ne m'oblige pas à venir frapper chez toi… »_

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. L'enfoiré il avait pensé à tout. J'étais obligé de m'y rendre… Et au fond de moi j'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir le choix. J'allais le revoir. Mais ça impliquait une discussion… J'étais curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait me dire pour me convaincre d'être avec lui… J'espérai qu'il allait trouver les bons mots pour que je tombe d'accord avec lui… Pour que j'arrête de me tourmenter pour ma sœur…

Je me préparai et m'habillai avec des vêtements de choix. Fallait que je sois présentable (hey ! C'est Sirius Black !) et fallait pas que j'en fasse trop non plus…

L'heure H était arrivée. Je me précipitai sur la porte d'entrée et crié à la cantonade :

- Je sors !

- Attends ! cria ma sœur.

Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

Je la vis en haut des escaliers (qui faisait face à l'entrée de la maison).

- Le noir ou le beige ? me demanda-t-elle en brandissant deux haut par dessus une jupe en jean's.

- Le noir.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais, merci !

- Ciao ! Je file, et passe le bonjour à Julian de ma part, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Se sera fait. Tu vas où ?

- Je sais pas encore, je veux juste profiter du soleil…

- Ok, bon aprèm'.

- Merci toi aussi…

Et me voilà en train d'avancer prudemment dans ma ruelle… J'aperçus quelqu'un de très loin, mais je n'étais pas sur que ça soit lui. Plus je m'approchai et plus je me disais que ça ne pouvait être que lui, mais il y avait quelque chose de changer… A tout juste une poignée de mètre, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait en effet de lui… Adossé au muret d'une autre maison, les mains dans les poches, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement penché vers l'arrière. Un vrai apollon…

Ca y est. Je trouvai ce qui avait changé.

Il avait coupé ses cheveux de quelques centimètres. Il en était que plus beau comme ça… Il aurait pas dû. Ca allait être encore plus un vrai supplice de me retenir de me jeter sur lui.

- Salut… dis-je pour me faire remarquer.

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, et doucement il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux :

- Salut…

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle » C'est la phrase que je ne cessai de me dire dans ma tête, mais je n'arrivai pas à la dire… En fait je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas simplement cette phrase que je ne pouvais prononcé. Je n'arrivai plus à parler. Il m'avait de nouveau hypnotisée avec uniquement son sourire à tomber par terre...

- Tu permets ? dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Je veux juste t'emmener quelque part.

Je compris qu'il voulait transplaner. J'hochai la tête, et il me prit dans ses bras. Involontairement je répondis aussitôt à son étreinte qui n'était pas sensé en être vraiment une. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai ma tête contre sa poitrine, et fermai mes yeux. Je ne ressentis pas les effets du transplanage, j'étais trop occupé à inhaler son parfum et à profiter de la douceur du creux de ses bras…

- On est arrivé, me souffla-t-il.

Sûrement pour que je le lâche. Mais je voulais pas. C'est trop rapide le transplanage, je voulais rester encore enlacer tout contre lui pour une bonne raison… A contre cœur je me défis de ses bras, et je perçus les sons alentours. Des bruits de moteurs et des klaxonnes… On était chez les moldus !

- Ca te dirai un petit cinéma ? me dit-il.

J'essayai de me rappeler rapidement ce dont il s'agissait… Il me vit en pleine réflexion et me rafraîchis la mémoire en m'expliquant le principe. Et là ça me revenait, j'avais lu un livre moldu où deux amoureux avaient été au cinéma… Et ils n'avaient pas regardé une seconde du film… Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée.

- Ecoute Sirius… Je…

- Me ressort pas le même refrain à propos de ta sœur, me coupa-t-il.

Et là il prononça les mots que j'attendais plus que tout.

- Le silence n'a jamais trahi personne.

Ces mots qui m'ôtèrent toute mauvaise conscience et qui appuyer les dires de Liz. Deux voix contre une… Ils devaient sûrement avoir raison… C'est moi qui avait dû comprendre de travers les propos de ma soeur… Il me prit par la main et m'emmena dans une file d'attente, où il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Il paya les billets et nous nous dirigeâmes comme les autres dans la salle où le film allait être projeter.

Il ne lâcha pas ma main. Nous nous installâmes confortablement. J'essayai de faire comme si je ne sentais pas son regard sur moi, en me concentrant sur l'écran blanc devant nous. Il dessinait des cercles tendres sur ma main avec son pouce. Je frémis. J'étais bien. Je me retournai pour voir son visage. Je voulais être sur que se soit bien lui. C'était tellement beau pour être vrai.

Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je lui dis :

- Je te l'avais dit que ça t'irai bien les cheveux plus court.

- Je commençai à me demander si tu avais remarquer, dit-il souriant. Ca te plait alors ?

- Oui… dis-je mutine.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Je fis non de la tête, j'étais un peu surprise de ce ton si important dans sa voix.

- Pour te montrer que j'ai changé. Que je veux changer. Avec toi…

Et là il ne me laissa pas un instant pour répliquer, il mit son autre main sur ma joue et tout aussi délicatement que la veille il mit ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur reparti aussi vite voir même plus que la veille…

La conscience très légère, je répondis avidement à son baiser. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies. Nous étions coupé de notre monde. Il avait trouvé les mots justes pour me convaincre. Et je crevai d'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau… Sa langue chercha la mienne et ne regardâmes pas une seule seconde du film, tout comme ces amoureux de mon livre moldu… Je refoulai un gémissement lorsqu'il commença à répandre ici et là des baisers dans mon cou… tout en me caressant habilement le bras… J'étais au paradis. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Ses caresses étaient si douces, et ses lèvres si appétissante, que j'aurai pu rester dans ce cinéma comme ça, avec lui, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Nous ne nous sommes décollés que de très rare fois pour reprendre notre respiration, et continuer de plus belle cette magnifique activité.

A un moment c'est moi qui coupa le contact, mes mains sur sa nuque je restai tout près de son visage, je le regardais un instant comme un peu plus tôt. Pour être sur que c'était bien lui. Que c'était bien réel. Apparemment c'était trop long pour lui car il s'attaqua à ma mâchoire, et me déposait de magnifiques baisers… Alexander pouvait aller se rhabiller devant les lèvres expertes de Sirius.

- Sirius… murmurai-je.

- Mmh ? répondit-il

- Tu es sur ? Je suis pas trop jeune pour toi ? demandai-je tout aussi doucement pour ne pas perturbé les autres spectateurs.

Il arrêta son entreprise sur ma mâchoire et me regarda incrédule.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu m'avais dit que Shelby…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase.

- Shelby me voulait juste dans son lit pour augmenter sa popularité. S'il te plait – il reprit ses bisous sur mon visage – arrête de penser et profite…

Il passa une main sous mon haut et se mit à caresser ma taille sensuellement à même la peau. Je me déléctai de ses attentions. Je repris alors possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre… J'avais envie de déguster sa bouche. Je voulais connaître par cœur cette partie de son anatomie dont je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer maintenant… Je le savais. Je voulais aller doucement, pour profiter comme il l'avait si bien dit. Et apparemment il voulait la même chose puisqu'il n'accéléra pas la cadence et caressait mes lèvres et ma langue tendrement. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Je ne me souciais pas une seule seconde du monde qui nous entourait. La pénombre de la pièce nous donné assez d'intimité pour ça. J'adorai le cinéma !

Lorsque nous remarquâmes que les lumières s'étaient rallumées, nous mîmes fin au baiser à contre cœur. Nous étions seuls dans la salle, signe que ça faisait un moment que les lumières avaient réapparus.

Il me fit un sourire somptueux. Il était heureux. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa encore une fois. Je ne protestai pas, c'était tellement bon…

- Allez les jeunes, il faut partir !

Nous arrêtâmes le baiser et vîmes un employé de l'établissement qui nous regardait d'un air rêveur. Comme s'il se remémorait des bons souvenirs. Nous nous étions alors levés rapidement. Il prit aussitôt ma main dans la sienne. Lorsque nous passâmes devant cet homme pour sortir Sirius dit avec sérieux :

- C'était un très bon film.

J'étouffai un rire devant sa remarque.

- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua l'employé avec un sourire entendu.

Il n'était pas naïf.

Une fois dehors il enroula un bras autour de mes épaules et me demanda :

- Alors ça t'as plut le cinéma ?

Je passai un bras dans son dos et me collai à lui.

- J'adore le cinéma…

Nous marchâmes un moment comme ça, lorsqu'une chose me revint à l'esprit :

- Alors comment tu l'as largué la fille l'autre fois ? dis-je avec un grand sourire.

J'étais heureuse. Je souriais pour un rien, et j'adorais ça.

- Tu es têtu, me dit-il.

- Et oui ! m'exclamai-je euphorique.

Il sourit devant mon attitude. Il aurait très bien pu me prendre pour une sénile mais non, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était tout autant enchanté que moi.

- Très bien, dit-il l'air résigner, mais moi je pensai plus qu'il avait succombé face à mon enthousiasme, il continua donc : je lui ai fait comprendre que j'avais passé la nuit avec elle juste pour penser à autre chose qu'à toi, et apparemment ça a suffit, j'avais tout un tas d'autre truc en tête à lui dire au cas où elle n'aurait pas saisi le message…

- Et c'était vrai ? Tu as couché avec elle juste pour pas penser à moi ?

- En quelque sorte…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, me prit complètement dans ses bras pour me coller à lui et m'embrassa. Sûrement sa manière de dire que la discussion était close. Il n'avait pas envie de l'avouer clairement, mais ça voulait dire que c'était vrai… Bien fait pour elle ! J'étais heureuse ! Dans mon ventre des tonnes de papillons gigotait. Tout était parfait. Ma sœur sortait avec un garçon pour tenter d'oublier celui avec lequel j'étais, en ce moment même, en train d'échanger ma salive… Il fallait juste que j'aie l'air un peu moins euphorique ce soir en rentrant chez moi. Ca n'allait pas être facile…

oOoOoOo

Alléluia ! En rentrant chez moi, ma sœur n'était pas là ! Il était près de 20 h pourtant… Ca voulait sûrement dire que ça se passer plus que bien avec Julian, et c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Sirius et moi avions prévus de se faire un autre ciné le lendemain… Depuis ce jour là, je vénère cette invention moldu…

Je passai la soirée avec mes parents, ma soeur entra sur les coup de 22h... Une fois qu'elle fut à l'étage je me précipitai dans sa chambre pour lui poser tout un tas de question.

- Alors il embrasse bien ?

- Très bien, dit-elle simplement avec un sourire avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	9. Le retour

**Un énorme merci à **

**Zazo, Lizoune, lauralavoiepelletier, twinzie, Pottera, Ninyas, Lilli-Puce, aylala, CapUu, Gabrielletrompelamort, douce-ange-de-la-mort, tonkie, web-spider, Perruche Cevenole, Erma, elo, patmola, Estelle, Erylis, Gabinette13, Kikie1990, Abelforth Dumbledore, Wildyheart, anne-laure0617, Anna Black, giovannapotter, darksheeep, Lily Smile, zozo, Nyny's, et Sandiane**

**pour leurs reviews !**

**31 Reviews ! J'en reviens toujours paaaas ! Chui trop contente ! Attendez vous à voir très rapidement les suites de cette fic puisque je suis en vacances et que je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire ! Et que toutes vos reviews me motivent vraiment énormément !**

**J'ai déjà une autre idée de fic dans ma tête avec pleins d'idées, qui sera la suite de celle là ! Encore un Drew/Sirius

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Le retour**

La dernière semaine, avant le retour de Liz et James, fut la plus belle de toute ma vie. Mais du côté de ma sœur, c'était pas au beau fixe. Ca avait l'air d'aller avec son Julian… Mais elle restait discrète sur sa relation. Peut être avait-elle remarqué que je ne me confiais plus à elle à propos du « mystérieux garçon » comme elle m'avait dit. Si elle en était blessée, elle n'en montrait rien. Et d'un côté je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je ne voulais pas lui raconter ce que j'étais en train de vivre avec Sirius, et cela même en camouflant son identité dans mon récit… Que je sorte avec lui sans lui en faire par était une chose, tout lui raconter en était une autre.

J'avais l'impression qu'Erika et moi on s'éloignait l'une de l'autre. C'était peut être que j'avais moins besoin d'elle étant très proche de Liz, elle jouait le rôle de ma sœur, et encore plus en ce moment où il n'y avait qu'à elle que je pouvais me confier. Peut être et j'espère qu'il en était de même du côté de ma sœur avec Lily Evans. Car pendant ces vacances, mis à part lui dire bonjour et au revoir, on se voyait et parlait pas beaucoup. Cependant elle n'avait pas l'air triste, ni malheureuse, donc je ne m'en faisais pas pour elle. Si elle voulait venir discuter avec moi, je l'accueillerai à bras ouverts, tout en essayant d'esquiver certains sujets…

Pendant les derniers jours avant le retour des Potter, Sirius et moi sommes allés au cinéma pratiquement tous les jours… Le côté moldu facilité mon insouciance, et apparemment il l'avait compris (l'argent n'était pas un problème pour Sirius). Un jour alors que nous étions encore en train de se dévorer les lèvres à perdre haleine dans le cinéma. Il s'arrêta haletant :

- Ca te dirai si on allait continuer dans ma chambre ?

Bien que tous les baisers que nous venions d'échanger m'aient mise dans un état second, je ne perdais quand même pas le Nord, et lui fit un regard qui signifiait « Je ne coucherai pas avec toi Sirius Black ». Apparemment il me comprit car il ajouta tout en faisant parcourir ses doigts sur le bras :

- Non ! C'est pas du tout ce à quoi je pensais, je voulais juste qu'on soit un peu plus à l'aise pour continuer… dit-il en déposant des baisers sensuels sur ma gorge…

Je réfléchissais comme je pouvais. Comment penser normalement lorsqu'un homme tel que lui vous faisait ce genre de chose ?

- Alors ? me demanda-t-il impatiemment ses lèvres tout contre ma peau.

Il n'avait pas tort… On serait plus à l'aise dans sa chambre. Mais pour moi le fait de venir au cinéma pour se câliner était un obstacle volontaire pour ne pas céder à son charme, et aller plus loin trop vite… Avec Alexander on avait attendu un mois complet avant de s'attaquer à un autre type d'activité que de simples bisous… Alors que là… cela ne faisait que cinq jours qu'on se voyait… Certes le début de cette relation n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais vécu avec Alex… J'avais passé plus de temps avec Sirius en cinq jours qu'avec mon ex en trois semaines.

- Je te promets que je serai sage, ajouta-t-il devant mon évidente hésitation.

Je le sentis qui commençait à mordiller tendrement le lobe de mon oreille… Lorsqu'il faisait ça je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Il avait l'air de s'en être rendu compte…

- D'accord, dis-je.

En plein milieu du film, il se leva et me prit par la main. Apparemment très impatient d'être tranquillement sur son lit… Une fois dehors, je remarquai le soleil éclatant ! J'adorai l'été pour ça ! Le ciel parfaitement bleu, aucun nuage… Il commençait à s'approcher de moi pour m'enlacer afin de transplaner, mais je le repoussai :

- Qu'est-ce qui ya ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

- J'ai envie de marcher, je veux profiter un peu du soleil avant qu'on retourne s'enfermer.

Alors il me prit la main, et nous commençâmes notre petite balade jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. En chemin, je décidai de lui poser une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment maintenant :

- Tu l'as dit à James ?

- A propos de nous ?

J'adorais entendre ce « nous ».

- Oui, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Pas complètement.

Je levai un sourcil.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je lui ai dit que je voyais une fille, mais je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il s'agissait de toi…

- Moi je l'ai dit à Liz, d'ailleurs elle vous a entendu discuter toi et James. Elle m'a dit que tu te prenais la tête pour moi… Et que tu regrettai de m'avoir chanter la chanson au concert… dis-je pour le taquiner.

- Ouais, j'étais pas sur de ce que je voulais encore à ce moment là… Tu as du te poser tout un tas de question après.

- Oh oui… Et en plus, avec ma sœur qui passe en boucle le disque de Teesher ça ne m'aider pas vraiment à penser à autre chose…

Je me tendis à l'évocation de ma sœur. Il le remarqua, car il s'arrêta de marcher, se mit face à moi pour m'enlacer de manière très réconfortante. Et d'un coup ! _POP_ ! Nous étions dans sa chambre.

- Je t'avais dit que je voulais marcher ! m'indignais-je

- Je commençai à avoir mal aux pieds, me dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Minable excuse. Mais son sourire me coupa toute envie de le sermonner. Il ne lâcha pas l'étreinte et m'embrassa goulûment pour me faire penser à autre chose. Et ça marcha. La seconde d'après il m'entraînait sur le lit non-loin de nous…

Je fus très étonné qu'il tienne sa parole. Car en effet, il n'avait pas laissé balader ces mains sur mon corps, il n'avait pas cherché à déboutonner mon chemisier ou quoi que ce soit. On s'était contenté de s'embrasser à l'horizontal.

Je me suis surprise à être un peu frustrée mais finalement c'était mieux comme ça. Il fallait pas aller trop vite. Je ne voulais pas qu'avec moi ce soit comme avec les autres. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, même si je voyais beaucoup de choses dans ses yeux il n'avait rien formulé avec des mots clairs.

Beaucoup plus tard le soir, lorsqu'il me raccompagna au bout de ma rue, nous sommes restés un moment enlacé au clair de lune. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Le lendemain Liz et James revenaient. Apparemment Sirius n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on s'affiche devant James, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, ni le réprimander car moi non plus je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'on nous voit ensemble… Qui sait ? Peut-être que James en parlerai avec Evans par mégarde, et elle irai ensuite en parler à ma sœur. En tant qu'amie c'était légitime. Ma tête contre sa poitrine, je le sentais qu'il respirait le parfum de mes cheveux, j'appréciai ce geste.

- Demain, tu retournes au Manoir ? lui demandai-je.

- Et ouais… Tu vas venir ?

- Peut-être pas directement demain, ils viendront à peine d'arriver… - je m'interrompis un moment et relever ma tête pour le regarder dans les yeux – Tu veux que je vienne ?

- T'as pas envie ?

- J'ai pas dis ça.

- On dirait que tu hésites.

- Je sais pas… Tu veux que je vienne ? redemandai-je.

- J'aimerai bien… Mais si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave.

- Si, si j'ai envie de venir, mais je sais pas…

Je terminai cette phrase en baissant mes yeux. J'avais peur. Je me mis à frissonner. Mais pas à cause de mon appréhension, à cause d'une légère brise qui venait de se lever.

- Tu as froid ? me demanda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

- Non.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise que je ferai mieux de rentrer chez moi pour me couvrir. Je voulais passer encore quelques instants dans ses bras.

- Menteuse, dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- T'as les tétons qui pointent.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur le torse en signe de reproche, il se mit à rire.

- Peut-être que c'est parce que je suis excitée, lui dis-je mine de rien.

Il l'avait bien cherché ! Cette simple phrase suffit à lui faire cesser de rire. Un très court instant il resta figer, sûrement choqué d'entendre ce genre de propos dans ma bouche. Puis il comprit que je le taquinais et reprit contenance (même un peu trop).

- Oh, alors dans ce cas…, dit-il tout souriant avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres pour un baiser vraiment torride.

Il en profita pour caresser mes fesses au passage. Je ne le repoussai pas. Sous ses mains je me sentais belle. Je me sentais vivante. Et c'est à ce moment là que la vérité me frappa.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black.

J'étais désormais complètement dépendante de lui.

- Je viendrai demain, dis-je tout contre ses lèvres.

Je ne pouvais plus envisager une seule journée sans que je le voie. Sans qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Sans qu'il m'embrasse… Merlin… je n'avais jamais ressentis ça… Même pas pour Alexander. C'était tellement fort que je commençai à me demander s'il m'aimait autant que je l'aime. S'il m'aimait tout court…

On se lâcha, après un dernier baiser furtif sur les lèvres, il desserra l'étreinte, et je lâchai sa main uniquement au dernier moment… Je marchai à reculons dans ma ruelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il transplane.

Il me souffla un baiser et puis…

_POP_

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, à 11 h tout juste, j'étais déjà en train de me préparer pour aller chez les Potter.

Ding Dong.

- C'est bon, j'y vais, me dit ma sœur en courant dans les escaliers.

Tiens ? Elle attendait quelqu'un ? Je tendais l'oreille pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Tu peux monter elle est dans sa chambre, entendis-je.

Une poignée de seconde plus tard, une hystérique se jeta sur moi me faisant tomber sur mon lit :

- Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Liz ! C'est vrai qu'on s'était vu pas mal de fois pendant son voyage, mais c'est pas pareil en vrai. J'étais vraiment heureuse de la revoir en chair et en os devant moi.

- Déjà de retour ! Je pensai pas si tôt ! dis-je surprise par son entrée.

- Vas-y dis que tu veux que je m'en aille ! dit-elle en se relevant.

- Non, je dis pas ça… Mais j'avais prévu de venir chez toi cette après midi… dis-je embarrassé.

- C'est toujours prévu ! répliqua-t-elle très enthousiaste. D'ailleurs, je suis venue pour te kidnapper ! Allé prend ton maillot ! Mes parents sont déjà retournés à leur travail on va se faire une journée piscine tranquille !

Ah en voilà une idée qu'elle est bien ! Je vais pouvoir admirer mon Sirius torse nu à ma guise… En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, j'avais déjà toutes mes affaires prêtes, et nous étions parties.

En chemin, elle paraissait particulièrement excité. Enfin à l'abris des oreilles de ma sœur, nous pouvions discuter de tout sans craintes.

- Allez, dis moi ce qui t'arrive, lui dis-je.

- Mais j'ai rien du tout ! dit-elle toujours aussi souriante.

- Arrête, t'es carrément survolté depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, voilà tout !

- J'aurai plutôt cru que ça aurait un rapport avec un certain Timothy…

- Un petit peu.

- Ah ! Je me disais aussi ! Alors raconte !

- Ya rien eu d'extraordinaire, mais il m'a dit avant que je parte qu'il serait content de me revoir avant la rentrée. Donc j'attends un signe de lui. Mais bon déjà ya la soirée d'Alexander où on va se revoir. C'est quand d'ailleurs ? Samedi qui arrive non ?

- Ouais, il me semble. En tout cas, je suis contente pour toi, c'est sur la bonne voie avec Timothy.

Nous continuâmes de parler. Ou plutôt elle continua. Elle me parla de « Tim » un bon moment. Nous étions arrivées, dans la ruelle qui menait chez elle lorsqu'elle termina son récit. Elle me lança un regard en biais.

- Et toi ? Ca va avec Sirius ?

Je la regardai, en lui faisant un sourire révélateur pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais heureuse.

- Tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a poussé à venir t'enlever plus tôt que prévu.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus si c'était possible. Nous terminâmes le chemin en silence. Juste avant qu'on ne franchisse le portail menant à sa maison, je lui demandai :

- Tu sais que ton frère n'est pas au courant ?

- Oui t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas gaffé. Les histoires d'amour de nos amis ne sont pas des sujets que nous abordons ensemble.

Rassurée, je suivis Liz à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Nous nous dirigeâmes directement dans le salon.

- Je suis de retour, lança Liz à la cantonade.

Aussitôt, je vis James apparaître depuis la cuisine, un sandwich à la main. Il était uniquement accoutré d'un short de bain, et plus bronzé que jamais.

- Salut toi ! Alors, quoi de neuf ? me demanda-t-il enthousiaste.

Mon cœur s'emballa alors que je devinai Sirius qui apparaissait derrière lui.

- Heu... Non... Rien de neuf de mon côté, et toi ? dis-je alors que je retrouvai mon assurance.

Ca y est il était complètement dans mon champ de vision. Vêtu de la même manière que son meilleur pote. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'été ou lui… Mais j'avais soudain beaucoup plus chaud… Hum… Une envie de le croquer s'empara de moi…

- Salut Drew, me dit-il.

Je lui répondis par un grand sourire, tandis que James me répondait :

- Moi rien de nouveau ! Mais pour Sirius… Attention Drew accroche toi…

- Ta gueule James, coupa Sirius, il reste des sandwichs ?

James resta interdit.

- Fait pas ton timide Sir', tu te rappelles quand elle avait dit de la prévenir lorsque tu aurais une fille qui ne quitte plus tes pensées ! Et ben voilà ! Je la préviens !

Sirius fit celui qui n'entendait pas et disparu dans la cuisine.

- Je te dis pas, il n'arrête pas de me parler d'elle depuis trois semaines, et cette enflure ne veut même pas me la présenter.

Sirius réapparu avec un sandwich dans chaque main.

- T'en veux un ? me demanda-t-il.

J'acceptai volontiers.

- Et moi ? dit Liz voyant que Sirius entamé le sandwich qui lui rester en main.

- Toi t'es chez toi ! Elle c'est l'invitée ! Je fais mon travail d'hôte.

Liz grogna et disparu dans la cuisine.

- Moi je vais me baigner, tu viens Sir ? demanda James.

- Je termine mon repas et j'arrive.

- Ok ! Je t'attends pas, il fait trop chaud dans ce pays !

James sortis également de mon champ de vision. Et là je vis Sirius qui avala rapidement la bouchée de pain qu'il venait d'engloutir. Il s'approcha de moi, prit ma main libre dans la sienne et me tira jusqu'au couloir où on était sur de ne pas être déranger. Une fois arrivées, il me tira contre lui, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, je lui dis :

- Alors comme ça, tu lui parles de moi sans arrêt depuis trois semaine ?

Je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas répondre. Je voulais juste le taquiner un peu. J'adorai ça. J'aimai aussi beaucoup la manière dont il me faisait taire à chaque fois. Une main sur ma joue, une autre partiellement dans le creux de mes reins (avec un sandwich dans la main c'est pas très pratique), il m'attira encore plus près contre lui et m'embrassa. Amoureusement ? Ca en avait tout l'air en tout cas… Je rompis le baiser et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Une de mes mains se baladait dans son dos nu… Sa peau était si douce… Merlin… j'aurai voulu figer le temps pour rester ainsi contre lui.

- Allé, viens on va rejoindre les Potter.

A contre cœur, nous rejoignîmes chacun de notre côtés nos amis respectifs.

De retour dans le salon, Liz était en train de manger. Elle avait l'air un peu triste. Je m'approchai d'elle alors que je voyais Sirius partir vers la piscine. Je m'installai face à elle, et nous terminâmes nos sandwichs.

- Il est vraiment accro.

- Arrête, lui dis-je.

- Je rigole pas, il t'aime ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Ca fait qu'une semaine qu'on est ensemble.

- C'est son record, fit-elle finement remarquer.

Puis je m'éclipsai dans la salle de bain pour enfiler mon maillot. Je ne voulais pas me faire des plans sur la comète et pensais qu'il m'aimait comme elle l'affirmait. Non, je ne le croirai que lorsque qu'il me le dira. On est jamais assez sur. Les yeux parlent beaucoup, mais peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que de désir purement physique…

oOoOoOo

C'était dur. Après une semaine complète dans ses bras, l'avoir si près de moi et ne pas pouvoir lui sauter dessus relevait d'un effort magistral. Tout l'après-midi je refoulais mes envies, et lui aussi, je n'avais pas loupé son regard lorsqu'il me vit arriver en petite tenue au bord de la piscine. Comme j'aimais qu'il me regarde comme ça… Il avait les yeux qui débordaient de désir. J'avais rougi sous son regard.

Malheureusement James ne quitta pas la piscine une seule seconde. Je n'eus pas d'autre occasion cette journée là d'être dans ses bras… Alors que je commençai à rassembler toutes mes affaires, car l'heure du dîner approcher et j'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi (Comme ça je n'étais pas exposé à la tentation). Liz m'annonça :

- Tu dors à la maison ce soir !

- Quoi ?

- Oui je t'ai piqué deux, trois affaires en plus pour que tu restes ici. J'ai envoyé un parchemin à ta mère t'en fait pas. Alors tu reposes tout ça et tu viens manger avec nous !

- Je peux aller me prendre une douche avant ?

- Si tu veux pas manger froid dépêche-toi le traiteur va bientôt arriver !

Je montai précipitamment les escaliers. Je n'aimais pas sentir le chlore. A peine arrivé en haut des escaliers je vis Sirius dans le couloir, appuyé sur la porte de sa chambre.

- James est encore dans l'eau, me dit-il.

Je m'avançai vers lui, et il me prit dans ses bras. Mon cœur battait la chamade… C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi dénudé dans ses bras… Mais j'étais heureuse. Heureuse qu'il me trouve attirante de ce point de vue là. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il me trouvait de si particulier par rapport aux autres filles… Tait toi Drew profite de ses bras.

- Je passe la nuit ici…

- Je sais, j'ai entendu… dit-il me caressant la joue avec son pouce.

On entendit des pas montés l'escaliers, on se sépara rapidement, et j'entrai dans la salle de bain. C'était James. Je me sentais frustrer ! Je n'avais même pas pu goûter au sucre de ses lèvres… Drew, reprend toi… C'est ça, ou ta sœur est au courant et elle te tue. Ok… Déjà je pourrais sûrement le voir tous les jours pendant les reste de ces vacances… C'est pas mal.

Au travers de la porte je pouvais les entendre discuter.

- Me réveil pas demain, j'ai envie de faire la grasse matinée, dit Sirius.

- Pas de problème, mon vieux… Je venais vous dire, elle est où Drew ?

- Elle prend sa douche.

- Ok, le repas est arrivé, on passe à table dans cinq minutes.

Je me pressai un peu plus pour me laver…

oOoOoOo

Le repas se passa comme avant… Ambiance bon enfant. Rigolade. Anecdotes de vacances. Sirius a encore eu droit à son lot de plaisanterie sur le fait qu'il s'était casé pour de bon. J'en ai profité pour avoir quelques informations…

- Alors Sirius, qu'est-ce qui fait que c'est elle et pas une autre ? demanda James.

- Je sais pas. C'est un tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui te plait le plus chez elle ?

- Son sourire… dit-il en fixant son assiette rêveusement.

Il était trop chou. On aurait dit qu'il était tout timide. Alors que ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Sirius… Quoi que ça ne veut plus rien dire… Le genre de Sirius _c'était_ se faire une fille, un soir et puis ciao.

- Regardez-le celui là ! A peine on parle de sa chérie qu'il est déjà dans la lune ! dit James.

- Tu peux parler avec ton Evans ! répliqua Sirius.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda son ami le plus sérieusement du monde.

Mon cœur s'emballa (il avait l'habitude maintenant). J'attendais la réponse… Il voyait que James ne plaisanter pas pour une fois. Sirius continuait de « jouer » avec sa fourchette. Il réfléchissait. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux un court instant, puis il se retourna vers James.

- Je sais même pas ce que c'est qu'être amoureux, comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Ouais, mais quand t'es avec elle, tu…

- James, on peut arrêter de parler de ça s'il te plait, coupa Sirius.

Il se leva et nettoya son assiette en un coup de baguette.

- Je vais me coucher, dit-il.

Il était encore tôt, mais James ne fit aucune remarque. Il voyait que Sirius voulait être seul.

Après manger je passai, une heure, ou deux avec Liz. Puis on décida d'aller se coucher. Une fois arrivées dans la chambre de Liz, elle me faussa compagnie pour aller prendre sa douche. J'étais toute seule dans sa chambre. James était dans la sienne. Et celle de Sirius était juste au bout du couloir… J'hésitai à y aller… Mais je n'eu pas besoin de le faire car je le vis apparaître dans le cadre de la porte. Il s'approcha doucement de moi :

- Ta manière d'imiter ma démarche, et la façon dont tu parles. C'est juste un échantillon des millions de choses que j'aime chez toi. Qui font que c'est toi et pas une autre.

Je comblais les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient et me jeter dans ses bras. Merlin, comment il faisait pour me rendre encore plus folle de lui de jours en jours ?

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Et Liz ?

- Elle s'en remettra, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il me planta un baiser sur les lèvres, et retourna dans sa chambre.

- Je t'attends, m'avait-il dit avant de partir.

Je me mis rapidement en pyjama, et Liz était de retour.

- T'as pas déplié le lit ? me dit-elle.

Je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise. Si elle m'avait proposé de rester pour la nuit c'était pour que je passe du temps avec elle… Pas avec lui… Je me tordais les doigts sans m'en rendre compte.

- Heu… Sirius… m'a…

- C'est bon j'ai compris, va le rejoindre.

- Ca te dérange pas ?

Vu le ton qu'elle avait employé ça se voyait que ça la dérangeait.

- Non, bien sur que non, vas-y, dit-elle avec un sourire cette fois.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et me jetai dans ses bras.

J'allai passer la nuit dans _ses_ bras… J'étais au paradis !

Délicatement j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre. C'était tout noir. J'avais peur qu'il soit endormi, mais à peine j'eus atteint le lit qu'il m'attrapa et me colla contre lui. Habilement il fit passer les draps par-dessus moi. Il commençait à m'embrasser presque violemment. Il était en train de céder à toutes les tentations auquel il a été confronté toute la journée, et moi aussi… C'était tellement bon de sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau que je le laissai faire lorsqu'il commença à toucher ma poitrine… Je pensai qu'il avait patienté assez longtemps pour passer à un stade un peu supérieur. Et j'avoue aussi que ça fait un moment que j'ai envie qu'il me touche plus…

Il passa une de ces mains sous mon haut et continua de me caresser les seins. Mon cœur n'en pouvait plus, mais j'adorai ça. Nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus tendre, et doux. Il ne lâcha pas ma poitrine pour autant. Après cette très longue séance de câlin, on s'endormait dans les bras de l'autre. Son souffle sur ma peau. Son torse sous mes mains…

Quelle magnifique nuit…

* * *

**A suivre !**


	10. Les nouvelles expériences

**Merci à Serali Magus, aylala, CapUu, Perruche Cevenole, Sandiane, tonkie, Abelforth Dumbledore, Sorka, Nyny's, Lilli-Puce, Gabrielletrompelamort, hermony, Erylis, anne-laure0617, Pottera, Lea, Gabinette13, Anna Black, Lizoune, rockeuse dans l'ame, Wildyheart, Kikie1990, et Black007 pour leurs reviews ! )

* * *

**

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN PASSAGE ASSEZ CHAUD MAIS PAS CHOQUANT POUR AUTANT, JE VOUS AURAI PREVENU !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 : Les nouvelles expériences

Lorsque les rayons de soleil pénétrèrent dans sa chambre, je me réveillai un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres en me remémorant les évènements de la veille. J'étais allongé sur le dos, lui sur le ventre, un de ses bras sur mon abdomen. Je le regardai dormir. Un vrai apollon. Une de mes mains parcourait son bras musclé, et mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de son dos parfaitement sculpté.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi parfait à mes yeux pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ? Ca me dépasser toujours, c'est pourquoi sans que je me l'avoue j'avais peur qu'il me laisse tombé. Parce que je savais qu'il y en avait d'autre beaucoup mieux foutu que moi, beaucoup plus expérimentée et tout aussi sympa qui crevaient d'envie d'être avec lui. Lorsque je sentis sa main s'emparer de la mienne, toutes ses questions qui logeaient mon esprit s'éclipsèrent. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens d'un geste tendre. Je décollais mon regard de son dos et je le vis qui me regardait avec des petits yeux encore endormis.

- Bonjour toi… me dit-il tendrement avec un grand sourire auquel je répondis instinctivement.

- Bonjour toi… répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Il roula sur le dos, et me tira à sa suite pour pouvoir m'enlacer entièrement. Merlin que j'étais bien… Je ne voulais plus jamais me lever. Il m'embrassa doucement… et commença à faire parcourir ses mains dans mon dos. Apparemment il était prêt pour une séance de câlins de bon matin… et je n'étais pas du tout contre ! Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps, et je ne m'en lassai pas… Et je savais que je m'en lasserai jamais…

oOoOoOo

Le reste de la journée je restai avec Liz, qui d'ailleurs venait de recevoir une lettre de Timothy. Nous étions à ce moment là dans sa chambre.

- Ah ben tu vois ! Ca fait seulement un jour que vous vous êtes pas vu et il te donne de ses nouvelles ! Je te promets que vous allez finir ensemble avant la rentrée tous les deux.

- Tu crois ? me dit-elle peu sur d'elle.

- J'en suis sûr ! Il te file carrément rencard demain non ?

- Ouais, ça y ressemble…

- Bah alors ? De quoi tu doutes encore ?

- Je sais pas… Je suis plus trop emballé…

Je lui fis reprendre confiance en elle en deux minutes, et elle était enfin au taquet ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte avec lui ! Comme ça elle serait dans la même situation que moi et elle comprendrait que je veuille passer beaucoup de temps avec Sirius…

- Tu as raison ! Je vais profiter de cette après midi avec lui ! dit-elle en bombant le torse.

_Toc toc_

- Oui ? fit Liz.

La tête de Sirius apparu dans le cadre de la porte.

- Liz, James veut te parler.

Elle lui fit un regard qui voulait dire « Excuse pitoyable pour te retrouver seul avec Drew ».

- Non, c'est vrai ! s'indigna-t-il. Il veut te parler de Michelle je crois, la sœur de ton pote que vous avez vu en Amérique.

Liz souffla et se leva de son lit pour aller rejoindre son frère dans le salon au premier étage. Il vint me rejoindre sur le lit et me fit basculer en arrière. D'un geste il écarta les cheveux qui étaient perdu dans mon cou. Je me mis à rire.

- Quoi ? dit-il riant lui aussi.

- Ca chatouille, expliquai-je.

Puis il s'empara de mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Lorsque nous entendîmes le son des pas de Liz dans les escaliers nous nous relevâmes. Nous étions en train d'essuyer brièvement la salive qui se trouvait alors sur nos lèvres, quand Liz entra de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle roula des yeux l'air de dire « Ils se retiennent donc jamais ? », et Sirius quitta la pièce discrètement sans un mot.

Je ne la questionnai pas sur ce dont son frère voulait lui parler. Non pas parce que ça ne m'intéressai pas, mais parce qu'après ce baiser avec Sirius j'avais encore la tête dans les nuages, et j'avais complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle Liz nous avait faussé compagnie.

oOoOoOo

Le soir même lorsque je rentrai chez moi. J'appris que ma sœur aller passer le reste de la semaine chez Lily Evans. Je ne lui posai aucune question à propos de Julian, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle enchaîne avec ma relation avec Sirius... Ensuite au dîner le soir ma mère me dit :

- Andie, ton père et moi allons chez ton oncle Stanley pour la journée de samedi, comme il se peut que le dîner se finisse tard, il nous a proposé de passer la nuit chez lui.

Et oui, mon oncle Stanley habitait très loin. Mon père et lui avaient toujours été très proche même s'ils habitaient a plus de mille kilomètres l'un de l'autre et il n'était pas rare que mes parents passent un ou deux jours chez lui. Et oui le climat de la France était tellement plus agréable que celui de l'Angleterre…

- Nous te faisons confiance et laissons la maison entre tes mains.

Dans ma tête j'étais déjà en train de formuler ce que j'allais mettre sur le parchemin que j'enverrai à Sirius… Une autre nuit complète dans ses bras… Lui et moi dans le même grand lit… J'avais déjà hâte d'être à samedi ! Ma mère me sortis de ma rêverie et me dit avec un regard lourd de sens :

- Pas de bêtises.

J'étais plus euphorique que jamais. La maison à moi toute seule pour au moins une journée et une nuit complète, c'était le rêve absolu. Je lui envoyai un hibou plus vite que l'éclair.

Et là.

Le flash.

J'aurai dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me précipiter sur le hibou pour lui envoyer cette lettre… car je me rappelai que j'étais invité chez Alexander samedi soir… Je repris ma plume, pour rédiger une autre lettre, qui lui expliquait que finalement nous ne passerons que la journée ensemble car la soirée risquait d'être longue…

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, je passai ma matinée chez Liz pour la conseiller niveau vêtements. C'est fou comme elle perd confiance en elle lorsqu'il s'agit de mec. Elle n'est pas du tout comme ça habituellement. Toujours à prendre des initiatives très risquées et à en être fière ! J'essayai encore une fois de la mettre en confiance, et je lui affirmai qu'après l'après midi qu'elle allait passer avec lui elle serait fixée sur ses intentions envers elle.

- T'es sur ?

- Mais oui ! dis-je une n-ième fois.

Une fois la tenue adéquate choisie, je lui conseillai de ne pas en faire des tonnes niveau maquillage. Le résultat était parfait. Une petite Liz toute intimidé, et toute mignonne… Il allait fondre c'était sur !

Ce jour là, je n'eus pas l'occasion de me tenir dans les bras de Sirius… Je ne savais pas de quoi James lui parlait mais en tout cas ça avait l'air très important. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, et lorsque j'allais pour partir à la suite de Liz, Sirius m'ignora royalement.

Un nœud se forma au fond de moi, et c'est la mine triste que je quittai Liz une fois son portail franchis. Elle s'en allant vers le chemin de Traverse, et moi partant dans la direction opposé pour rentrer chez moi.

Et là.

La peur.

S'était-il lassé de moi ?

Je n'aimai pas me sentir si peu sur de ses sentiments envers moi. Je n'aimai pas me prendre la tête juste parce que pour une fois il avait agit comme le meilleur ami du frère de mon amie, et non pas comme le garçon avec qui j'avais une liaison secrète…

Mon côté parano se réveilla. Jamais il ne m'avait ignoré de la sorte. Même si James était dans les parages il se débrouillait toujours pour me jeter un regard par en-dessous… Il ne m'avait fait aucune réflexion sur le parchemin que je lui avais envoyé l'invitant à passer la journée de samedi chez moi. Peut-être était-il déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer la journée et la nuit intégralement avec moi ?

Je l'étais également. Je me maudissais contre moi-même de lui avoir fait cette fausse joie. Mais j'avais dit depuis un moment maintenant par l'intermédiaire de Liz que je serai présente à la soirée…

Le cœur lourd je commençai à remonter la ruelle pour rentrer chez moi. J'aimai pas cette sensation qui s'était emparé de moi… Je culpabilisai si vite… Sans savoir pourquoi, les sanglots montèrent rapidement dans ma gorge. Je me sentais stupide de me mettre dans un état pareil pour rien si fallait ! L'amour ça vous met dans de tels moments d'incertitude… Ma tête dans mes mains alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues, je ne l'entendis pas transplaner derrière moi.

- Drew ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit-il avec une inquiétude très prononcée dans sa voix.

Et voilà. Je m'étais fait des films. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être dans cet état. Sa voix était remplie de tendresse, il ne m'aurait jamais parlé sur ce ton là s'il m'en voulait pour quoi que se soit. Il me prit délicatement dans ses bras, alors que j'essayai de me calmer. Apparemment il jugea qu'au milieu de la rue ce n'était pas un endroit idéal pour discuter, car une seconde plus tard je me retrouvai dans ma chambre. Il dégaina sa baguette et jeta un sort d'isolement à la pièce, ainsi qu'un sort de détection au cas où quelqu'un souhaiterait venir dans ma chambre. Tout en me gardant dans ses bras on s'assit sur mon lit.

- Dis moi ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation. Je cachai mon visage dans son cou. J'avais honte. Je ne voulais pas lui dire la raison pour laquelle j'étais dans cet état. C'était tellement ridicule. Il serra un peu plus ses bras dans mon dos et me déposa des tendres baiser sur la tempe. A un moment il me dit une singerie à l'oreille qui me fit sourire. Je me sentais soudainement mieux en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir insister sur la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mise. Je le regardai avec un sourire, j'essuyai les dernières traces de larmes sur mes joues.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien. Je vais bien, lui dis-je tout de même pour ne pas qu'il me prenne pour une folle complet.

Il me regarda bizarrement pendant une fraction de seconde, et il me reprit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à m'accorder, il devait retourner pour discuter de je ne sais quoi de très important avec James. Je ne le questionnai pas sur cette chose importante car il ne m'avait pas embarrassé avec ses questions quelques instants auparavant, et je lui en étais très reconnaissante mon morale était remonté en flèche. Enfin nous abordâmes le sujet pour lequel je m'étais mis dans une situation délicate.

- Tu ne préfères pas passer toute la soirée avec moi ? Plutôt que d'aller voir tes camarades de classes que tu retrouveras tous les jours toute l'année ?

Nous étions allongé sur mon lit, enlacé étroitement, on s'amusait à s'entortillait nos doigts les uns aux autres, et il laissait son autre main sous mon haut se balader librement sur mon dos.

- Je suis désolée Sirius… Liz a déjà confirmé notre présence… Si tu veux je resterai pas longtemps et on se rejoindra ici…

- C'est pas ça le problème… Le problème c'est que tu ailles chez _lui_…

Oh, je rêvai où il était en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?

- Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire de ce côté là… lui dis-je en m'interrompant de manière suggestive tout en baissant les yeux.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer, je devais être écrevisse…

Et là.

Il me dit une phrase… J'en suis encore toute retournée…

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

J'arrêtai aussitôt de jouer avec sa main. Une réponse vite ! Il me fallait une réponse ! Je n'allais pas lui avouer de but en blanc que j'étais complètement éprise de lui. Non ! Il ne fallait pas ! Je pense que la réponse que je lui fournis fut tout de même très révélatrice… Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre sur le moment !

- Ca dépend si toi tu m'aimes…

Il me fit un sourire que je déchiffrai comme voulant dire « Bien joué ». Et nous enchaînâmes avec un sujet complètement dérisoire après ce que je pris comme une conversation sérieuse. Pour une fois il avait eu l'occasion d'avouer qu'il m'aimait… C'était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour lui. Mais après ce qu'il m'avait dit la nuit où j'ai dormis chez Liz, je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser qu'il ne m'aimait pas. En tout cas moi c'est comme si je lui avais dit. Il le savait maintenant j'en étais sur.

Nous restâmes sur mon lit pour le reste de l'après midi… Après notre conversation, nous entamâmes une activité beaucoup plus sensuel… On commença à s'embrasser, lui au dessus de moi, ses mains sur ma peau… Ses caresses m'électrisaient, je ne répondais plus de moi… J'essayai un tant soit peu de lui rendre la pareille en dégustant le moindre recoin de son torse… Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il avait apprécié… Mais moi je peux vous dire que j'avais adoré…

Je remarquai ensuite qu'il caressait ma taille d'une main depuis un bon moment… Il était sûrement en train de se demander s'il pouvait déboutonner mon pantalon… Et inconsciemment je l'avais même encouragé à atteindre la seconde base… (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Lorsqu'il l'eut fait. J'étais dans un autre monde. Il savait quoi faire pour faire plaisir à une femme ça je peux vous l'assurer… Tout en embrassant ma peau, il commençait à préparer mon corps, pour une éventuelle future nuit d'amour… Je l'embrassai le plus passionnément possible pour lui montrer que j'adorai ce qu'il était en train de me faire. J'atteins rapidement le point de non-retour et un gémissement venu de je ne sais où s'échappa de mes lèvres.

A présent je me moquai de savoir si on allait trop vite ou pas. Je voulais être avec lui de toutes les manières qu'on puisse être avec un homme. C'était tellement bon ! J'en redemandai !

Cet après midi là, fut l'après midi des nouvelles expériences… Je décidai de lui faire plaisir à mon tour… J'étais capable de tout. Je l'aimai, et je voulais lui donner autant de satisfaction que ce qu'il venait de me procurer. Timidement je le fis basculer sur le dos, et je descendis jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture que je commençai à ouvrir… Il saisit le message car il me dit :

- T'es pas obligé Drew… Je ne te demande rien.

- Je sais, répliquai-je.

J'étais timide au début, puis je pris beaucoup d'assurance… Entendre ses gémissements me confortais dans l'idée que je n'étais pas si maladroite…

Il avait l'air de vouloir avoir le dernier mot, alors à son tour il me satisfait de cette même manière.

Et là.

J'ai cru mourir de plaisir.

Mon cœur n'avait jamais atteint une vitesse pareille. J'espèrerai qu'il n'avait pas ôté le sort d'isolement même si je lui avais dit qu'on était seul, car là je suis sur que tous les voisins m'aurait entendu…

J'avais la tête tellement dans un autre monde que je me rendis seulement compte de notre nudité à tous les deux lorsqu'il se leva pour se rhabiller. Je le regardai en train de reboutonner son jean's. Il était torse nu. Magnifique. Rien que de le voir comme ça, la chaleur s'empara à nouveau de mon corps. Une fois sa chemise enfilée, il se rallongea à mes côtés et me pris dans ses bras. Il me souffla doucement à l'oreille que James devait l'attendre depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et il me promit de revenir le lendemain. Il m'embrassa amoureusement, bien qu'il ne me l'ait pas encore avoué, et il transplana directement depuis ma chambre.

Un sourire satisfait était greffé à mes lèvres. Merlin que c'était bon. Je me levai et pris mon peignoir de bain que j'enfilai, pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je sursautai quand je me trouvai nez à nez avec ma sœur.

- Tu n'es pas sensé être chez Lily ? Dis-je encore sous la surprise.

- J'avais oublié quelques affaires, m'expliqua-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête en priant intérieurement qu'elle n'était pas la depuis trop longtemps… J'allais pour entrer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'elle me dit :

- Je t'ai entendu.

Je piquai un fard et m'immobilisai.

- Heu… de quoi tu parles ?

- Il ne faut pas avoir honte Drew.

Attend elle croyait quoi là ? Que je m'étais procuré du plaisir (autant de plaisir) toute seule ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, lui dis-je devenant encore plus rouge.

- Je t'ai dit que yavais pas de honte à avoir, c'est pas grave, c'est normal, je dirai rien aux parents si c'est ça dont tu as peur.

Elle s'était approchée de moi, et avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Je sais que toutes les deux on se parle plus beaucoup depuis un petit moment, mais je voulais te dire que si tu voulais des conseils de cet ordre là tu pouvais venir me voir, me dit-elle.

Son air « je m'y connais » m'énervai. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de plus qu'un simple pelotage de nibard avec un garçon. Je le savais elle m'avait tout raconté ! Alors si ya quelqu'un qui pouvait donner des conseils entre nous deux c'était bien moi !

- Ecoute Erika, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, et ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je n'étais pas toute seule dans ma chambre !

J'avais envie de lui clouer le bec et cela fonctionna.

- Co… Comment ça ? dit-elle ahuris.

- Tu as très bien compris. Maintenant si tu me le permets j'aimerai bien aller prendre une douche.

Je la contournai et m'enfermai aussitôt dans la salle de bain. Elle tapait à la porte.

« Tu n'as que 15 ans ! »

- Bientôt 16 ! répliquai-je.

J'ouvris le robinet et me délectai de la sensation de l'eau sur ma peau. Je l'entendais moins, mais certaines phrase du genre « Tu as de la chance Lily m'attend » ou « Cette discussion n'est pas terminée » s'étaient faufilé jusqu'à mes oreilles. Puis le silence. Elle devait enfin avoir quitter la maison.

oOoOoOo

Cette petite altercation m'avait sorti de ma petite bulle d'euphorie, de bien être, et de satisfaction. Mais je la retrouvai rapidement. Cette après midi avait été riche en émotion.

Allongé sur mon lit je me remémorai ce que j'avais vécu avec Sirius seulement quelques heures auparavant. Je me sentis soudainement jalouse de toutes les autres filles qui avait déjà eu droit à ce genre d'attention venant de lui. Je chassai ses sombres pensées de mon esprit et me focaliser, sur lui et moi. « Nous ». Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Merlin que je l'aimai. J'aurai jamais cru ressentir quelque chose de semblable pour quelqu'un.

Une fumée verte apparu dans ma chambre. C'était Liz qui venait d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée. Elle venait sûrement me relater tous les évènements de son après midi avec Timothy.

- Alors ! Raconte moi tout ! lui dis-je toujours euphorique.

- Oh toi, ya eu quelque chose… me dit-elle suspicieuse.

Je devais sûrement avoir l'air beaucoup trop réjouis pour quelqu'un qui allait juste entendre le récit d'une copine à propos de quelques heures passées avec un mec. (Bien sur, cela pouvait être très croustillant... tout dépend comment on utilise son temps…) Je décidai de faire simple et bref, je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails.

- J'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après midi avec Sirius voilà tout ! Allé raconte moi ton après midi !

Alors elle me relata sa journée. Elle me décrit avec précision les petites attentions qu'il avait eut envers elle. Rien de bien méchant, il lui avait offert un verre, lui avait tenu la porte comme un gentleman, mais c'est vrai que ça laisser encore une ambiguïté dans leur relation. C'était pas clair. Apparemment ils n'ont fait que discuter à propos des cours et de la future soirée de samedi…

- D'après moi si tu ne fais pas le premier pas tu vas attendre encore longtemps.

- Je n'aurai jamais le courage.

- T'es à Gryffondor ma belle ! Si tu veux vraiment sortir avec lui faut te réveiller !

- Lui aussi est à Gryffondor c'est un argument minable !

- Ouais mais toi je t'ai connu beaucoup plus entreprenante !

- On verra samedi… me dit-elle.

oOoOoOo

La journée de samedi était déjà là. Sirius avait transplaner au petit matin dans ma chambre. Je l'avais prévenu du départ matinal de mes parents mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il aurait fait ce genre de chose. J'étais encore en train de dormir lorsque je sentis son corps se coller au mien. Je me tournais pour lui faire face et lui fis un sourire endormis. Il me remit quelques mèches de mes cheveux en place et me dit :

- Rendors toi il est encore tôt…

Je posai alors ma tête contre son torse et me rendormis paisiblement…

oOoOoOo

Alors que nous étions en train de manger notre repas de midi dans la cuisine, il me dit :

- Tu comptes toujours aller à cette soirée ?

- Je t'ai dit que oui ! En plus il faut que je passe un peu de temps avec Liz, je trouve que je la délaisse un peu en ce moment…

Il prit ma main dans la sienne.

- Je suis pas rassuré à l'idée de te savoir avec quatre mecs aux hormones en folies…

Je me levai, contournai la petite table sans pour autant rompre le contact de nos mains, et vins m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, il encercla ma taille. Je lui déposai un rapide baiser sur la joue et lui murmurai contre sa peau :

- N'ai pas peur… Je suis toute à toi…

Me cœur se gonflait tellement d'amour pour lui dans ses moments où nous étions seuls que cet élan me prit de cours. J'avais envie de lui crier à quel point je l'aimai, mais je me retenais. Cependant je ne pus retenir ces quelques mots. Il m'embrassa de manière très significative sur ce qu'il voulait qu'on fasse ensuite… Il me souleva comme un rien et nous emmena jusque dans ma chambre où nous nous lançâmes dans une séance de câlins très très poussée…

oOoOoOo

Blottis dans ses bras, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas passer le reste de la nuit avec lui. Contre lui.

- Je rentrerai le plus tôt possible… dis-je haletante encore sous les effets du plaisir qui m'avait submergé quelques minutes plus tôt.

A ces mots il dégagea les cheveux perdus dans mon cou et me fit un suçon magistral. Sûrement pour dissuader les autres mecs de s'approcher trop près de moi… J'adorai qu'il soit si possessif.

Je regardai l'heure, et décidai qu'il était temps que je me prépare pour la soirée. Je sortis du lit nue comme un ver, et il me mata ouvertement sous toutes les coutures. Je fis celle qui n'avait rien remarqué, mais je savourai ce moment. J'aimai qu'il me regarde ainsi. J'aimai tout de lui.

Au fond de moi j'espérai que cette maudite soirée soit d'un ennuie mortelle pour avoir une bonne raison de rentrer rapidement chez moi pour retrouver _mon_ Sirius…

* * *

**A suivre!**


	11. La soirée

**Merci encore à tous les revieweurs ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir !**

**aylala, Zazo, Pottera, twinzie, Lizoune, Anna Black, anne-laure0617, Erylis, tonkie, Abelforth Dumbledore, Sandiane, Wildyheart, mirli, hermony, rockeuse dans l'ame, Lilli-Puce, likyboy's, Nyny's, Kikie1990, Estelle, Bandit12, Gabinette13, et miniblonde07**

**Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle me plait ! D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : La soirée**

_Ding Dong_

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Entrez, tout le monde est arrivé, dit Alexander en nous saluant.

Liz et moi pénétrèrent dans sa demeure. Ses parents n'étaient pas là comme d'habitude lors de ses petites soirées. On arriva dans le salon pour voir Timothy, Shelby, Mike, Angela, Isabel, Vickie et sa serdaigle Mary. On s'installa avec eux, ils nous servirent à boire, et rapidement les conversations tournèrent autour de ce qu'on a fait pendant ces vacances (et oui la rentrée était dans une semaine). Timothy nous raconte qu'il est allé à Miami (non sérieux ?) et qu'il y a croisé Liz. Mike est parti une semaine en France, et le reste de son temps il l'a passé avec sa nouvelle copine. Alexander se venta d'avoir passer toutes les vacances avec sa Mary qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Shelby nous expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas raconter ce qu'elle avait fait la plupart du temps car c'était beaucoup trop chaud… (elle a pas changé…), Vickie ne fit pas de commentaire sur ces vacances. Puis vient mon tour.

- Alors Drew ? demanda Mike.

- J'ai pas fait grand chose. J'ai aidé mon grand-père à déménager, je suis allée à un concert de rock moldu avec un ami, et puis j'ai passé mon temps dans la piscine de Liz ! dis-je succinctement.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. J'évitai de parler avec Shelby, et de regarder Alexander roucouler avec sa Serdaigle. J'observai le comportement de Timothy envers Liz. Je papotai avec Angela. A un moment elle me faussa compagnie et Alexander en profita pour venir près de moi.

- J'aurai pas cru que tu viendrais.

- La vie est pleine de surprise, répliquai-je.

J'avais pas vraiment envie de me taper la discussion avec lui. Assis un peu plus loin que les autres, on pouvait voir de loin Mary qui parlait avec Isabel.

- C'est pas du tout pareil avec elle, je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix finalement… dit-il en détournant son regard de sa copine actuelle pour me faire face.

Il était en train de me faire quoi là ? Il regrettait ? Ca en avait tout l'air…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir annoncé la nouvelle aussi sèchement… Mais à ce moment là, j'étais sur qu'elle et moi…

- Pas la peine de te justifier, lui dis-je en lui coupant la parole et en lui faisant un sourire lui montrant que je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. Je suis avec quelqu'un, et je suis très heureuse. Je crois que je n'aurai jamais rien vécu avec lui si tu n'avais pas rompu avec moi.

Il a l'air déstabiliser parce que je viens de lui dire.

- Ah bon ? Mais tout à l'heure tu n'as pas dit que…

- J'avais pas envie d'étaler ma vie à tout le monde, me justifiai-je.

- Je le connais ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il me faisait une crise de jalousie ou quoi ? Je ne voulais pas lui répondre. J'avais pas envie de lui mentir. Mais je ne voulais pas (et ne pouvait pas) lui dire la vérité !

- Qui reveut de la bièreaubeurre ? demanda Mike.

Je profitai de ce moment pour fausser compagnie à Alex, et allait me resservir un autre verre. Je m'installai volontairement à côté de Timothy.

- Alors ces vacances à Miami ? lui dis-je avec plein de sous-entendu dans la voix et un petit clin d'œil.

Il rougit instantanément.

- Heu… Ben… C'était bien…

- Ca te dit d'aller faire un petit tour dans le jardin ?

Se sera plus simple pour discuter…

- Heu… Si tu veux…

On se leva et sortit, sous le regard de Liz qui me disait silencieusement « Pas de conneries ». Une fois dehors j'entamai directement la conversation :

- Tu sais, Liz t'apprécie vraiment…

- Oui, moi aussi…

- Elle était très contente que tu l'invites à boire un coup l'autre jour.

- Oui, c'était bien.

Je voyais qu'il était pas trop à l'aise avec ce sujet de conversation. Cependant ça se voyait qu'elle lui plaisait, et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose sinon ces deux là ne seraient jamais ensemble…

- Elle te plait ?

Il devint carrément rouge pivoine et ne savait plus où se mettre. J'aurai peut-être pas dû y aller aussi fort…

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

- Ecoute Drew… J'ai envie de lui dire que j'aimerai bien sortir avec elle pour être un peu plus que des amis, mais à chaque fois je bloque, j'y arrive pas !

- Pourquoi tu ne lui écris pas simplement ?

- En fait, j'ai peur qu'elle refuse… Elle a l'air de me considéré comme un ami rien de plus.

Ah voilà d'où vient le problème ! Il suffisait de le rassurer et ça… je savais faire !

- Je t'affirme qu'elle ne refusera pas.

- T'es sur de toi ?

- Oui, puisque je te le dis ! Tu crois qu'on discute de quoi quand on est toutes les deux ? On parle que de toi quasiment !

- C'est vrai ? dit-il comme s'il venait d'apprendre la plus belle nouvelle de sa vie.

- Oui, je te dis ! Tu n'as rien à craindre. Allé va prendre un verre de whisky pur feu, et va lui parler.

- Maintenant ? demanda-t-il redevenant écrevisse.

- Tu veux attendre quoi ?

- Je sais pas… Je… J'ai… Tu es sur ?

Hé ben… Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Avec Alexander et Mike ils étaient toujours à faire les crâneurs et là… c'était un autre Timothy que j'avais en face de moi. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille… Mais quant même timide à ce point là.

- Fais comme tu veux, si tu veux attendre, c'est juste du temps que tu ne passeras pas à la prendre dans tes bras.

Et je le laissai dehors pour qu'il médite sérieusement à ma dernière phrase. En retournant à l'intérieur je fis un courant d'air en ouvrant la porte, et je ne me rendis pas compte que le suçon que j'essayai de cacher depuis le début de la soirée venait d'être mis à découvert. Par contre… Shelby avait des yeux de lynx et se précipita vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres et me demanda discrètement :

- Alors ma grande… Qui t'as fait ce magnifique suçon ?

Je piquai un fard et replaçai rapidement mes cheveux sur mon cou.

- Allons, entre filles on peut tout se dire… ajouta-t-elle.

- Ca te regarde pas, dis-je.

- Ca m'étonnerai que se soit Timothy… Il n'a pas assez de cran pour ça, dit-elle en faisant une allusion directe à mon petit passage dehors avec lui.

- Et non c'est pas lui, répliquai-je sans relevé la dernière partie de sa phrase.

- Alors c'est qui ? Il est à Poudlard ? Tu l'as rencontré pendant les vacances ? Je le connais ?

J'aurai bien voulu lui balancer à la gueule que c'était Sirius ! Le beau ténébreux de Poudlard qui m'avait fait ce suçon suite à une après midi riche en émotions forte… Mais non, c'était bien la dernière à qui je raconterai ma vie privée. Elle fit la moue, mais je ne cédai pas. Je me moquai éperdument de cette fille. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas tout ce dont elle désirait, ça lui fera les pieds.

Je m'en retournai vers Liz et l'emmenai un peu à l'écart des autres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda-t-elle excitée comme une puce.

Alors je lui racontai brièvement, et insisté sur les blocages dont il était malheureusement victime.

- Il est encore dehors ?

Je regardai rapidement au travers de la porte-fenêtre et acquiesçai. Je la vis prendre une grande inspiration et me dire d'un air déterminé :

- J'y vais.

Je l'observai aller à la rencontre de Timothy en espérant que cette fois serait la bonne. J'allai m'asseoir autour de la table où la plupart des autres étaient installée. Je regardai ma montre.

22 h

Il fallait que je trouve une raison de partir plus tôt d'ici. Mais je dus retarder cette réflexion car Isabel s'approcha de moi et me murmura :

- Liz a l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs.

- Tu ne fais pas si bien dire, répondis-je en souriant.

- C'est pour ça que je te préviens à sa place.

- A propos de quoi ? demandai-je perplexe en prenant mon verre de bièreaubeurre dans ma main.

- Tu sais Shelby raconte à tout le monde qu'elle a couché avec Sirius Black cet été.

Sous le choc de la révélation, je loupai mes lèvres et fit tomber une grande partie du contenu de mon verre sur mon haut et ma jupe. Quoiiiiiiii ?

- Si je te dis ça c'est parce que je sais que tu le connais aussi bien que Liz et que tu pourras le mettre au courant pour qu'il mette fin à cette rumeur stupide.

J'appréciai de plus en plus Isabel. C'est vraiment une fille bien. Mais…

- Tu es sur que c'est une rumeur ? lui demandai-je tout de même.

- Bien sur ! Un mec comme lui a toutes les filles qu'il veut, tu crois quand même pas qu'il choisirait une décérébré comme elle ?

Ah oui, elle montai vraiment dans mon estime. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle ! Je lui fis un sourire. Puis je remarquai que j'étais complètement trempée.

- Viens, je vais te donner une serviette, me dit Mary qui avait remarqué ma bourde.

- Merci… dis-je un peu gêné.

Je la suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois à l'étage, elle me tendit une serviette.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment toutes les deux, et ça m'embête de te demander ça…

Oulà… C'était pas bon signe quand une conversation commençai comme ça… Elle s'interrompit et me questionna des yeux pour savoir si elle pouvait continuer :

- Oui ? dis-je malgré tout.

- Est-ce qu'_il _était possessif avec toi ?

Je compris bien sûr qu'elle parlait d'Alex.

- Heu… Non pas vraiment… Mais dans un sens on a été ensemble uniquement au collège donc on pouvait pas être tout le temps l'un avec l'autre… C'est pas pareil que pendant les vacances.

- Parce qu'il est vraiment très possessif avec moi…

Je me remémorai Sirius faisant de même… Sauf que moi ça me plaisait, apparemment elle appréciait pas venant d'Alexander.

- C'est parce qu'il t'aime, dis-je comme si ça coulait de source.

- Ca te dérange pas au moins ? Qu'on parle de lui comme ça ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas, je l'ai complètement oublié, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Ce sourire qui apparaissait instantanément lorsque je pensai à Sirius.

- Tu as rencontré un autre garçon ?

J'hochai la tête pour toute réponse. Elle était pas si méchante que ça. Mais apparemment entre elle et Alex c'était pas au beau fixe d'après ce qu'ils m'avaient dit respectivement. Et moi je le remerciai au fond de moi de m'avoir largué. Sinon je n'aurai pas vécu le plus bel été de toute ma vie. Nous redescendîmes rejoindre les autres. Et sans le vouloir Isabel m'avait donné l'excuse parfaite pour que je file plus tôt chez moi.

- Je vais vous laisser je ne vais pas rester avec toute cette bièreaubeurre sur moi, c'est pas très confortable…

- Oh, déjà… fit Alexander réellement déçu.

Il était vraiment mignon quand il avait cette bouille là… Quelques souvenirs de moments passer ensemble remontèrent à ma mémoire.

- Désolé… On se voit dans une semaine de toute façon !

Je regardai autour de moi et demandai :

- Vous avez pas vu Liz ?

- Heu… Non pas depuis un moment, dit Angela.

- Elle et Timothy sont en train de se lécher le museau dans le jardin, annonça Shelby sans aucun tact.

J'allai discrètement dehors, et les vis un peu plus loin enlacé comme des anguilles. Je toussotai pour leur indiquer ma présence, ils se décollèrent et se tournèrent vers moi.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger… Mais Liz je voulais te dire que je m'en vais, je me suis renversé une tonne de bièreaubeurre sur moi et… _il_ m'attend…

- D'accord rentre bien ! dit-elle impatiente.

- Bonne fin de soirée vous deux…

A peine je m'étais retourné que je les entendais qui reprenait leur activité… J'étais contente pour eux. Ils formaient un joli petit couple.

De retour à l'intérieur je fis un au revoir général et pris aussitôt place dans la cheminée du salon. Finalement la soirée avait été riche en informations… Mais je n'eu pas le temps de ressasser le tout car lorsque je débarquai dans ma chambre, je trouvai Sirius allongé sur mon lit tel un Dieu grec, sa chemise grand ouverte laissant voir la totalité de son torse. Un tableau très alléchant.

- Je pensai pas que tu rentrerais si tôt, me dit-il agréablement surpris.

J'aurai pas cru qu'il resterait toute la soirée dans ma chambre.

- Tu faisais quoi sur mon lit ? demandai-je curieuse avec un sourire.

- Je réfléchissais, dit-il très sérieux.

Il écarta ses bras pour que je vienne m'y blottir voyant que je me dirigeai pas vers le lit.

- Je me change d'abord, je me suis tachée… dis-je en ouvrant mon placard.

Je le vis qu'il allait protester mais quand j'ôtai mon haut devant lui pour me retrouver en soutien gorge, il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder. Je savais que ça lui clouerait le bec, et qu'il me regarderait de cette manière que j'aimai tant. Je me concentrai à chercher un bon tee-shirt pas trop ringard à me mettre sur le dos lorsque je le sentis qui m'enlaça tendrement collant son torse nu à mon dos. Il me caressait les hanches et le ventre d'une manière tellement envoûtante que je tournais légèrement la tête vers lui pour chercher ses lèvres. On s'embrassa brièvement et je sentis qu'il voulait m'entraîner sur le lit.

- Attends, ya un truc que je voulais te demander…

Je me tournais complètement pour lui faire face comme il se doit. Il me gardait toujours au creux de ses bras. Je le sentais qui s'amusait avec l'attache de mon sous-vêtement, prêt à dégainer (d'une seule main bien sur).

- Arrête, dis-je avec un grand sourire qui du coup ne le dissuada pas de stopper son manège.

Il continua de plus belle. Je savais qu'il n'arrêterait pas. Un vrai gamin dans un corps d'homme.

- Shelby raconte à tout le monde que tu as couché avec elle pendant l'été.

Il cessa de s'amuser avec mon soutif, et se figea.

- C'est complètement faux ! dit-il outré. Tu vas pas la croire quand même ? ajouta-t-il en lâchant entièrement l'étreinte.

Il alla s'assoire sur le bord de mon lit et je le rejoignis rapidement.

- Si tu me dis que c'est faux je te crois, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'avais confiance en lui. Plus qu'en quiconque. Je savais qu'il était toujours sincère avec moi.

- Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir à la rentrée en tout cas, je vais pas laisser filer cette rumeur !

- Arrêtons de penser à elle, dis-je en mettant ma tête contre son épaule, il fit passer son bras dans mon dos et m'embrassa sur les cheveux. Tu réfléchissais à quoi avant que je vienne ?

- A nous deux…

- Et ça donnait quoi ? dis-je avec un sourire tout en passant ma main sur son torse.

- Je suis pas très fort pour dire ce genre de truc… dit-il un peu embarrasser.

- Allé dis moi ! dis-je comme une enfant.

J'allais pas lâcher le morceau. Peut-être allait-il enfin me dire « Je t'aime ». Rien qu'à cette pensée mon cœur s'emballa. Il s'empara de ma main qui était sur son torse et entrelaça nos doigts. Il fixait nos mains jointes lorsqu'il me dit :

- Ben, je sais pas… Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive avec toi, j'avais jamais eu envie de passer autant de temps avec une fille, et avec toi… - il se coupa ajouta sur un autre ton avec un sourire — Je me sens stupide de dire ce genre de chose.

- Dis le quand même…

Il prit une respiration profonde :

- Avec toi, c'est un besoin…

Je relevai son menton de ma main libre et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je lui portai. J'avais envie de pleurer tellement j'étais heureuse à ce moment là. Tout en continuant ce magnifique baiser on s'allongea sur mon lit. Moi toujours en soutien gorge car il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de m'habiller, et lui quasiment torse nu. Cette nuit là fut magique. Nous ne fîmes rien de poussé. Comme si on voulait se prouver l'un l'autre qu'entre nous ce n'était pas seulement une histoire de sexe oral. Nous nous retrouvâmes en sous-vêtements sur mon lit (oui pour être plus à l'aise ! Comment ça vous me croyez pas !) Mais nous n'avons fait que de simples caresses chastes. A un moment alors qu'il était en train d'embrasser ma peau à la naissance de mes seins il me dit en riant :

- Tu as le goût de la bièreaubeurre…

- Je sais ! répliquai-je agacé qu'il ait deviné ma bévue.

Après un long échange de baiser, de caresses, on s'endormit étroitement enlacé. Heureux d'être ensemble. Rien que tout les deux. Sans indésirable dans les parages. Si seulement ça pouvait être toujours aussi simple. A un moment je me réveillai en plein cœur de la nuit. Lui derrière moi avec un de ses bras sur mon ventre dans un geste protecteur, je l'entendis murmurai :

- Drew…

J'étais étonnée qu'il ait repéré que je m'étais réveillée.

- Oui ?

- Drew…

Je me retournais doucement pour lui faire face sans pour autant le bousculer et je me rendis compte qu'il dormait toujours. Il était en train de rêver de moi ! Entendre mon « nom » comme ça me rendait toute chose. Il rêvait de moi ! IL REVAIT DE MOI ! Naturellement je me collai encore plus contre son corps, avec un sourire monumental sur le visage, et je me rendormis… Heureuse comme jamais…

oOoOoOo

- Andie ? Qu'est ce que… ANDREA !

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et croisai le regard autant surpris que le mien de Sirius tout près de moi. Je me retournai et constatai que ma mère se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre.

Et merde ! Ils étaient pas sensé rentrer si tôt !

Je remerciai Merlin que nous nous trouvions pas complètement nu, je ne veux même pas imaginer la situation si ça avait été le cas. J'étais aussi très chanceuse que ma sœur ne soit pas là ! Très très embarrassé on se leva rapidement. Il enfila ses vêtements de la veille et moi je piochai au hasard dans mon placard toujours sous le regard de ma mère. Une fois un peu plus présentable Sirius s'approcha de ma mère.

- Bonjour, Madame Knight, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Il était vraiment parfait. Même dans des moments pareils il trouvait le moyen qu'on le trouve irrésistible. Poli, beau, il inspirait tout de suite confiance.

- Maman, écoute, on a rien fait de mal, on a juste dormis ensemble, expliquai-je.

Ma mère était un peu sur les nerfs, mais je remarquai qu'elle détaillait Sirius du regard. Je rêve ou il fait même fondre les mères de famille ?

- Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu, lui dit-elle pensivement, quel est votre nom ?

- Sirius Black, Madame.

Ma mère sursauta devant la nouvelle. Bien sur quelle avait déjà vu son visage quelque part, Erika a tout un tas de photo de lui dans sa chambre. Même si elles sont cachées, quand ma mère range sa chambre, elle tombe dessus… Je sentais que j'allais avoir une très longue conversation avec ma génitrice…

- Asseyez vous, nous dit-elle.

Sans broncher on s'assit sur le bord de mon lit. Ma mère était peut être quelqu'un de tolérant mais il y avait des limites, trouver sa fille en petite tenue avec un étalon dans son lit alors qu'elle m'avait fait confiance pour me laisser à la maison seule… Je pensai pas qu'elle serait aussi indulgente dans ce cas là. Elle fit mine de réfléchir un moment et puis contre toute attente, elle le congédia. Je n'allai pas avoir mon lot de remontrance devant lui, et c'était un grand poids en moins. Avant de s'éclipser il s'approcha timidement de moi comme s'il attendait que ma mère nous interdise de nous dire au revoir. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il me fit un rapide bisou sur les lèvres, et il transplana.

- Il a le permis de transplaner ? me demanda-t-elle ahuris.

J'hochai la tête.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Dix-sept ans.

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous voyez ?  
- Ca fait deux semaines qu'on est ensemble, mais on se voit depuis le début des vacances, ajoutai-je pour rassurer ma mère.

- Me dit pas que c'est le même Sirius Black que ta sœur, me dit-elle inquiète.

- Et si… dis-je la mine contrite.

- Elle est au courant ?

- Non ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? m'écriai-je.

Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère contre moi. On se mit à discuter comme deux amies assises sur mon lit.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je suis dingue de lui…

Impossible de lui mentir. Et puis de toute façon je savais que c'était une question pour la forme parce qu'elle l'avait deviné avant qu'on soit ensemble lui et moi.

- Je te comprends, il est vraiment très charmant, et il connaît les bonnes manières.

Un bon point ! Mais je culpabilisai il fallait que je lui montre à quel point je regrettai, je ne voulais pas perdre la confiance qu'elle avait en moi.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse, tu m'as fait confiance et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est l'invité à dormir à la maison…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai été très surprise parce que je m'attendais pas du tout à ça, mais j'ai fait bien pire à ton âge… J'aurai seulement voulu que tu m'en parles. Je sais que tu es une fille sérieuse et que tu feras les bons choix au bon moment…

Je crus comprendre le double sens de sa phrase. Je lui fis un sourire sincère pour la remercier de ne pas employer les vrais termes pour parler de sexe. Ca aurait été trop embarrassant.

- S'il te plait, n'en parle pas à Erika. Je lui dirai mais pas tout de suite…

- Je respecte ton souhait mais sache que plus tôt tu lui diras, mieux ça se passera.

Elle se leva pour sortir de ma chambre.

- Merci maman.

- De rien, tu as eu de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous tombe dessus et non ton père. Je crois pas qu'il aurait réagit de la même manière. Tu es encore sa petite fille tu sais…

- Je sais.

Et elle s'en alla. J'en revenais toujours pas qu'elle ait été aussi clémente. Ma mère n'avait jamais été très nerveuse c'est vrai. Mais quand même… J'avais eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là !

oOoOoOo

Dans la journée je reçus une lettre de Sirius m'invitant à passer la journée du lendemain avec lui au manoir. Apparemment James avait prévu de passer la journée avec Lily, et les parents Potter travaillant d'arrachent pied n'était jamais chez eux la journée en semaine. Il s'excusait aussi pour la situation dans laquelle on s'était retrouvé le matin même. Il espérait que je n'avais pas eu trop de problème, et je le rassurai en lui écrivant à mon tour une petite lettre remplis de mots tendres… J'avais hésité à terminer par « Je t'aime », mais je m'étais ravisé au dernier moment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé de me le dire aussi…

Je remarquai qu'il ne me parla pas de Liz, il devait se dire que j'étais déjà au courant de ses projets, mais ce n'était pas le cas… On avait très peu parler depuis la soirée, et moi je n'avais pas osé demander à ma mère de sortir pour aller chez elle. Je m'étais en quelque sorte infligé une punition moi même en me privant de sortir ce jour là. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère pense que j'abusai de sa gentillesse en sortant alors qu'elle avait été d'une courtoisie incroyable le matin même.

Liz m'avait remercié de leur avoir forcé la main, car elle a passé une magnifique fin de soirée hier. J'étais contente pour elle.

oOoOoOo

Le soir même ma sœur était de retour chez nous. Elle prit à peine le temps de dire bonjour à mes parents qu'elle accoura dans ma chambre.

- Cette histoire m'a bousillé la fin de ma semaine !

Elle sorti sa baguette et fit en sorte que notre conversation soit confidentielle. Elle ne me laissait pas le temps d'en placer une.

- Alors tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'à quinze ans tu ais déjà fait l'amour ! A ton âge je découvrais à peine les garçons, enfin… Le garçon…

Et voilà, aussitôt qu'on parle de mec, on parle de Sirius. C'est pas possible ça ! C'est le seul homme de la planète ou quoi ?

- J'ai pas fait l'amour. J'ai fait des autres truc… dis-je devenant rouge.

Je savais que tant que je n'aurai pas craché le morceau elle ne m'aurait pas lâchée d'une semelle. Alors plus vite je lui fais comprendre, plus vite elle me laisse tranquille.

- Il t'a pas forcé au moins !

- Mais non ! Arrête avec tes questions maintenant je ne te répondrai plus !

- Pourquoi on se dit plus rien ?

Elle avait l'air triste. J'aimai pas la voir dans cet état.

- De ton côté je sais pas pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de Julian, mais moi… Je préfère garder ce que je vis pour moi, c'est devenu très personnel, et ça m'embarrasse d'en parler…

- Je comprends mais tu ne m'as même pas dit comment il s'appelle…

C'est vrai, j'avais toujours esquivé. Qu'est ce que je lui dis ? Trouvé un prénom ! Vite !

- Samuel.

Et là comme pour me donner tort, elle me parla pendant un long moment de son Julian. Toutes ses phrases étaient ponctuées de comparaison avec Sirius. J'en pouvais plus. Mais j'essayai de paraître indifférente. Elle me dit qu'elle était bien avec lui, mais que y avait quelque chose qui la gêné dans cette relation. Je n'osai pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle était toujours obsédée par Sirius, je lui dis plutôt que c'était parce que c'était le début de leur relation et que ça allait passer avec le temps…

Je me sentais minable. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Pas maintenant. C'était tellement parfait ce que je vivais avec lui… Bientôt… Je lui dirai bientôt…

A ce moment là, j'ignorai encore que le lendemain à cette même heure, j'aurai rompu avec Sirius à cause de ma sœur…

* * *

**A suivre !**


	12. La douleur

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment très très plaisir. Je sais que je me répète mais c'est la strict vérité. Ca m'encourage à écrire plus rapidement (la preuve voici la suite tant attendu !).**

**J'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse la place pour la lecture :)**

**Merci encore.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : La douleur**

Aussitôt que je fus réveiller, j'étais déjà prête à m'en aller ! La perspective de passer une journée complète avec Sirius et uniquement lui me mettait dans une joie incomparable. Le manoir Potter allait être à nous pour la journée. Je pris mon plus beau maillot de bain car j'allai enfin pouvoir me tenir contre lui dans cette immense piscine. Cette fameuse piscine qui fut d'après moi l'endroit où il s'est passé pour la première fois « quelque chose » entre lui et moi. Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée là. C'était un des moment clé de ma relation avec Sirius.

Comme toujours j'aimai marcher sous le soleil, encore plus sous le soleil du matin qui n'était pas encore trop violent. Je me rendis chez les Potter à pied, tout en pensant à la chance que j'avais de vivre une telle histoire et de tels moments avec Sirius. Un sourire radieux éclairai mon visage tout le long du chemin. Une fois devant la porte, je sonnai. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque ce fut Liz qui m'ouvrit.

- Oh, salut Drew ! me fit-elle étonnée tout autant que moi. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui… Je passe la journée avec Tim.

Soulagé.

- Ne t'en fait pas. En fait, sans vouloir te vexer, j'étais venu pour voir Sirius…

Elle me fit un grand sourire qui montrait son apaisement à elle aussi. Elle me laissa entrer. A peine je fus sur le palier qu'elle s'excusait parce qu'elle allait être en retard si elle ne partait pas tout de suite. Elle était toute excitée et contente, et je la comprenais que trop bien. J'étais dans le même état qu'elle !

Je me retrouvai alors seule dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Mais pas pour longtemps car il descendit les escaliers comme un fou, seulement affublé d'un short de bain. Il me sauta littéralement dessus et m'embrassa jusqu'à bout de souffle.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie devant son emportement.

Il me sourit.

- J'espère que tu as pris ton maillot, me dit-il en faisant parcourir son nez dans mes cheveux.

Je lui dis que oui et nous nous retrouvions déjà dans le jardin. Il ne faisait pas preuve de beaucoup de patience aujourd'hui car il n'attendit même pas que je me sois déshabillée pour courir dans le jardin et se jeter dans l'eau.

- Allé dépêche-toi si tu veux pas que je vienne te chercher, me dit-il accoudé au bord de la piscine.

Loin de moi l'envie de me retrouver toute habillée dans l'eau, alors je me dépêchai pour ne pas avoir à subir cette sentence, et pour être le plus rapidement possible à nouveau dans ses bras. Alors que je mis un pied sur la première marche des escaliers qui se perdaient jusqu'au fond du bassin je remarquai que l'eau était pas mal fraîche. Il me vit tressaillir et s'approcha de moi l'air impassible mais je remarquai ses yeux joueurs.

- N'approche pas plus ! le menaçai-je. Je sais ce que tu as en tête !

Il sourit franchement sans pour autant arrêter de s'avancer et ses yeux avaient toujours ce même air qui ne présageait rien de bon :

- Mais non tu te fais des idées.

- Oh non, je ne me fais pas d'idée, je te connais. Si tu fais quoi que se soit contre ma volonté tu vas le regretter.

Il était à présent juste devant moi. Me dépassant quasiment d'une tête, j'étais en train de réfléchir aux options que je pouvais encore envisager pour ne pas mourir hydrocuté.

- Je saurai me faire pardonner.

Merlin… Avait-il idée des intonations si sensuels dans sa voix ? Toutes pensées cohérentes s'envolèrent de ma tête et il me prit dans ses bras. Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il était congelé ! Il laissa ses mains courir sur mon dos et mes fesses, et il m'embrassa. Sa bouche était beaucoup plus chaude que son corps. Je me laissai aller. Je répondis à son étreinte, et c'est à ce moment là où tout était parfait, qu'il choisit pour me propulser dans l'eau. L'enfoiré, il avait calculé son coup. Complètement pétrifiée par la fraîcheur de l'eau, je sortis la tête de l'eau et le vis mort de rire, toujours debout sur la première marche des escaliers où nous étions juste quelques seconde auparavant. J'étais dans une colère noire. Comment avait-il osé alors qu'on passait un si agréable moment ?

Sans lui accordé un regard, je sortis de l'eau en essayant de garder mon sang froid.

- Allé fait pas cette tête.

- Je fais la tête que je veux, répliquai-je énervée. C'était peut-être drôle pour toi mais pas pour moi.

J'avais envie qu'il comprenne que ça n'amusait que lui. J'hésitai même à un moment de me rendre à l'intérieur du manoir et de retourner chez moi par la cheminée. Juste pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sérieuse ! Je pris une serviette qui traînait sur un des transats autour de la piscine et m'emmitouflai dedans. Comme il avait toujours un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, je reculai au même rythme que lui pour ne pas qu'il arrive à mon niveau. Le jardin était très grand j'avais encore le temps avant d'atteindre une clôture ou un mur.

- Tu vas aller jusqu'où comme ça ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Peut-être bien jusque chez moi, dis-je toujours irritée.

- Tu vas pas faire ça ! La journée ne fait que commencer !

- La faute à qui ?

- Tu sais très bien que c'était pour rigoler, ne le prend pas si mal.

- Je le prends comme je veux.

J'étais toujours en train de me reculer. A un moment je le vis qui regardait quelque chose derrière moi en fronçant les sourcils. Instinctivement je me retournai à mon tour pour voir ce qui avait retenu son attention. Il en profita pour me rattraper et me tenir très fermement contre lui. C'était un leurre. Je me haïssais intérieurement de m'être fait prendre si facilement.

- Lâche-moi !

- Je te lâcherai jamais, me dit-il très sérieusement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je compris qu'il ne faisait pas uniquement référence à cet instant là. Ces paroles me touchèrent mais il ne fallait pas que je cède. Ca aurait été trop simple pour lui. Bien qu'à ce moment là je ne lui en voulais déjà plus du tout, je criai au cas où il y aurait quelqu'un dans les parages :

- A l'aide ! Venez m'aider !

Tout en me débattant bien sur. Un sourire attendrit se forma sur ses lèvres. Il arrêta mes gesticulations sans trop de mal car je ne résistai pas beaucoup non plus.

- Si tu savais comme tu es irrésistible quand tu fais la gamine.

Cet enfoiré avait gagné, car c'était moi qui m'emparai de ses lèvres ensuite. Je fis durer cette embrassade le plus longtemps possible car je ne voulais pas le regarder après pour voir son air triomphant sur son visage. Je me maudissais de l'aimer autant et de ne pas réussir à lui en vouloir longtemps. De ne pas résister à l'appel de son corps. Alors que je sentais que le baiser aller s'achever une idée me traversa l'esprit pour ne pas que je perde la face devant lui. Je lui mordis rapidement mais fermement la langue. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre car il s'écarta de moi sous la surprise. Une main à sa bouche il me dit :

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

- Ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné, dis-je bien que se soit un très gros mensonge.

Il dus s'en rendre compte car il me dit avec un sourire entendu :

- Et comment je vais pouvoir me faire excuser si je ne peux plus me servir de ma langue ? me dit-il en faisant frétiller sa langue rapidement et très habilement devant mes yeux.

Bien sur je saisis le message…

- Ben tu vois, elle fonctionne encore ! J'en ai de la chance ! dis-je d'un air que je voulais ironique.

- J'en suis pas très sur, il faut qu'on aille vérifier ça… dit-il en me reprenant dans ses bras.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui maintenant ! La piscine c'est nul si faut qu'on s'engueule à chaque fois.

Je notai dans un coin de ma tête qu'il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de changer de comportement lorsqu'on serait à nouveau tous les deux dans une piscine. Encore mouillé l'un l'autre on se retrouva très vite sur son lit pour une longue séance de câlin…

Merlin c'était meilleur à chaque nouvelles fois. Pour lui, et pour moi. Je peux vous dire que je n'avais pas le moins du monde endommagé sa langue experte. Nous prolongeâmes ces moments intimes sous une très longue douche… J'appréciai ses moments comme si c'était les derniers. Dans un coin de ma tête un mauvais pressentiment me disait que demain je me lèverai beaucoup moins heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Et c'était pas faux…

Nous calmâmes nos ardeurs l'après midi craignant le retour des Potters. Nous fîmes une sieste qui avait été précédé d'une séance de bisous. Lorsque je me réveillai dans son lit je le vis qui me regardait et cela sûrement depuis un bon moment. Il me caressait juste la joue de sa main et se tenait la tête de l'autre (probablement pour mieux me voir).

- Prends-moi dans tes bras… lui dis-je la voix encore endormie.

Et il le fit évidemment.

Puis nous passâmes un moment enlacé dans un des fauteuils du salon. Lui respirait l'odeur de mes cheveux et moi je caressai son torse sous son tee-shirt (chose dont je ne me lasserai jamais…).

- Sirius ?

- Mmh ?

Ce son sonna à mes oreilles plus comme un gémissement de plaisir qu'autre chose… Je ne savais pas que le parfum de ma tignasse lui faisaient de l'effet à ce point là !

- J'aimerai bien faire une balade en moto, lui dis-je.

- Bonne idée !

Je le sentis qu'il prit une dernière inspiration sur le dessus de ma tête et on se leva. Il mit une chemise par-dessus son tee-shirt qu'il laissa ouverte et nous étions partis.

D'après la nuit qui commençait à tomber nous avions dû rouler un bon moment. J'aimai ça faire de la moto avec lui. On avait jamais renouvelé l'expérience depuis le début de l'été qui me semblait être une éternité. De temps à autre il se retournait et m'embrasser. Jamais très longtemps. C'est moi qui le repoussais, je n'avais pas envie qu'on se prenne un mur, mais cette éventualité n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir traversé l'esprit. Du fait de la luminosité qui se réduisait, il alluma la lumière de sa bécane. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'arrêta. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que nous étions au bout de la rue qui menait chez moi.

Nous descendîmes de la moto, mais comme à notre habitude lorsqu'il me ramenait chez moi, nous restâmes un moment enlacé à nous embrasser encore et encore… Lui s'était assis sur un côté de la scelle de son engin, son visage au niveau de ma poitrine, ses bras entourant plus mes fesses que ma taille, il en profitait et il avait raison. La brise habituelle du soir venait de se lever, et comme d'usage je frissonnai. J'en avais marre d'être aussi frileuse ! Et puis aussi pourquoi je m'habillai toujours avec des hauts sans manches ? Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne me conseilla pas de rentrer chez moi pour me mettre au chaud, non… Il se leva, me colla encore plus à lui, et m'enveloppa dans sa chemise ouverte.

- Merci…

- Ne croit pas que je sois gentil, je suis un bad boy – Je remarquai alors qu'il venait de remonter le col de sa chemise j'esquissai un sourire - C'est juste que je serai très triste si tu venais à mourir de froid, dit-il resserrant encore son étreinte.

Je voulus le réprimander en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier lorsqu'il m'avait jeté dans l'eau, mais je me ravisai, le moment était trop parfait pour tout gâcher. La tête contre sa poitrine, je remarquai que les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés lorsqu'il avait mis son nez dans ma chevelure et qu'il inhalait à pleins poumons. Heureuse, je fourrai mon visage dans son cou et respirais à mon tour son odeur que j'adorai, tout en lui déposant de tendre baisers entre deux bouffés. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça car la nuit était à présent complètement tombé. Le temps passait tellement vite quand j'étais avec lui.

Encore quelques instants après je relevai la tête vers lui.

- Je vais être raisonnable, je vais rentrer.

- Reste encore un peu… Un tout petit peu… dit-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais il arrivait à faire ce regard à la perfection. Je ne pouvais que céder devant ces yeux là. Il captura mes lèvres pour un long baiser. Si j'avais su que se serait le dernier des vacances je l'aurai encore plus prolongé. Nous ne fîmes pas de projet pour le lendemain, j'aurai dû voir ça comme un signe. Encore une minute ou deux au creux de ses bras et je m'en allais chez moi.

oOoOoOo

Vu l'heure tardive à laquelle je rentrai mes parents étaient déjà couché. Je grimpai doucement les escaliers et allai pour entrer dans ma chambre lorsque je vis à travers le mince espace qui séparait la porte de la chambre de ma sœur du sol comme des éclairs. Je toquai à sa porte pour savoir si je pouvais entrer mais aucune réponse ne me parvint. J'entrouvris la porte et m'annonçai :

- Erika c'est moi…

Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux me stupéfiai. Vu tout le vacarme qui parvenait maintenant à mes oreilles je devinai qu'elle avait jeté un sort de silence à sa chambre. Alors je me dépêchai de refermer la porte derrière moi pour ne pas réveiller nos parents.

Et là.

J'essayai d'assimiler ce qui se passer sous mes yeux. Erika, baguette à la main, en train de brûler des objets et des photos à même le sol. Elle n'avait pas d'expression sur le visage, mais on voyait très nettement les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Je mis un certain moment à réagir avant de m'approcher d'elle et de m'emparer de sa baguette. A ce rythme là si je ne l'avais pas découverte, je suis sur que notre maison aurait été réduite en cendre avant le levé du jour. Etrangement, elle se laissa faire. En fait, je compris qu'après qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence avant mon intervention.

- Tu es devenu folle ? hurlai-je.

Elle s'effondra par terre, se remit à pleurer et entrepris de déchirer des photos qui gisaient sur le sol. Elle avait tellement l'air désespéré, que ça me fit un mal de chien de la voir dans cet état là.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? dis-je plus calmement.

- Il est vraiment amoureux… sanglota-t-elle.

Merde, si elle parlait de Sirius, je me demandais comment elle pouvait affirmer, et croire dur comme fer, une chose pareil sans preuve… Si elle parlait de Julian c'était très irrationnel comme comportement… Mais je rejetais très rapidement cette hypothèse lorsque je remarquai les photos au sol… Des photos de _lui_… de Sirius. J'étais abasourdie, elle me fit rapidement descendre sur terre lorsqu'elle se mit à frapper avec toute la rage dont elle pouvait être capable un disque sur le sol pour le fracasser complètement. Je l'arrêtai rapidement en m'emparant de ses poignés.

- Arrête, tu vas finir par te faire mal ! lui dis-je implorante.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Il est vraiment amoureux… dit-elle encore.

- Calme toi et explique-moi, s'il te plait, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle se redressa, prit quelques profondes respiration pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Je lui séchai ses larmes, et elle me regarda avec des yeux à faire peur. Comme si toute vie s'était envolé. Comme si elle n'allait plus jamais rire.

- Je l'ai vu, dit-elle la voix tremblante, je l'ai vu au bout de la rue avec cette fille dans ses bras.

Merde.

Putain de merde !

J'essayai de ne pas déglutir. Elle n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir reconnu, et j'en remerciai Merlin.

- Comment tu peux être sur qu'il s'agissait de Sirius ?

- Je le reconnaîtrai entre mille, me dit-elle impassible.

Apparemment la tristesse avait fait place à la rage car elle n'avait plus du tout l'air au bord des larmes.

- Arrête Erika, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui…

Elle me coupa.

- Non ! Il était avec sa moto ! T'en connais beaucoup des sorciers avec des motos toi ?

Et non… se devait être le seul dans Londres, et même dans toute l'Angleterre… Merde !

- Il s'est coupé les cheveux mais je l'ai reconnu, continua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien je te dis, la fille devait être une fille d'une nuit comme à son habitude !

Je tentai le tout pour le tout.

- Oh non Drew… C'était pas le cas… Si tu avais vu comment il la tenait dans ses bras, tu ne dirais pas ça. Ca empestait l'amour à des kilomètres !

Et elle se remit à pleurer après sa dernière phrase tout en marmonnant encore et encore entre deux sanglots « ça empestait l'amour ». Je bénissais le ciel qu'il n'y ait pas d'éclairage très puissant (même très faible je dirai) dans notre ruelle… Elle était tellement obnubilée par lui qu'elle n'avait pas dû me prêter plus d'attention que ça, ou alors avec un peu de chance elle nous avait vu quand mon visage était dissimulé dans son cou…

Elle était plus meurtris que jamais, c'était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça. On aurait dit une hystérique. Je suis sur que si je faisais par de son comportement à un psychomage il la prendrait comme patiente sans broncher. C'était tellement évident qu'elle avait un problème !

Quoi que… Je sais pas dans quel état je serai si je voyais Sirius avec une autre fille que moi… Enfin maintenant, parce que je l'ai déjà vu avec une autre fille, mais j'étais avec Alexander, ou alors j'étais pas encore avec lui, donc ça m'affecté pas plus que ça.

J'essayai de la consoler comme je pouvais sans penser que j'étais la cause de son état. Non, j'aurai assez de temps pour culpabiliser après. Seule. Dans ma chambre.

Elle s'endormit dans mes bras, et avec sa baguette que j'avais toujours dans mes mains, je la fis léviter d'un sort pour la mettre dans son lit. Je savais que je n'aurai pas de problème même étant une élève de premier cycle, parce qu'il y avait tellement de magie dans ma maison qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire la différence entre un sort jeter par ma mère, ma sœur ou moi. Ca m'était déjà arrivé de devoir me servir de la magie en cas d'extrême nécessité. La dernière fois c'était à la mort de ma grand-mère et je préférai ne pas m'en rappeler, j'allais assez mal comme ça à cet instant là.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je l'isolai hâtivement d'un coup de baguette. Un peu plus, un peu moins… Le ministère ne le saurait jamais de toute façon. Je me jetai sur mon lit, et je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me promis de ne jamais révéler à ma sœur que c'était moi la fille. Jamais. Elle ne me pardonnerait en aucun cas je le savais, c'était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Ma culpabilité était d'une ampleur incroyable. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans une glace si je continuai de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder ma sœur en face. J'étais une traître. Une garce. J'étais la pire pourriture qu'on pouvait faire sur Terre. Comment ai-je pu penser une seule seconde que ma sœur accepterait ma relation avec Sirius ? Elle avait quasiment réduit sa chambre en champ de bataille parce que Sirius était avec _une_ fille… Je me demandai toujours comment elle avait pu se rendre compte de l'amour qui régnait entre lui et moi… Je sais pas c'est pas un truc que je remarquai moi. Enfin d'un côté si il était encore en train de respirer mes cheveux, je n'avais jamais vu la tête qu'il faisait dans ces moments là…

Je ne vis qu'une seule solution rationnelle à ce moment là. La seule solution pour que j'arrête de culpabiliser à m'en tuer. Il fallait que j'arrête tout entre lui et moi. Je n'essayai même pas de me chercher des excuses pour ne pas le faire, la scène dramatique dont j'avais été témoins m'avait trop bouleversée.

Aussitôt dit… Aussitôt fait malheureusement… Je pris ma plume et rédigeai une lettre installé à mon bureau. Je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de le faire face à lui. J'aurai perdu tous mes moyens. Dedans, je lui expliquai tout. Dans quel état j'avais trouvé ma sœur qui nous avait vu quelques instant avant que je ne rentre chez moi. J'accentuai particulièrement sur la détresse dans laquelle je l'avais vu alors qu'elle ignorait que c'était moi… Donc si jamais elle avait su… Je préférai même pas y songer. Je lui expliquai que c'était le seul moyen pour moi de vivre encore avec un minimum de dignité. Pour que je puisse encore regarder ma sœur en face. Je le suppliai de ne pas essayer de me contacter, même si je savais que c'était peine perdue. Je savais que ça allait être beaucoup trop éprouvant de me retrouver devant lui après cette histoire.

J'utilisai le hibou de la famille pour lui faire parvenir la lettre aussitôt que j'eus terminé de l'écrire. Je n'essayai même pas de la relire ça faisait trop mal… Une fois cela fait, je m'effondrai de nouveau sur mon lit. Pourquoi la vie n'était pas simple pour moi ? Ce matin tout paraissait si beau entre nous, si sommaire. Au début je pensais beaucoup à ma sœur, alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi. Et puis après j'avais fait l'égoïste en privilégiant ma relation avec lui. Car l'amour fait faire des trucs de dingue. La preuve en est là. Pour l'amour de ma sœur j'allais rompre avec le seul mec que j'avais jamais aimé.

Un craquement sonore me sortis de mes pensées sombres. Je me redressai pour le voir. Car bien sur je savais que c'était lui. J'essuyai mes yeux difficilement.

- Tu rigoles là, me dit-il la voix implorante.

Je secouai la tête, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- De toute façon on était pas vraiment un couple, dis-je plus pour m'en persuader qu'autre chose.

Ce que je voulais avant tout c'est qu'il ne me convint pas de ne pas le quitter. Car je savais qu'il saurait le faire. Je continuai donc sur ma lancé.

- C'était juste pour les vacances, ça n'aurait pas du tout était pareil au collège et tu le sais. Alors il vaut mieux tout arrêter maintenant avant qu'on ne souffre plus que c'est le cas. C'était même pas sérieux entre nous de toute façon.

Merlin, plus je disais ces conneries, plus je me tuai, et je le tuai tout autant. Son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure de mon laïus. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il fallait qu'il parte loin. Très loin.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas faire de mal à ta sœur, mais me quitter, est ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite au fond de toi ?

- Ne me force pas à répondre Sirius… dis-je en essayant de calmer les larmes qui tombaient toutes seules sur mes joues.

Il vint se mettre à mon niveau en s'asseyant sur la chaise de mon bureau. Et il me répéta une bonne dizaine de fois :

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

Avec la voix toujours un peu plus suppliante que la fois d'avant.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

Je voulais qu'il arrête cette torture.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

J'étais tellement anéanti, que j'hurlai malgré moi :

- OUI C'EST CE QUE JE VEUX ! MAINTENANT VA-T'EN ! ET LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

- Très bien, me dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Aussi blanche que ma sœur un peu plus tôt.

_POP  
_  
J'aurai juré avoir vu ses yeux briller avant qu'il ne disparaisse…

* * *

**A suivre !**


	13. Les refléxions

**Merci ! Merci ! Comme toujours, je suis très contente de toutes ces reviews que vous me laissez. C'est la seule récompense qu'on a en tant qu'auteur de fic et je peux vous dire que ça peut paraître bête mais ça fait vraiment très TRES plaisir !**

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et je vous mets la suite !**

**Merci encore !**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Les réflexions**

Trois jours. Trois jours complets. Enfermé dans ma chambre. Il n'avait pas essayé de me recontacter. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. J'avais raison. C'était pas sérieux entre nous. S'il restait autant de temps avec moi c'est juste parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à coucher avec moi. Il m'aurait sûrement largué tout de suite après.

Au rythme où s'était écoulée notre relation, je savais qu'on passerait à l'acte avant la rentrée. J'en avais envie. Je voulais qu'il soit le premier. Pour que jamais je ne l'oublie. Bien que je sache déjà que je ne me l'ôterai jamais de ma tête jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Je voulais tellement passer cette étape avec lui. J'avais peur de rien dans ses bras, je savais que tout se passerait bien. Je n'envisageai plus une seule seconde que le premier soit un autre que lui. J'avais perdu tous espoirs que ce souhait se réalise.

Et pourtant bravant tous les interdits nous ferions l'amour tous les deux dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Mais ça j'étais loin de m'en douter à ce moment là.

Et non… A ce moment là, j'essayai de faire bonne figure devant ma sœur et mes parents durant le peu de temps où je les voyais. Et apparemment ça marchait puisqu'ils ne me posèrent aucune question. Mais après chaque repas je retournai m'isoler dans ma chambre pour ressasser les derniers évènements et me remettre à pleurer comme une enfant.

Ma sœur ne restait que très peu à la maison. Elle ne me disait pas ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées mais je trouvais qu'elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Mais bon si elle faisait comme moi et cachait ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment je ne pouvais pas savoir si ce n'était qu'une façade ou non. Moi je passai mes journées à la fenêtre de ma chambre à réfléchir, en scrutant l'horizon sans vraiment le voir. J'essayais de me convaincre de tous les moyens possibles que ce que j'ai fait été la seule chose que je pouvais faire, que j'avais eu raison. Que j'étais quelqu'un de bien car j'avais osé sacrifier mon amour pour ma sœur.

Etrangement toutes ses pensées ne me remontèrent pas du tout le moral. Au contraire. Il me manquait. J'en pouvais plus. Rien que de le revoir avec ses yeux humides avant qu'il ne transplane ça me brisait le cœur. Dans ces cas là, je troquai ma fenêtre pour mon lit. Mon visage enfouis dans mon oreiller… pour pleurer…

_Toc toc_

- Drew, je peux entrer ? C'est Liz… me dit-elle au travers de la porte.

Heureusement je me trouvais dans une de mes périodes accouder à ma fenêtre, et mon visage n'était pas ruisselant de larmes.

- Entre c'est ouvert.

Elle ouvrit timidement la porte, et la referma délicatement derrière elle.

- Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles.

- Je vais bien, dis-je avec un sourire forcé mais qui passa très bien, assieds-toi.

- Je ne savais pas que ta sœur serait là. Je voulais qu'on discute un peu toutes les deux. Ca te dit de venir marcher un peu dehors ?

Elle n'était pas encore partie. Généralement elle s'en allait en début d'après midi. La matinée elle la conservait pour se pomponner…- Allons-y, un peu d'air frais me fera du bien.

Nous sortîmes, et commençâmes à marcher sous un ciel voilé de nuages. Il faisait gris. Aussi gris que dans ma tête. Liz avait l'air mal à l'aise. Ca se voyait qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire. Mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Elle me le dirai en temps voulu. Nous marchâmes un moment sans rien dire, puis elle parla enfin :

- Désolé de ne pas avoir passer de temps avec toi ces derniers jours, j'étais avec Tim.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, lui dis-je sérieusement.

De toute façon je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit dans quel état j'étais ces derniers temps.

- Raconte-moi Drew. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Tu as une mine affreuse.

Je lui expliquai rapidement, ma sœur au bout de la rue, lui et moi, la crise, la décision, la rupture.

- Merde, souffla-t-elle simplement.

Je lui laissai encore quelques secondes pour qu'elle assimile tout ça. J'allai pour lui dire quelque chose mais elle me devança.

- Je n'avais rien remarqué. Sirius est comme d'habitude au manoir, dit-elle l'esprit ailleurs comme si elle avait du mal à y croire.

Putain. Elle n'aurait jamais dû me dire ça. Il n'était pas blessé plus que ça. Juste sur le moment, et puis hop oublié Drew ! J'en revenais pas. Il vivait normalement. Ca ne lui avait rien fait.

Je me forçai à être forte devant Liz. Je ne voulais pas flancher devant elle. Mais après cette nouvelle c'était vraiment très dur. En tout cas ça me conforter dans l'idée qu'il voulait juste coucher avec moi. Je devais être une sorte de trophée pour lui, un exploit qu'il devait accomplir. Couché avec la petite minette de 15 ans même s'il fallait y consacrer toutes ses vacances…

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

- Attends Drew, ne va pas croire qu'il est insensible, mais vu ce que tu m'as dit, tu n'y as pas été de main morte pour lui faire comprendre que c'était terminé entre vous. Il a sa fierté. Sirius ne montre jamais ses sentiments. Encore moins quand il est très malheureux.

Elle aurait pas pu dire ça avant elle !

- T'es sur ?

- Mais oui je suis sur ! Ne t'en fait pas !

J'essuyai mes yeux et elle ajouta :

- Je vais essayer de parler avec lui, je reviendrai te voir demain pour tout te raconter.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, de toute façon je compte pas changer d'avis. Ma sœur à l'air d'aller mieux, je sais que c'est sûrement pas grâce à ce que j'ai fait puisqu'elle ignore tout, mais je compte pas me remettre avec lui. J'aime trop ma sœur pour ça.

- D'accord, c'est comme tu voudras.

Elle regarda sa montre.

- Désolé Drew, il faut que j'y aille, Tim m'a invité chez lui cette après midi, il a la maison pour lui tout seul, me dit-elle avec une excitation apparente dans la voix.

Elle se calma rapidement et me regarda comme si j'étais atteint d'un cancer en phase terminal :

- Excuse-moi, je devrai pas être autant enthousiaste devant toi…

- Je comprends ne t'excuses pas. Je suis contente pour toi. Chacun son tour d'avoir droit au bonheur. Pas de bêtise tous les deux, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je passai alors le reste de la journée, allongé sur mon lit. Le regard fixé au plafond. Le regard vide. Il était comme d'habitude au manoir. C'est vraiment une chose que je n'arrivai pas à digérer, même si elle s'était un peu rattraper ensuite, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever cette phrase de ma tête.

oOoOoOo

Le quatrième jour de cette dernière semaine de vacances fut agrémenter d'une visite plutôt étonnante. Je venais tout juste de terminer mon repas du midi, et ma sœur avait tout juste quitté le domicile familial lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Jusque là rien d'anormal, je pensais que ça allait être Liz.

Mais non… Loin de la même… Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Liz. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fus prise d'un hoquet de surprise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dis-je aussitôt.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à une visite de lui !

- Si je te dérange, je peux m'en aller, dit-il simplement.

Il était toujours aussi mignon, un sourire attendris se forma sur mon visage.

- Entre, lui dis-je en ouvrant un peu plus grande la porte.

- Merci, dit-il d'un air intimidé.

- Comment tu savais où j'habitais ? lui demandai-je curieuse.

- C'est Liz qui a expliqué à Timothy, qui m'a ensuite expliqué, dit-il.

- Et je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il t'a expliqué… dis-je en comprenant soudainement la raison de sa visite.

- Ouais… tu as raison… Ecoute Drew, Mary vient de rompre avec moi. J'en ai discuté avec Timothy ce matin, au fil de la conversation on a aussi parlé de toi et il m'a avoué que toi aussi tu étais en train de vivre une rupture…

Sacrée Liz, elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche… Mais bon, étrangement revoir Alexander me fit un peu de bien.

- Donc tu t'es dit, « Et si j'allais voir cette chère Drew ? », dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Voilà…

On passa le reste de l'après-midi ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien. Mais surtout d'aucun sujet sérieux. On voulait se changer les idées tous les deux, et ensemble on y est parvenu sans mal. Je remarquai qu'il était très tactile, mais qu'il ne faisait rien qu'un ami (un véritable ami) ne ferait pas. Il avait même réussit à me faire rire. J'étais très contente de voir que malgré la séparation on était toujours proche. Car il avait été quelqu'un d'important pour moi, et puis nous allions quand même se côtoyer encore tous les jours des trois années à venir.

Sur les coups de sept heurs du soir il dut s'en aller. Je le raccompagnai jusqu'au portail, et on s'enlaça un moment en guise d'au revoir. Ses bras n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de Sirius, mais ils étaient rassurant. Il me fit une bise sur la joue avant de partir…

Une fois de nouveau seule dans ma chambre, le blues me submergea encore…

oOoOoOo

Je dormais peu. Je réfléchissais trop. Il était encore tôt dans la matinée lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. La scène ressemblait étrangement à une autre de quelques jours plus tôt :

- Drew, je peux entrer ? C'est Liz… me dit-elle au travers de la porte.

Je me levai et allai lui ouvrir.

- Salut, me dit-elle.

Je lui fis un sourire en guise de bonjour.

- J'ai vu qu'il y avait ta mère.

- Ouais, elle a prit la journée, expliquai-je.

Ma mère avait pris un congé au travail. Je me demandai bien pourquoi. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Sans qu'elle ajoute quoi que se soit je l'invitai à aller marcher dehors. Nous serions encore une fois plus à l'aise pour discuter. Surtout qu'apparemment elle avait quelque chose à me dire (encore). Nous prîmes donc, comme quelques jours avant, un petit chemin qui se perdait dans des champs où il était très agréable de marcher sous un beau temps.

- Ecoute Drew, je sais que tu m'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais j'ai discuté avec Sirius.

Je m'arrêtai un moment de marcher, le temps que l'information parvienne à mon cerveau. Elle s'arrêta aussi la mine inquiète. Finalement ce fut plus fort que moi, et je repris la marche, signe qu'elle pouvait continuer son discours. Ce qu'elle fit :

- Enfin c'était pas vraiment une discussion, parce qu'à peine j'ai mentionné ton nom, qu'il s'est braqué, et m'a dit assez violemment d'aller m'occuper de mes affaires.

Etrange réaction pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'aller très bien d'après elle. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là :

- Donc je suis allée en parler avec mon frère, et lui était au courant de pas mal de choses. J'ai fait mine d'être au courant de rien et d'avoir juste remarquer l'état de Sirius, il me confirma qu'il n'allait pas bien parce que la secrète fille venait de rompre avec lui. Il me dit aussi que ça faisait quelques jours que Sirius ne mangeait plus. Chose que je n'avais pas remarqué.

Je ne répliquai pas, mais je savais pourquoi elle n'avait rien remarqué… Le début de son histoire d'amour l'excitait tellement, et je la comprenais, qu'elle ne faisait plus trop attention aux autres qui l'entourer. J'étais comme elle aux premiers jours de ma relation avec _lui_. Son monologue n'était toujours pas terminé :

- James m'a aussi dit qu'il lui avait avoué avoir été très touché dans son orgueil car c'est la première fois qu'il se fait larguer, alors que c'est la première fois qu'il est amoureux…

- Il a dit ces mots là ? Mot pour mot ? Il a dit qu'il était amoureux ? dis-je en m'emportant sans m'en rendre compte.

- C'est ce que James m'a dit, répliqua-t-elle un peu affolé par mon élan.

- Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit à moi ? m'écriai-je alors que les larmes commençait à couler sur mes joues. Pourquoi ? Peut-être que j'aurai pas pris cette décision là !

Un flot de sanglot s'écoula sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Liz essayait de me remonter le moral, même si elle s'en voulait de m'avoir avouer tout ça.

- Finalement c'était pas une bonne idée de te dire ça… tu es encore plus détruite qu'avant…

- Non, dis-je en essayant de ravaler mes larmes, non tu as eu raison, je voulais savoir.

- Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive Drew… me dit-elle franchement.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions à ce moment là dans la rue qui menait chez moi. Le retour avait été plus rapide (et plus mouvementé) que l'allée… On se quitta devant mon portail. Elle s'excusait encore de ne pas pouvoir passer l'après midi avec moi, mais je lui disais que je la comprenais de vouloir passer les derniers jours de vacances avec son copain. C'était naturel. Je ne lui en voulais pas.

Cependant j 'hésitai à rentrer tout de suite chez moi. Je devais avoir les yeux encore rougis par mes larmes, et je ne voulais pas que ma mère me pose des questions à propos de mon état.

Mais mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, alors j'essayai de paraître la plus normal possible lorsque j'entrai chez moi.

- Ya de la salade au frigo si tu veux, me dit ma mère qui apparemment m'avait entendu rentré.

J'allai aussitôt dans la cuisine. Je me servis un peu de salade. Et allait m'installer à la table de dehors. Malgré le ciel couvert il faisait très lourd, on était mieux dehors car il y avait tout de même un petit vent qui faisait du bien.

Ma mère me suivit jusque dehors, et s'installa face à moi. Elle me fixait et j'essayai de faire comme si de rien n'était en ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Elle le remarqua et me dit en se levant :

- Très bien. Si tu as envie de me parler, je suis dans la cuisine.

Elle m'énervait à tout deviner comme ça ! Elle était au courant pour Sirius. Je me demandai pourquoi je ne lui en avais pas pensé à lui en parler plus tôt ? Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle confirme que j'étais dégueulasse de faire ce genre de chose à sa fille aînée. Parce que je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'avais décidé de ne rien dire à Erika. Je garderai ce secret au fond de moi jusqu'à ma mort.

Je ne savais pas où était passé mon courage des Gryffondor, et je commençai sérieusement à me dire que le choixpeau avait vraiment dû se tromper. Il aurait dû m'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Après réflexion même pas. Je suis tout sauf loyale. J'étais pas assez travailleuse pour aller à Serdaigle, et je n'étais pas une sang pur pour aller à Serpentard… Mais qu'est ce que je foutais dans ce monde ? A part foutre la merde et rendre les gens malheureux, je servais à rien.

Je poussais l'assiette sur le côté et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes bras et me mit à pleurer suite à toutes ces pensées. Puis je sentis des bras m'étreinte tendrement. Je me relevai et je laissai ma mère me prendre complètement dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller ma chérie… Chut… Tout va bien… Je suis là… me soufflait-elle à l'oreille en me caressant le dos.

Nous restâmes un moment comme ça. Je cessai de pleurer, mais je bougeai pas de ses bras. Je ne savais pas, si c'était une bonne chose de tout lui dire. Et puis réalisant que je n'avais absolument plus rien à perdre, je me lançai, et lui racontai tout ce qui concernait ma rupture avec Sirius. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, elle avait l'air de réfléchir à tout ça.

- C'est compliqué ton histoire… Je ne vais pas t'accabler plus que tu ne l'ai déjà. Je vais juste te dire que c'est très généreux de ta part de l'avoir quitter pour ta sœur alors qu'elle n'est même pas au courant qu'il est de nouveau libre.

Bizarrement ce qu'elle me dit me fit beaucoup de bien. Je n'étais peut être pas si méchante que ça…

- Je sais… Mais au moins j'ai la conscience un peu plus tranquille, dis-je.

Je laissai passer un petit moment avant de reprendre :

- Merci. Merci de m'avoir écouter, je me sens mieux.

Elle me fit un sourire bienveillant et me dit :

- Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire parler, je savais que ça te soulagerai. Et puis comme ça je n'aurai pas pris en vain cette journée de repos.

Heuu comment ça ?

- Tu veux dire que… que tu as pris ta journée pour la passer avec moi ?

- Oui. Dans l'espoir que tu me dises ce qui te rend si malheureuse depuis quelques jours.

- Tu avais remarqué ? dis-je abasourdis.

- Ya qu'un aveugle qui ne pourrait pas s'en rendre compte ! Un aveugle et ton père. Et ta sœur aussi tiens. Elle par contre elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

- Ouais, je trouve aussi…

- Je sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je voulais te dire que si tu aimes vraiment ce garçon, il ne faut pas que tu baisses les bras à cause de ta sœur. C'est peut-être un obstacle, mais il n'est pas insurmontable. Elle t'en voudra sûrement pendant un temps mais c'est ta sœur, elle t'aime et elle te pardonnera.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? lui dis-je perplexe.

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est fou ce que tu me ressembles. J'ai l'impression de me voir à ton âge. Les mêmes situations, les mêmes conflits intérieurs…

- Ah oui ? dis-je étonné. Raconte moi !

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'expliqua que mon grand-père et ma grand-mère ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte avec un garçon de plus de quatre ans qu'elle. En plus il faisait partie d'une famille de sang pur qui était réputé pour ne respecter uniquement ceux de leurs rang. Les Knight. Ils étaient trop fier pour se mélanger à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme une race inférieur. Autant dire que toutes les familles de sang mêlés (dont celle de ma mère) les abhorraient. Malgré elle, ma mère et le fils Knight étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre durant un été. Elle avait 15 ans, et lui 19. Comme elle était toujours à Poudlard ils avaient très rapidement franchi toutes les étapes des relations amoureuses, voulant à tout prix profiter à fond l'un de l'autre avant d'être séparer jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

Bien sûr tout cela sans montrer quoi que se soit aux voisins et à leurs propres familles. Seulement un matin, alors qu'elle avait passé une longue nuit chez son amant, c'est la mère de celui-ci qui les avaient surpris en pleins ébats. Elle l'avait tellement insulté cette nuit là, qu'elle avait décidé de rompre avec lui car elle ne supporterait pas une autre vague d'insulte de la sorte. Ca l'avait profondément touché, bien qu'il lui dise qu'elle ne devait pas faire attention aux paroles de sa mère.

Elle s'était alors trouvé un moment dans le flou le plus total. Elle se demandait si finalement c'était pas juste pour coucher avec elle qu'il restait avec elle, malgré qu'il avait toujours l'air sincère lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver étant beaucoup plus jeune, il y avait beaucoup d'autre fille qui lui tourner autour et de sang pur de surcroît.

Bref les vacances s'était achevé sans qu'elle ne l'ai recontacté. Elle passa le premier trimestre au collège très malheureuse, et fit tout son possible aux vacances de Noël pour le retrouver… Elle avait réussit à passer outre les médisances des Knight avec beaucoup de difficultés cependant, mais il l'avait aidé à passer cet obstacle. Ils se marièrent aussitôt qu'elle fut majeur…

J'étais soufflé par ces révélations ! Je n'étais pas du tout au courant de l'histoire de mes parents ! Décidément elle savait quoi dire pour remonter le moral ma mère ! Une fois qu'elle eut achevée son récit elle me laissa réfléchir à tout ça seule alors qu'elle retournait s'afférer aux fourneaux.

oOoOoOo

Les trois jours qui restaient des vacances, je les passais à préparer mes affaires pour la rentréé, et j'essayais encore de me persuader que j'avais fait le bon choix. Mais cette fois-ci c'était beaucoup plus dur, après ce que m'avait dit Liz, et ma mère. Tous les signes montraient que je devais retourner avec lui.

Il était mal, moi aussi. Il fallait que ça cesse.

Mais au fond de moi je me disais que ce n'était pas suffisant pour recommencer avec lui avec la menace Erika toujours très proche.

Seulement, lors du dernier dîner en famille, un événement providentielle se produisit. Le signe supplémentaire qui me fit prendre conscience que j'étais conne de ne pas être dans les bras de Sirius pour les derniers moments des vacances.

Ma sœur avait invité Julian Hudson à la maison pour le présenter à mes parents.

Lorsque je les vis tous les deux, main dans la main assis sur le sofa du salon face à mes parents, on aurait dit le couple le plus heureux que je n'avais jamais vu. A se jeter des coups d'œil par en dessous, se taquiner… Sous l'œil de mes parents qui apparemment avait l'air de le trouver fort sympathique.

Ca y est.

C'était sur maintenant.

Elle avait tourné la page Sirius Black.

Et moi, j'allais le remettre à l'ordre du jour.

Je retournai précipitamment dans ma chambre en indiquant rapidement à ma mère que j'allais chez Liz. J'allais me remettre avec Sirius. Bien qu'il soit déjà assez tard, la nuit était en train de tombé, j'étais trop pressé d'aller le voir et de lui dire que je l'aimais que j'étais désolée, que je voulais reprendre avec lui, parce que ma sœur l'avait oublié que je ne voulais pas attendre le lendemain pour le voir dans le Poudlard Express. Je pris ma poudre de cheminette et en seulement quelques seconde je me retrouvai dans le salon des Potter.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre tellement j'avais hâte de le retrouver. Je me retrouvai devant James qui était en train de lire tranquillement dans le living room. Il leva la tête de son bouquin surpris que quelqu'un arrive chez lui à cette heure ci sûrement. Il me fit un sourire et me dit avant que j'ai pu prononcé un mot :

- Désolé Drew, Liz est encore chez son copain.

- Non, en fait je voulais parler à Sirius.

- Il est dans sa chambre, mais je n'irai pas si j'étais toi… Il est avec une fille, me dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Tout s'écroula autour de moi.

- Jusqu'aux derniers instants des vacances il en profite ce don juan !

En plus il en rajouta une couche. Je fis demi-tour rapidement et me servit de sa cheminée pour rentrer chez moi. James avait continuer à parler mais je n'avais pas écouté. J'étais dans un autre monde. Il était avec une autre fille. Une putain de poufiasse était dans ses bras à ce moment même. Mon visage était blême, mais je ne pleurai pas. La douleur était au-delà des larmes.

Pourquoi ?

Quelques minutes plus tôt tout sembler redevenir lumineux et là c'était tellement sombre que même avec une main de la gloire** (1)** on n'y verrait strictement rien. Ce fut la nuit la plus douloureuse de toute mon existence. Je ne fermais pas une seule fois l'œil. J'allais être dans un bel état le lendemain pour la rentrée… Mais je m'en fichai royalement. Tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux à ce moment là, c'était qu'une sale traînée était avec mon Sirius…

* * *

**A suivre…**

**(1)** Si on met une bougie allumée entre les doigts de cette main celui qui la tient sera dans la lumière tandis que tout les autres seront dans le noir.


	14. La rentrée

**Je suis trop gentille voici déjà la suite ! Non je déconne c'est juste que j'aurai pas aimé attendre alors que le chapitre est écrit ! **

**Je vous dis bonne lecture (et bonne reviews)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé ! **

**Mention spécial à Ayla (sans qui vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre si tôt, et qui donne des bonnes idées), Tonkie (parce que je l'aime beaucoup etelle donne des bonnes idées aussi) et Anae (qui laisse des reviews magistral !)**

**Les autres je vous oublis pas ! La preuve voici la suite sans plus attendre !**

**Merci d'aimé ma fic !

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 : La rentrée

Si j'étais à ce point malheureuse, c'était uniquement à moi que je pouvais m'en prendre. Ma sœur n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Elle, elle vivait sa vie dans l'ignorance de la mienne. J'avais été beaucoup trop généreuse sur ce coup là. Mais j'étais tellement mal quand je l'avais vu hystérique que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait soulager ma conscience. Et en fait j'avais fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie. C'était de ma faute s'il s'est jeté dans les bras d'une greluche. Je savais maintenant que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de cul. Il m'aimait. Il l'avait dit à James. Et moi j'avais tout bousillé. Je ne supportais pas de savoir qu'une autre que moi ait profité de son corps. J'étais autant possessif que lui. Je vous jure si jamais j'apprends qui elle est, il me faudra faire preuve d'une immense bonté et d'une montagne de sang froid pour ne pas que je me jette sur elle pour la défigurer.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je sortis de mes pensées. Ma mère entra discrètement.

- Tu dors pas ? me dit-elle.

- J'y arrive pas.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit alors que j'étais encore allongé dessus.

- Tu as l'air exténué, constata-t-elle. Viens, je vais te donner de quoi avoir meilleure mine avant de t'en aller.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil, il était 7 h 30. Nous avions prévu de partir à 10 h en utilisant la cheminée pour atterrir au Chaudron Baveur qui ouvrait toujours la sienne pour la rentrée. Ensuite on ferait le peu de chemin restant en Magicobus. Comme à toutes les rentrées. Je me levai donc, je suivis ma mère jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle me tendit un verre de couleur indéfinissable et d'une texture douteuse…

- Tu es sur que ça va pas me rendre malade au contraire ? dis-je en grimaçant.

- Oui t'en fait pas, c'est très efficace.

Grimaçant encore une fois, je bus d'une traite le contenu du verre, et je me jetai sur une tranche de pain qui était sur la table. C'était carrément infecte !

- Maintenant tu peux aller te préparer la potion va bientôt agir.

Je suivis ses conseils et montai rapidement me prendre une douche, puis je retournai dans ma chambre pour m'habillai. J'ouvris mon placard et je me surpris à vouloir mettre quelque chose qui plairai à Sirius. Pour qu'il me remarque. Surtout qu'après je serai obligé de porter ses affreux uniformes. Bon ça va encore, mais ça met pas en valeur. Et puis finalement je décidai que c'était pas important. Que même si c'était ma faute, c'est lui qui a couché sans aucun scrupule avec une fille la veille… Il devait sûrement s'être trompé en disant à James qu'il était amoureux. Quelqu'un d'amoureux ne couche pas avec une autre fille alors que ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'ils sont séparés ? Non moi je pense que normalement quelqu'un d'amoureux il arrive pas encore à réaliser que c'est véritablement terminé au bout d'une petite semaine…

Même si j'allais essayer tant que je pouvais de l'esquiver, il était quasiment certain que j'allais quand même le revoir… Je me demandai comment j'allais réagir… J'appréhendai beaucoup ce moment, et il se rapprochai trop rapidement à mon goût, car sans que j'aie pu voir le temps défiler nous étions déjà dans le magicobus en direction de la gare moldu de Londres. Nous sortions tout juste du Chaudron Baveur. Ca m'a fait bizarre de le revoir. Ca m'a fait pensé à la fois où il avait viré la fille à moitié à poil pour venir manger avec moi. Contre mon gré un sourire se forma sur mon visage.

- Bonne rentrée les enfants ! nous dit le chauffeur du bus alors que tout le monde pratiquement évacuer le magicobus.

Cette potion était vraiment très efficace. Je me sentais en forme. Plus en forme que si j'avais dormis 12 h. Malheureusement cette potion n'interférai pas sur le moral. Non c'était uniquement le physique qui allait mieux. Mais bon c'était mieux que rien.

Tranquillement je passai le mur entre les quais 9 et 10 à la suite de ma sœur. Il était 10h30. A peine je l'eus franchi à mon tour que je la vis se précipiter sur son Julian. Grrr qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'énervé à nous jeter son amour à la gueule. Elle n'avait pas idée de ce que j'étais en train de vivre ! C'était quoi cette sœur qui ne voyais même pas quand j'allais mal ?

Calme toi Drew… Zen… Faut pas s'en prendre à elle. Elle n'y est pour rien. Elle a juste des bons goûts pour avoir aimer Sirius Black pendant près de trois ans. D'un amour à sens unique certes. Mais elle l'aimait vraiment fort, c'était impressionnant.

Liz n'était pas encore arrivé. Je redoutais aussi son arrivé à elle. Parce que si elle était là, ça voulait dire que lui aussi… Je regardai aux alentours, enfin, je voyais un visage qui m'était sympathique. Isabel était déjà arrivée. Je m'approchai d'elle et la salua :

- Ca te dirai si on allait s'installer ? Il est moins quart et on risque de plus avoir de compartiments libres, me dit-elle.

J'acceptai aussitôt sa proposition. Au moins j'avais encore moins de chance de tomber sur Sirius et Liz nous trouverait sûrement. Contrairement au retour, avant les vacances, que j'avais passé avec ma sœur et ses amis, là je reprenais les habitudes, et irai avec le même beau monde qui était chez Alexander. On essayait d'esquiver Shelby et Vickie mais nous avions généralement pas de problèmes de ce côté là parce qu'elles passaient souvent leur temps avec des gars de 7e année…

Nous trouvions rapidement un compartiment vide où nous rangions nos malles assez encombrantes, puis on s'installa l'une en face de l'autre.

- Au fait, tu n'as pas oublié de lui dire ? A Sirius Black pour la rumeur ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours le centre de mes conversations ? J'allai pour répondre mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et fit place à Mike.

- Salut les filles ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Alors qu'a son tour il rangeait sa malle, elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire :

- Alors ? Tu lui as dit ?

- Oui, dis-je simplement.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on enchaîne sur ce sujet là. La porte s'ouvrit encore et c'est Angela qui fit son apparition. Il était bientôt 11 h maintenant, les gens arrivaient presque tous les uns derrière les autres. Alexander arriva avec Timothy, puis Liz in extremis.

Voilà ça y est. Liz était là. Il ne devait pas être loin.

Shelby et Vickie virent juste nous saluer mais s'excusèrent car on les attendait dans un autre compartiment (qu'est ce que je vous avais dit ?).

Ca y est le train était parti. L'ambiance était plutôt pas mal dans notre petit groupe. Liz et Tim étaient très discrets, ils se tenaient timidement la main. Ils étaient mignon… Angela nous apprit qu'elle avait été nommé préfète, et Tim annonça qu'il l'était aussi. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était en 5e année qu'on nommé les préfets. J'avais eu la tête tellement ailleurs toutes ces vacances, que je ne m'étais pas inquiété à savoir si j'allais être préfète ou non… J'étais contente de ne pas l'être ! Trop de responsabilité. Je préfère avoir mon temps libre pour moi et non pour sermonner les premières années ou autres…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et mon cœur s'accéléra quand je vis qu'il s'agissait de James… Qui dit James ? Dit Sirius… En tout cas si mon brun préféré était là, je ne le voyais pas derrière lui. James quant à lui, me regardait d'un air étrange. Il salua tout le monde puis :

- Drew, tu pourrais venir une seconde s'il te plait ?

Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait me vouloir… Je ne savais pas si j'allais croisé Sirius au passage, ou si justement c'était un moyen arranger pour que je vois Sirius… Je tournai mes yeux vers Liz qui me fit un regard rassurant. Elle devait être au courant. Je décidai de lui faire confiance et j'allai à la suite de son frère. Il nous mena jusqu'à un compartiment qui était plus grand que les autres, mais complètement vide. J'en déduis qu'il devait s'agir de celui des préfets. On ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir qu'il commença :

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir, je savais pas.

- Je sais, t'en fait pas.

- Sirius m'a presque arraché la tête lorsque je lui ai appris que tu étais venu pour le voir, et que je t'ai dit… Enfin tu te rappelles. Et donc il m'a avoué que c'était toi…

- Oui…

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Même Liz était au courant !

- Parce que ma sœur est amie avec Lily et que tu la voyais souvent ces derniers temps.

- Mais je sais tenir ma langue ! dit-il indigné.

- C'est Sirius qui n'a pas voulu te le dire, j'y suis pour rien moi !

- C'est vrai excuse moi.

- C'est rien…

J'aurai été dans le même état que lui.

- Comment ça va ? me dit-il affectueusement en posant une main sur mon bras.

- On fait aller…

- Tu sais, il m'a défendu de venir te dire tout ça. Mais je pense qu'il a tort.

C'est vrai. Il avait bien fait de me dire ça. Je me sentais un peu mieux. Sirius devait être frustrer de m'avoir louper hier. Mais bon il avait mieux à faire hein ? James ne dit plus rien alors j'allai pour sortir et retourner avec mes amis mais il me rattrapa par le bras avant que je franchisse la porte.

- Dis moi juste qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire…

Je savais que c'était pas si innocent cette visite.

- Tu n'iras pas lui répéter ?

- Non, je dirai rien.

Menteur. Je savais très bien qu'il allait lui répéter. Mais c'était un peu ce que je voulais aussi. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais venu pour recoller les morceaux, et que maintenant c'était lui qui avait tout gâché, parce que sinon je suis sûr que nous serions en ce moment même en train de nous cacher dans les toilettes pour faire des bêtises.

- J'étais venu pour qu'on se remette ensemble, dis-je simplement.

Il lâcha mon bras, j'en déduisis que je pouvais partir, ce que je fis. J'étais en train de marcher dans l'allée centrale du train lorsque j'entendis James courir après moi pour me dire :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Drew…

Je me retournai lui fit un sourire lui disant que je lui en voulais pas. Je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cette bourde de plein gré. Je retournai dans mon compartiment le cœur lourd. Je m'assis à ma place sans me préoccuper des autres.

« Sirius m'a presque arraché la tête lorsque je lui ai appris que tu étais venu pour le voir, et que je t'ai dit… »

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête. Je n'arrivai pas à la chasser.

Alors comme ça il aurait voulu me voir ? Alors pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était venu me dire tout ça ? Sans que je m'en rende compte mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Tandis que je sentais qu'Alexander allait me prendre dans ses bras pour me réconforter, je me levai et sortis. Je ne voulais pas que les autres me voient pleurer. In extremis je me faufilai dans les toilettes du train et j'ouvrai les vannes. Depuis que j'avais appris son aventure avec une salope dans sa chambre, je n'avais pas versé une seule larme, et là je peux vous dire que j'en avais en stock.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assise sur le couvercle des toilettes ma tête dans mes mains… Mais je dus sortir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas priver tous ces étudiants de faire leur besoin pendant ce long trajet.

Encore une fois je me disais qu'il ferait mieux de nous faire faire le voyage par cheminée. Au moins je serai tranquille sur mon lit en train de chialer sans que personne ne m'en empêche. J'essayai de sécher mes yeux mais c'était peine perdue. Vu les yeux rouges que j'avais, j'aurai pu tout aussi bien faire une pancarte en écrivant « JE SUIS MALHEUREUSE » que ça aurait donné le même résultat face aux autres. On frappa de nouveau à la porte, et dû l'ouvrir malgré tout.

A peine j'eus mit un pied hors des toilettes qu'on m'entraîna à nouveau à l'intérieur. Deux bras chaud… rassurant… deux bras parfaits venaient de m'enlacer. Je n'avais pas vu son visage mais je savais que c'était _lui_. J'eus tout juste le temps de réaliser ce qui se passer qu'il était déjà en train d'inhaler le parfum de mes cheveux. Ca m'avait tellement manqué… Les larmes redoublèrent. On ne se parla pas. Il se contenta de me tenir contre lui.

Malgré tout je lui en voulais toujours. Comment avait-il pu se taper une fille ? Peut-être c'était un signe du destin comme quoi il ne fallait surtout pas que je me remette avec lui… Mais c'était inimaginable. Je l'aimai trop. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je dus littéralement tremper sa chemise avec toutes les larmes que j'ai versé ma tête contre son épaule. Il me caressait le dos d'un geste rassurant.

Comme un peu plus tôt on frappa à la porte. Apparemment Sirius ne voulait pas me quitter si vite car il dit :

- C'est occupé !

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine que je n'avais pas entendu le son de sa voix. J'avais envie qu'il me dise des choses rassurantes. Que c'était une blague qu'il n'y avait pas eu de fille dans sa chambre ce soir là.

- Ca fait bientôt une demi-heure que t'es là dedans ! entendis-je venant de l'autre côté de la porte.

- J'ai le mal du transport ! rétorqua-t-il agacé qu'on nous dérange.

On entendit quelques contestations mais l'individu s'en alla. Sirius n'avait apparemment aucun scrupule contrairement à moi qui avait décidé de céder ma place un peu plus tôt. Mais j'avais bien fait. Sinon je ne serai pas dans ses bras. Ces bras qui m'ont tellement manqué.

Malgré la taille réduite de l'espace où nous nous trouvions il réussit à s'asseoir sur le couvercle du siège des toilettes, et cela sans me lâcher. J'étais maintenant assise sur ses genoux, mes bras fermement accrochés à ses épaules , et les siens à ma taille. Mon visage était à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Il continuait de me caresser le dos.

Mes larmes cessèrent. J'étais bien. Contre lui mais surtout avec lui. Je n'avais pas encore revu son visage d'ange. Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je savais que si je le faisais j'allais tout de suite l'imaginer de nouveau avec cette fille… Non, c'était parfait, on parlait pas, on se regardait pas. J'était tellement bien, et tellement épuisé de pleurer que je m'endormis dans ses bras…

oOoOoOo

- Drew…

Entendre mon surnom de sa bouche me fit sourire, mais je ne bougeai pas. J'étais trop bien. Ca faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas été si bien. Je voulais en profiter au maximum. Je sentis ses doigts sur ma joue :

- Drew, il faut qu'on y aille, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, les préfets viennent de prévenir tout le monde de mettre son uniforme.

Décidément les parois de cette cabine de toilette étaient vraiment très fines, on entendait tout comme si on était encore dans le couloir.

J'ouvris les yeux, et relevai ma tête pour le voir. Il était toujours aussi beau. Son air grave montrait qu'il était inquiet pour moi.

- Ca va mieux ? me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

J'hochai la tête.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, me dit-il, on discutera de tout ça ce soir.

J'hochai de nouveau la tête. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire pour se justifier d'avoir sauté cette pétasse ? J'avais hâte de l'entendre.

- Je vais d'abord sortir, attends quelques instants et puis retourne à ton compartiment.

J'acquiesçai une fois de plus. Il caressa une dernière fois ma joue et me souleva délicatement pour qu'il puisse sortir…

oOoOoOo

Personne n'avait fait de réflexion sur mon absence tout au long du voyage et je leur en étais reconnaissante. Mais Liz devait y être pour quelque chose. La soirée passa assez vite. Pendant le discours du directeur, j'avais croisé le regard de Sirius. Je ne saurai pas vraiment vous dire ce que j'y avais lu… J'ai cru voir de la tristesse, de la détermination, et de l'amour…

Je ne mangeai rien ce soir là. Son regard m'avait chamboulé. J'étais encore en train de réfléchir à toute cette histoire, à ce voyage hors du commun dans la cabine des toilettes et je n'avais pas du tout l'esprit à manger.

Alors que nous venions de sortir de table, et que je m'apprêtai à ranger mes affaires dans mon dortoir, Liz vint s'affaler sur mon lit :

- Tiens, il t'attend devant la salle sur demande.

Je regardai ce qu'elle me tendait, et je reconnus la cape d'invisibilité de son frère.

- Il s'en veut vraiment tu sais, il n'a pas posé de question quand je suis venue lui emprunter à la demande de Sirius.

Au son de son prénom je regardai rapidement autour de moi. Ouf…il y avais personne dans le dortoir.

- Où elles sont toutes ?

- Dans la salle commune. Mc Gonagall est en train de distribuer les emplois du temps. Je prendrai le tiens, va le rejoindre maintenant, tu auras le temps de ranger tes affaires demain.

- Merci… dis-je avant de lui prendre la cape et de m'emmitoufler avec.

Je me faufilai discrètement parmis la foule agglutinée dans la salle. Vu tout ce beau monde si j'en bousculai un ça allait passer totalement inaperçu. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'allais enfin avoir une discussion avec Sirius à propos de nous deux. Je rejoignis avec peine le 7e étage, il y avait vraiment trop d'escaliers…

Une fois arrivée, je le vis. Appuyé contre le mur. La tête en arrière, une jambe replié sur le mur, les mains dans les poches. Il était tout bonnement irrésistible. On aurait dit un mannequin dans cette position. Il avait l'air de ruminer des pensées sombre vu son air préoccupé.

J'ôtai la cape. Il se redressa, et m'ouvrit la porte de la salle. Elle était la réplique exacte d'une salle de classe. Sauf qu'on était sur de ne pas être dérangé. Vraisemblablement il avait envie d'avoir des réponses tout de suite (et moi aussi mais il me devança).

- Alors tu étais venu pour qu'on se remette ensemble ?

Je m'assis sur le bureau qui surplombait la classe.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais pas envie de lui avouer que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui.

- Il te faut vraiment une raison ? Ca ne te suffit pas de savoir que je voulais qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble ?

Il ne dit rien. Il s'assit sur un des pupitres. Il fallait que je lance le sujet sur la fille. Je voulais une réponse au plus vite.

- Liz m'a dit que tu n'avais plus d'appétit la semaine dernière… Mais je vois que tu t'aies quand même manger une fille.

Sa réaction m'étonna car il haussa le ton :

- Tu peux parler Madame-je-retombe-dans-les –bras-de-mon-ex !

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ? Et vous avez fait quoi tout jeudi après midi ?

- Comment tu sais ? dis-je très surprise.

- Je le sais. C'est tout.

- On a discuté. Lui aussi venait de rompre avec sa copine.

- Discuté ? Tu appelles ça comme ça toi ? me dit-il fâché.

Mais il croyait quand même pas que j'avais passé l'après midi à me faire peloter par Alexander ?

- Pourquoi tu es si buté ! Je n'ai rien fait avec lui ! Ni avec personne d'autre contrairement à toi ! C'est de ta faute maintenant si on en est là ! J'étais venu pour tout arranger entre nous et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que tu n'as pas su contrôler ta libido et que tu étais en train de te taper une poufiasse !

- Tu crois que ça a été une partie de plaisir ? J'ai dû simuler, elle ne me faisait aucun effet, j'ai pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout ! C'était avec toi que je voulais être, pas avec elle !

Contre toute attente cela me remonta un peu le moral et calma mes nerfs.

- Elle est à Poudlard ? demandais-je sereinement.

Je voulais quand même lui arracher les yeux d'avoir profiter de ses bras à ma place.

- Non, je l'avais rencontré au Chaudron Baveur, dit-il lui aussi plus calme.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

Il me fallait un maximum d'info pour que je la retrouve dans cette grande ville qu'est Londres.

- Tu crois que je m'en rappelle ?

Un sourire se forma sur mon visage. Il le vit, et il se leva de son pupitre pour venir se placer très près de moi. J'étais toujours assise sur le bureau, j'écartai un peu mes jambes pour qu'il puisse se coller encore plus à moi. Ce qu'il fit. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, et les laissaient se promener sur mes bras.

- Ecoute Drew… Toute la semaine dernière j'ai hésité à venir te voir. J'hésitai tellement qu'un jour je suis venu jusque devant chez toi. Prêt à faire tout pour te convaincre de revenir avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Je voulais qu'il crache le morceau ! Il l'avait avoué à James mais je voulais qu'il me le dise à moi !

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait.

Je me tus. Il immobilisa ses mains sur mes bras. Je lui avais fait perdre le fil de son histoire. Il avait l'air d'essayer de trouver les mots pour continuer.

- Et en arrivant devant chez toi je t'ai vu à ta fenêtre, perdu dans tes pensées. Tu avais l'air triste, et paisible en même temps. Je suis resté à te regarder jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus dans mon champ de vision. Et du coup tous les jours je revenais. En essayant de me convaincre d'oser frapper à ta porte cette fois-ci. Mais quand je te voyais, je sais pas, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tu avais l'air d'aller mieux, c'était le principal, je te voyais juste sereine à ta fenêtre, je ne voulais pas que tu replonges dans la tristesse à cause de moi, alors je me suis contenté de venir te voir tous les jours juste pour te regarder.

Merlin, je savais pas… Ca me faisait du bien d'entendre ça… Je n'étais pas qu'un trophée, c'était sur… Il était loin d'avoir terminé son monologue. Alors je le laissai continuer.

- Et puis jeudi, je suis venue dans l'après midi comme à mon habitude. J'ai attendu des heures… Tu ne te montrais pas, mais je suis resté parce qu'ici ou ailleurs, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir. Et au bout de nombreuses heures, je t'ai vu en train d'enlacer cet enfoiré – il s'était tendu à ce souvenir, je pris ses mains dans les miennes – je suis devenu fou… J'ai failli le suivre pour lui mettre une bonne droite quand il s'en ai allé, mais je me suis retenu parce que tu avais l'air d'être heureuse, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Merlin que je l'aimai… Il pouvait pas imaginer… Je pris une de ses mains et la portait à mes lèvres je déposai un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. Je lui fis un sourire rayonnant qu'il me rendit en beaucoup plus atténué. Il n'avait toujours pas fini :

- Quoi que tu en dises, sur le moment j'étais sur que toi et lui vous aviez…- il s'interrompit suggestif- Et donc c'est la que la plus mauvaise idée de toute ma vie m'a traversé l'esprit. J'ai recontacté cette fille avec qui j'avais déjà eu une aventure au début des vacances, et elle est venue me voir hier…

Inconsciemment j'avais resserré mes mains autour des siennes. C'était un souvenir trop douloureux encore. Il se défit de mes mains et me pris entièrement dans ses bras. Vu ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, j'ai su que s'il avait eu ce geste c'était uniquement pour ne pas qu'il me regarde en face. Il était toujours gêné pour dire ce genre de chose, alors de cette manière là ça allait sûrement être plus simple.

- Drew… Je voulais que tu saches que je n'arrive pas à t'enlever de ma tête depuis le soir dans le pub quand on est tombé sur vous par hasard avec James. Je sais pas mon cerveau à eu un déclic à ce moment là, je n'avais jamais vu une fille aussi irrésistible. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas pu me retenir de te dire comme je t'avais trouvé magnifique ce soir là…

Il prit une respiration et continua :

- Et puis après tout ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble ça ne m'aider pas à ne plus penser à toi. Le hasard s'en ait mêlé et je visite l'appartement de ton grand père. Tu peux pas savoir la joie que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu. Ca m'a choqué d'être aussi heureux de voir. Tu n'étais que Drew… la copine à Liz. Je comprenais pas pourquoi mon cœur battait plus vite à chaque fois que je te voyais… Après cette soirée ensemble, tu étais encore plus présente dans ma tête. Je rêvais que de toi. Je me demandais tout le temps ce que tu pouvais bien être en train de faire. Je me disais que si je pensais autant à toi c'était juste parce qu'on avait passé pas mal de temps ensemble ces derniers temps. Alors j'ai décidé de laisser passer une semaine sans te voir. Pour vérifier que c'était bien ça, et que ça allait me passer, mais j'avais tout faux. Je pensais encore plus à toi.

Il s'interrompit encore une fois. Je lui déposai un tendre baiser dans le cou, pour l'encourager à continuer. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il me dise tout ça.

- Alors tu comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à virer la fille quand tu es venu me voir au Chaudron Baveur. J'avais l'air décontracté mais c'était tout le contraire. J'étais tellement content que tu sois venu me voir de toi même…

Encore une pause. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas terminé.

- C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pris la décision de tout faire pour passer le plus de temps avec toi, parce que j'en avais besoin. Après j'ai vu que ça ne me suffisait plus. Il fallait que je te tienne contre moi, j'en avais envie. Je voulais qu'on sorte ensemble. Le baiser qu'on avait échangé m'avait mit dans un tel état que je ne pouvais pas penser que se serait le seul qu'on aurait eu tous les deux. Alors j'ai pas lâché l'affaire quand tu m'as dit pour ta sœur.

Il s'arrêta un autre moment… J'essayai de retenir mes larmes de joie.

- Tout ça pour te dire que la semaine qui vient de passer était la pire de ma vie…

L'enfoiré il ne le disait pas ! Il s'écarta un peu de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il prit une de mes mains entre les siennes et il la posa sur sa poitrine. Je sentais son cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle (le mien n'en menait pas plus large).

- Tu sens mon cœur ?

Je fis oui de la tête alors il ajouta :

- Il bat pour toi.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	15. L'amour

**Et voilà encore un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me touche vraiment de voir que ma fic plaise autant !**

**Merci merci !**

**Comme vous me posez souvent la question, je vous préviens que cette fic comportera 21 chapitres environ.**

**Je suis sur que vous allez l'apprécier celui là lol !**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : L'amour**

Le son d'un réveil me sorti de mon sommeil, mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux. Je venais tout juste d'être déloger d'un magnifique rêve… Un rêve où Sirius me faisait des révélations qui remontèrent mon moral en flèche, et il avait terminé par une adorable déclaration d'amour… Des rêves comme ça j'en redemande ! Je souriais pour un rien dans mon lit, juste le fait de me remémorer cet instant… J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller en pensant très fort à ce rêve. Je voulais me rendormir et rêver la suite !

C'était trop parfait… Je me sentais si bien. Ca faisait trop longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je me lève… C'était le premier jour de cours, et ça ne serait vraiment pas sérieux d'arriver en retard. Cependant je ne quittai pas tout de suite mon lit. Liz viendrait sûrement me réveiller lorsque je dépasserai les bornes.

Le réveil sonna de nouveau, mais je ne bougeai pas.

- Rémus coupe ça tout de suite ! fit la voix de Peter.

Quoi ? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? C'était pas du tout le rêve que j'avais commandé !

- Non c'est l'heure ! Debout les gars ! Je vais prendre ma douche, quand je reviens il faut que vous soyez tous levés. Tu m'as entendu James ?

Un grognement se fit entendre.

- Et toi Sirius ?

- Ouais, je suis réveillé, fit sa voix tout près de moi.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, et me retournai pour le voir. Et en effet il était là ! Allongé à côté de moi. Les cheveux ébouriffés, et seulement vêtu d'un caleçon blanc… Je comprenais plus rien. Il me fit un sourire éblouissant et mis son doigt sur sa bouche pour me dire de garder le silence. Puis il se rapprocha de moi, il posa une de ses mains sur mon cou qu'il caressa un moment toujours en me regardant avec un immense sourire, et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. La saveur de sa bouche était toujours un pur délice (même au réveil).

Et c'est là que tout me revint à l'esprit…

Ce que j'avais pris pour un rêve n'en était pas un !

Après notre discussion dans la salle sur demande, nous nous étions embrassé. Enfin c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Je m'étais littéralement jetée à son cou après ce qu'il m'avait dit. On est resté un bon moment à s'embrasser à se toucher (mais rien de bien méchant), juste pour sentir qu'on était bien avec l'autre. Pour être sur que c'était bien réel. Et surtout pour se réapproprier le corps de l'autre. Il était à moi et à personne d'autre. Je ne le quitterai plus jamais. J'allai être la seule qui profiterai de ses bras, de son torse, de sa bouche, de sa langue…

Nous étions restés un bon moment à redécouvrir les bras de l'autre. Ca nous fit un bien fou. Le couvre feu était passé, mais nous ne voulions pas nous quitter si tôt. Il m'avait alors fait une proposition très alléchante que j'avais accepté sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Il voulait qu'on passe la nuit ensemble. Après une semaine sans l'autre, on ne souhaitait plus se lâcher. J'étais complètement euphorique à l'idée de passer cette première nuit dans ses bras, en toute illégalité et dans l'ignorance de tout le monde. C'en était que plus excitant !

J'étais retourné dans mon dortoir pour prendre mon pyjama et les vêtements que je mettrai le lendemain. J'avais aussi pris le temps de consulter mon emploi du temps pour savoir à quel heure je commençai, et coup de chance pour nous, je démarrais à 9 h, ça allait en être encore plus simple pour ne pas s'afficher aux autres dans le dortoir des garçons (ils démarraient à 8h).

Liz m'avait dit rapidement qu'elle savait déjà quoi dire pour expliquer mon absence aux autres filles, et je l'avais remercié silencieusement (oui elles dormaient toutes). Je m'étais alors ré-emmitouflé dans la cape d'invisibilité pour me rendre dans le dortoir des garçons de 7e année…

Nous nous étions embrassé silencieusement, mais ce que nous avions fait la plupart du temps, c'était se contempler dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis nous nous étions endormis l'un contre l'autre. Heureux. Plus heureux que jamais. Cette année démarrée bien finalement. Un premier réveil dans le lit de Sirius Black… Que demander de plus ?

Je le vis se lever pour aller prendre sa douche à son tour mais il le fit uniquement après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Je me retrouvai donc seule dans son lit… Sans un bruit je pris son oreiller et collai mon nez dedans. J'inhalai… Je profitai… J'espérai que les trois autres maraudeurs n'allaient pas s'aventurer à ouvrir les rideaux du lit de mon homme. Mais j'oubliai bien vite cette pensée lorsque je pris une nouvelle bouffée dans son coussin.

- Allez les mecs on se dépêche si vous voulez avoir le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant de démarrer cette très longue journée.

- Je suis prêt, je te suis, fit James.

- Allez-y je vous rejoins tout de suite, fit Peter.

- Sirius t'arrive ? demanda James.

- Pas tout de suite, partez sans moi.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

J'entendis alors des bruits de pas précipité…

- Oh calme toi mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? fit Sirius.

- Ma cravate ! Je l'ai oublié chez moi ! s'écria-Peter paniqué.

- Tu en as qu'une ? rit Sirius.

- Oui pourquoi ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Prends celle là, j'en ai trois autres dans ma malle, et va rejoindre les autres, j'ai un truc à faire avant.

- Merci, tu me sauves là.

- Ouais, c'est bon. Pour me remercier va prendre ton petit déjeuner, répliqua mon brun impatiemment.

- J'y cours !

Puis j'entendis la porte claquée, et les rideaux s'ouvrirent.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupule à le virer comme ça ? fis-je mi-amusé mi-sérieuse.

- Non, aucun, dit-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi pour me tenir contre lui.

Il dégagea les cheveux perdus dans mon cou, et y déposa de tendres baisers. Je frissonnai…

- Il est quel heure ? demandai-je.

- Il est pas encore l'heure, murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Comme j'allais ajouter quelque chose il s'empara de mes lèvres pour m'en empêcher. Tout contre sa bouche je réussis à prononcer :

- Tu vas être en retard.

- Se sera pas la première fois, dit-il en approfondissant le baiser.

Ses mains quittèrent mon cou pour atterrir sur ma poitrine.

- Sirius, tu vas vraiment être en retard si tu t'arrêtes pas. On aura tout le temps de reprendre ça se soir.

Il se redressa et me dit :

- Tu parles, toi avec tes BUSEs et moi mes ASPICs ont va être déborder de travail dès ce soir.

Wow c'était une première ! Sirius Black qui travail !

- Tu connais la signification du mot travail toi ? plaisantai-je.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences… répondit-il en reprenant ses caresses.

Il se mit à m'embrasser le cou et il fit passer sa main sous mon tee-shirt.

Hum… que j'aimai qu'il me touche comme ça… J'essayai de retrouver mes esprits pour ne pas me laisser emporter et lui dit :

- Si tu arrives en retard, tu vas te prendre une retenue, et on aura encore moins de temps pour se voir.

Il se releva brusquement cessant toutes activités. La surprise se lisait sur son visage. Apparemment il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité et il n'avait pas envie que cela se produise.

- Tu as raison, dit-il pensif.

L'idée même de ne pas pouvoir continuer ce genre de passe temps dans la soirée l'avait motivé à aller en classe. Il se leva aussitôt. Il attrapa son sac, alla jusque devant la porte et me dit :

- Alors on se voit ce soir !

J'allais pour répliquer « A ce soir » ou « Bonne journée » mais il revint en courant sur le lit pour m'embrasser encore une fois…

Très, très bon début de journée !

Et la soirée était prometteuse…

oOoOoOo

Après mettre douché et habillé dans le dortoir des garçons, je rejoignis la Grande Salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Vu l'heure qu'il était les filles ne devraient pas trop tarder. Je commençai mon petit déjeuner lorsque que Liz arriva. Elle s'assit en face de moi avec un grand sourire.

- Alors bonne nuit ? me dit-elle avec un air entendu.

- Très bonne nuit, répliquai-je avec un sourire satisfait.

- Si elles te demandent quoi que se soit pour cette nuit, je leur ai dit que tu l'avais passé à l'infirmerie parce que tu te sentais pas bien. Elles ont pas posé de question vu l'état dans laquelle elles t'ont vu dans le train hier.

Parfait !

- Merci, dis-je. Merci pour tout. Pour la cape etc…

- De rien, c'est normal. Mais pour la cape, c'est mon frère !

- C'est vrai, j'irai le remercier.

Le visage rayonnant je bus mon jus de citrouille.

- N'ai pas l'air si heureuse ! Elles vont se douter de quelque chose !

- Tu as sûrement raison, mais j'arrive pas à m'enlever ce sourire ! dis-je en riant.

- Et ben, je savais pas qu'une nuit dans _ses_ bras faisait autant d'effets !

- Et encore on a fait que dormir ! répliquai-je sans crainte.

- A parce que vous avez déjà…

- Non, pas encore.

Merlin, j'étais tellement heureuse que je ne faisais pas attention à mes paroles. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Liz. Elle me regardait avec des yeux pétillant. Comme si elle attendait que j'en dise plus… Je me forçai à manger quelque chose pour m'empêcher de parler, Angela et Isabel venaient de s'installer à nos côtés.

- Alors Drew ? Ca va mieux ? me demanda Angela.

Je répliquai que oui, et Liz ajouta que Pomfresh m'avait donné une potion d'allégresse pour me remonter le moral. Apparemment j'avais pas réussi à retirer le sourire de mes lèvres ! Rapidement nous quittâmes la Grande Salle pour rejoindre notre premier cours, qui était Astronomie. Bien sur nous avons eu droit au traditionnel discours « Attention à la fin de l'année : les BUSEs ! ». Mais ça me semblait loin… Tout ce qui importait pour le moment c'était la soirée que j'allais passer avec Sirius. Toute la journée je me raccrochai à ça. Se soir je serai de nouveau dans les bras de mon homme…

Sirius…

Je n'écoutai pas grand chose au premier cours… Je me remémorai ses mains sur moi seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Liz me donna un coup de coude discret qui me sortis de ma rêverie. Le cours était fini. Merlin que ça passe vite lorsqu'on a la tête remplis d'étoiles !

En chemin pour se rendre en Histoire de la Magie, Shelby demanda mon attention. J'étais tellement euphorique que même une discussion avec elle était tolérable. Je laissai volontairement un peu d'espace entre les autres et nous. Elle me regardait d'un air soupçonneux et elle me dit :

- Tu étais où la nuit dernière ?

- A l'infirmerie ! répliquai-je comme si ça coulait de source.

- Menteuse. Je suis allée à l'infirmerie ce matin, et tu n'y étais pas !

- Parce que j'étais partie avant toi ! persistai-je.

- J'y avais pensé alors j'ai demandé de tes nouvelles à Pomfresh, me dit-elle avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Merde.

Piégé.

Putain je dis quoi ?

…

Je dis rien !

- Alors Drew… on fait des cachotteries dans Poudlard ?

- …

J'accélérai le pas, et entrai rapidement dans la salle de classe pour ne plus avoir à entendre ses sous-entendus. Merde ! Mon état d'allégresse n'aurait pas dû me laisser discuter avec elle ! Elle n'apportait que des ennuies.

Contrairement au cours précédent, celui-ci je le passai à me tracasser la tête. J'essayai de trouver un moyen de lui faire fermé son claper. Mais je ne trouvai rien ! Elle avait toutes les cartes en mains et moi j'avais perdu sur ce coup là. Elle savait que ce que j'avais dû faire ne devait pas être autorisé.

Un morceau de parchemin me parvint sans mal (Le professeur Binns ne prêtait aucune attention à sa classe).

_« Je ne répéterai rien, tu me revaudras ça pour une de mes futurs escapades nocturnes. »  
_  
Je rêvai ou Shelby venait de faire quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ?

Je me retournai aussitôt vers elle, elle me fit un clin d'œil appuyer. D'après moi elle devait me considérer comme une des leurs puisque j'avais découché… Elle avait pas tout à fait tord, mais j'avais pas fait ce qu'elle pensait que j'avais fait ! Parce que soyons clair, Shelby ne pense qu'à une chose : Le Sexe.

Le reste de la journée j'essayai de l'esquiver un maximum, mais c'était pas une mince affaire ! Elle me suivait partout ! A un moment je l'entendis par delà la porte des toilettes :

- Donc il est à Poudlard…

- Shelby, s'il te plait lâche moi avec ça !

- C'était le même pour le suçon ?

- Shelby ! la réprimandai-je.

Ben oui quoi ! J'étais en train de vider ma vessie et elle elle m'harcelait ! Je sortis de la cabine, elle était toujours en pleine réflexion.

- Arrête de me poursuivre comme ça, sinon je dis à tout le monde que tu lances des fausses rumeurs pour remonter ta popularité. Ce que, personnellement, je trouve pathétique.

BIM dans tes dents !

Elle me fit un regard outré.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Bon les filles, on va être en retard si vous vous bougez pas ! fit Liz.

Ma sauveuse ! Je lui articulais un « Merci » silencieux.

Le reste de ma journée Shelby ne reprit pas l'assaut à ma plus grande joie. Je l'avais discrètement observé dans notre dernier cours de la matinée et elle avait l'air d'assez mauvais poil. J'avais visé juste. Au repas du midi, je pus croiser le regard de mon homme qui me fit le plus beau des sourires. Un sourire que j'avais jamais vu sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Je me sentis complètement fondre…

Liz me ramena une fois de plus sur Terre. Et elle avait raison. Si je continuai à sourire « pour rien » j'allai sûrement attisé la curiosité de certaines… Alors que je repris mon repas, je vis le regard d'Angela face à moi qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Je ne relevai pas. A quoi bon se mettre dans la bouse toute seule ?

Le soir arriva enfin au collège, et il avait eu raison. J'avais ramassé un nombre incalculable de devoir pour la semaine suivante. C'était vraiment énorme ! Un en Histoire de la Magie, une analyse de constellation en Astronomie, un en Etude de moldus, un nouveau sort à maîtriser en Métamorphose et Défense contre les forces de mal.

A peine je suis sorti de mon dernier cours de la journée (DCFM) qu'avec les filles (faut pas compter Shelby et Vickie quand je dis les filles ! On s'apprécie pas assez pour faire nos devoirs ensemble) on avait décidé de démarrer par l'Astronomie. On voulait essayer de bouclé au moins ce devoir là avant d'aller dîner parce que d'après Isabel c'était le plus compliqué de tous… Et vu le rythme auquel les devoirs arrivent, demain je serrai carrément ensevelis sous des montagnes de parchemin.

Nous nous mîmes donc au travail dans la salle commune. Je m'empêchai de le chercher du regard au cas où il aurait terminé lui aussi sa journée de cours. Il fallait vraiment que je termine ce devoir, sinon j'allais être encore plus débordée le week end qui arrivait.

Tiens en parlant de week end ! Les dates de Pré-au-Lard avaient été affichées. Le premier était le week end du 13 septembre. Mais je ne doute pas qu'avec Sirius nous n'attendrions pas la date officielle pour s'y rendre… C'était ça aussi l'avantage d'être avec un Maraudeur !

Alors que nous étions en train de boucler ce premier devoir, James prit une chaise d'une table voisine et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Alors cette première journée ? Pas trop déborder ? dit-il sachant bien évidemment la réponse.

Je n'osai pas le remercier maintenant pour m'avoir prêter sa cape, il y avait trop de monde aux alentours, qui prêtait une oreille attentive à ma conversation avec lui (pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient si populaire !) Discrètement il mit un petit morceau de parchemin dans ma main. Je me levai aussitôt sous prétexte d'aller aux toilettes.

_« Je nous ai trouvé une jolie petite chambre… Rendez vous après manger devant la Statue de Gregory le Hautain.  
Je t'embrasse fort, à tout à l'heure ma Drew…_

_Sirius »_

Il est vrai que c'était un lieu assez isolé sans qu'il soit à l'autre bout du château non plus. J'espérai qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait car d'après moi il n'y avait pas plus sur que la salle sur demande…

_Ma_ Drew…

Rien qu'à la lecture (et re-lecture) de ce simple petit mot, mon cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite. Je pliai minutieusement le morceau de parchemin et le fourrai dans ma poche.

C'était un trésor à garder bien précieusement.

_Ma_ Drew…

oOoOoOo

Pendant le repas j'avais bien évidemment remarqué que ma sœur, Lily, Kessy et Lauren avaient mangé avec les Maraudeurs. Contre toute attente je vis ma sœur plaisanter plus d'une fois avec Sirius. Au fond de moi j'espérai qu'il ne la trouve pas intéressante. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'entiche d'elle. Parce qu'elle me ressemblait beaucoup physiquement. J'étais une version plus jeune d'elle, avec un caractère bien différent tout de même. Si jamais il réalisait que finalement même si elle était « non fréquentable » pour une nuit, elle était peut être la fille de ses rêves avec qui il voudrait passer plus de temps parce qu'il en avait besoin.

On sait pas ce qui passe par la tête de ces mecs. Je prends Alexander comme exemple. C'est du jour au lendemain qu'il m'a lâché. Alors je pouvais tout aussi bien craindre cette attitude de la part de Sirius.

J'étais arrivé en avance au point de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il arriva il m'indiqua tout de suite quelle pièce était celle qu'il avait prévue pour notre soirée. Il s'agissait d'une chambre. Une simple chambre. Avec un lit double bien sur. Mais je dois vous avouer que dormir dans un lit simple avec lui ça ne m'avait nullement dérangé la nuit précédente. J'en étais que plus proche de lui.

A peine nous fûmes entrés dans la salle, qu'il la verrouilla magiquement.

Et là.

On se conduisit comme des animaux.

On avait tellement envie de l'autre, qu'on ne perdit pas une seule minute pour se procurer du plaisir mutuellement… Ca faisait longtemps que ses doigts ne s'étaient pas aventurer au creux de moi…

Une fois remis de la bouffé de plaisir qui venait de me submergé, il sortit la tête de sous les draps, pour venir m'enlacer très fort contre lui. Aussi dévêtu l'un que l'autre on se regardait avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. On convint d'un commun accord de partir avant le couvre feu pour ne pas que j'ai d'ennuis avec mes camarades de dortoir.

Mes mains dans ses cheveux, je profitai des derniers moments qu'il nous restait.

- On a encore trois quarts d'heures à combler, me dit-il d'un air tout sauf innocent.

Je lui répondis par un sourire qui montrait que j'avais saisi le message. Mais avant je voulais lui dire quelque chose :

- Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec ma sœur tout à l'heure…

Il me caressait une épaule sensuellement :

- Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie, dit-il en riant.

- Je me disais juste que tout aurait été plus simple si tu l'avais remarqué avant.

- Quoi ? Mais elle ne m'intéresse toujours pas ! dit-il surpris.

- Pourtant, on se ressemble beaucoup…

- Mais elle n'est pas toi ! C'est avec toi que je veux être !

- Pourquoi ?

Allé crache le morceau !

- Oh je vois, dit-il tout à coup en se relevant avec un sourire qui montrait qu'il n'était pas du tout dupe.

Son torse parfait venait tout juste de se dévoiler devant mes yeux, laissant tombé le drap à sa taille. J'adorai cette vue.

- Quoi ? dis-je innocemment.

- Toi tu cherches les compliments !

- Peut-être, dis-je mutine en me recroquevillant.

Il se rallongea et me pris complètement dans ses bras. Nous collant le plus possible l'un à l'autre. Je sentais chaques parcelles de son corps contre le mien.

Joue contre joue, il avait, une fois de plus, troqué ma peau pour mes cheveux.

- Tu es la seule qui arrive à m'exciter avec simplement l'odeur de tes cheveux.

Je le sentis inhaler avidement, et je sentis également son corps réagir…

Et là.

Je lui dis ce que ma chair réclamait depuis un moment maintenant :

- Sirius, j'ai envie de toi…

Il retira son nez de ma tignasse et me regarda sérieusement :

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui… dis-je dans un souffle.

oOoOoOo

Ce fut pas très long, nous étions arrivés à temps à notre salle commune. Il avait été impeccable. Je savais que ça se passerait bien avec lui. Il m'avait très bien préparé au cours de toutes nos précédentes séances de câlins. Je ne sentis aucune douleur.

Parfait. Il avait été parfait.

Je l'aimai encore plus après ce moment que nous venions de vivre. Il ne m'avait pas quitté une seule seconde des yeux. Il était attentif à l'expression de mon visage pour savoir si tout se passait bien pour moi. S'il ne me faisait pas mal.

Il avait été irréprochable.

Je ne regrettai pas une seule seconde d'avoir pris cette décision. Le moment avait été un pur délice. La suite d'une logique implacable.

J'avais fait l'amour avec Sirius Black, et je l'aimai… Plus que ma propre vie.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	16. La menteuse

**Merciiii ! Je suis toujours aussi touché d'avoir autant de lecteurs qui apprécient ma fic !**

**Apparemment j'arrive à garder mon rythme de croisière puisque je poste tous les deux jours ! Et oui c'est magnifique les vacances, on a tout le temps pour faire ce qu'on veut !**

**J'ai vu beaucoup de commentaires comme quoi 21 chapitres c'est court... Et bien en revoyant mon plan peut-être qu'il y en aura quelques uns en plus... !**

**J'espère que vous apprécirez ce chapitre. Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Et merci encore !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : La menteuse**

Je me sentais différente. C'était bizarre. J'étais toujours la même, mais je me sentais changé. Beaucoup de filles gardent un mauvais souvenir de leur première fois, mais pour moi, c'était inouï. Je n'aurai pas pu imaginer meilleur scénario. Ce mardi 2 septembre restera graver à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Le reste de la semaine, nous ne pûmes pas nous voir souvent avec Sirius, nous avions juste parler rapidement de choses futiles (dans la salle commune avec tout le monde pas évident). Les devoirs s'étaient accumulés de façon exponentielle, et même en un week end je n'aurai jamais eu assez de temps pour tout faire. Alors il fallait mettre de côté mon homme, mais pas trop longtemps non plus.

Alexander passait beaucoup de temps avec moi. On s'entendait toujours très bien. Il ne m'étouffait pas. Au contraire, j'étais contente de passer du temps avec lui. Liz restait souvent avec Timothy. Ils allaient faire leur devoirs à la fraîche dans le parc. C'est vrai que c'est romantique, mais les devoirs ne devait pas tellement avancer…

Voyant que je ne découchai plus. Shelby ne m'assaillait plus de question. C'était reposant. Ma sœur quant à elle était venue me voir pour me parler de sa relation avec Julian. Je ne lui dis pas directement (je ne voulais pas la froisser ou lui faire croire que ça ne m'intéressé pas) mais je lui fis comprendre qu'elle devrait plutôt en parler avec Lily. Elle me dit que Lily n'était pas expérimentée… Je compris alors qu'elle voulait parler de sexe. Elle me posa tout un tas de question assez embarrassante. Elle me dit qu'elle avait franchi un nouveau cap avec Julian, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui faire plaisir en retour de ce qu'il lui faisait.

- Tu as essayé de lui faire la même chose que ce qu'il te fait ? lui demandai-je.

Je prenais sur moi. C'était ma sœur, je sortais avec l'homme qu'elle avait aimé longtemps, j'avais même fait l'amour avec lui. Il fallait que je me montre indulgente. J'aurai aimé avoir quelqu'un pour me conseiller quand je doutais à ce même stade de la relation. Je m'étais lancé à l'aveuglette dans cette quête du plaisir, et je dois dire que je m'en suis bien sortis. Mais aussi, je pense sans vouloir me vanter, que j'ai plus confiance en moi que ma sœur. Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un la rassure, la conseille, et c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- J'ose pas… me répondit-elle gêné, tu l'as déjà fait toi ?

J'hochai simplement la tête. Je voulais que cette conversation se termine au plus vite ! Mais sans que je l'expédie non plus. Car j'étais bien consciente qu'il faudrait que je lui dise un jour pour ma relation avec Sirius, et d'ici là j'espérai que Julian sera celui qu'elle considère comme l'homme de sa vie. Comme ça, elle s'en foutra complètement de ma petite nouvelle « Oh, tu es avec Sirius ? Félicitation Drew, t'as chopé le gros lot ! » me dirait-elle en riant, et peut-être même qu'elle ajouterait « Je suis contente pour toi, c'est un mec bien ». J'imaginais aussi très bien quelques remarque pince sans rire venant d'elle du type « Le mien c'est plus beau et blablabla ». Julian était pas mal du tout, mais Sirius était carrément à tomber par terre.

Bien que nous pûmes pas nous voir seuls dans des conditions optimales avant le week end, nous avions eu une discussion sérieuse Sirius et moi. Et oui… le jeudi de cette semaine de reprise, on s'était retrouvé à plusieurs reprise avec uniquement Liz, James, Rémus et Peter dans la salle commune. Les autres étaient tous en cours. Nous n'avions pas toutes et tous les mêmes matières optionnelles. C'était une journée où nous avions beaucoup de temps libre dans nos emplois du temps respectif, et bien que Rémus et Peter ne soit pas au courant, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné de demander devant eux de prendre Sirius à part pour discuter. Et lui ne l'avait pas fait ce matin là, alors que nous avions une belle occasion. On ne s'était pas encore parlé depuis LE moment dans la petite chambre deux jours plus tôt.

C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on se retrouvait ainsi tous, à avancer dans nos devoirs, pratiquement seuls dans la salle commune, à part quelques première et deuxième année assit à une autre table. J'avais remarqué les petits regards de Sirius envers moi dans la matinée, et je l'avais senti gêné. Je savais pas ce qu'il avait mais visiblement ce devait être lié à moi, car discrètement il détournait ses yeux lorsque je voulais les croiser, et il faisait mine de se replonger dans son travail. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains pour savoir d'où venait le malaise, et je lui demandais devant les autres :

- Sirius, je pourrais te parler une minute ?

- Maintenant ? fit-il étonné.

- Oui j'aimerai bien…

- Si tu veux.

Sans s'être concerté nous allâmes tous les deux en direction de son dortoir. Endroit le plus proche, et le plus sur du moment. Une fois tranquillement à l'abris des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Etrange réaction… J'aurai plutôt cru qu'il m'aurait sauté dessus pour m'embrasser. Cela me conforta dans l'idée qu'il y avait un problème avec moi.

J'avais été si nul que ça au lit ? Je n'y avais pas songé avant, mais là… voyant qu'il ne me touchait pas alors qu'on était seul. C'était la seule explication. J'avais été d'une nullité atroce et il ne voulait plus de moi. Je ne passai pas par quatre chemins et lui dis :

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Il se redressa et me regarda étonné :

- Je t'évite pas !

- On est seul, et tu ne m'as même pas touché, dis-je.

Je m'assis sur le lit à côté du sien (celui de James), et ajoutai d'une voix peu sûr en me tripotant les doigts :

- J'ai été si nul que ça ?

Sa réaction, et ce qu'il me dit, me firent du bien :

- Non, pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ! fit-il surpris de ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Alors pourquoi tu es si distant ?

- Je sais pas… Enfin… Si je sais mais…, il s'interrompit.

Je me levai pour me mettre à ses côtés. Les rôles étaient inversés. C'est lui qui doutait, je le sentais. Ca se voyait. Alors je frottai son dos d'un geste que je voulais rassurant. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un sourire gêné.

- C'était une première pour moi aussi.

J'haussai un sourcil. J'espérai qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase parce que je comprenais pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Il était évident que Sirius avait plus d'une fois couchées avec des filles ! Il dut voir mon incompréhension car il continua, et alors je compris :

- Tu es la première pour qui j'étais le premier.

- C'est tout ? C'est ça qui te met mal à l'aise ? dis-je rassuré.

- C'est tout ? C'est déjà pas mal ! Je connais pas la procédure moi ! Et je me pose un tas de question ! dit-il redevenant le Sirius que je connaissais.

- Si c'est que ça, pose-moi tes questions, je verrai si je peux y répondre.

Il soupira, et je le sentis de nouveau indécis. Il ne parla pas tout de suite. Mais je ne le pressai pas. On avait une heure de temps libre, et il devait nous rester plus d'une demi-heure pour s'expliquer. Au bout d'un moment il demanda enfin :

- Il faut qu'on en discute ? me demanda-t-il d'un air intimidé.

- Je pense que se serait bien, dis-je en retirant mon bras de son dos.

Je commençai aussi à être intimidé, c'était pas très commun comme conversation. Nous restâmes un cours instant tous les deux, sans parler. Chacun en train de se tordre les doigts, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Et puis c'est lui qui prit l'initiative de parler en premier. Il avait l'air un peu plus sur de lui, il me prit une main dans la sienne et me dit :

- Ca s'est bien passé pour toi ? Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai pas été trop vite ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Pour moi c'était parfait, répliquai-je avec un sourire timide. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer meilleure première fois.

- Tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? dit-il toujours dans le doute.

- Non, je t'assure. Tu as été impeccable.

Il souffla. Soulagé.

Aussitôt cela réglé, il prit mon visage dans ses mains et il m'embrassa amoureusement. Moi non plus je n'avais plus de question à lui poser, il m'avait déjà rassuré vu la manière spontanée avec laquelle il m'avait dit que je n'avais pas été nulle, ça ne pouvait être que vrai.

On bascula tous les deux sur son lit, lui au-dessus de moi et on continua de s'embrasser. Puis d'un coup alors qu'il attaquait ses embrassades sur ma mâchoire il stoppa tout sans pour autant me lâcher et il me dit :

- Est-ce que tu as…, il s'interrompit suggestif, mais je ne voyais pas de quoi il voulait parler.

Je dus faire une tête qui montrait mon incompréhension car il reformula.

- Tu sais bien, à la fin, ya certaines choses qui se produisent ou pas…, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Et là bien sur je compris de quoi il voulait parler. Ce qui était plus embêtant, c'était que je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme, et je ne voulais pas le blesser en lui disant.

- T'en a pas eu ?

Cette question sonnait plus comme une affirmation à mes oreilles. Comme je ne répliquai pas, il se défit de notre étreinte en roulant sur le dos à côté de moi. Il se prit le visage dans les mains. Pour lui ce devait être comme si un désastre venait de se produire. D'après moi ce n'était pas du tout dans son habitude de ne pas faire grimper l'autre au rideau. Alors je me mis sur le ventre, et je posai ma main sur son torse.

- C'était ma première fois Sirius, c'était pas de ta faute, tentai-je de le rassurer.

Il ôta ses mains de son visage, sa détresse complètement envolé et me demanda de manière déterminée :

- Il est quelle heure ?

Etonné par son ton, je regardai aussitôt un réveil dans le dortoir :

- 14h30.

- Tu reprends à 15h ?

Je fis oui de la tête. Il sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sort vu les mouvements qu'il accomplissait, mais il ne formula aucune parole. Puis il me retourna sur le dos et me dit toujours aussi concentré et déterminé :

- Il nous reste assez de temps pour que je rectifie le tir.

- Quoi ? Ici ? Sirius, c'est pas raisonnable, si ça s'apprend…

Je ne protestai pas longtemps car sous ses caresses je fondis comme de la glace au soleil. Et puis au fond de moi j'avais envie de recommencer. J'espérai juste qu'il avait insonorisé la chambre, parce qu'en effet il avait tenu sa parole. Mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille il me fit monter au septième ciel…

Il me fallut un moment après pour retrouver mes esprits, je ne savais plus où j'étais, quelle heure il était, j'avais quitté la Terre, et m'étais envolé sur la planète du Plaisir dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie.

oOoOoOo

Alors que nous étions en train de nous rhabiller, après une douche rapide, j'avais encore un sourire de satisfaction et de bien être total sur mes lèvres. Je le regardais qui « nettoyait » son lit et la phrase s'échappa de ma bouche :

- Alors tu me reposes pas la question ?

Il me regarda avec un sourire et me dit :

- Vu la manière dont tu as crié mon nom et les marques de griffures que je dois avoir dans mon dos, la question ne se pose pas.

Oups… j'avais oublié ces détails… Je sentis mes joues me chauffer instantanément. Je devais être écarlate. Il me vit aussitôt et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte, dit-il en me caressant la joue d'une main.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes puis il ajouta :

- Ca n'a fait qu'augmenter mon plaisir…

Je souris, vraiment heureuse de ce qu'il venait de m'avouer, et m'emparai une dernière fois de sa bouche.

oOoOoOo

Nous ne refîmes pas l'amour du reste de la semaine. Nous avions convenu que c'était trop risqué. Déjà deux fois en trois jours dans l'enceinte même de l'école, je n'avais pas été très rassuré, mais ça avait un peu contribué à mon excitation. Il n'avait pas été très content que j'impose cette règle, il me réfutait à chaque fois qu'on avait eu aucun problème et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait. Et puis je lançai l'argument « montagne de devoir » et là il était d'accord avec moi.

Je lui laissai tout de même entendre qu'on le referait dans ses conditions si vraiment on ne pouvait pas se retenir (et ça j'étais sur que ça allait arriver), mais qu'il fallait éviter. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me retrouver en conseil de discipline pour ça. Mes parents auraient été mis au courant, et ma sœur aussi, et je n'avais pas envie de faire honte à ma famille comme ça devant tout le corps professoral de Poudlard. Oh non… c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais même pas imaginer…

oOoOoOo

Le vendredi matin je fus réveillé par les cris de Shelby. Une fois un peu mieux réveillée, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait son lit infesté d'araignée, et de beaucoup d'autres insectes rampant et plus gluant les uns que les autres…

- AIDEZ MOI LES FILLES ! hurlait-elle complètement hystérique.

Mais toutes autant que nous étions ne voulions pas approcher ses bêtes là ! Elle nous supplia de lui passer sa baguette mais à peine nous faisions un pas trop proche de son lit que les insectes essayaient de s'en prendre à nous. Alors nous battîmes en retraite jusque dans la salle de bain pour ne plus avoir à voir cet affreux spectacle.

Je riais doucement parce que je me doutais qu'il devait s'agir d'un coup de Sirius. Angela, Isabel, Liz et moi profitâmes de notre repliment dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la journée, alors que Vickie essayait tant bien que mal d'aider son ami coincé dans son lit sous ces tonnes de bestioles dégoûtantes.

Lorsque nous retournâmes toutes les quatre dans notre dortoir nous vîmes Vickie en train de lire un papier qui disait que le seul moyen que tout ça s'arrête c'était qu'elle boive la potion qui était sur sa table de chevet. Complètement affolé par les araignées qui commençait à grimper sur ses bras elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et but la potion d'une traite.

Pof !

Tout était redevenu normal.

- Ca va Shelby ? demanda Vickie en s'approchant avec prudence de son lit.

- Je suis une menteuse, répliqua la blonde.

Au son de ses paroles elle parut encore plus affolé que lorsqu'elle se faisait envahir par les larves et autres…

- Quoi ? demanda son ami aussi surprise qu'elle.

- Je suis une menteuse, répéta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec le très séduisant Sirius Black.

Isabel, Angela, Liz et moi explosâmes de rire. Wow il avait bien rattrapé le coup. Les deux phrases que nous venions d'entendre, furent les deux seules qu'elle put prononcer de toute la journée. C'était carrément trop fort ! Elle persistait jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à notre premier cours à essayer de dire autre chose, mais en vain. Alors elle fut silencieuse pendant les dix heures qui suivirent.

Le soir avec Liz nous étions allées voir son frère (soi-disant) dans son dortoir. Mais en fait nous voulions surtout aller féliciter Sirius. Arrivé dans leur chambre, je constatai qu'il ne manquait que Peter. Je fis la simple amie qui venait rendre visite à des copains, et je m'assis à la suite de Liz sur le lit de son frère.

- « Le très séduisant Sirius Black », fis-je amusée.

- Oui, c'est moi, répliqua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Bon c'est vrai ça faisait presque 24h que je ne l'avais pas embrassé et ça me manquait, mais quand même ! Il y avait Rémus avec nous !

- Sirius qu'est ce que tu fais, dis-je inquiète alors qu'il venait de prendre ma main pour que je me lève.

- Rémus est au courant, dit-il en m'ayant mise complètement sur pied.

Il me fit un simple bisou sur la bouche, mais avec énormément de tendresse et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, alors je me rassis aux côtés de Liz.

- Fait pas cette tête là ! Il a deviné ! ajouta-t-il devant ma mine plus que surprise.

Tout de même j'étais contente qu'il ne m'ait pas embrassé à pleine bouche devant les autres. Même s'ils étaient au courant, ça me gênais…

Je sais pas trop pourquoi… Avec eux je me sentais juste Drew, la copine de Liz, alors que quand j'étais seule avec lui, j'étais Drew, la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur… Et c'était un sentiment complètement différent.

oOoOoOo

Peut après, dans mon dortoir, alors que je m'apprêtai à me coucher, Shelby retrouva l'usage de la parole. Elle vint se poster devant mon lit et me dit :

- C'est de ta faute ce qui m'est arrivé !

- Quoi ?

- Oui tu étais au courant ! Tu étais la seule au courant !

- Non, c'est moi qui lui aie dit, affirma Isabel qui venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Comme tu as su ? demanda Shelby en colère.

- Ca ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge une rumeur pareille, assura-t-elle avec simplicité en se séchant les cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Quoi ? Tu insinues que je ne pourrais pas plaire à Sirius Black ?

- C'est à peu de chose près ce que je pense, termina-t-elle toujours très calme.

Wow, j'en revenais pas comment elle tenait tête à Shelby. Elle qui était si silencieuse et pacifiste d'ordinaire. Elle devait aussi en avoir assez de toutes les manières de Shelby Pearson et elle avait sûrement voulu lui remettre les pieds sur terre un peu, et elle avait réussit. Car après cette dernière phrase qu'Isabel avait prononcé, elle s'était précipité dans son lit et elle ferma ses rideaux avec toutes la haine qu'elle avait contre nous.

J'hochai la tête en direction d'Isabel pour lui dire « Bien joué », elle me fit un sourire timide. Puis nous nous couchâmes toutes contentes d'avoir dégonflé les chevilles de cette fille.

Elle avait été seule contre deux, puisque sa très grande amie Vickie n'était pas encore rentrée. Je l'entendis entrée dans le dortoir à une heure très avancé de la nuit…

oOoOoOo

Le week end était arrivé, et nous n'avions quasiment pas pu nous voir seuls depuis le jeudi orgasmique. D'un commun accord nous avions décidé de passer l'après midi du samedi ensemble, mais pour faire nos devoirs. J'étais complètement débordé. Lui avait réussi à s'avancer pas mal pendant la semaine, mais il lui restait tout de même quelques bricoles à faire. Alors nous avions trouvé une salle de classe à l'abri des regards indiscret, et nous nous mîmes au travail. Enfin, seulement après une mini séance de bisous. Ca faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais plus goûté à ses lèvres c'était intenable.

Une journée complète loin de lui était une éternité. Puis contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire nous avons vraiment travaillé. Nous nous étions installé chacun d'un côté du bureau du prof qui était beaucoup plus grand que les pupitres qui nous sont réservés. De temps à autre je le sentis qui me faisait du pied, mais d'un simple regard de ma part il se ravisait. J'adorai la tête qu'il faisait dans ces moments là. Il était comme un gamin qu'on privait de son jouer. Mais sa maturité prit le dessus car il ne recommença pas.

Bizarrement je passai une très bonne après-midi, en sa compagnie, bien qu'il n'y eut absolument rien de physique. Il m'aida avec mes devoirs à plusieurs reprise alors qu'il avait les siens à faire :

- Tu es sur que je t'embête pas avec mes questions ?

- Non, je t'assure, ça me fait plaisir si je peux te rendre service.

Grâce à lui j'avais beaucoup avancé dans mon travail, et j'en étais vraiment très contente. J'allais peut-être avoir mon dimanche soir de libre…

A ma demande nous fîmes de même dimanche après midi. Le matin j'avais travaillé dans la salle commune avec les autres, et j'avais prétexté préféré travailler seule sur les devoirs qui me restaient. Les filles ne dirent rien, mais Shelby m'avait entendu et je n'avais pas fait attention à elle qui était à la table d'à côté…

Nous étions retournés dans la même salle avec Sirius, et nous nous mîmes directement au travail, on savait très bien tout les deux que plus vite on finissait, plus vite on pourrait faire autre chose… Donc ce fut un rapide baiser en guise de bonjour que nous nous échangeâmes, et nous nous attablâmes au bureau et sortîmes nos affaires de nos sacs.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et on entendit :

- Je savais bien que tu ne travaillerais pas vraiment cette après-midi, nous dit une voix féminine.

Je tournai alors mon regard vers la porte et vit Shelby qui était en train de froncé les sourcils. Une attitude qui n'était pas du tout en accord avec le ton victorieux qu'elle avait utilisé juste avant.

- Mais… Vous… Vous travaillez ?

Apparemment elle avait remarqué nos affaires sur le bureau, qu'on commençait tout juste à sortir. Mais je pensais plutôt que c'était le fait d'avoir vu que j'étais avec Sirius qui la surpris le plus. Mon homme prit la parole agacé d'avoir été suivit et découvert par cette fille :

- Laisse-nous tranquille, on a assez de boulot comme ça.

- Mais… Mais… Pourquoi tu nous as dit que tu voulais travailler toute seule si…

- Si je suis avec elle ? répliqua-t-il à ma place. Parce qu'on avait pas envie d'être déranger.

- Parce que vous… vous…

Elle commençait à me saouler à bégayer comme ça.

- Je l'aide, c'est tout. Fin de la discussion tu peux t'en aller, fit sèchement Sirius en allant vers la porte pour l'inviter à sortir. Et bonne après midi ! ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

Une fois tranquille, il ne prit pas la peine de verrouiller la porte. A quoi bon ? Il ne voulait pas lui donner raison à lui faire croire que nous faisions autre chose que travailler dans cette salle de classe. Donc si jamais l'envie lui revenait de venir voir si on y était encore… On y serait, en train de faire nos devoirs.

- Elle se prend pour qui ?

Sentant qu'on allait avoir une petite discussion avant d'entamer le boulot, je jetai rapidement un sort d'isolement sur la pièce au cas où elle se trouverait encore derrière la porte.

Oui je suis parano, et alors ? Ce coup-ci nous étions venus sans prêter attention à la carte du maraudeur, parce que la veille nous avions bien vu que personne ne venait dans ces coins là du château le week end.

- Elle a dû me suivre, je suis désolée j'aurai du me méfier d'elle. Elle a vu ton suçon l'autre soir chez Alexander, et puis lorsque j'ai pas dormis dans mon dortoir la première nuit, cette sale fouineuse a été vérifié si j'avais bien été à l'infirmerie, et donc elle m'a posé des tonnes de questions pour savoir avec qui j'étais… Et comme ça fait deux fois que je la remballe, elle a dû chercher un moyen de trouver qui était le « garçon au suçon » comme elle dit. Et en plus, elle m'a prit pour responsable de ce que tu lui as fait subir vendredi, alors elle a dû me suivre pour me chercher des ennuis.

Il était furieux contre elle. Mais je le calmai en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à nous reprocher puisque nous n'avions pas été pris « la main dans le sac ». Elle n'aurait rien à dire. Elle n'avait aucune preuve.

Contrairement à d'habitude où je m'affolai pour un rien, sur ce coup là j'étais très sereine. Je sentais qu'on aurait pas de retomber négative à cause de cet incident et les jours qui allaient suivre me donneraient raison... Je réussis à rassurer Sirius, et nous terminâmes nos devoirs avec brio !

Il alla prendre la carte du maraudeur avant que nous nous engagions vers la salle sur demande. La voie était libre nous y allâmes sans encombre. Nous ne fîmes pas grand chose mis à part s'embrasser avec fougue. Je sentais qu'il n'était toujours pas complètement rassuré à cause de cette intervention de Shelby. Mais c'était pas plus mal. Il ne fallait pas qu'on se laisse aller et qu'on prenne une mauvaise habitude à faire plus que de simples caresses dans le château.

J'ignorai encoreque j'allais avoir une grande conversation avec Miss Shelby quelques jours plus tard, qui changerait radicalement nos rapports l'une envers l'autre.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	17. La jalousie

**Merci ! Merci encore ! C'est un réel plaisir de voir qu'autant de monde lise ma fic ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur ! **

**Voilà ceci étant dit, merci encore pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent.**

**Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Je voulais vous dire que j'ai écrit un ptit OS Drew/Sirius "Fais-moi un bisou", et que je compte finalement faire de cette histoire un recueil d'OS Drew/Sirius (parce que yen a d'autre qui vont suivre, j'ai d'ailleurs une nouvelle petite histoire dans la tête avec une vrai Drew )**

**Voilà place au chapitre !

* * *

**

Chapitre 17 : La jalousie

La semaine qui suivit, fut moins chargé en devoir. Les professeurs étaient indulgents et ils voulaient qu'on puisse tous profiter de la sortie à Pré au Lard qui était prévu pour le week end qui arrivait. Ils voulaient juste nous mettre un coup de pression dès la rentrée pour voir qui avaient du mal à suivre le rythme beaucoup plus élevé qu'ils avaient imposé.

Shelby se faisait très discrète envers moi. Comme si elle avait peur de ce que je pourrais lui dire suite à son irruption dans la salle de classe. Mais moi j'avais décidé de laisser couler. Elle était juste une fouineuse qui cherchait seulement à se faire remarquer par d'éventuels scoop… J'avais été très étonnée de cette attitude. J'aurai plutôt cru qu'elle m'harcèlerait encore plus avec ses questions et d'hypothétiques sous-entendus concernant Sirius et moi. Mais non. Rien. Je comprendrai pourquoi deux jours plus tard, alors que nous nous retrouverons toutes les deux seuls dans notre dortoir.

En attendant pendant ce début de semaine, je ne pus qu'échanger de magnifique regards complice avec mon homme pendant de très court moment durant les repas dans la Grande Salle. Le matin lorsqu'on démarrait à la même heure, il prenait la peine de venir nous dire bonjour personnellement à Liz et moi. Ce simple bisou du matin sur ma joue me mettait en joie pour le reste de la journée. Ses lèvres si douce sur ma peau était toujours des moments très agréable.

Un jour alors que je sortais d'un cours pour aller au suivant, nous nous croisâmes dans les couloirs. J'étais en train de discuter avec Angela à propos du devoir que le professeur venait de nous donner pour dans deux semaines, lorsque je l'avais aperçu. Un grand sourire incontrôlable se forma sur mon visage. C'était tellement plaisant de le voir comme ça alors que je m'y attendais pas du tout, ça illuminais le reste de ma journée. Il était bien sur avec ses trois inséparables amis. Nous nous étions aperçu de loin, je mettais alors placé de manière stratégique à pouvoir le frôler lorsqu'on serait au même niveau.

On ne se lâcha pas du regard tant que nous nous trouvions dans le champ de vision de l'autre. Le même sourire que le mien était épinglé sur son beau visage d'ange. Vu tout le monde qui se trouvait dans ce couloir qui était un des plus fréquenter aux inter-classe, j'étais sur que notre échange de regard allait passer complètement inaperçu. Et puis j'étais tellement ravi de le croiser que mon esprit s'étais envolé sur la lune. Je ne m'occupai plus de tout ce monde qui nous entouraient. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il m'était apparu au détour d'un couloir, alors que je pensais pas du tout le revoir avant le dîner du soir.

J'avais réussi mon coup, et lui aussi apparemment y avait pensé car lorsqu'on se frôla le bras, et il caressa subtilement ma main au passage. Je me mis alors à regarder le sol avec un sourire monumental sur les lèvres. Merlin que je l'aimais, mon cœur s'accéléra de manière impressionnante pour un si petit geste. Je fis encore quelques pas, et puis prise d'un élan incontrôlable je décidai de me retourner, pour le regarder encore une fois. Même de dos. Lorsque je le fis, je croisai le bleu de ses yeux. Sans le vouloir nous avions été d'une synchronisation incroyable. Nous nous en rendîmes compte, et nous échangeâmes dernier un sourire encore plus radieux.

C'était ça l'amour.

Quand des petits moments comme celui là vous prenait au cœur et que vous aviez envie de crier votre joie à tout le monde peut importait les conséquences. On était heureux, les autres on s'en fichait.

Les deux heures de Métamorphoses qui suivirent je n'avais pas du tout la tête à travailler. Mais Liz me remit sur le droit chemin. Je lui écrivis quelques mots sur un parchemin :

_« Comment tu fais toi avec Timothy que tu vois tout le temps ? Moi je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand je le vois, je me rends même plus compte que je souris comme une bien-heureuse »  
_  
Je la vis griffonner la réponse à ma question, elle avait le regard concentré, cela me surpris.

_« Je suis bien avec lui, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse »  
_  
Réponse courte, franche, et précise.

Merlin, je ne savais pas ! Je lui fis un regard désolé, elle me reprit le parchemin des mains et ajouta :

_« C'est pas la fin du monde, peut-être qu'avec le temps je le serai. Ce qui compte c'est que je passe de bons moment avec lui » _

J'avais été très surprise. Je pensais vraiment que c'était le grand amour entre eux. Mais finalement peut-être que je voyais tout le monde heureux simplement parce que moi je l'étais ? En tout cas j'espérai que pour ma sœur et Julian je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il fallait qu'il soit l'homme de sa vie. C'était une obligation.

oOoOoOo

Le mercredi après les cours, alors que la plupart des Gryffondor étaient au terrain de Quidditch pour assister ou participer aux sélections annuelles, je restai dans mon dortoir. Pour rêvasser. Seulement quelques minutes avant il avait réussi à me bloquer dans un couloir désert, il m'avait entraîner contre lui derrière une des nombreuses armures qui longeaient les passages du château, et il m'avait embrassé…

- Demain soir je t'amène à Pré au lard, m'avait-il dit sans me laisser le choix.

Je n'avais pas protesté sur le fait qu'il ne me demandait pas mon avis, parce qu'on en avait déjà parlé d'éventuels sortie de cet acabit. De plus, il avait remarqué que notre charge de travail respective s'était calmée, donc c'était une occasion parfaite d'aller « s'amuser » dans une chambre d'hôtel du village voisin... Mais tout de même après réflexion je lui dis :

- On a déjà une sortie de prévu samedi. On pourrait remettre ça à la semaine prochaine, tentai-je.

- Comme si tu n'allais pas vouloir le refaire samedi, me dit-il sûr de lui.

Il avait un air trop assuré à ce moment là. J'appréciai pas vraiment qu'il pense savoir à l'avance mes décisions. Alors je lui avait répliqué :

- Tu sais, on peut faire autre chose à deux.

Il m'avait regardé d'un air attendri :

- J'aurai bien voulu t'emmené manger quelque part, rien que toi et moi, mais tout le collège sera là bas… Nous ne passerions pas incognito. Seul le très bon hôtel du village est sûr pour nous, me dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une information de la plus grande importance.

J'avais souris, il avait pas tout à fait tort. Et puis c'était pas comme si ce qu'il avait en tête n'allait pas me plaire… Je ne me rappelai que trop bien l'illustre jeudi...

Ensuite nous étions resté un instant front contre front. A un moment, il s'était écarté du mien et il avait mis son nez sur le dessus de ma tête, pour respirer mon odeur. Je me rappelais ce qu'il m'avait dit le fameux jour, juste avant que je ne vive un des moment les plus mémorable de ma vie. Alors, j'avais décidé de le taquiner :

- N'en abuse pas trop, j'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves dans un état embarrassant devant les autres sur le stade.

Je le sentis sourire contre mes cheveux et il me répliqua :

- La situation n'était pas du tout la même. Tu étais nue contre moi, ça aide pour stimuler.

Nous nous étions mis à rire doucement dans les bras de l'autre. Puis, il avait fait parcourir ses lèvres sur mon visage, en me caressant le cou. De mon côté je m'attardai sur ses adorables fesses. Le moment avait été court, mais très agréable.

Alors qu'il me raccompagnait à la salle commune à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre (au cas où on rencontrerai quelqu'un), il m'avait murmuré devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame de le rejoindre le lendemain après manger devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Puis il s'était éclipsé car il était déjà en retard pour passer les essais de Quidditch.

Et donc j'étais là, en train de me re-visualisé cette scène que nous venions de vivre. Mon cœur battait encore trop vite par rapport à la normale, et je n'aidai pas à ce qu'il se calme lorsque j'ouvris le tiroir de mon chevet et que j'en sortis un roman moldu duquel je pris possession du petit parchemin que James m'avait fait parvenir la semaine d'avant.

_Ma_ Drew…

Il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Mais le lire sur ce simple petit mot me donnait autant de joie que si je l'entendais de sa propre bouche.

Le bruit de la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvrit me sortis de ma rêverie et je camouflai in extremis le bout de parchemin.

C'était Shelby.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire là… Elle qui d'habitude ne manquait jamais les sélections pour pouvoir faire du gringue aux gars mignon de Gryffondor qui se présentaient pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quiddictch de notre maison.

Elle s'approcha timidement de moi et me dit :

- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour.

Elle avait l'air tellement sincère que ça me troubla et je ne réussis pas tout de suite à décrocher un mot devant sa franchise alors elle continua :

- Pour t'avoir accuser, et pour vous avoir dérangé toi et Sirius.

- Je heu…

Je savais pas trop quoi dire. Mais je ne pus tenter de lui répondre car elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur mon lit et elle poursuivit :

- Vous êtes ensemble.

C'était une affirmation. Elle me déstabilisai de plus en plus. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ? Elle n'était pas assez fûtfûte pour ça.

- Je vous ai observé depuis lundi. Vous êtes discret, mais lorsque vous vous regardez c'est d'une évidence déconcertante.

Et merde… A force de ne pas faire attention aux autres pendant mes petits moments d'euphorie je m'étais fait démasqué.

- Quand j'ai vu que tu travaillais avec lui dimanche, j'en revenais pas. Et puis là, je me suis mis à réfléchir et j'ai remarqué que depuis la rentrée il ne s'était frotté à aucune fille, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Alors j'ai étais très attentives aux court moments où je pouvais vous voir tous les deux, et là ça m'a sauté au yeux. Mais je n'étais pas encore complètement sûr que ça soit réciproque. Ca aurait tout aussi bien pu être uniquement toi, qui lui vouait un amour à sens unique. Cela ne m'aurait pas choqué. Je me serai dit que c'était de famille. Mais lorsque je vous ai vu dans le couloir à vous tenir rapidement la main au passage, et vos sourire à tous les deux. Je me demandais comment les autres avaient fait pour ne rien remarquer !

Et merde…

- Tu es contente maintenant ? Tu as un sacré scoop à aller crier sur les toits, lui dis-je incapable de la contredire.

Elle me regarda vexée.

- Non, pas du tout. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Ah oui ? fis-je encore plus secoué. Tu veux quelque chose en échange de ton silence ? demandai-je suspicieuse.

- Même pas, me dit-elle. Je voulais surtout m'excuser d'avoir lancer cette rumeur bidon. Et votre histoire à l'air d'être tellement belle que je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher.

Sa voix contenait le sceau de la promesse. Je me demandais si c'était bien Shelby Pearson qui était devant moi.

- Shelby ? C'est bien toi ? dis-je pour être sur en la prenant par les épaules et la secouer un peu.

- Oui, c'est moi Drew ! me dit-elle amusé par mon attitude.

- Tu n'es pas sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sortilège ? demandai-je encore toujours méfiante en la détaillant des yeux au cas où il y aurai un insignifiant indice sur son corps qui laissait entendre que ce n'était pas elle.

- Non aucun, me dit-elle avec un sourire sympathique sur son visage.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que je venais de dire ? Je trouvais Shelby Pearson sympathique ? Non ! C'était pas possible !

C'est seulement après que je compris son attitude. Elle me respectait à présent. Elle me respectait parce que j'étais avec Sirius Black et que ce n'était pas une histoire de deux jours. Elle ne me le dit pas clairement mais ça se sentait très nettement. Elle me regardait d'une autre manière.

Elle me respectait.

Comme si elle avait trouvé plus fort qu'elle niveau séduction. J'étais devenu une sorte de modèle pour elle, alors que ça avait toujours été elle que toutes les filles prenaient en exemple. Toutes enviaient sa beauté indéniable et sa vie sexuelle active.

Jusqu'au retour des filles du stade, nous discutâmes avec Shelby. C'était fou comme elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'appréciable. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il y avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas te fâcher, mais j'aimerai bien que tu me répondes.

- Oui ?

- C'était lui pour le suçon ?

- Oui c'était lui, dis-je amusé par sa persévérance et son air incertain.

- Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec lui ?

- Bientôt un mois.

- Wow…, me dit-elle admirative, ça doit être quelque chose d'être avec lui !

- C'est vrai… C'est assez incroyable… Moi même, je me demande toujours ce qu'il me trouve de plus que les autres.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouter ma phrase car elle continua de son air passionné :

- Tu te rends compte de l'exploit que tu as accompli ?

- J'y suis pour rien moi, c'est lui qui s'est accroché à moi.

- C'est un détail ça ! Tu te rends compte que tu as casé le mec le plus volage que j'avais jamais vu ?

- Oui… dis-je rêveuse.

- Et le plus canon de tous… ajouta-t-elle.

A ce moment là, nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux les yeux dans le vide. Elle essayant de s'imaginer une telle prouesse possible, et moi pensant à mon homme qui devait être en train de se la jouer sur un balai dernier cri.

- Et est-ce que vous avez déjà…

- Je savais que tu me poserai cette question, et j'aurai cru que tu me l'aurai demandé plus tôt !

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, dit-elle maligne.

Je ne répondis pas, mais je la regardai d'une manière qui voulait tout dire. Elle sauta comme une puce sur mon lit en criant des :

- Je le savais ! Je le savais !

Puis elle se calma, et elle me dit très sérieusement :

- Tu vas voir. Une fois que tu y as goûté, c'est très dur de s'en passer.

- J'ai déjà remarqué, fis-je en rosissant.

- En plus avec Sirius… Ca doit être un Dieu au lit !

Nous continuâmes de parler comme deux vieilles amies. C'est vrai qu'on se connaissait depuis longtemps, et j'avais un peu honte d'avoir parler de ce genre de chose avec elle et non avec Liz. Mais elle, elle savait de quoi je parlais si on discutait de sexe (on n'avait fait que ça pratiquement). Et je n'avais pas envie de mettre Liz mal à l'aise, car je savais qu'elle n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine là. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je me vantais devant elle.

En conclusion, c'était une nouvelle ambiance entre moi et Shelby. Elle était pas si conne que ça, elle pouvait même être très drôle et de bons conseils… Que du positif cette rencontre furtive que nous avions eu dimanche après-midi ! Je vous l'avez bien dit !

oOoOoOo

Jeudi était enfin arrivé. J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir… J'étais toute euphorique rien que de savoir que j'allais passer un bon moment dans ses bras à l'horizontal…

Il n'y avait pas que moi d'euphorique. Liz l'était également car elle avait été prise dans l'équipe. Tout le monde avait crié au favoritisme parce que James était le capitaine, mais il rappela à tout le monde que l'année précédente il l'avait recalé, alors ils avaient tous fermé leur bouche (pour être poli). Elle avait écopé du poste de poursuiveuse. Comme son frère et Ian Moore un 4e année. Sirius était un des deux batteurs, l'autre étant William Davis un 6e année dont Shelby m'avait parlé. Apparemment c'était sa prochaine proie. Alexander avait conservé son poste de gardien de but, et l'Attrapeur était une attrapeuse ! Une nouvelle dans l'équipe mais très vive sur son balai apparemment, Autumn Lowry une 6e année.

Je savais très bien qui était cette nouvelle attrapeuse, car à plusieurs reprise je l'avais vu tourné autour de mon homme les années précédentes. Et il n'était pas inenvisageable qu'il n'ait pas déjà eu une aventure avec elle. Elle était jolie et pas mal foutue. J'espérai qu'elle n'allait pas reprendre l'assaut discrètement dans les vestiaires…

Non. Je lui faisais confiance. Il ne me ferait jamais ça. Je le savais.

Liz remarqua mon changement d'attitude envers Shelby, alors je discutais un moment avec elle de toute cette histoire, qu'elle avait deviné etc…

- Apparemment elle a un cerveau sous sa tonne de maquillage, me dit Liz.

Je trouvais que cette phrase résumé assez bien ce que je pensais aussi. Bien sur je ne lui évoquai pas qu'on avait beaucoup parler de relation sexuelle pour ne pas qu'elle se sente mise à l'écart.

A midi Alexander me prit par surprise alors que j'étais assise devant mon assiette attendant que les filles aient fini de manger, il arriva derrière moi et il passa ses bras autour de mon cou en me plantant un bisou sur une joue. Je me raidis aussitôt car Sirius était aussi à table, un peu plus loin certes, mais il avait toujours une place stratégique pour qu'il puisse me voir très distinctement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demandai-je pas à l'aise.

Il se décolla de moi et s'assit sur la place libre à ma gauche.

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que j'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir été pris encore cette année dans l'équipe ! Et je suis un peu trop enthousiaste. Je suis désolé si je t'ai dérangé, j'aurai pas cru…, dit-il visiblement troublé que je l'ai repoussé comme ça.

Je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille très peu attentive. J'essayai de regarder discrètement Sirius de son côté de la table. Il était tout rouge, et s'acharnait visiblement sur le pauvre morceau de viande qui était dans son assiette. On aurait dit qu'il allait exploser tellement sa colère était visible.

- Sirius, ça va pas ? demanda Peter qui était le seul à ne pas comprendre.

Il ne répondit pas mais se leva de table d'un pas rageur. Je compris la vrai raison de sa fuite lorsque je me rendis compte qu'Alexander nous avait faussé compagnie. Je cherchai pas à comprendre, et je me levais à mon tour pour essayer d'éviter le bain de sang.

Liz me retint et me donna discrètement ses extensions dans ma main avant que je n'enjambe le banc.

- N'intervient qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Je suis sur qu'il ne lui fera rien.

Je m'emparai de son merveilleux objet magique et sortis tranquillement de la Grande Salle sans me faire remarquer. Une fois dehors je ne cherchai pas à aller trop loin. Je me mis dans un coin à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs qui pourrait bien se demander ce que je faisais avec un objet hors du commun collé aux oreilles. Derrière une armure je mis les deux « écouteurs » dans mes oreilles.

Et là, j'entendis très nettement la voix de Sirius :

- Dans ton propre intérêt je te conseil de ne plus approché autant Drew, dit-il brutalement.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda la voix d'Alex un peu paniqué.

- Parce que tu lui as fait du mal une fois en la larguant comme une merde, et que je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre encore à cause de toi !

- Très bien, très bien ! Je ne la toucherai plus !

- PROMET LE ! rugit Sirius.

- Je te le promet, fit Alexander avec la voix tremblante.

oOoOoOo

Cette petit altercation m'avait contrarié. Il ne me faisait pas confiance ou quoi ? Il pensait qu'il devait mettre lui même les points sur les « i » avec Alexander ? C'est énervé par son comportement que je me conduisis au rendez-vous que nous avions convenu à la statue de la sorcière borgne. Malgré tout, je remarquais qu'il avait trouvé une très bonne excuse de s'énervé contre mon ex sans pour autant tout dévoilé. Mais c'était quand même pas une raison de s'en prendre à lui comme ça ! Avoir un Sirius fou de rage devant soi c'est bon pour traumatiser n'importe qui ! J'étais arrivé en avance au point de rendez-vous, et je me postai contre le mur les bras croisés sur mon ventre et les sourcils froncés. J'attendis pas longtemps. Il arriva, et j'enchaînai aussitôt avec la voix remplis de reproche :

- Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi ! C'est en lui que j'en ai aucune.

- C'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à lui. Je lui ai très bien fait comprendre que ça me dérangeait qu'il ait agit comme ça avec moi !

Il ouvrit ce que je découvrit comme étant un passage secret.

- Viens on en discutera en route.

Il s'en foutait de ce que je lui disais ou quoi ? Tout ce qui lui importer c'était qu'on arrive le plus tôt possible à Pré au Lard ! Mais il était hors de question que j'aille là bas avec lui alors que je lui en voulais vraiment.

- Je viens pas.

- Quoi ? Mais tu étais d'accord !

- C'était avant que tu hurles sur un ami à moi sans aucune raison valable ! dis-je en criant presque.

Il resta planté devant moi en me regardant avec une colère prononcé. Comme il ne dit rien pour me contredire, je tournai les talons et m'en allai vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Un peu plus loin j'entendis un énorme vacarme. On aurait dit que des armures tombaient avec force sur le sol. Je me doutais que ce devait être Sirius qui extériorisait sa colère. Je m'arrêtai en chemin et hésitai un moment à faire demi tour pour aller le calmer, mais non, il avait été trop loin en beuglant comme un dément sur Alexander que j'avais déjà remis en place après son comportement.

J'essayai de me persuader que j'avais eu raison, et je savais au fond de moi que c'était le cas, mais malgré tout je ne pus m'empêchai d'être mal pour lui. Il était vraiment pas bien. Je savais qu'il voulait bien faire. Mais il avait été trop loin. Un point c'est tout.

J'en discutai un peu avec Liz dans la salle de bain, elle me dit que j'avais eu raison, ça me rassurait un peu. Je dormis mal cette nuit là… Alors je n'essayai même d'imaginer sa nuit à lui.

oOoOoOo

J'avais été déçu sur le coup qu'il ne brave pas les interdits pour venir dans mon dortoir et me kidnapper pour qu'il s'explique avec moi. Non… Il n'avait pas fait ça. Mais la manière dont il me recontacta était pas mal non plus.

Je sortais de la Grande Salle après mon petit déjeuner le lendemain, et me dirigeais seule vers les toilettes les plus proches. Une fois ma vessie soulagé, j'allai pour me laver les mains mais le voir dans les toilettes des filles me surpris.

- Excuse-moi, tu as raison, je me suis laissé emporter hier. Je ne voulais pas te froisser, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'un autre que moi puisse poser ses mains sur toi.

Son air contrit me fendit le cœur. Je m'approchai de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et il m'accueillit à bras ouvert.

- Je m'en veux vraiment d'avoir gâcher notre soirée, mais je te promets que je vais me faire pardonner comme il se doit demain à Pré au Lard, ajouta-t-il avec le sous-entendu très prononcé dans la voix.

Je souris. Je savais qu'il avait les moyens pour que je ne lui en veuille plus du tout. Il m'embrassa avec une telle fougue, que je savais que c'était pour me donner un avant goût de la journée du lendemain. On profita encore une petite minute de notre isolement pour s'embrasser de nouveau.

Mais nous n'étions pas si seul que ça…

* * *

**A suivre !**


	18. Déclarations

**Merci encore à tout le monde pour leur reviews ! Malgré que Ayla ne soit plus là, je tiens le rythme Je ne sais pas si je pourrai être aussi régulière pour la suite, puisque j'ai pas mal d'autres trucs à faire...! **

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, se sera tous les 3 ou 4 jours maximum **

**Place au chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**

Chapitre 18 : Déclarations

- Excusez-nous de vous déranger, fit Lily Evans accompagnée de ma sœur, mais Elizabeth, on a pensé que tu étais la personne la plus apte à nous éclairer.

- A propos de quoi ? fit Liz étonnée que Lily Evans et ma sœur viennent lui demander conseil…

- Et bien j'en ai parlé avec ton frère déjà ce matin mais il n'a rien voulu me dire, mais c'était plus qu'évident qu'il voyait très bien de quoi je voulais parler.

- Et bien moi je suis complètement perdue, si vous m'expliquiez quel est le problème, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Liz sur la défensive.

- Je dérange pas au moins ? fis-je alors qu'elles avaient l'air de m'ignorer complètement.

Il était plus qu'évident que seule Liz les intéressaient.

- Non, au contraire, tu pourras peut-être nous aider, fit ma sœur.

Elles s'installèrent carrément à notre table (dans la salle commune) et Lily nous demanda :

- Vous savez peut-être qui est la fille qui sort avec Sirius ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je tentai de respirer calmement. Par contre j'étais incapable de parler. Je priai le ciel de ne pas rougir et ce miracle se produisit !

- Non, on sait pas, mais pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ça tout à coup ? dit-elle sans se démonter.

- Et bien, Lily l'a entendu ce matin dans les toilettes, il était avec une fille apparemment et vu la manière dont il lui parlait c'était la même fille que celle que j'ai vu dans ses bras pendant les vacances.

- Ah oui ? fit Liz. Et tu as entendu quoi exactement ?

La garce elle en profitait pour avoir des informations ! Mais bon je lui en voulais pas puisque je ne savais pas trop ce qui se maraudait dans sa tête pour pouvoir me mettre hors d'atteinte dans cette histoire.

- Il était en train de s'excuser de s'être emporté, il lui disait qu'il ne supportait pas qu'un autre que lui pose ses mains sur elle, et il lui a fait comprendre qu'il se ferait pardonner à Pré au Lard, énuméra Lily.

Grrr, pourquoi avait-elle si bonne mémoire ?

- Et tu n'as pas reconnu la voix de la fille ? demanda Liz.

Risqué !

- Non, elle n'a pas dit un mot.

Rassuré… J'avais oublié ce détail ! Je remerciai Merlin de n'avoir rien dit dans les toilettes !

- Mais comment tu peux être sur qu'il était avec quelqu'un ? Peut-être qu'il est skyzo et qu'il parlait tout seul ! tenta Liz.

Bien joué. Bien joué.

- Pas possible, j'ai très nettement entendu les deux tourtereaux s'embrasser pendant un moment après leur réconciliation.

Et merde…

- En tout cas je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se cachent, fit ma sœur.

- Il a peut-être simplement peur de montrer aux autres que lui aussi peut avoir une vraie relation avec une fille ? Il veut peut-être ne pas être jugé à cause de sa réputation de séducteur ? Ou tout simplement, il ne veut pas créer d'ennuie à sa copine, qui subirait sûrement les foudres de toutes les filles qui sont sous son charme.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était forte ma Liz ! J'en revenais pas ! C'était avec une telle finesse qu'elle avait mené le sujet concernant directement ma sœur… Wahou…

- Si je dois me sentir viser rassure-toi, je suis très bien avec Julian, fit-elle un peu vexée.

- Peut-être, mais si Sirius te demandait d'aller au bal d'Halloween avec lui tu dirais pas non, fit Lily.

Attention à la réponse…

- Là n'est pas la question ! fit-elle agacée par les propos de son amie.

Refus de répondre qui voulait tout dire… Elle ne l'a pas encore complètement rayé de sa vie.

- Bon, donc je me disais, il va apparemment passer sa journée de demain avec elle à Pré au Lard, et je voulais savoir, si vous vouliez bien nous aider à trouver de qui il s'agit, fit Lily d'un air conspirateur.

Oh non… Tout mais pas ça !

- Tu veux le suivre ? fit Liz outrée.

Quelle merveilleuse actrice !

- Oui pourquoi ? répliqua Lily comme si c'était tout à fait normal de faire ce genre de chose.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines ! Il est avec une fille, et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ? continua Liz.

- On est curieuse c'est tout, fit Lily avant de se lever ma sœur à sa suite.

- On se débrouillera sans vous, ajouta ma sœur.

On les vit disparaître dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

L'instant d'après Liz et moi échangeâmes un simple regard, et nous nous levâmes en même temps pour nous rendre au dortoir des garçons. On frappa à leur porte et c'est James qui vint nous ouvrir :

- Wow, vous en faites une tête ! fit-il en s'effaçant pour nous laissant entrer.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, et je m'avançais vers le lit de mon homme.

- On était pas tout seul ce matin Sirius, Lily a tout entendu, et elle veut t'espionner à Pré au Lard ! fis-je avec une once de panique dans la voix.

Il était avachi sur son lit, sa cravate complètement défaite de son col, dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouvert, les manches de sa chemise relevée au niveau de ses coudes.

Il était beau, à en tomber par terre…

Il se releva, et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il me berça contre lui pour tenter de me calmer, et il me dit :

- Elle a été en parler à James tout à l'heure, il m'a mit au courant, mais j'aurai jamais cru qu'elle serait venu vous voir pour choper des informations, fit-il énervé en fixant James des yeux.

Je ne pus voir la réaction de ce dernier. Sirius me caressait les cheveux de manière réconfortante. L'instant d'après je réalisais seulement que j'étais dans la chambre des mecs et qu'ils étaient tous là, je m'écartai alors de Sirius et constatai que nous étions seuls.

- Ils sont partis ? fis-je étonnée.

- Ils ont sûrement jugé qu'on avait besoin d'être seuls, répliqua-t-il.

On avait vraiment des amis formidables.

- Je crois qu'on va être obliger de remettre à dimanche notre sortie à Pré au Lard, fis-je en reposant ma tête contre son torse.

- Désolé dimanche c'est pas possible…

Je relevai à nouveau ma tête vers lui et je le questionnai du regard.

- J'ai été collé pour une grande partie de la journée, m'expliqua-t-il. Je me suis fait prendre par Rusard hier soir, et j'ai cabossé pas mal d'armures… Je vais devoir réparer tous les dégâts que j'ai causé, et je n'y suis pas allé de main morte…

- Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas collé demain, pour te priver de la sortie ? fis-je étonnée.

- Je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'allé à Pré au Lard.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !

- Ma mère n'a jamais voulu signer ce stupide morceau de parchemin que Mc Gonagall réclame à chaque fois. Quand j'ai eu mes dix-sept ans, je suis allé lui demander si je pouvais signer puisque j'étais majeur, mais elle m'a dit qu'étant encore sous la responsabilité de mes parents, c'est eux qui doivent donner leur accord.

- Mais maintenant, tu n'es plus chez eux !

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai pas voulu leur dire, je veux pas qu'ils posent des questions, pour qu'après ils demandent des comptent à mes parents, et qui sait ? Peut être même que je serais forcé de retourner avec eux, et ça il en est hors de question.

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, il dit :

- Et si on y allait ce soir ?

- A Pré au Lard ?

- Bien sur, où d'autre ? fit-il en riant.

- Pourquoi on ne se contenterait pas de la salle sur demande ? J'ai pas le courage de marcher jusque là bas.

- Paresseuse… me dit-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes, je te porte si tu veux…

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ces propos me rappelaient que trop bien le premier baiser que nous avions échangé lui et moi. Mais bon il devait être 20h30 et aller jusque là bas allait sûrement nous faire perdre beaucoup de temps.

Etant dans ces bras depuis un moment sans avoir goûter à ses lèvres, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, et je me mis à déguster sa bouche. Il apprécia visiblement, vu la manière dont il fit passer ses mains sous ma chemise pour sentir ma peau sous ses mains.

Alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux, il se recula d'un coup et me dit :

- Je prends la carte, toi la cape, et on est parti.

oOoOoOo

En sueur l'un contre l'autre dans un magnifique lit de la salle sur demande, on se contemplait en silence. Simplement heureux d'être avec l'autre, dans un endroit sur. Pas de Lily espionne dans les parages, ni de Rusard, ni personne qui pourrait nous nuire.

Cependant j'étais pas tranquille après avoir entendu ma sœur et Lily un peu plus tôt.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? me dit-il en caressant la courbe de mes seins.

- Trop de monde commence à être au courant. J'ai peur que ma sœur l'apprenne par inadvertance…

- N'y pense pas pour le moment. Tu auras tout le temps ce week end de te prendre la tête là dessus. Là tu es avec moi, et je ne tolèrerai pas que ta sœur vienne tout gâcher une fois de plus. Elle n'est au courant de rien encore, on aura juste à se montrer un peu plus discret.

- Comment il a deviné Rémus ?

- Il a du flaire, fit-il en riant.

- Shelby aussi a deviné…

- Quoiii ? C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ?

- Elle est pas si salope que ça, elle m'apprécie maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis avec toi. Elle m'a promit de ne rien dire.

- Et tu l'as cru ? me dit-il en me prenant pour une timbrée.

- Je t'assure qu'elle était sincère. A moi aussi ça m'a surpris ! Ca fait deux jours qu'elle sait, et il n'y a pas eu de retomber, donc tu vois, je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance sur ce coup là.

- T'es sur ?

- Oui je te dis ! dis-je agacé qu'il ne me croit pas.

Je me levai, j'aimai pas rester toute transpirée trop longtemps.

- Où tu vas ? me fit-il visiblement déçu que je quitte ses bras.

- J'ai envie de prendre une douche, je suis toute moite.

- Je viens avec toi, fit-il impatiemment en se levant à son tour du lit.

Une porte apparu dans la salle, je l'ouvris et me retrouvai dans une magnifique salle de bain. Avec une douche spacieuse… Parfait !

Alors que j'ouvrais l'eau pour me rafraîchir, il m'enlaça par derrière et prit mon collier entre ses doigts :

- Je suis content que tu le portes, il te va si bien…

Et il se mit à déposer des petits bisous sur ma nuque. Pour ce qui est du collier, j'avais complètement oublié que je le portais. Il faisait parti intégrante de moi.

- Sirius, le réprimandai-je gentiment voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas ma nuque et qu'il commença à s'en prendre à ma poitrine on allait visiblement pas prendre cette douche tout de suite…

- Je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir encore envie de toi…

Merlin que j'aimai qu'il me dise des choses comme ça ! Alors je me laissai succomber encore une fois sous ses caresses…

oOoOoOo

De retour sur le lit, enlacé l'un contre l'autre installé de côté pour mieux se voir. Fraîchement douché nous avions troqué nos uniformes pour des vêtements nettement plus confortable. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de se quitter si tôt. On n'allait pas pouvoir se voir de la journée du lendemain grâce à Miss Evans (Grrr), et du dimanche grâce à Monsieur Rusard (Re-Grrrr). Vu l'heure avancée, on envisagea de passer le reste de la nuit ensemble. Et c'est ce qu'on fit, je savais que les filles ne me feraient pas de remarques puisque celle qui était le plus susceptible de le faire était déjà au courant… J'étais tranquille de ce côté là. Voulant profité à fond l'un de l'autre on ne s'endormit pas avant le levé du soleil. Nous avions parlé toute la nuit… A se taquiner l'un l'autre… A s'embrasser beaucoup… A parler de choses beaucoup plus sérieuses…

- Tu en as pas marre de te cacher à cause de moi ? fis-je.

- Non, ça a un côté excitant, me dit-il les yeux pétillants en caressant mon bras tendrement.

- Je soupçonne Angela d'avoir deviné aussi même si elle dit rien…

Je m'amusais avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

- Et Peter était là tout à l'heure… ajouta-t-il.

- Il y a trop de monde qui est au courant… Il faudrait que j'envisage de le dire à ma sœur… Mais ça me terrifie…

Il abandonna mon bras pour s'approcher encore plus de moi, il se mit sur le dos en me faisant basculé sur lui. Je me retrouvai allongée de tout mon long sur son corps. J'étais un poids plume à côté de lui, il me supporta sans difficulté. Il passa ses mains sous mon débardeur et me caressa le dos affectueusement.

- Si tu te sens pas de le faire, ne le fait pas.

Ma tête contre sa poitrine, je répliquai :

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tu n'imagines pas le conflit permanent qui se déroule dans ma tête.

- Pas tout de suite du moins. Mais il faut que tu saches que dans l'histoire tu es la seule qui risque de perdre quelqu'un, parce que moi ta sœur, c'est juste une camarade de classe.

- Je sais… Même si depuis qu'elle est avec son Serdaigle j'ai la conscience plus légère, elle a avoué à demi-mot tout à l'heure qu'elle te portait toujours dans son cœur…

- Et tu envisages de rompre à nouveau ? me dit-il inquiet.

Je souris. Il était pas rassuré. Il était adorable.

- Non… J'ai fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie ce jour là. On a souffert pour rien, je m'en veux toujours Sirius si tu savais…

Il resserra son emprise sur moi, toujours ses mains sous mon haut qui se releva un peu suite à ce geste.

- Moi aussi je m'en veux…

Je savais qu'il voulait parler de l'autre pouff qu'il s'était tapé la veille de la rentrée. Il fallait qu'on change de registre, sinon j'allais me mettre à pleurer à ses souvenirs douloureux. Je ne voulais pas passer du temps avec lui juste pour ressasser des moments tristes… Dans ses bras, je savais qu'il était à moi et à personne d'autre.

- Au fait comment tu as su la conversation que j'ai eu avec ton ex ? Je t'ai pas vu dans les couloirs !

Lui aussi avait envie de changer de sujets, j'étais contente :

- Ta conversation ? Laisse moi rire ! J'appellerai plutôt ça une agression !

- C'est vrai j'ai pas été tendre… Mais je me suis déjà expliqué sur ça ! Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Liz m'avait donné ses extensions. J'ai pas eu besoin de m'approcher beaucoup pour entendre tes cris, fis-je avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? me dit-il en souriant doucement.

- Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, j'ai adoré te voir jaloux…

Il ne dit rien. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, et qu'il n'était pas fier de son attitude. Il m'embrassa simplement le haut de la tête.

Et là.

J'étais tellement bien tout contre lui.

Que ces quelques mots m'échappèrent…

- Je t'aime… soufflai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je le sentis s'arrêter de me caresser le dos et se figer.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? me dit-il plus surpris que mécontent.

Et là, je remémorai mes dernières paroles, et je me maudissais ! J'essayai tant bien que mal de rattraper le coup :

- Rien, oublis ! fis-je précipitamment en tentant de me défaire de son emprise.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde, je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais honteuse. En fait j'avais plus peur que honte. J'avais peur qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il avait eu tellement d'occasion de me le dire sans pour autant le faire. Je pensais encore au fond de moi que s'il ne me le disait pas c'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas tout simplement. Bien que tous les moments que je passais avec lui contrastaient entièrement avec cette pensée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter.

Il me retenait fermement contre lui pour ne pas que je me défasse de ses bras.

- Redis-le, s'il te plait, fit-il plus tendrement.

Pourquoi me torturai-t-il pour que je répète ces quelques mots ? Voyant que je ne faisais pas du tout le poids et que m'arracher de ses bras était physiquement impossible. Je fourrai mon visage dans son cou pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux et je fis non de la tête comme une enfant.

- Drew… me sermonna-t-il gentiment en passant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

- Tu as très bien entendu, fis-je contre son cou.

- Pourquoi tu te caches ? Tu n'as rien dit de mal ! me rassura-t-il.

- J'ai peur… avouai-je.

Je me haïssais de ne pas avoir retenu ce deuxième aveux.

- Moi aussi, admit-il.

- …

- Tout ce que je ressens pour toi est si nouveau, ajouta-t-il.

- Pour moi aussi…

- J'ai surtout peur que tu me quittes une nouvelle fois…

- Ca ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.

- Je suis peut-être pas celui qui te faut, mais tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte, et quand se sera le cas tu me lâcheras.

Je sortis ma tête de son cou, suite à sa dernière parole.

- C'était ma phrase ça ! C'est moi qui suis pas celle qui te faut ! Tu le sais pas encore c'est tout ! fis-je totalement surprise.

- Arrête tes conneries, tu es celle que je veux, et j'en voudrais pas d'autre.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne les as pas bien regarder les autres. Elles sont mieux que moi, elles ont ton âge, elles connaissent mieux le sexe…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, et je te certifie que je les ai bien regardé les autres, fit-il en riant presque.

- Salaud, fis-je en lui donnant un coup sur le torse.

Il rit en me déposant un bisou dans le cou.

- La différence d'âge on s'en fou, fit-il. Tout ce qui compte c'est que c'est avec toi que je veux être. Tu es la seule qui me connaisse vraiment.

- Menteur. Je savais même pas que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller à Pré au Lard.

- Maintenant tu le sais.

- Je suis sur que ya tout un tas d'autre chose que je sais pas sur toi.

- Et moi sur toi.

- Non, tu sais tout. Absolument tout depuis quelques minutes.

Je le vis sourire. Je me remis à rougir de honte. On avait changé de sujet et moi comme une conne j'avais ré-abordé ce stupide « je t'aime » qui m'avait échappé. Après un moment il me dit :

- Tu as raison. Il y a une chose importante que tu ne sais pas.

Voyant son ton important, je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il avait enfin relâché sa garde et j'avais pu m'extraire de ses bras. Il s'assit aussi sur le lit. Il s'approcha de moi et fit en sorte que je passe mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Il déposa ses mains sur mes cuisses pas loin de mes fesses. Il avait l'air en pleine concentration. Je commençai à me tordre les doigts. J'étais pas très à l'aise. Ca avait vraiment l'air sérieux.

Il se mit à regarder mes mains, puis il leva enfin son regard vers moi.

- Je te fais confiance Drew, tu le sais…

- Oui…

- J'ai pas osé te le dire avant, mais maintenant je pense que c'est le bon moment.

Il laissa passer un temps.

- Je suis un animagus.

- Quoi ? fis-je stupéfaite.

- Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas déclaré.

- Oh… je vois… -je commençai à assimiler l'information- pourquoi faut-il toujours que les mecs fassent des truc dangereux comme ça ?

- C'est l'amour du risque, me dit-il avec un sourire.

- En tout cas j'espère que tu n'atterriras pas à Azkaban pour ton insouciance !

- Si personne ne dit rien, il n'y a aucune raison que j'aille là bas un jour.

- J'espère bien, fis-je comme une enfant en enroulant mes bras autour de ses épaules, je veux pas que tu partes loin de moi.

J'avais dit ces derniers mots en le regardant dans les yeux, puis je m'étais emparé de ses lèvres. On savoura encore un moment nos bouches respectives, et ses caresses commencèrent à se faire un peu plus précise pour la troisième fois de la soirée (ou plutôt de la nuit). On se retrouva vite torse nu pour continuer nos câlins… Alors qu'il était en train d'embrasser ma poitrine toujours tous les deux assis sur le lit mes jambes autour de lui il me dit d'une voix suppliante:

- Redis-le s'il te plait.

Bien que ça faisait un moment qu'on avait changé de sujet, je sus tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler. Sous ses caresses ma raison s'était envolé, et c'est sans me faire prier, sans y avoir réfléchit (sinon je ne l'aurai pas refait) que je lui re-dis cette incontestable vérité :

- Je t'aime Sirius…

A ses mots il délaissa ma poitrine et vint m'embrasser presque brutalement. Il nous fit basculer tous les deux sur le lit. Et il me fit l'amour pour la troisième fois de la soirée… Je sais pas comment il faisait pour me procurer toujours plus de plaisir que la fois d'avant mais je lui en étais très reconnaissante. Je pensais pas qu'on puisse atteindre un état de bien être supérieur à chaque fois, mais cette fois là battait toutes les autres.

Son corps exténué au-dessus de moi, il était en train de reprendre son souffle sa tête reposant sur mes seins et moi caressant les muscles tendus de son dos, il me dit :

- Moi aussi…

* * *

**A suivre !**


	19. Note de l'auteur

Désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je vais mettre un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour vous mettre les suites, mais ne vous en faites pas je n'abandonne en aucun cas ma fic ! Je prévois la suite pour jeudi ou vendredi.

Sinon, j'ai trouvé des photos de personnalité qui correspondent bien aux personnages de ma fic, si vous voulez les voir allez sur ce lien (_**il manque deux points et un slash après http**_, je sais pas pourquoi ils s'effacent...):

**http/amn2.free.fr/personnagesAccidentallyInLove.doc**

Je n'ai pas représenté les Maraudeurs parce que je me les imagine d'une manière très précise et que j'ai trouvé personne qui leur correspondent vraiment !

Très prochainement un nouveau One Shot Sirius/Drew écrit en collaboration avec Tonkie  
(dans mon recueil d'OS sur ce très beau couple). C'est à cause de cet OS que la suite de ma fic ne vient pas lol.

J'en profite en tout cas pour vous remercier à tous de suivre ma fic, et merci de me laisser autant de review ça me fait très plaisir !

Bon Lundi !

Bisous et à bientôt !

**Amandiine**


	20. L'anniversaire

**Et voilà enfin la suite ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !**

**Merci à Zazo ma béta-lectrice !**

**Le 2e OS SiriusDrew que j'ai écrit en collaboration avec Tonkie est en ligne !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !****

* * *

**

Chapitre 19 : L'anniversaire

La journée à Pré Au Lard ne fut pas si excitante que prévue, et vu que j'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit, je n'étais pas en très grande forme, mais cela ne m'empêchai nullement d'être plus joyeuse que jamais… !

Je venais de passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie… Il m'avait enfin avoué qu'il m'aimait ! C'était une sensation indescriptible qui s'était emparée de moi à ce moment là. Bon… ok, il n'a pas dit clairement les trois mots, mais un 'moi aussi' venant de Sirius ça voulait dire vraiment beaucoup, et je le savais.

C'était donc les yeux un peu fatigués que je me rendis dans une diligence avec Angela et Isabel pour nous rendre à Pré au Lard. Liz avait décidé de faire le trajet à pied avec Timothy. Ils étaient toujours mignons ces deux là, et j'espérai vraiment qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui parce que c'était flagrant que lui était déjà accro… Seulement une poignée de seconde avant le départ Alexander monta dans notre calèche sans un mot, mais en me regardant bizarrement.

- Mike n'est pas avec toi ? fit Angela.

Il tourna son regard vers elle.

- Non… Il est avec Vickie, ils sont ensembles je crois.

Il me refit face lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, et je commençai à me sentir pas très à l'aise. La diligence avançait vers notre destination et il ne me lâchait toujours pas du regard. Je fronçai les sourcils à un moment et lui demander carrément :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire, répliqua-t-il sur un ton froid.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à lui ? Je lui fis une tête qui montrait mon incompréhension et il ajouta :

- Je me demandais juste pourquoi Sirius Black m'a demandé gentiment de ne plus t'approcher de trop prêt, c'est tout, fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Non ! Pas ça ! Pas un deuxième jaloux sur le dos ! Tous ceux qui étaient présent dans la diligence ignoraient cette histoire, et je ne voulais pas que d'autres soit au courant tant que je n'aurai rien dit à ma sœur ! Alors je réussis à mentir, bien que je n'aimai pas du tout ça !

- Il s'inquiétait pour moi c'est tout ! C'est lui qui m'a consolé quand tu m'as laissée tomber ! Il a vu combien j'étais mal !

- Il t'a consolé, tu dis ? railla-t-il. Toute la nuit ? Ou juste un coup rapide ?

Mais comment il parlait lui ! Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés instantanément, j'étais stupéfiée par son langage !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! fis-je outrée à l'extrême.

- Me fait pas croire qu'il y a rien entre vous, vu la manière dont il m'a menacé de t'approcher c'était très clair.

- Arrête, tu es ridicule, fis-je blessante.

- Oh et tu peux aller lui répéter si tu veux, j'ai pas peur de lui.

Il cherchait quoi ? Les embrouilles ? Ca en avait tout l'air ! Mais non ! Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir, je ne dirai rien à Sirius, Alex était complètement jaloux j'en étais sure, et il voulait juste se mesurer à mon homme. Mais il n'avait aucune chance… dans tous les sens du terme.

Pour feindre l'indifférence, il fallait laisser couler et mettre son attitude sur le compte d'une colère passagère, ou tout simplement de l'humiliation que Sirius lui avait fait subir.

- Penses ce que tu veux je m'en fous, fis-je complètement désintéressée en essayant de cacher ma colère.

Nous étions arrivés à Pré au Lard et je sortis rapidement de la diligence pour aller le plus loin possible de lui. Je n'attendais même pas Angela et Isabel. Il m'avait énervée. Il fallait que je me calme. Seule. Sinon j'allais dire des conneries, et être désagréable avec les filles alors qu'elles n'y étaient pour rien. Et ça c'était un des trucs qui me faisait m'en vouloir à mort par la suite… Donc il fallait que j'évite.

Je savais au fond de moi que Angela avait comprit depuis un moment que j'étais avec Sirius. Sauf que contrairement à Shelby elle n'était pas venue m'en parler. C'était quelqu'un de très discret et elle devait avoir jugé que cette histoire ne concernait que moi, et elle avait raison. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à partir sans elle dans le village. Je savais qu'Angela allait dire un truc du genre « Vaut mieux la laisser seule » à Isabel. Et Alexander ? Ben lui… j'aurai cru qu'il serait allé dans la boutique de Quidditch et refaire le plain de matos pour cette nouvelle année… mais non !

Lorsque je trouvai un banc assez éloigné, je m'assis, toujours les nerfs à vif. Et il était là. Devant moi. La mine désolée.

Il s'assit à côté de moi toujours sans rien dire. Du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir qu'il ne me regardait pas. Il fixait devant lui. Alors je fis de même. De toute façon j'avais pas envie de lui parler.

- Tu me manques Drew…

Quoiii ? Nan c'était pas bon ça ! Pas bon du tout ! Il ne fallait pas !

- Tu as une curieuse façon de me le montrer, fis-je la voix pleine de reproche.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais énervé, …

- Ouais, ben maintenant c'est mon tour de l'être tu m'en voudras pas hein ? ajoutai-je ironique et toujours froide.

J'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il ne releva pas mon ton car il ajouta toujours pour essayer de se faire pardonner :

- Depuis quelques temps je vois que tu vas mieux… Et je pensais que c'était grâce à moi… Enfin tu vois, avec Liz qui est avec Timothy et Mike qui n'est pas souvent là, on s'est retrouvé souvent ensemble-

- Je te coupe tout de suite. On est ami, et on ne sera pas plus.

Il tourna son visage vers moi.

- Je regrette vraiment ma décision Drew… J'ai été qu'un crétin. Avec toi c'était devenu sérieux, on était bienet j'ai tout gâché…

- Fallait y penser avant…

- Tu ne ressens donc plus rien pour moi ? fit-il en posant une main sur ma cuisse.

Je la lui retirai aussitôt. Il fallait qu'il arrête. J'étais en train d'hésiter à lui dire que j'étais avec Sirius… Pour qu'il me lâche.

- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, expliquai -je simplement.

- Toujours le même que cet été ? Tu ne l'as pas encore oubliée ?

- On s'est remis ensemble.

- Oh… fit-il la mine déçue, et c'est sérieux entre vous ?

- Très sérieux.

- Ah… ben très bien… Je pensais vraiment… Je croyais vraiment que nous deux… enfin… qu'on aurait pu recommencer quelque chose.

Il avait l'air complètement dépité, il me faisait de la peine malgré tout… Il se leva et alla pour partir. J'hésitai à le retenir, mais je me ravisai, il devait vouloir réfléchir de tout ça seul, enfin moi j'aurai préféré…

Pas très joyeux comme sortie à Pré au Lard…

oOoOoOo

Le dimanche, il fut libéré de sa retenue seulement vers 22h30, ce vieillard de Rusard n'y avait pas était de main morte non plus. J'étais dans la salle commune en compagnie de Liz, James, Rémus et Peter. On avait tous achevés nos devoirs, et on en profitait pour discuter un peu de tout et de rien. Moi j'attendais plus le retour de Sirius qu'autre chose, je voulais le voir. On ne s'était pas vu depuis la folle nuit qu'on avait passé dans la salle sur demande, et c'était tout ce que je voulais… Juste le voir, et lui sourire…

Alors que l'heure défilait, la salle se vidait, il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'élèves encore attablés à gratter leur plume sur du parchemin lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota pour laisser apparaître mon homme. Il me fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit que j'étais restée pour l'attendre. Il ne restait plus que James avec moi, tous les autres étaient partis se coucher, d'ailleurs, il se leva d'à côté de moi pour laisser la place à Sirius.

- Je vais me coucher, on se voit demain ! lança James avant de s'éclipser.

Mon Sirius ne se fit pas prier et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le fauteuil. Nous faisions comme si nous n'étions que de simples amis, pour ne pas que les autres soupçonnent quoi que ce soit.

- Ca va toi ? Tu as une petite mine, me dit-il en me remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je repensais trop à ce que m'avait dit Alexander… Mais non, je m'étais promis de ne rien dire à Sirius, sinon c'était l'arrêt de mort d'Alex.

- Ca va, j'ai juste un peu sommeil…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre dans ce cas, fit-il avec un sourire. Mais je suis content que tu sois resté.

Il posa distraitement son bras sur le dossier du canapé juste derrière moi.

- Je voulais te voir…

- Moi aussi… souffla-t-il. Même si je suis tout sauf présentable, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Il fit mine de sentir sous son aisselle avec un air de dégoût ce qui me fit rire.

- Hey ! Te moque pas de moi, fit-il faussement vexé.

- J'oserai jamais ! rétorquai-je avec ironie.

Il se mit à rire… J'adorai quand il riait, il n'en était que plus beau. Puis il prit un air sérieux, il avait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion. C'était la première fois qu'on se parlait depuis qu'on s'était avoué avec des mots notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Je ne sais pas si c'était de ça dont il était en train de penser, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se prenne la tête pour ça. J'avais très bien compris depuis un moment qu'il est pas du genre à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait fait l'autre nuit, et ça me suffisait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé de me le répéter tous les jours alors que ça le mettait mal à l'aise…

- Je voulais te poser une question… dit-il en me coupant dans mes réflexions.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute mon attention.

- Heu… en fait c'est un peu bête, mais je me demandais, tu ne m'as même pas réclamé une preuve de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir… Tu vois… Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que Liz m'avait demandé une démonstration…

- Liz est au courant ? fis-je ahurie.

- Heu… ouais… Je me transformai souvent dans leur jardin pour me dégourdir les pattes… Tu ne veux pas savoir en quel animal je me change ? murmura-t-il le plus discrètement possible.

- J'avoue que sur le moment j'ai pas pensé à te le demander tellement j'étais surprise, mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis… et je comptais te le demander.

Il sourit, content. Et il m'avoua qu'il se transformait en chien… Je comprenais mieux l'engouement dont il avait fait preuve à la ménagerie magique lorsque j'étais émerveillée devant des petits chiots tout craquant ! Il était vraiment très brillant mon Sirius, merlin combien je l'aimais… c'était impressionnant… Il me fit la promesse de me faire une démonstration lorsque nous serions tous les deux tranquille à l'abri des regards.

oOoOoOo

Les jours passés, on se voyait de moins en moins par soucis de se faire démasquer par Lily et ma sœur… Ca me motivait toujours un peu plus à tout lui avouer mais, je reculais toujours l'échéance. J'avais peur… Et c'était peu de le dire j'étais complètement terrifié à cette idée.

Tellement tourmentée par cette histoire… que j'en avais oublié mon anniversaire… Mais pas Sirius !

En ce mercredi 17 septembre, je me réveillais dans mon dortoir comme d'habitude :

- Allez Drew… Lève toi vite, tu as 16 ans aujourd'hui ! me fit Liz comme la plupart des matins.

Et j'entendis alors toutes les filles de mon dortoir chanter « Joyeux Anniversaire ! »

- C'est gentil les filles, mais là j'ai trop sommeil… marmonnai-je en me tournant dans mon lit.

Je plaçai mes bras sous mon oreiller et… je sentis quelque chose… Je relevai ma tête de mon coussin pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. J'en sortis une enveloppe avec inscrit « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Je reconnus tout de suite l'écriture de Sirius. Je me redressai et m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit. Surprise qu'il sache que c'était mon anniversaire, et contente qu'il y ait pensé !

J'ouvris rapidement l'enveloppe pour voir ce qu'elle contenait…

_« Bon pour une séance de pur sexe, renouvelable »_

Quel idiot, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Je me mis à rire, et Liz ouvrit les rideaux de mon baldaquin :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que tu somnolais encore ! – Elle se rendit compte que j'avais quelque chose dans les mains – C'est quoi ?

- Un cadeau, fis-je en pouffant.

- Oh… c'est de lui… murmura-t-elle.

- Et oui… ajoutai-je rêveuse.

J'allais pour remettre le fameux « bon » dans l'enveloppe lorsque je remarquai qu'il y avait autre chose à l'intérieur. Liz s'était assise à côté de moi curieuse.

- Allez dépêche montre !

On aurait dit qu'elle était plus impatiente que moi ! J'espérai qu'après son premier « cadeau » il avait fait un truc plus subtil, car je ne cachais rien à Liz, mais j'aurai été très embarrassée si elle avait vu…

Le papier était plus épais et lisse… Ce n'était pas du parchemin… Au fur et à mesure que je sortais le papier je pouvais y lire une nouvelle fois l'écriture de Sirius :

_« Joyeux Anniversaire Ma Drew  
J'espère que tu apprécieras cette photo autant que moi.  
Je t'embrasse partout…  
Sirius »_

- Je t'embrasse partout, pouffa Liz.

- Aucun commentaire s'il te plait, lui soufflais-je.

- Alors tu me la montres cette photo !

Je tournais le papier, et je nous reconnus. Sur une photo figée. Une photo moldue. Moi dans ses bras, lui son nez collé sur ma tête. Même si la photo était figé, je me souvenais parfaitement du jour où elle a été prise…

- Wahouuu, c'est trop chou ! s'émerveilla Liz.

- Qu'est-ce qui est trop chou ? demanda Isabel qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Oh oui dis nous, c'est quoi qui est si chou ? ajouta Shelby en s'approchant de mon lit.

Je me sentis devenir rouge pivoine et dit à Shelby avec un regard qui voulait tout dire :

- Rien, c'est rien ! Rien du tout !

- Si c'est en rapport avec Sirius Black, pas la peine de te cacher on est toutes au courant… fit Angela.

- Comment ça vous êtes toutes au courant ? m'écriai-je abasourdie.

- Elles ont deviné c'est pas de ma faute, dit aussitôt Liz. Elles m'ont bassinées toute la soirée de vendredi voyant que tu ne revenais pas, elles faisaient tout plein de sous-entendus sur Sirius et j'ai craqué à un moment !

- Elle a été très forte, moi j'aurai craqué avant, précisa Shelby très sincèrement.

Merde… Je me doutais un peu qu'Angela savait, mais Isabel, elle avait dû avoir encore plus la puce à l'oreille après ce qu'elle avait entendu pendant le trajet pour aller à Pré au Lard… Et maintenant même Vickie savait ! Fallait vraiment que j'avoue tout à ma sœur, sinon elle allait être la seule dans tout Poudlard à ne pas être au courant au rythme où vont les choses… Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas le jour de mon anniversaire. Je verrai demain.

Voyant qu'elles s'étaient toutes mises autour de mon lit, je fis tourner la photo… Liz me faisait un regard désolé, je lui répondis par un clin d'œil et un sourire rassurant. Si Shelby avait dit qu'elle aurait craqué avant c'est qu'elle avait dû lutter fort ma Liz ! Je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. Ca me motivai un peu plus pour en parler à ma sœur…

Les unes après les autres elles me firent des remarques du genre « Merlin c'est vrai que vous êtes chouuuuu » « Vous êtes adorable » « c'est vraiment trop mignon »

- Regarde il y a encore un truc dans l'enveloppe, me dit Liz.

C'était quoi cette enveloppe qui faisait apparaître successivement son contenu ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi je n'avais pas vu la photo en premier. Je pris le nouveau morceau de papier et lus avec toutes les autres qui lisaient par-dessus mon épaule :

_« Regarde dans le tiroir de ton chevet »_

Sans plus attendre j'ouvris le tiroir en question, et y découvrit un petit paquet.

- Allez ouvre-le ! dirent-elles quasiment toute d'une même voix.

C'était vraiment trop comique comme situation.

J'ouvris donc ce petit paquet… Et j'y découvrit un magnifique bracelet assortis au collier qu'il m'avait déjà offert.

- C'est magnifique… entendis-je venant de derrière moi.

J'étais d'accord, il était sublime. Il était fou de mettre autant d'argent dans des trucs comme ça ! Mais ça me fit vraiment plaisir. Je le mis directement à mon poignet. Je brandissais mon poignet devant mes yeux pour admirer ce magnifique bijou.

Quand je pense que moi je ne lui avais jamais rien offert…

Ah si… un resto mais ça compte pas…

Va falloir que je remédies à ça… Il me gâtait beaucoup trop…

Comme si je l'avais senti, je pris de nouveau l'enveloppe pour vérifier au cas où il y aurait encore quelque chose… Et c'était le cas. Un quatrième petit mot apparu, et je le sortis :

_« Rendez-vous ce soir à 22h dans la petite chambre, pour que tu puisses utiliser le bon ! »_

- Quel bon ? fit Liz.

- Heu… c'est rien, c'est juste un délire entre nous… Je peux pas vous expliquer…

Je ne devais pas avoir franchement l'air sure de moi, car Liz me regarda étrangement, mais ne me posa plus de question.

- Faudrait qu'on se dépêche ou on va finir par être en retard, déclara Isabel.

Et nous nous préparâmes pour une journée de cours.

oOoOoOo

Le soir venu j'allai au rendez-vous comme convenu bien que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention d'utiliser le bon, je voulais le remercier pour tous ces cadeaux. La photo était vraiment magnifique, et le bracelet n'en parlons pas. Comme à l'accoutumée maintenant on se voyait presque plus les journées, c'était de plus en plus dur, mais on se rattraperait sûrement ce week end, vu que j'avais eu tout mon temps pour faire mes devoirs…

Il était déjà à l'intérieur quand je suis arrivée, j'avais fait attention en venant en jetant de nombreux sorts de détections pour être sur que personne ne me suivait, et il avait fait de même. Nous étions tranquilles pour la soirée.

Aussitôt dans la chambre je me jetai sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne me fit aucune remarque sur mon emportement à goûter ses lèvres parce qu'il était tout aussi pressé que moi !

- Merci pour le bon… Merci pour la photo… Merci pour le bracelet… Et merci pour cette soirée…

J'avais dit cela en l'embrassant entre chaque remerciement.

- Et ben ! T'es en forme ce soir ! On va pouvoir s'activer pour utiliser le plus de fois possible ce magnifique bon ! s'exclama-t-il en me soulevant pour me déposer sur le lit où il commença à me déshabiller tout en me caressant.

- Non Sirius attends… haletai-je.

Sans arrêter ni ses baisers dans mon cou, ni ses mains baladeuses, il me répondit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu, j'ai sécurisé les deux extrémités du couloir, on craint rien du tout.

Je le sentis qu'il commençait à remonter sa main sous ma jupe et je le retint.

- Non Sirius, c'est pas ça le problème.

- Ben c'est quoi alors ? me dit-il incrédule.

D'une voix un peu timide je lui expliquai :

- On est juste tombés dans un des mauvais jours du mois…

Il enleva aussitôt sa main de ma cuisse.

- Désolé…

- C'est pas grave, le rassurai-je.

- On fait quoi alors ?

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'on pouvait faire plein d'autre truc que _ça_, mais je ne savais toujours pas comment le remercier de tous ces magnifiques cadeaux alors pour ce soir j'avais décidé de lui faire plaisir de cette manière _là_… Mais il m'en empêcha, il ne voulait pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir, il m'expliqua que ce qu'il aimait c'était me faire plaisir, et il ajouta que ce n'était pas son anniversaire. Alors au lieu de ça, on passa une super soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser simplement comme des gosses de 13 ans. J'avais même oublié de lui demander de me faire une démonstration de sa transformation…

- Au fait… Comment tu as su que c'était mon anniversaire ?

- J'avais demandé à Liz pendant les vacances, m'expliqua-t-il en me caressant tendrement le bras.

Wow il s'y était pris à l'avance !

- Et toi ? C'est quand le tien ?

- Le 7 mars.

- Je prends note… ça va être dur de faire des cadeaux plus beaux que les tiens…

- Soit simplement avec moi, et ce sera le plus beau des cadeaux..

Il m'avait ensuite embrassé amoureusement… J'avais envie de lui dire de nouveau que je l'aimai, mais je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise… Alors je me contentai de répondre avidement à ses caresses et ses baisers… Merlin qu'est ce que j'aimai qu'il me dise des choses comme ça… J'en perdais toute raison à chaque fois, j'étais sur un petit nuage avec mon homme… J'adorai ça. J'étais heureuse, et je savais que je n'aimerai aucun autre homme que Sirius, c'était fini. Tant pis pour les autres, j'étais totalement conquise…

Une seconde après je décollai ma bouche de la sienne et lui dit :

- Comment t'as fait pour mettre tout ça dans ma chambre ?

- Je suis passé dans la nuit… J'en ai profité pour te regarder dormir quelques minutes…

- Tu aurais du me réveiller ! Ca faisait trop longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu… fis-je en me renfrognant.

- Et m'enlever ton visage d'ange endormi de la vue ? Ca jamais !

Mon visage d'ange ?

Je souris aussitôt que mon cerveau saisit l'information…

_Mon visage d'ange…_

Je me blottis un peu plus aux creux de ses bras suite à ce compliment qu'il m'avait fait… C'était tellement rare… C'était pas très important mais ça faisait extrêmement plaisir. Puis je captai une chose :

- Mais comment tu as fait pour monter ? Ya la sécurité pour pas que les mecs viennent chez les filles !

- Tu crois que ce stupide sortilège m'empêcherait une seule seconde de venir te voir…

Ahhhhh ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ce soiiiir ! Il fallait qu'il arrête sinon ce n'est plus amoureuse de lui que je serai… C'est complètement accro…

oOoOoOo

Nous nous sommes quittés avant le couvre feu. Il fallait être raisonnable, et on ne l'avait pas été tellement sur le chemin du retour… On s'embrassait en marchant… Il avait vérifié sur la carte avant que la voie était libre, mais quand même s'embrasser comme ça dans les couloirs… C'était risqué… Et excitant à la fois…

Une fois dans mon lit, je repensai à cette journée… Toutes les filles au courant… Mon amour qui s'agrandissait pour Sirius… Le manque que j'avais lorsqu'on ne se voyait pas pendant longtemps… Il fallait que je le dise à ma sœur.

Demain je le fais.

Promis.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	21. L'annonce

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir !**

**Merci à Zazo ! Ma super béta-lectrice !**

**Un petit message avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre, j'ai crée un blog (le lien est dans ma bio) avec mes idées de futur fic dessus. J'y ai aussi mit la chanson qui m'a inspiré "Accidentally In Love", vous verrez vous reconnaîterez bien ma fic en l'écoutant !**

**Voilà donc la suite ! J'ai été un peu plus rapide que l'autre fois ;)**

**Je suis sur que ça va vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

**

Chapitre 20 : L'annonce

Réveil qui sonne… Non… pas déjà ! Je voulais que la nuit dure éternellement. Pourquoi je m'étais fixée un objectif pareil ? Je n'étais pas prête… Elle allait me tuer… Pourquoi la vie n'était pas simple pour moi… Je ne voulais pas perdre mon Sirius, ni la confiance de ma sœur… Même si je savais qu'elle allait en prendre un coup… Et oui on ne ment pas délibérément à sa sœur pendant près de trois mois sans qu'il y ait des retombées…

- Allez Drew… Je te laisserai pas somnoler aujourd'hui, il est déjà 7h20 !

- Liz… il faut que je te parle… fis-je incertaine, toujours dans mon lit.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur mon lit instantanément.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je me suis promis de le dire à ma sœur aujourd'hui… Il faut que tu me rassures, je me sens vraiment mal là… Je crois que je n'aurai pas la force…

- Mais non… tout ira bien… Elle aime son Julian, elle t'en voudra sûrement mais ça lui passera parce qu'elle t'aime. Je t'assure qu'entre frère et sœur on est capable de se pardonner beaucoup de choses… Même des très graves…

- T'es sûre ? marmonnai-je vraiment tout sauf sûre de moi.

Elle me frotta le bras et me dit :

- Ce soir tu t'endormiras le cœur moins lourd…

- Ouais… mais j'aurai peut-être une sœur en moins…

- Ca tu ne peux pas l'affirmer tant que tu ne lui as pas dit. Dans tous les cas, même si elle le prend mal, je suis sur que toi tu te sentiras soulagée de l'avoir enfin dit, et de ne plus avoir à te cacher avec Sirius.

- Tu parles ! J'aurai trop peur de m'afficher avec lui… Qu'est ce que vont dire les autres ?

- Tu t'en fous des autres ! Vis pour toi merde !

Elle avait visiblement perdu patience devant ma réticence à la croire…

- Excuse moi… J'appréhende beaucoup c'est tout…

- Ouais… Va te préparer ou tu n'auras même pas le temps de prendre un pain au chocolat.

C'est donc angoissée au possible que je me levai de mon lit…

Merlin que cette journée allait être longue…

oOoOoOo

Comme tous les jeudis j'avais des heures de libre entre mes cours… Et Sirius aussi. Alors que j'entrai dans la salle commune, il était assis à une table avec ses amis. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se leva aussitôt pour s'approcher de moi, il me prit par la main sans crainte puisque la salle était vide, mais nous montâmes tout de même dans son dortoir pour être plus tranquille.

- Drew qu'est ce qui se passe ? me dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit et en me faisant m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Ca se voit tant que ça que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui tu as une tête de trois mètres de long, dis moi ce qui te tracasse…

Il m'avait prit entièrement dans ses bras pour me réconforter … Mais rien n'y faisait… J'avais toujours cette trouille d'enfer…

- Embrasse-moi, dis-je.

Il le fit sans se faire prier. C'était le seul moyen pour me changer les idées, et j'en profitai pendant un long moment. Je me coupai de ce monde où rien n'était simple pour moi.

Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, je l'embrassais encore et encore… Pour oublier. Merlin que j'étais bien dans ses bras. Et sa bouche… un vrai délice… Mes mains se perdaient dans ses magnifiques cheveux… C'est lui qui s'écarta le premier :

- Je ne t'embrasserai plus tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne vas pas, m'annonça-t-il d'un air faussement sévère en me caressant la joue.

Je me blottis un peu plus au creux de ses bras, et mis ma tête contre son torse.

- J'ai décidé que je le dirai à ma sœur aujourd'hui… Et je suis morte de trouille…

- Oh… Je comprends mieux… Ca veut dire qu'on aura plus à se cacher après ?

- Ouais… fis-je incertaine. Mais j'ai quand même peur de la réaction des autres… Une petite cinquième année avec le célèbre Sirius Black…

- Ne te prend pas la tête pour ça. Les gens que tu côtoies sont déjà au courant, les autres au pire ils seront juste jaloux.

C'est vrai… Les autres ce n'est pas comme si je les connaissais… Il y avait juste Alexander qui risquait d'en prendre un sacré coup, même s'il se doutait déjà de quelque chose…

- Viens me voir lorsque tu lui auras dit.

J'hochai la tête, puis je me redressai pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne dis rien, il comprit tout de suite et il se pencha de nouveau vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres.

oOoOoOo

Allez Drew… Sois forte…

J'étais en train de m'avancer vers ma sœur dans la Grande Salle, décidé à la prendre à part et à lui dire.

Allez encore quelques mètres et tu y es, tu lui dis.

Avec toute la volonté que j'avais en stock, je m'installai à côté d'elle.

- Salut toi ! fit-elle enjouée.

Elle me sortit de mes pensées, je me retournai vers elle et lui fis ce que je pensais être un sourire très crispé.

- Salut… Tu… Tu…

Tu veux bien venir un instant j'ai un truc important à te dire…

- Je ?

- Tu… tu… tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille s'il te plait.

Arggg… j'étais vraiment minable…

oOoOoOo

Un parchemin de Liz me vint devant les yeux pendant mon cours de Divination.

_« Ca y est ? » _

« Non… J'ai pas réussi encore. J'ai essayé à midi quand même… »

_« Courage, tu vas y arriver »_

_« Tu crois que cette vieille chouette pourrait me dire mon avenir »_

Elle fixa un moment la prof et ajouta sur le parchemin :

_« Tu peux toujours lui demander si ça peut te remonter le moral »_

_« T'es sérieuse ? Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de lui demander, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie aux profs non plus ! »_

_« Ca aurait pu… »_

_« Mouais… Bon changeons de sujets. Ca va toi et Timothy »_

_« Plus que bien. C'est parfait entre nous pour le moment. »_

_« C'est cool je suis contente pour toi »_

- Miss Knight, Miss Potter, rangez ça tout de suite et lisez la page 86 de votre manuel.

Prises en flag'… Journée de merde !

oOoOoOo

- Si tu veux, je viens avec toi pour lui dire, me proposa Liz alors qu'on se rendait à notre salle commune après la Divination.

- Merci, c'est gentil mais non, il faut vraiment que je fasse ça seule.

Elle dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et nous entrâmes dans la salle. Je montai directement dans mon dortoir pour m'allonger sur mon lit et réfléchir au moyen de lui dire. Vu les horaires qu'elle avait, je savais que je ne la verrai plus jusqu'au repas du soir. Il fallait que je la prévienne d'une manière ou d'une autre que je voulais la voir pour discuter.

J'allais donc lui écrire une petite lettre, comme ça impossible que je me défile et que je remette ça au lendemain.

_« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, rejoins-moi dans le Hall d'entrée avant le dîner._

_Drew »_

Je descendis aussitôt de mon dortoir pour aller à la volière et envoyer ça rapidement pour que je ne puisse plus reculer.

En passant dans la salle commune Liz m'interpella :

- Où tu vas ?

Je lui montrai la lettre rapidement sans m'arrêter, elle hocha la tête pour me dire qu'elle avait compris.

En route vers la volière, je m'attardai sur rien, j'avançai d'un pas décidé pour arriver le plus vite possible et pour ne pas que je puisse faire demi-tour.

- Hey ! Drew !

Non… Il ne fallait pas que je sois ralentie ! Encore moins par Alexander…

- Oui ? fis-je sans m'arrêter.

- Où tu vas ?

- Poster une lettre…

- Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Non, je reprends dans une heure.

C'était quoi cet interrogatoire ?

- Toi par contre, tu devrais être en cours, ajoutai-je.

- Ouais, mais j'avais envie de te voir en fait… Là j'allais à la salle commune pour voir si tu y étais…

- …

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait que je lui réponde ? On ne s'était pas vraiment reparlés depuis la crise de jalousie qu'il m'avait fait le week end précédent. Il ne me lâchait pas, bien que je ne le regardai pas, et que je continuai toujours mon chemin.

- En fait, je voulais savoir s'il était à Poudlard…

- Qui ça ?

Je savais très bien de qui il voulait parler mais je ne voulais pas en parler !

- Ton mec.

- Tu le sauras bientôt… déclarai-je simplement.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est compliqué, j'ai pas envie de m'attarder là dessus, s'il te plait. Je passe une très mauvaise journée aujourd'hui alors laisse moi aller poster ma lettre tranquillement et ne me pose plus de question, expliquai-je un poil énervé.

- Oh… Très bien… fit-il déconcerté. En tout cas sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Je pense que tu ne me serviras pas le même discours quand tu sauras qu'en effet c'est bien avec Sirius que je suis…

- Merci…

C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire…

oOoOoOo

Voilà. C'était fait. J'avais envoyé la lettre. Aucun moyen de reculer. Je le dirai à ma sœur avant le repas. En revenant de la volière, j'avais croisé par mégarde ma sœur en train d'embrasser Julian derrière une armure, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser… Cette vision me redonna de l'espoir. C'est sur ma sœur était amoureuse de ce type… Je continuai rapidement ma route pour ne pas qu'elle me voit. Le cœur un peu plus léger et beaucoup moins angoissé à propos de la future discussion que j'allais avoir avec elle j'entrai dans la salle commune un sourire aux lèvres.

Nouvelle bonne surprise, Sirius était là. J'étais tellement mieux, que je m'approchai de lui et lui dis :

- Ce soir je mange avec toi !

Je pris place à côté de lui.

- Si tu veux, fit-il un peu surpris. Ca y est ? Tu lui as dit ?

- Non, mais je le ferai avant de manger, je viens de lui filer rendez-vous.

- Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'humeur comme ça ?

Je lui expliquai brièvement que j'avais vu ma sœur et son Serdaigle.

- Tu vois ! Ca va bien se passer… avait-il dit en me prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser.

Je regardai aussitôt autour de nous pour me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. Quelle chance on avait d'avoir une heure commune sans cours alors que tous les autres étaient en classe ! C'est donc sans me faire prier que je me jetai dans ses bras.

Nos amis respectifs faisaient tous semblant d'être concentré sur leur bouquin ou morceau de parchemin qui était devant leurs yeux.

Sirius me frotta le dos un moment en me murmurant des mots rassurant à l'oreille. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais envie de lui à ce moment précis. Je le voulais tout entier. Pas uniquement ses bras autour de moi. Je le voulais beaucoup plus que ça… Mais il ne nous restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant de reprendre les cours… Alors tant pis pour les autres, je me permis de lui faire un bisou très tendre sur la bouche. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas visiblement, car il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, je répondis plutôt deux fois qu'une à son baiser. J'avais tellement envie de plus… que j'avais fait complètement abstraction des autres qui nous entouraient. Je ne cesserai jamais de le dire mais la bouche de Sirius était un pur délice… C'était une chose dont je ne me lasserai jamais. Chaque baiser. Chaque moment qu'on passait ensemble était unique.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous arrêter.

On se décolla l'un de l'autre et celui qui nous avait interrompu continua :

- Sirius, si tu veux qu'on passe aux cuisines avant de retourner en cours… Faudrait qu'on y aille… fit James.

Il hocha la tête à son ami, puis il me refit face. Il me caressa un moment la joue, me fit un bisou sur les lèvres et me dit :

- On se voit au dîner…

- Ouais… soufflai-je.

Il se leva à la suite de son ami, et me fit un dernier bisou sur la bouche avant de partir. Je le regardai s'éloigner avec ses trois amis jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Hé bé… souffla Liz qui était à présent la seule avec moi à table. J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais vous arrêtez !

- Désolé… J'en avais besoin, c'était plus fort que moi… expliquai-je en rosissant.

- Ca l'était aussi pour lui à ce que j'ai vu ! Merlin… j'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant…, dit-elle rêveuse en mordillant le bout de sa plume.

Je préférai ne rien ajouter. J'étais déjà pas très à l'aise rien qu'en repensant que je l'avais embrassé sans gêne devant James, Remus et Peter…

oOoOoOo

Nous y voilà, on y était. J'attendais ma sœur dans le hall. Elle allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et j'allais tout lui dire. J'y croyais pas moi-même, mais sentir mon cœur qui s'accélérait me prouvait que ça allait vraiment arriver. Après trois mois… J'allais lui dire… Merlin faites qu'elle ne pète pas sa crise comme l'autre jour pendant les vacances… Je ne sais pas de quoi elle serait capable… Mon appréhension s'empara à nouveau de moi… Je commençai à me tordre les doigts et à faire les cents pas dans le Hall. Incapable de rester en place.

- Tu voulais me parler ? me fit-elle toute souriante.

- Heu… Ouais… Viens. On va marcher dehors…

- Si tu veux…

On passa la porte l'une après l'autre, et on se mit à marcher dans le parc.

Allez Drew. Faut se lancer là…

- J'ai un truc assez important à te dire…

- Je t'écoute.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, continuai-je sans la regarder.

- Tu commences à me faire peur là.

- En fait… Je t'ai mentis…

- A propos de quoi ? me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- A propos du garçon avec qui je suis depuis les vacances…

- Samuel ?

- Justement… Il ne s'appelle pas comme ça…

Allez Drew… Tu y es presque…

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais… Et je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité parce que tu le connais…

- Crache le morceau Drew, tu me fais peur là !

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer et je lui dis enfin…

- C'est Sirius.

- …

Elle me fixa. Choquée. Ne pouvant plus dire un mot. Elle était figée. Alors je continuai pour essayer de m'expliquer et qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas.

- Ca s'est fait tout seul, on s'est beaucoup vu au début des vacances, et ça a évolué… On s'aime vraiment tout les deux, je ne suis pas une fille de passage pour lui.

- …

Elle ne disait toujours rien. Elle était toujours figée telle une statue. Alors je continuai :

- C'est lui qui m'a acheté le collier… Et regarde, il m'a aussi prit le bracelet pour mon anniversaire. Ca va bientôt faire deux mois qu'on est ensemble…

- …

Je voulais qu'elle réagisse. Je voulais juste une petite réaction. Je dis la phrase qui pouvait la faire percuter.

- C'était moi dans ses bras au bout de la rue…

- …

Même pas… Wow elle me faisait quoi là ? Elle restait bouche bée devant moi.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai pas eu la force de te le dire avant… Et tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'avais mauvaise conscience à cause de ça.

- …

J'en pouvais plus. Il fallait qu'elle me réplique quelque chose.

- S'il te plait dis-moi quelque chose… fis-je suppliante.

- Heu…

Elle me fixait toujours avec ses yeux ronds. Elle fit demi-tour sans ajouter quoi que se soit, et retourna au château. Sans la moindre expression sur le visage.

Il fallait sûrement lui laisser le temps d'assimiler tout ce que je venais de lui dire… En tout cas, elle n'avait pas fondu en larmes devant moi en me criant que j'étais la pire des salopes, que je n'avais pas de cœur ou autres phrases du même acabit. Pas de crises… C'était bon signe non ?

Oui.

C'était bon signe.

Il fallait que ça soit bon signe.

oOoOoOo

Je retournai jusqu'au Hall pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et aller manger avec Sirius comme je lui avais dit. Je me sentais bizarre. Je lui avais enfin dit… Mais sa réaction – ou plutôt son absence de réaction – me gênai. J'aurai préféré avoir une vraie discussion avec elle, et non pas faire un monologue devant une statue de glace…

Je m'assis à côté de Sirius, Liz pas loin de moi avec les trois autres maraudeurs. Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, Lily Evans s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

- Excuse-moi, Erika m'a dit qu'elle serait avec toi avant le repas… Tu saurais où elle est allée ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle me rejoindrai une fois que tu lui aurais parlé.

- Heu… Ben en fait… Elle devait avoir envie de rester seule après ce que je lui ai dit… expliquai-je avec une petite voix.

C'était Lily Evans quand même ! La préfète devenue préfète en chef qui faisait tout pour que la discipline règne à Gryffondor ! Elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Quand elle s'énervait valait mieux pas que se soit contre vous…

- Elle avait pas l'air d'aller très bien… précisai-je.

- C'est normal, fit Liz pour me rassurer. Il lui faut un temps d'adaptation.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Erika ? demanda Lily Evans.

- Ecoute Lily, c'est pas vraiment tes affaires, intervint James de manière courtoise.

Manière que n'avait pas du tout Sirius envers elle.

- James a raison ce ne sont pas du tout tes affaires, mais de toute façon tout le monde va être au courant maintenant, alors autant lui dire…

- Autant me dire quoi ? fit-elle impatiente et un peu énervée.

Sirius passa alors un bras autour de mes épaules, et me colla un peu plus à lui sur le banc.

- On est ensemble, déclara-t-il simplement.

J'avais cru que les yeux de Lily étaient sortis de leurs orbites tellement elle les avait ouverts grand.

- Je l'avais deviné, et tu m'avais soutenue qu'il n'y avait rien ! s'indigna-t-elle à mon égard.

- C'est parce qu'à ce moment il n'y avait rien encore ! ripostai-je.

- C'était quand ça ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- Après le premier resto.

- Ah ouais ! Ca remonte ! Je confirme on était pas encore ensemble. Ca s'est fait beaucoup plus tard !

Lily avait l'air de bouillir de l'intérieur.

- On rediscutera de tout ça Andréa, dit-elle avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais comme une envie de pleurer… Lily allait en faire toute une histoire j'en étais sûre… Je me sentais vraiment mal en cet instant… Avoir fait une scène devant toute la Grande Salle… C'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu…

Sirius releva mon menton de sa main, alors que je ne me rappelais même pas avoir baissée la tête.

- Hey… c'est pas grave…

- Tu parles, c'est pas à toi qu'elle va venir faire des reproches… marmonnai-je alors que mes yeux commençait à briller.

- Si elle te dit quoi que se soit vient me voir, elle fera moins sa maligne devant moi.

- Sirius ! réprimanda James.

Il tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami :

- Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Ton Evans elle peut traumatiser des gens quand elle est énervée et qu'elle se sent concernée ! Mais là c'est pas le cas, elle n'a pas le droit de fourrer son nez dans cette affaire !

- Elle est peut être un peu concernée là ! répliqua James. Il s'agit de sa meilleure amie quand même !

- De toute façon quoi que je dise, tu trouveras toujours quelque chose pour la défendre, ajouta Sirius

- Non… S'il vous plait ne vous énervez pas à cause de moi, j'ai pas envie de culpabiliser encore plus que je ne le fais déjà… dis-je pour calmer le jeu.

- C'est pas à cause de toi Drew, c'est à cause d'Evans, ça n'a rien à voir, me dit Sirius en me caressant l'épaule.

Je respirai profondément pour essayer de refouler les larmes qui commençaient à remplir mes yeux. Puis je n'y tins plus. Je mis une de mes mains sur mes yeux pour ne pas que les autres me voient, et je me mis à pleurer silencieusement.

- Drew…, me susurra Sirius pour me réconforter.

Il allait pour me prendre dans ses bras, mais je me levai rapidement de table et marchai vers la sortie. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se donne en spectacle une nouvelle fois ! Alors que je venais de sortir de la Grande Salle, je sentis Sirius qui me rattrapa par le bras, et qui m'enlaça tendrement.

- Drew… Calme toi…

Je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes ! C'était plus fort que moi. Toute cette situation m'avait tellement stressée, angoissée… Qu'il fallait que je décompresse d'une certaine manière. Et en prime j'avais déjà une nouvelle appréhension qui grandissait en moi… Celle d'avoir une discussion avec Lily Evans…

Je pleurais tellement que j'avais trempé la chemise de mon homme… Cette scène me faisait penser à une autre similaire qu'on avait eu le jour de la rentrée dans le train…

J'avais tellement la tête ailleurs, j'étais tellement pas bien, que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il m'avait portée et amenée jusqu'à notre salle commune. Ce fut juste lorsqu'il dit le mot de passe que j'avais relevé la tête pour voir où nous étions.

- Repose-moi, s'il te plait. J'ai pas envie d'être encore sous les projecteurs, annonçai-je rudement.

Alors il me posa sur mes jambes. Aussitôt les sanglots remontèrent dans ma gorge.

- Excuse moi… Je ne voulais pas être sèche comme ça…

- T'en fait pas… Ce qu'il te faut c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu iras mieux.

Je voulais lui demander quelque chose mais je n'osai pas… Je savais qu'on l'avait déjà fait… Mais je savais aussi que dans cette situation c'était vraiment tout sauf raisonnable…

On entra l'un après l'autre dans la salle commune, où il n'y avait pas grand monde. Je jetai tout de même un œil pour inspecter. Pas de Lily. Pas d'Erika. Elles devaient être dans leur dortoir…

- Sirius… J'aimerai vraiment dormir avec toi ce soir… déclarai-je en me tordant un peu les doigts.

Il s'approcha de moi et pris mes mains dans les siennes :

- Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… Je suis sur que Lily va passer ce soir pour essayer de me dire que je fais une connerie et blablabla…

- Pff… cette Lily ! fis-je haineuse.

- Et oui… Je sais… Et depuis qu'elle est préfète en chef c'est pire…

Il sourit et ajouta :

- Monte te coucher, je viens te voir dans une minute.

J'hochai la tête et montai dans mon dortoir.

oOoOoOo

Vu que nous n'avions pas mangé Sirius et moi, mon dortoir était complètement désert lorsque je m'y rendis. J'espérai quand même que les filles n'allaient pas rappliquer trop vite parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elles voient Sirius dans notre chambre… Enfin… je sais pas… ce serait beaucoup trop embarrassant… J'étais déjà pas trop bien, il ne fallait pas en rajouter une couche…

Toc Toc

- Entre, déclarai-je depuis mon lit.

Je ne m'étais pas fait prier. J'étais exténuée. Je ne savais pas vraiment à cause de quoi mais le fait est que j'étais complètement crevée. Alors j'avais été très rapide pour mettre mon pyjama et m'introduire dans mes draps.

C'était bien lui. Il s'approcha souriant de mon lit. Il avait quelque chose dans les mains. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, et me tendit… Un tee-shirt ?

- Enfile-le, me dit-il.

J'haussai un sourcil d'incompréhension, alors il m'expliqua :

- Moi aussi j'aimerai beaucoup dormir avec toi cette nuit. Et je suis sur que tu vas beaucoup me manquer dans mon petit lit –je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et lui aussi- alors j'ai trouvé cette idée pour te sentir quand même près de moi… Je te file mon tee-shirt, et tu me files le tiens…

- Tu vas pas mettre le mien quand même ?

- Non… T'en fait pas je vais pas te l'élargir ! Je voulais juste avoir ton odeur avec moi…

C'était vraiment très touchant comme idée. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et je retirai mon haut pour le lui donner et mettre le sien à la place. Il était trop grand bien sur. Mais je m'en foutais. C'était comme s'il était avec moi. J'avais son odeur tatouée sur la peau, comme après une séance de jambe en l'air…

- Merci… lui soufflai-je alors que j'avais enfouis mon nez dans le col du tee-shirt.

Il se pencha vers moi et me fit un bisou sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit ma Drew…

Je lui fis qu'un sourire en retour. Je n'arrivai pas à sortir un mot. C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait.

_Ma_ Drew…

J'adorai ça.

Lorsqu'il allait pour ouvrir la porte et partir, Liz et les autres filles arrivèrent au dortoir. Ma meilleure amie remarqua mon haut de pyjama dans les mains de mon homme mais ne dit rien.

- Je file, bonne nuit les filles, se contenta de dire Sirius.

Elles furent très respectueuses et ne m'embêtèrent pas une seule seconde avec des questions à propos de toute cette histoire. Liz vint rapidement à mon chevet me souffler quelques mots réconfortant. Puis elle ferma les rideaux de mon baldaquin.

C'était l'esprit confus que je m'endormis cette nuit là. Partagé entre le bonheur de pouvoir vivre ma relation avec lui au grand jour, et la réaction de ma sœur qui me laissais encore perplexe…

Maintenant que je lui avais dit… J'appréhendai le lendemain… Lorsque je ferai de nouveau face à ma sœur après cette révélation…

**

* * *

A suivre !**


	22. Les larmes

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews !**

**J'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic SiriusDrew (décidément je ne m'arrête plus !) j'ai fait un petit résumé de l'histoire sur mon blog ! (lien dans ma bio)**

**Mais on y est pas encore !**

**En tout cas je peux vous dire qu'il reste 5 chapitres de cette fic ! (finalement je l'ai rallongé pas mal!)**

**Voilà j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Biz+****

* * *

**

Chapitre 21 : Les larmes

La nuit fut assez tranquille, j'avais rêvé de Sirius, je m'étais réveillée avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'avais pendant un moment oublié toutes mes angoisses des derniers évènements. Puis tout avait resurgi d'un seul coup. J'allais devoir affronter la réalité aujourd'hui. Une nouvelle réalité. Ma sœur était au courant maintenant… J'allais vivre mon histoire avec Sirius au grand jour. Et cela commença dès le petit déjeuner. Cela me redonna le sourire en un clin d'œil.

Il démarrait une heure après moi, mais il était déjà là quand j'entrais dans la Grande Salle. Je m'installai à côté de lui, je voulais le sentir près de moi, je voulais pouvoir le toucher à tout moment.

- Que fais-tu levé si tôt ? demandai-je pour la forme.

- J'avais envie de te voir…

Il posa une main sur ma nuque et me déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Il releva sa tête pour me regarder, et moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi si les autres nous observés. Je remarquai que Shelby, Angela et les autres étaient assises un peu plus loin. Contrairement à d'habitude j'étais prête largement avant Liz, elle était encore dans les dortoirs à se préparer.

Personne ne vint nous importuner. Étant dans la même classe que Sirius, Lily et ma sœur n'étaient pas encore levé.

- Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il en prenant une de mes mains dans la sienne.

- Pas aussi bien que dans tes bras… répliquai-je avec une moue boudeuse.

Il sourit. Un simple sourire. Mais un sourire éclatant, qui me donna encore une fois envie de lui. Ça faisait un moment maintenant qu'on avait pas refait l'amour, et depuis la veille j'en avais vraiment très envie... Je serrai fort ma main dans la sienne et je me penchai à son oreille pour lui glisser quelques mots…

- Est-ce qu'on pourra aller faire un tour à Pré au Lard ce soir ? murmurai-je alors.

Il s'écarta un peu de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux et me dit amusé :

- Tu te décides enfin à utiliser ce bon ?

- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, répliquai-je d'une voix qui trahissait mon envie de lui.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné par mon ton sûrement.

- Oh ? Tant que ça ? me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je cachai mon visage dans son cou, et j'hochai la tête. Je savais pas pourquoi j'avais un peu honte de moi.

- Drew…

Je relevai doucement ma tête pour voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui me transperçaient. Il me regardait d'une manière intense, en même temps on aurait dit qu'il était en train de réfléchir à un truc important. Je devinais dans ses yeux qu'il voulait me dire qu'il m'aimait, mais aucun mot ne sortait. Il ferma alors les yeux un moment en secouant sa tête. Il rouvrit ses paupières et me dit :

- Je sais pas trop si j'ai envie de t'amener là bas…

- Quoi ? Mais Sirius j'en ai vraiment envie…

- Non, c'est pas ça, me dit-il en m'interrompant. C'est juste que j'allais là bas avec des filles d'une nuit, et toi tu es tellement plus que ça…

Un sourire timide se forma sur mes lèvres. Je lui fis une bise tendre sur la joue avant de lui demander :

- Alors on va où ?

- Je sais pas encore… Mais tu ferais mieux de manger un peu avant d'aller en cours…

- J'ai jamais trop faim le matin, et en plus avec toi près de moi…

Il défit ma main de la sienne et s'écarta un peu de moi :

- J'arrête de te distraire alors.

Je fis les plus beaux yeux de chien battu que j'avais en stock, mais il n'en démordit pas, et il me prépara un bol de céréale qui me mit sous le nez.

- Allez, faut que tu prennes des forces pour ce soir, me dit-il en souriant très largement.

Je pouffai devant son sous-entendu. Vivement ce soir…

Tout en mangeant je lui demandai :

- Au fait, Lily est venu dans ton dortoir hier soir ?

- Non… Mais elle a parlé à James.

- Elle lui a dit quoi ?

- Elle lui a demandé de me parler à sa place. En gros qu'il me dise que j'arrête mon cinéma avec toi. Elle pense que c'est un caprice que je fais.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire suite à ses paroles, alors je me contentai de manger. Il avait dû voir un peu ma gêne, car il se mit à me frotter le dos de manière rassurante en me souriant. Il s'approcha de moi et me déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

- Calmez vos effusions les amoureux, fit Liz qui se planta devant nous.

On se mit à rire doucement. Elle était la seule qui se permettait à nous faire ce genre de remarques. Elle n'était pas gênée à nous voir se faire des papouilles. Elle et moi on était comme des sœurs, et du fait de la très grande amitié entre Sirius et son frère, ils étaient vraiment très proche.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux petite teigne ? demanda Sirius.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai croisé Lily et Erika dans la salle commune. Elles vont sûrement pas tarder à arriver.

- Erika avait l'air bien ?

Une question qui me tracassait depuis qu'elle était partie sans un mot après mon laïus de la veille.

- Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormis de la nuit.

Autant dire qu'elle avait une tête plus qu'inquiétante. Un nœud se forma dans mon estomac. Sirius avait réussit à me changer les idées depuis quelques minutes. Mais maintenant, la réalité me revenait en pleine face comme à mon réveil.

Je me levai instantanément en prenant mon sac à mes côtés.

- Oh Drew ? Où tu vas ? dit Sirius en me retenant par la main, le visage clairement inquiet.

- Je… J'ai… Heu… Ca va être l'heure, je vais aller devant la salle.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais… Ouais… Ca va…

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- C'est bon, je m'en charge, intervient Liz.

- Bon ben… Bon cours… déclara Sirius à contre cœur. Je vais réfléchir pour ce soir…

- Merci… à ce soir alors…

Liz piocha deux croissant dans la corbeille et nous étions sorties.

oOoOoOo

En route, nous croisâmes Lily et Erika… La rousse me fit un de ces regards… J'en frissonnai… Elle ne dit rien, mais j'avais très bien compris que lorsqu'elle aurait le temps elle viendrait me voir pour discuter de tout ça… Tout d'un coup ma soirée avait l'air moins paisible. Ma sœur quant à elle était livide. Les yeux toujours dans le vague. On aurait dit un zombie, ou un inferi. Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir… Je me mis à penser que si j'étais elle, j'aimerai que mon copain me réconforte…

- Tu crois qu'elle va en parler à Julian ? demandai-je tout sauf sur de moi.

- Ca m'étonnerai… Tu la vois lui dire 'Désolé si je me sens pas bien ces derniers temps, mais ma sœur sort avec l'homme de mes rêves'.

- Ouais, ta raison… J'ai été conne de penser un truc pareil…marmonnai-je.

- Mais non… Te dénigre pas comme ça ! répliqua-t-elle de manière rassurante en cherchant mon regard.

Elle avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules, et nous marchions toujours dans les couloirs.

- Je suis sur que toute cette histoire va se finir bien. Il faut juste que ta sœur sorte de ses préjugés et qu'elle voit qu'entre toi et Sirius c'est tout sauf une amourette.

Je lui fis un regard qui voulait dire « T'es sûre de toi ? »

- Allé Drew, fais-moi un sourire s'il te plait. Je te promets que cette journée se terminera bien quoi que te dise Lily Evans. J'irai voir mon frère à midi pour qu'il essaye de nous l'amadouer un peu… Qui sait… Elle pourrait peut-être devenir compréhensive…

Elle m'arracha un sourire.

- Et ben tu vois quand tu veux !

Elle aussi n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup. J'étais contente qu'elle pense comme moi. Ca prouvait que j'étais pas folle. Que même si à la base je ne la portais pas tellement dans mon cœur, c'était pas par pure méchanceté que cette fille ne me revenait pas…

oOoOoOo

La journée passa assez vite. Liz essayait toujours de me parler de quelque chose de complètement dérisoire pour que j'ai l'esprit occupé et que je ne pense pas à Miss Evans. J'avais vu Sirius entre deux cours pour me dire qu'il avait trouvé où nous allions aller pour la soirée, j'avais eu un optimal en Botanique, et Lily n'était pas venu manger en même temps que moi pour le dîner. Bref tout se passait très bien pour moi, jusqu'à ce que je retourne à mon dortoir après manger, pour me changer. J'avais prévu de mettre des nouveaux sous-vêtements que j'avais achetés à la dernière sortie à Pré au Lard. J'avais envie de faire plaisir à Sirius, j'étais sûre qu'il allait adorer. Alors que je venais tout juste de me préparer pour la soirée dans la salle de bain, je découvris Lily, assise sur mon lit. Je regardai autour de moi, le dortoir était vide. Je commençai à avoir des sueurs froides, elle avait un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je comprends pas comment tu as pu faire un truc pareil à ta sœur ! me dit-elle avec la voix remplis de reproche.

- Ca s'est fait tout seul, j'avais rien prévu.

- Elle est vraiment pas bien là, je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle ne mange plus depuis hier.

- J'irai la voir demain.

- Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi.

- Pourquoi c'est ma sœur, je m'inquiète pour elle !

- Je pense pas qu'elle est envie de te voir.

- …

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Ca m'a fait vraiment mal ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Alors comme ça ma sœur ne voulait plus me voir ? Je refoulais mes larmes, je n'avais pas envie que mon maquillage coule. Je m'étais faite belle pour Sirius.

- Sirius n'est qu'un coureur, il va se lasser de toi, et te laissera tombé comme les autres.

- Ca fait quand même deux mois qu'on est ensemble… dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu es plus coriace que les autres c'est tout. Mais Sirius reste Sirius. Il ne se satisfera jamais d'une seule fille. Il était et sera toujours un homme à femmes.

- Non… Il m'aime… murmurai-je alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur mes jours.

C'était vraiment dur d'entendre ce genre de chose. En plus elle avait l'air tellement sur d'elle, que je commençai à douter...

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Pas directement…

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit 'Je t'aime' ?

- Non…

- Et ben tu vois. Faut que tu arrêtes de te faire des plans sur la comète avec lui. S'il ne t'a pas dit qu'il t'aimait c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas.

- Non… Il a dû mal à dire ses sentiments, je le connais.

N'empêche bien que je continuai à la contre dire, elle avait réussi à semer le doute en moi. Je ne savais plus quoi croire…

- Il a du mal à dire ses sentiments ? Fais moi rire ! C'est un bon acteur c'est tout !

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton qui marquait l'évidence de sa réponse. Et même moi je me mis à la croire, même si j'essayai d'ignorer ses paroles, ça me faisait mal…

- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu me dis ça ? fis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

- Parce qu'il faut que tu voies la vérité en face, et que tout ça ne peut conduire qu'à la souffrance pour toi et ta sœur.

Sur ces mots elle se leva, et sortit du dortoir. Elle devait sûrement être fière d'elle, elle avait réussit son coup. J'avais pleuré devant elle, et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Sale garce !

- Merde ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? Je serai venu pour lui rabattre son clapet à la préfète !

Liz venait de monter dans notre dortoir. Elle venait sûrement de la croiser dans les escaliers…

- Sirius est dans la salle commune ? demandai-je en sanglotant et en me dirigeant vers mon lit.

- Oui, il t'attend je crois…

- Va lui dire que je ne viens pas… J'ai vraiment plus la tête à ça…

Je m'assis sur mon lit et je mis mes mains sur mes yeux, et je pleurai… J'en avais marre je faisais que pleurer ces derniers temps mais là… j'étais vraiment très mal. Elle m'avait mit le doute de manière si profonde. C'est sûrement parce qu'au fond de moi, je me demande toujours ce qu'il fait avec moi. Parce que j'ai toujours peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Elle avait appuyé sur ces craintes que j'avais déjà, et ça semblait tellement évident maintenant qu'il ne m'aimait pas, et qu'il allait me larguer d'un jour à l'autre parce que je n'étais pas celle qui lui fallait. Parce qu'il lui en fallait plus qu'une. Tout le monde le sait, Sirius c'est un tombeur, et il ne cessera jamais de l'être c'est dans sa nature, dans ses veines.

J'entendis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir.

- Je vais l'égorger cette Evans ! rugit la voix de Sirius.

- Non, reste avec elle, moi je vais aller parler à James pour qu'il parle à Evans.

Puis, je sentis qu'il s'assit à mes côtés, et il me colla à lui me prenant entièrement dans ses bras.

- Allez Drew… Sèche tes larmes… On va passer une bonne soirée, rien que toi et moi, tu vas voir… me soufflait-il à l'oreille de manière très rassurante.

Mais après cette petite conversation, je n'avais plus trop envie de m'envoyer en l'air.

- J'ai plus la tête à ça…

Il ne cessait de me caressait le dos.

- Je comprends…

- Excuse-moi…

- C'est pas grave. Calme toi c'est le plus important.

Il devait être 21h30 par là, les filles commençaient à monter dans le dortoir. Angela la première.

- Désolée… Je savais pas… Je vais vous laisser.

- Non, c'est bon tu peux rester on va aller dans mon dortoir.

Il se leva, et me prit la main.

- Tu viens Drew ?

Et je le suivis, jusque dans sa chambre.

oOoOoOo

On s'allongea tous les deux sur son lit. Il ferma les rideaux pour qu'on soit plus tranquille. Les larmes commençaient à disparaître mais j'étais toujours secoué de soubresaut de temps à autres.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- De quoi ?

- De ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu te mettes dans cet état là… dit-il en dégageant des mèches de cheveux de mon front.

- Elle a réussit à me faire douter…

- Douter sur quoi ?

- Sur nous.

- Tu veux que j'arrête mes questions ? T'as pas l'air de vouloir en parler…

Il avait raison, j'avais pas envie d'en parler. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était de savoir si oui ou non il m'aimait. Seul ça pouvait me remonter le moral. Parce que ça prouverait que tout ce qu'elle m'a dit n'était que purs mensonges. C'est vraiment incertaine et avec encore quelques sanglots dans la voix que je lui demandai :

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui… Je te l'ai déjà dit… déclara-t-il en me caressant tendrement la joue.

Je sais pas pourquoi mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je me jetai à son cou.

- Je t'aime tellement Sirius… Je veux pas que tu me quittes.

- Jamais je te quitterai. Je te le jure.

Lui aussi avait une petite voix, il me serrait avec force contre lui. On resta un moment comme ça, puis je sentis mon cou devenir humide.

Il était en train de pleurer.

Je m'écartai un peu de lui et je lui pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Non… pleure pas… Tu vas me faire pleurer encore plus…

J'essuyai ses larmes, mais c'était peine perdue ses yeux se remplissaient de plus belle.

- Je veux pas que tu doutes de ce que je ressens pour toi…

Cette image d'un Sirius en larme me disant ces quelques mots restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire. C'était tellement bouleversant. Lily Evans pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, je savais qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Tellement qu'il avait peur que je ne le sache pas.

- Arrête de pleurer… Je sais que tu m'aimes…

- Mais je te le dis pas…

- C'est pas grave. Je le lis dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu me regardes, affirmai-je lui caressant la joue.

J'avais retrouvé la confiance que j'avais en moi. Le voir pleurer ça m'avait fait changer d'état d'esprit en un claquement de doigts. J'effaçai ses dernières larmes et je m'emparai de ses lèvres.

oOoOoOo

Nous avons dormis ensemble cette nuit là. On en avait besoin tous les deux. Le lendemain c'était samedi, on n'allait pas avoir de problème. J'avais juste enlevé ma jupe pour dormir un peu plus aisément. Le haut que j'avais mis pour notre 'soirée' était confortable alors je l'avais gardé. Au petit matin, j'entendis les trois autres se lever. Ils n'étaient pas très discrets. Alors que j'allais ouvrir les yeux je sentis Sirius qui se défaisait de notre étreinte. Je continuai donc de faire semblant de dormir. Il sortit du lit et je l'entendis dire à ses amis :

- Ca vous dérangerez pas de nous laisser le dortoir pour la matinée ?

- Pas de problème pour moi, je vais aller voler un peu avant l'entraînement, déclara James.

- Merde, avec tout ça j'avais oublié… C'est à quelle heure ?

- Juste après mangé.

- Très bien, j'y serai.

- Peter dort encore, annonça Rémus.

- Merde… Décidément y aura pas moyen que je me retrouve tranquille avec ma copine…

- Je pense qu'il ne t'en voudra pas si tu le réveilles.

- Si je le réveille ? A cause du bruit ? Ou maintenant ?

Cette réplique de Sirius me fit sourire.

- Maintenant idiot !

- Je préfère ça !

Je n'entendis plus rien un petit moment, puis leurs voix me revenaient :

- Pete, hey mec debout ! fit Sirius.

- Nan on est samedi… marmonna Peter.

- Allé va vite te préparer je te laisserai faire un tour sur mon balai, dit James.

- BALAI ?

Apparemment cette simple phrase avait suffit à Peter pour qu'il se retrouve en deux secondes sous la douche.

- Merci James…

- Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour toi ? Allé va la rejoindre, dans 10 minutes je t'assure qu'on n'est plus là.

J'entendis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir puis se refermer une fois.

- Et si tu veux qu'on parle un peu tous les deux, c'est quand tu veux mon vieux.

- Ouais… On verra, répondit vaguement Sirius.

Je me doutai qu'il avait pas vraiment envie de dire à son pote qu'il arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments. C'était une facette de Sirius que personne ne connaissait, et apparemment il n'en était pas fier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme James l'avait dit, nous étions enfin seuls dans le dortoir. Sirius rentra de nouveau dans ses draps pour me prendre tout contre lui. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et déposai un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu es réveillé… constata-t-il.

J'acquiesçai de la tête pour toutes réponses.

Je le vis qui regardais sous les draps et il me dit avec un sourire :

- Jolie petite culotte…

- Et tu n'as pas vu l'autre morceau qui va avec…

Je me redressai dans le lit, et ôtai mon haut. Je le regardais qui me dévorait des yeux. Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit qu'il m'avait de nouveau allongé sur le lit en me couvrant de baiser et de caresses…

oOoOoOo

Merlin que c'était bon ! On avait attendu trop longtemps avant de recommencer. Ca m'avait trop manqué… C'était la première fois qu'on le faisait au levé. Je voulais des réveilles comme ça tous les jours maintenant ! On avait inconsciemment décidé qu'on ne quitterait le lit que lorsqu'on serait complètement rassasié de l'autre. Seulement… Au bout de trois fois, c'était presque l'heure de l'entraînement de Quidditch…

Et nous n'étions toujours pas repus…

Comme toujours une fois qu'on le faisait, il reprenait son souffle sa tête posée sur ma poitrine.

- Je vais devoir y aller…

- Je sais.

- Mais je suis trop bien là…

- Moi aussi…

- Tu vas venir me voir ?

- Si tu veux…

- On va prendre une douche ?

- D'accord…

oOoOoOo

Après quelques câlins supplémentaires sous la douche, j'étais en train de me rendre au terrain de Quidditch avec lui. Il me laissa au pied des gradins de Gryffondor. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, et il fila tout droit aux vestiaires.

Dans les tribunes, je reconnus Shelby de loin. J'allai m'installer avec elle.

- Salut, lui dis-je.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors bien dormis ?

Elle était tout sourire, et n'importe qui aurait pu percevoir le sous-entendu dans sa voix.

- Oui très bien dormis, répliquai-je avec un sourire radieux.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que dit Lily Evans. Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse, elle ne peut pas savoir ce que tu vis avec lui.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais été amoureuse ?

- Quand on vit une histoire d'amour on est toujours souriant. Tu l'as déjà vu sourire et être de bonne humeur cette fille ?

- Pas tellement non… avouai-je.

- Qu'est ce que je te disais.

J'avais envie de changer de sujet. Je ne voulais pas que remémorer tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit la veille.

- Tu es là pour voir William Davis ?

- Et oui ! me dit-elle avec un sourire. Je crois que c'est sur la bonne voix avec lui !

C'est à ce moment là que les joueurs de l'équipe pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Liz, James, Sirius, Alexander et les autres prirent leur envole et commencèrent l'entraînement.

A mes côtés j'entendais Shelby qui encourageait William en criant son nom à pleins poumons. Moi, c'était pas du tout mon style… Je me contentai de regarder Sirius. Il avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme et pour cause… Je l'avais épuisé toute la matinée… Je regardai Liz aussi, elle se débrouillait vraiment bien, tout comme son frère.

Une heure plus tard, la séance s'achevait, Sirius vola jusqu'à moi dans les tribunes et me dit :

- Ne m'attend pas, je vais discuter un peu avec James.

J'hochai la tête et je suivis Shelby qui commençait à descendre les escaliers. Nous nous sommes mis en route toutes les deux pour retourner au château. Vers la moitié du chemin, Alexander nous rattrapa sur son balai. Il y descendit et se mit à marcher à notre niveau. Il avait l'air triste.

- Maintenant c'est sur… Je n'ai plus aucune chance de te récupérer…

Je lui fis un sourire attristé. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait croire le contraire.

- Non, t'en fait pas… C'est moi qui me suis fait de faux espoirs… En tout cas tu as l'air heureuse avec lui…

- Oui…

- Bon, ben, je vais vous laisser… Bonne après midi les filles.

Et il remonta sur son balai et s'envola rapidement vers le château.

- Wow tu es une vraie bourreau des cœurs… plaisanta Shelby.

- N'en rajoute pas, je suis déjà assez mal pour lui…

- Drew, faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tout est de ta faute ! C'est lui qui t'a quitté l'année dernière ! Dans un sens c'est lui qui devrait se faire engueuler par la préfète parfaite ! Vous étiez bien tous les deux, je suis sur que vous seriez encore ensemble s'il n'avait pas fait le con !

- Tu as peut-être raison…

- Mais oui j'ai raison !

Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Mais c'est pas plus mal, tu n'as pas perdu au change, ajouta-t-elle finement.

Elle avait pas tord… J'aurai jamais vécu une histoire comme celle là avec Alexander. Mon amour pour Sirius surmonterait bien ces moments de stress et d'angoisses que j'avais en ce moment. J'espérai quand même ne plus avoir de crises de larme. Ca devait être pénible pour lui. Moi-même j'en avais marre. Mais je n'avais pas encore revu ma sœur seule à seule… Ca allait être une autre histoire…

* * *

**A suivre !**


	23. L'ultimatum

**Merci à tous ! Je vous aime ! LOL Je m'emporte mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Je suis super contente que ma fic plaise autant vous pouvez pas savoir !**

**Je mets un peu plus de temps pour updater maintenant parce que j'ai commencé à travailler... Mais vous en faite pas je vais tout faire pour au moins en mettre un par semaine !**

**Donc voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Merci à Zazo d'avoir corrigé mes fautes XD**

**Biz à tous et bonne lectuuuure !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 22 : L'ultimatum.

La soirée de samedi fut extrêmement mouvementée. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça allait se passer de la sorte. Surtout qu'avec Sirius nous avions passé un magnifique après-midi en amoureux… Nous nous étions trouvés un coin tranquille dans le parc. Le soleil perdurait, et il savait que j'adorai rester dehors lorsqu'il faisait vraiment beau. Alors, il était venu dans la salle commune après avoir pris une bonne douche suite à son entraînement de Quidditch. J'étais assise à une table avec Shelby, Liz et Angela.

Il s'était placé derrière ma chaise et avait placé un bras autour de mes épaules. Il m'avait fait un bisou sur la joue et il avait dit aux filles :

- J'espère que vous n'aviez rien prévu de faire avec elle cet aprèm parce que je l'embarque.

Je m'étais tournée vers lui en haussant un sourcil :

- Et où allons-nous ?

- Surprise !

- Pas de bêtise, fit Liz.

Si seulement elle savait ce qu'on avait fait toute la matinée… Sirius lui tira la langue de manière très puérile, ce qui me fit rire. Je me levais, et il me prit par la main.

Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à ce qu'on montre notre liaison devant les autres. J'étais pas très à l'aise… Il me tira à sa suite pour que je le suive… Une surprise avait-il dit… ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore manigancé…

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? fis-je avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Tu verras ne soit pas si impatiente.

Puis il avait lâché ma main pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules et me coller a lui. Je levai les yeux vers lui avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il se pencha et m'embrassa à pleine bouche en plein milieu du couloir, sans pour autant nous arrêter de marcher. J'avoue que c'était une très bonne manière de me faire patienter jusqu'à la surprise.

Le seul hic c'est que nous avions croisé Alexander sur le chemin. Sirius et moi venions tout juste de mettre fin à un long baiser et je l'avais vu devant nous, il était comme figé, il nous regardait d'un air que je pris pour horrifier. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. En passant devant lui je ne pus détacher mon regard du sien… Je lui fis un sourire gêné… Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre… Mais c'est sur que ça devait pas être agréable pour lui… Si j'avais vu Sirius embrasser à pleine bouche une autre fille… Je crois que je serai déjà en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps…

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et me dit une fois que nous l'avions largement dépassé :

- Il ne te mérite pas… Rappelle-toi comment il t'a largué… Ca lui fera les pieds.

Il essayait de ne pas le montrer mais je sentis très largement qu'il était content de ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui avait en quelques sorte fait comprendre que j'étais à lui et à personne d'autre. Mon Sirius est jaloux… J'adorai ça ! Je réfléchis tout de même un instant à ce qu'il venait de me dire et je devais avouer qu'il avait raison… Alexander m'avait jeté sans remords du jour au lendemain… Je ne devais pas être aussi touchée par son chagrin.

- Allez arrête de penser à lui… me dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

J'hochai la tête d'une manière très incertaine… Peut-être qu'il ne me méritait pas, mais je n'aimai pas être la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un se sent pas bien… Et en parlant de ça nous passâmes juste devant l'infirmerie.

Lily m'avait dit la veille qu'elle y avait amené ma sœur. Je m'arrêtai devant, et me mit à hésiter à y aller.

- Elle est dedans ? me demanda Sirius.

- Oui…

- Tu veux aller la voir ?

- Je sais pas… Tu penses que je devrais ? Enfin, je sais que je devrais, mais je veux dire : maintenant ?

- C'est comme tu le sens…

J'inspirai profondément et je me décidai…

- J'y vais. Tu m'attends là ? Je ne serai pas longue.

- Quoi qu'elle te dise, promets-moi de passer le reste de l'après midi avec moi.

Il était trop chou ! Je m'approchai de lui, et lui pris le visage dans mes mains

- Je te le promets.

Puis je l'embrassai, il passa ses bras autour de moi et sans que nous l'ayons prévu nous approfondîmes le baiser.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous séparer.

Mrs Pomfresh se tenait devant nous, et Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour sa défense, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui.

- Je sais Mr Black que rien n'interdit d'avoir des petites chéries dans le cadre le l'école et c'est un tort. Cependant évitez quand même de faire ce genre de chose à la vue d'un adulte, se serait vraiment très mal vu.

Sirius sourit, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il avait envie de rire mais bon…

- Miss Knight, vous veniez voir votre sœur ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Oui… Elle va bien ?

- Pas vraiment… Elle a eu un choc mais elle ne veut rien dire. Monsieur Hudson (Julian), est venu la voir ce matin, il a réussit à la faire parler un peu… Elle commence à se remettre doucement… Vu qu'elle n'a rien de grave elle pourra sortir ce soir.

J'hochai simplement la tête. Je ne savais pas si j'avais toujours envie de la voir… Mais Mrs Pomfresh ne me laissa pas le temps d'hésiter plus, car elle ouvrit la porte et me fit signe d'entrer. Je regardai Sirius une dernière fois il me fit un clin d'œil pour m'encourager.

- Je t'attends.

Et je franchis enfin cette porte.

- Le deuxième lit au fond, m'indiqua Mrs Pomfresh.

Je m'approchai doucement du lit, je poussai le rideau, et elle était la. En train de fixer le plafond.

- Salut… dis-je pour lui signaler ma présence.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi, et elle me transperça du regard, puis elle se remit à fixer le plafond en m'ignorant totalement. J'étais blessée. Elle ne voulait même plus m'adresser la parole.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Elle ne répliqua pas. J'en déduis que ça voulait dire oui, et je sortis, les épaules affaissées tout en regardant le sol.

Sirius était appuyé contre le mur d'en face, lorsqu'il me vit sortir, il s'approcha de moi.

- Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Pas vraiment… Elle ne m'adresse même plus la parole…

Il me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer.

- Ca va lui passer… Je t'assure… Allez suis-moi, je vais te changer les idées…

Et il m'emmena dans le parc, où un soleil éclatant brillait. On marcha un petit moment, puis dans un coin assez retiré il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une couverture. Il s'y allongea dessus et m'invita à faire de même. Il me prit dans ses bras très tendrement et commença à m'embrasser. Je ne répondis que faiblement au baiser, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Je pensais à la réaction de ma sœur lorsqu'elle m'avait revu… Il le remarqua et s'arrêta, il se contenta ensuite de me bercer contre lui.

- Excuse-moi… Ca doit pas être le genre d'activité à laquelle tu t'attendais…

Il me fit un sourire amusé.

- Pas vraiment non… Mais on a déjà eu une belle matinée, je vais essayer de ne pas être trop gourmand…

Il s'écarta un peu de moi pour regarder mon corps, puis il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et me dit avec un sourire.

- … mais ça va pas être très facile…

Je lui donnai une tape sur le torse, et entrai dans son jeu.

- Il y a donc que mon corps qui t'intéresse ?

Il passa une main sur mon ventre qu'il se mit à caresser, il se rapprocha de moi et déposa des baisers dans mon cou.

- En grande partie oui…

Je souriais largement devant son petit jeu, il avait réussit à me faire oublier ma sœur.

- C'est pareil pour moi…

Il se recula d'un coup. Surpris.

- Tu es avec moi que pour mon corps ?

- Ouais… Mais je dois t'avouer que depuis que tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas réussit à aller jusqu'au bout avec l'autre pouffiasse, je me pose des questions si ça vaut toujours le coup de rester avec toi…

Je n'avais plus de mal à parler de cette histoire depuis qu'il avait pleuré dans mes bras. Je savais que lui et moi c'était pour la vie.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire que même si je n'ai ressenti aucun plaisir à être avec elle, je l'ai tout de même fait grimper au rideau, se vanta-t-il.

- Prétentieux, pouffai-je.

- Non c'est vrai !

- Bon changeons de sujet.

Même si ça ne me faisait plus rien, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre dans quelles positions il l'avait fait monter au septième ciel.

A ma phrase il se blottit contre moi et me dit tout souriant.

- T'es jalouse.

- Tout comme toi !

- Moi ? Je ne suis pas jaloux, répliqua-t-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu me fais bien rire là mon beau, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu quand on a croisé Alexander… Tu faisais le fier, tu lui as bien montré que j'étais à toi, et il l'a très bien compris vu comment j'étais perché à ton cou.

- Mon beau ? J'aime bien ce petit nom !

- C'est ça ignore ce que je viens de te dire.

- Tu m'en as donné d'autres comme ça ?

- Tu veux vraiment pas me répondre.

- Moi je t'avoue que les petits noms c'est pas mon truc… Mais si ça avait été le cas je t'aurai sûrement appelé… Mon ange.

Le salaud il avait réussit à me faire oublier ce que je lui avais dit juste avant.

- Alors c'est dommage que ça soit pas ton truc parce que j'adorerai t'entendre m'appeler comme ça…

Il sourit, content que j'ai lâché l'affaire.

- Mon ange…

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

- Sirius…, murmurai-je, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse avec toi…

Il se mit à me caresser le dos.

- Moi aussi Drew… Moi aussi…

Je ne pensais plus à ma sœur du reste de l'après midi. Après ces quelques phrases avec Sirius, je ne pensais plus qu'à lui. Le reste c'était du plus dans ma vie. Lui il était ma vie. Et j'en profitai. On passa l'après midi à s'embrasser et à se faire quelques caresses…

C'était le calme avant la tempête… La soirée allait être très très mouvementée…

oOoOoOo

Après manger, je retournai à mon dortoir avec les filles. Sirius avait prévu de passer la soirée avec ses amis, allez savoir qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient prévu… Bref, en tout cas lorsque je me retrouvai dans mon dortoir j'y découvris ma sœur hystérique. Elle avait mit toutes mes affaires sans dessus dessous, et elle avait mit la main sur la photo de Sirius et moi, ainsi que les petits mots qu'ils m'avaient écrits.

Ils étaient à présent décomposés en mille morceaux par terre.

- COMMENT TU AS PU ME FAIRE CA ? TU SAVAIS TRES BIEN QUE J'ETAIS FOLLE DE LUI ! TU VOULAIS ME FAIRE DU MAL C'EST CA ? MAIS DIT MOI DREW QU'EST CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT POUR MERITER CA ? DIS LE MOI ! PARLE NOM DE MERLIN ! PARLE !

Elle s'était ruée sur moi et se mit à me secouer par les épaules comme un pommier.

- Calme-toi, Erika.

Liz venait de s'approcher de ma sœur et moi et tentait en vain de lui faire lâcher prise. Moi. J'étais bouche bée. Elle était dans un état de colère tellement fort que j'en étais comme stupéfixée.

- NAN LAISSE-MOI ! IL FAUT QU'ELLE ME DISE ! POURQUOIII ? POURQUOI LUI ? IL Y A DES MILLIONS DE GARCON SUR CETTE PUTAIN DE PLANETE ET C'EST DE LUI QU'IL A FALLUT QUE TU TOMBES AMOUREUSE !

Je retrouvai mes esprits et je n'y tins plus.

- IL Y A DES MILLIONS DE FILLES ! POURQUOI IL A FALLUT QU'IL M'AIME MOI ?

A ce moment là, Lily et Remus arrivèrent dans notre dortoir.

- C'est quoi ce raffut ? demanda Remus.

Dans une colère noire, Erika me lâcha et s'en alla d'un pas vif.

Je fus surprise que Lily ne fasse aucun commentaire. Je l'aurai très bien vu me dire un « Tu vois ce qui arrive par ta faute ? ».

J'allais pour suivre ma sœur.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser seule, me dit calmement Lily.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan et je réfléchis un instant… Mes yeux parcouraient le sol, et je vis très nettement la photo en mille morceaux et les petits mots… Les larmes me virent instantanément aux yeux. C'était tellement précieux pour moi… Je regardai ensuite Lily.

- Non… Il vaut mieux pas la laisser seule… Crois moi je la connais.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait Miss Evans ?

Vu le temps que j'avais perdu à réfléchir, je ne la retrouverai sûrement pas rapidement… Alors je m'approchai de Remus et il comprit sans que je dise quoi que ce soit.

- Va dans la salle commune, je t'apporte ça.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit sans broncher, je n'avais pas envie de perdre encore du temps… Qui sait ce dont elle était capable…

Je n'attendis pas longtemps dans la salle commune, il revint aussitôt, accompagné de Sirius qui me tendit la carte du maraudeur.

- Ca va aller ? me demanda-t-il en me voyant les yeux remplis de larmes.

J'acquiesçai simplement.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non… Merci… Il faut qu'on parle seule à seule…

Derrière lui je devinai Liz qui avait les morceaux de photos dans les mains.

- Quand tu reviendras j'aurai réparé tout ça, me dit-elle.

Je fis un effort sur-humain pour ne pas pleurer mais ma tête devait faire peine à voir.

- Merci…

Cette photo me tenait tellement à cœur…

Sirius haussa un sourcil, il ne comprenait visiblement pas. Mais Liz allait tout lui expliquer je le savais. C'est pourquoi je ne perdis plus une seconde, et je sortis de la salle commune. A l'abri des regards je jurai que mes intentions étaient mauvaises et je localisai rapidement ma sœur dans la tour d'Astronomie.

Je me mis à courir comme une folle, m'imaginant le pire.

Une fois en haut, je la trouvai assise par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en larmes.

- Excuse moi… Je ne voulais pas tout ça…Mais tu avais l'air tellement heureuse avec Julian que je me suis dit que tu avais complètement oublié Sirius…

- Laisse moi tranquille je t'en prie…

- Non Erika… Je veux que tu saches que tout ça m'est tombé dessus. On est tombé amoureux sans s'en rendre compte.

- Epargne moi ce genre de discours… Je veux être seule, dit-elle toujours en sanglotant.

- Tu ne vas pas sauter quand même ?

Elle était tout à fait capable de le faire.

Elle leva les yeux vers la rambarde, et me regarda avec une haine très prononcée.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ma propre sœur vient de me poignarder dans le dos en m'annonçant la pire nouvelle de toute ma vie…

- S'il te plait ne fait pas ça… Je ne veux pas ta mort… Je t'aime Erika… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner… Je m'en veux vraiment tu sais… fis-je suppliante.

C'est là qu'elle me lança cet ultimatum.

- Quitte-le.

* * *

**A suiiiiiiiiiiiivre !**

**Mais nan je suis pas sadiqueuhhhh ! ;)**

**Alors ? Elle le quittera d'après vous ?**


	24. Espionnage

**Salut la compagniiiie ! **

**Voici la suite ! Plus rapidement que prévu ! (si c'est pas une auteure gentille ça hein ?)**

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews ! J'ai battu mon record avec le chapitre 22 ! 37 reviews ! J'en reviens toujours paaaas ! Mercii ! Merciii !**

**Je vous laisse lire ! Je suis sur qu'il va vous plaire ce chapitre héhé !**

**Gros bisous et merci encore ! Vraiment !****

* * *

**

Chapitre 23 : Espionnage

C'est là qu'elle me lança cet ultimatum.

- Quitte-le.

Lorsqu'elle m'eut dit ces deux petits mots, je commençai à me sentir mal… Tellement mal, que je m'assis aussi à même le sol avec une grande précaution. Je sentais ma tête qui me lançait, et si j'étais restée debout, je suis sûre que je me serais effondrée par terre.

Le quitter ? Elle voulait que je le quitte ? C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui. Je l'aimais trop. On s'aimait trop. D'ailleurs, ma réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tout sauf ça…

Je me surpris moi-même de ne pas avoir réfléchit plus avant de lui dire ça. Je me serai plus vu poser le pour et le contre. Mais non. Rien. Je n'avais pas hésité. Elle ne pouvait pas me demander une chose pareille. Pas après tout ce que j'avais vécu avec lui. Si encore ça avait été juste après notre premier baiser… Là j'aurai sûrement mit un temps considérable à lui répondre. Mais là… C'était tout réfléchit. J'étais dépendante de lui. Il était mon oxygène. Si je supportai cette affreuse année avec ces stupides BUSEs au bout, c'était parce que je savais que tous les matins en me levant, j'allais le voir… Que j'allais passer de magnifiques moments avec lui…

Le quitter revenait à me tuer… Mais il ne fallait cependant pas que ma sœur se tue pour ça !

- Va-t-en, me dit-t-elle avec toute la haine qu'elle avait en stock.

Je tournai mes yeux vers elle. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi… Je ne voulais pas perdre encore une occasion de m'expliquer avec elle.

- Non. Il faut qu'on parle, dis-je d'un ton catégorique.

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, me répliqua-t-elle rageuse avec ses yeux remplis de larmes.

Elle était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sa tête dans ses bras. Ses genoux repliés sur elle-même.

- Je ne te le laisserai pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas dit tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

Je vis qu'elle entama un mouvement pour se relever et sûrement pour s'en aller. Alors je sortis ma baguette en trombe et je la lui pointais dessus.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort pour te forcer à m'écouter.

Elle ne dit rien, mais se remit assise sur le sol d'un mouvement agressif. Elle me regarda odieusement. Je me sentais le pire monstre sur Terre. Mais il fallait que je lui explique. Il fallait qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas par pure méchanceté envers elle, que j'étais avec lui.

- Tu peux pas savoir la mauvaise conscience que j'avais quand j'ai commencé ma relation avec lui…

- Et toi tu ne peux pas savoir la douleur que je ressens en ce moment même, me retourna-t-elle rageuse.

Je soupirai. Ca n'allait pas être simple d'avoir une conversation avec elle…

- Je l'ai déjà quitté une fois. Pour toi. Mais ça tu l'ignores.

Elle releva la tête d'un coup. Apparemment j'avais réussit à attirer son attention. Elle ne dit rien. Mais au moins elle me regardait. Peut-être pas gentiment mais elle me regardait quand même. C'était déjà ça. Alors je repris mon récit. C'était dur, d'en reparler. De lui en parler tout court même. Mais il le fallait.

- Quand je t'ai trouvé en pleine crise dans ta chambre. Une semaine avant la rentrée. Je m'en voulais... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… Et j'ai réussi à me convaincre qu'entre lui et moi ce n'était qu'une histoire pour les vacances… Même si je l'aimais déjà, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de me persuader qu'entre lui et moi c'était voué à l'échec… Et j'ai réussit. Je sais plus comment car au jour d'aujourd'hui j'en suis complètement incapable.

- Mais tu t'es remise avec lui, me fit-elle les dents serrés.

- Oui… J'ai passé la dernière semaine des vacances au plus mal… Et lorsque tu as invité Julian à la maison pour le présenter aux parents… Je me suis dit que ça y est, tu l'avais complètement rayé de ta vie. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre sans lui, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis vide sans lui…

- Moi j'ai toujours été vide, et je le resterai toute ma vie, railla ma sœur.

J'ignorai ses paroles. Je continuai mon récit.

- Donc quand j'ai vu que tu étais si bien avec Julian, je me suis précipitée chez James pour parler à Sirius.

- Chez James ?

- Oui il habite chez lui… A cause de sa famille…

Je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails. C'était des informations que Sirius ne voulait pas divulguer. Alors j'enchaînai.

- Et quand je suis allée chez lui pour le retrouver… J'ai découvert qu'il était en train de coucher avec une autre !

Elle se figea, et me dit avec difficulté :

- Av… Avec… une autre ? Ca veut dire que… toi et… lui vous avez…

Je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire alors je la coupai :

- A ce moment là pas encore…

- Pas encore ? Vous…

Je soupirai.

- Oui, on a…

Même plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Je ne crois pas que se soit utile de lui mentionner.

- Mais… mais… tu…

- Je n'ai que 16 ans et alors ? Quand on aime plus rien ne compte à par être avec l'autre.

J'étais agacée. Je faisais ce que je voulais de ma vie, et de mon corps ! Mais ça apparemment elle l'ignorait ! Elle, madame Je-veux-que-tu-quittes-l'amour-de-ta-vie-parce-que-je-fanstasme-sur-lui… Complètement égoïste sur ce coup là. Pour qui elle se prenait pour m'imposer de telles contraintes ?

Elle ne parla plus, et se braqua de nouveau, ses yeux noirs de colère rivés sur moi.

- Tu as encore des remarques ou je peux continuer ? lançai-je amère.

Elle ne dit rien, et détourna son regard de moi.

- Il s'est expliqué à propos de la fille avec qui il était et on s'est remit ensemble le jour de la rentrée.

- Tu pardonnes trop facilement… cracha-t-elle pleine de mépris.

En effet ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son cas… Mais je m'en foutais de ce qu'elle disait. Je savais déjà à ce moment là qu'on ne se parlerait plus. Elle était trop entêtée, elle n'essayait même pas de comprendre ce que je lui disais. Elle se contentait d'écouter, juste pour me casser en deux dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

J'étais triste. Vraiment triste que notre relation en arrive là. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour arranger les choses. Alors je continuai de m'expliquer, comme ça j'aurai au moins eu la satisfaction d'avoir vraiment tout fait pour arranger les choses entre nous, même si elle s'en moquait éperdument à présent.

Malgré moi je voulais me justifier pour l'avoir si vite pardonnée…

- Il était jaloux. Il a cru que je revoyais Alexander. C'est pour ça qu'il est allé voir cette fille…

Elle avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement de tout ce que je lui disais. Mais je me faisais violence. Il fallait que je continue.

- Et donc depuis la rentrée on est ensemble.

J'avais envie de conclure rapidement, mais convenablement cette conversation. Elle ne dit rien. Elle regardait droit devant elle, l'air toujours autant en colère. Alors j'essayai de la calmer un peu.

- Tu as vraiment l'air heureuse avec Julian…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Et j'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Sirius… Enfin je veux dire… Vous discutez des fois…

- Tu parles… cracha-t-elle.

- Ne dis pas le contraire, je vous ai vu rire ensemble un jour à table !

- Pfff, on riait juste de Peter… railla-t-elle. Pas de quoi en faire une montagne.

Je n'insistai pas plus là dessus. De toute façon impossible de discuter. J'achevai ensuite cette conversation plus qu'éprouvante pour elle et pour moi.

- Je voulais juste te dire que ce n'était pas prémédité, je n'avais en aucun cas prévu que j'allais vivre tout ça avec lui. Lui-même en a été le premier surpris. Tu connais Sirius…

- C'est ça remue le couteau dans la plaie, je souffre pas assez comme ça ! balança-t-elle.

Irritée au plus haut point je me levai pour m'en aller. Je ne pouvais rien dire de toute façon elle allait toujours trouver quelque chose pour me contredire, et me prouver que j'étais la méchanceté incarnée.

- T'as raison va-t-en ! Va le rejoindre puisque vous vous aimez tant ! dit-elle moqueuse.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

J'en pouvais plus, je ne savais pas comment j'arrivai à garder mon sang froid. Je lui aurais bien retourné une bonne claque pour son insolence et ses provocations.

- Casse-toi ! Et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Tu n'es bonne qu'à faire du mal autour de toi. JE TE DETESTE!

Elle avait achevé sa phrase dans un cri déchirant… Merlin que je me sentais mal…

oOoOoOo

A peine j'eus franchi la porte pour sortir de la Tour, que je m'étais effondrée en larmes… Je n'avais pas réussit à garder mon self control plus longtemps… Je descendis avec peine les escaliers, et je marchais d'un pas lourd jusqu'à ma salle commune. Je fis une halte devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Allons Miss séchez ces larmes… me dit-elle.

Je les essuyai comme je pus avec le revers de ma chemise.

- Maintenant regardez-moi mon enfant.

Je levai péniblement mes yeux vers elle.

- Une si jolie fille comme vous ne devrait pas être aussi triste…

Puis le tableau pivota, et je pus voir Sirius, l'air très inquiet.

- Drew !

Il me prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu des voix…

Il me caressait les cheveux. Il avait bien vu que j'étais mal, et il était en train d'essayer de me réconforter.

- Viens… Suis moi…

Et il m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Au passage je vis très nettement un clin d'œil que m'avait adressé la Grosse Dame. Elle m'arracha un petit sourire.

- Ya pas grand monde dans la salle… Tu veux qu'on reste là ? Où qu'on aille dans mon dortoir ?

J'haussai les épaules. Je m'en foutais. Tout le monde était au courant maintenant, un peu plus, un peu moins… C'est lui qui décida, et il nous mena jusqu'à son dortoir. Il avait eu raison, on allait être beaucoup mieux. En plus les autres n'étaient pas là…

On s'installa sur son lit, et il me disait des mots doux pour que j'aille mieux. J'étais bien dans ses bras… Lorsque je fus complètement calmée, et mes yeux complètement secs, il me questionna :

- Alors ?

Je soupirai un peu…

- Ben… Elle veut plus entendre parler de moi… fis-je d'une petite voix.

Il me serra plus contre lui.

- Je suis désolé Drew… Tout ça c'est de ma faute…

Je fis non de la tête.

- Je ne vais pas dire que je ne suis pas triste de ne plus pouvoir parler avec ma sœur mais…

Je m'interrompis, et il me regarda impatiemment :

- Mais ?

- Mais elle a fait preuve de tellement d'égoïsme…

- Comment ça ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je lui ai dit que je ferai n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner de lui avoir menti autant de temps et…

- Et ?

J'avais encore du mal à y croire… Je ne savais pas pourquoi je butais sur les mots comme ça… Je pris une grande respiration et je lui dis enfin.

- Et elle m'a demandé de te quitter.

- Ce que tu ne feras pas hein ? me fit-il incertain.

Il était trop adorable… Ca me fit sourire, ce qui le rassura visiblement. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres.

- Jamais… dis-je tout bas souriant toujours.

Il me fit passer sur son corps, et il me cala bien tendrement dans ses bras et il me souffla :

- Drew…

Je laissai passer un petit moment avant de répliquer sur ce même ton :

- Sirius…

Nous n'avions rien dit de plus. Pour moi, c'était comme si on venait de se dire « Je t'aime ». Et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, amoureusement. Il me gardait bien contre lui dans ses grands bras. J'étais bien. Je répondais lentement à son baiser. Je voulais lui montrer tout l'amour que j'éprouvai pour lui, et vu l'intensité du baiser bien qu'il soit infiniment doux, je peux vous dire qu'il était en train de faire la même chose.

Un des plus beaux baiser qu'on s'était échangé jusque là…

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, on tourna notre tête d'un même mouvement.

C'était James avec Liz.

- On va vous laisser… fit James.

- Non, vous pouvez rester, déclarai-je.

Je me doutais de l'objet de la visite de Liz… Et j'étais impatiente pour tout vous dire…

Sirius et moi venions de nous asseoir sur le lit, pour être un peu plus décent devant eux. Les deux Potter s'approchèrent de nous, et James prit place sur son propre lit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire apparemment donc il laissa la parole à sa sœur, qui me tendit la photo intacte. Elle me fit un sourire aimable, et je lui en rendis un resplendissant. Je me levai et me jetai dans ses bras.

- Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Mes yeux se mirent à briller… J'étais tellement émue.

- C'est James qu'il faut remercier… Moi j'ai juste remis les morceaux au bon endroit… C'est lui qui a fait le plus gros du travail en les recollant les uns aux autres…

Sans réfléchir je me jetai sur James.

- Merci ! Vraiment merci !

Je ne saurai pas comment vous faire comprendre mais cette photo avait une valeur inestimable pour moi…

Timidement James passa ses bras dans mon dos pour répondre à mon étreinte.

- Je t'ai à l'œil mec ! Attention où tu mets tes mains ! plaisanta Sirius.

- Mon cœur est déjà pris, tu as déjà oublié ? rétorqua son ami.

Je me défis alors des bras de James, et lui déposai un bisou sur la joue.

- Hey ! Moi aussi j'aurai pu recoller les morceaux ! Je veux aussi un bisou ! s'exclama Sirius avec une mine outrée.

Je me tournais vers lui, un sourire aux coins de mes lèvres.

- Tu n'en as pas déjà eu assez ?

Je m'approchai de lui en même temps que je parlais. Pendant mon ascension vers lui il se pencha et me prit par la main pour me tirer plus vite contre lui.

- Je n'en aurais jamais assez…

Et il m'embrassa avec fougue. Rien à voir avec le doux baiser d'un peu plus tôt. Mais c'était tout aussi bon. Lorsqu'il me lâcha il me dit :

- Tu sais… S'ils avaient pas réussi, je t'aurai donné la mienne…

- Je sais…

J'y avais pensé, mais je ne désirais pas qu'il fasse ça. Elle voulait dire autant pour lui que pour moi. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il s'en sépare. Et puis sur la mienne il y avait un petit mot dessus en plus… Je ne savais pas si c'était la photo ou le mot que je préférai… C'était surtout un symbole. Ca montrait parfaitement notre amour mutuel, alors que sur la photo nous n'étions pas encore ensemble ! Alalaa… Je me rappelle de cette journée… C'était parfait…

oOoOoOo

Les jours qui suivirent, mon moral n'était toujours pas au beau fixe… Il était même pas loin d'être au plus bas… Ma sœur m'ignorait royalement à chaque fois qu'on avait le malheur de se croiser dans les couloirs ou dans notre salle commune, et à chaque fois c'était un coup en plein cœur que je recevais.

Je pensais que ça ne me ferait plus rien au bout de trois ou quatre fois mais que nenni… Ca faisait toujours autant mal de voir qu'elle ne m'adressait réellement plus la parole. Même plus que ça, j'étais devenue inexistante pour elle. Moi… sa propre sœur… J'étais plus rien pour elle… Et ça me tuait…

Tous les jours, j'avais une mine assez triste à voir… Sirius faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour me remonter le moral… Même le sexe n'y faisait pas… Aussitôt qu'on avait fini je me replongeai très rapidement dans la réalité en me morfondant toute seule… Je voyais que c'était pénible aussi pour lui… Ca doit pas être marrant d'avoir une copine qui tire la tronche tout au long des journées…

Même Liz ne savait pas quoi dire pour me remonter le moral… Elle essayait de me changer les idées le plus qu'elle pouvait… Elle me parlait de Timothy avec qui ça battait un peu de l'aile…Elle n'avait pas mis de mots clairs sur ces paroles mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, il commençait à s'impatienter… Lui qui avait eu tant de mal à l'inviter à sortir avec elle, avait décidément pris du poil de la bête ! Et ça ne plaisait pas à Liz…

Un après midi alors qu'elle était parti avec Timothy je me retrouvai seule dans mon dortoir avec Shelby.

- Tu crois qu'elle va rompre ?

Allongée chacune sur son lit avec un livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal devant les yeux (nous avions un devoir surveillé dans les jours qui suivaient) nous papotions tranquillement.

- Je ne sais pas… Elle m'a dit qu'ils allaient rester dans la salle commune… D'après moi elle va pas rompre avec lui devant tout le monde…

- T'as pas envie qu'on aille les espionner depuis les escaliers ? Ou avec ses trucs qu'on met aux oreilles !

- Nan ! fis-je outrée. Nan il faut pas !

C'était tentant, je ne savais pas trop quel type de conversation ils pouvaient avoir tous les deux depuis que ça n'allait pas trop…

Mon regard se fixa instantanément sur la table de nuit de Liz. Ses extensions étaient à l'intérieur…

- Nan il faut pas ! répétai-je.

- Mais je n'ai pas insisté, me fit Shelby avec une mine montrant nettement son incompréhension.

- Bon d'accord !

Je me levai et j'ouvris le tiroir du chevet de Liz. J'attrapai aussitôt les extensions et j'en fourrai un dans mon oreille. Shelby accourut à mes côtés pour mettre le deuxième dans la sienne.

_« …déjà dit. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… »  
_  
Oh ? C'était pas la voix de Liz ça… C'était celle de Sirius… Il était tellement présent dans ma tête que sans le vouloir je m'étais focalisée sur sa voix. Shelby s'en rendit aussi compte, et se défit de l'écouteur pour me laisser, elle retourna lire sur son lit.

Vraiment très sympa de sa part… Surtout que ce que j'allais entendre après était très personnel…  
_  
« …je me sens mal pour elle James… J'en peux plus… Si tu voyais comment elle est triste… »  
« Je ne suis pas aveugle, je l'ai remarqué… Tu as essayé tout ce que je t'avais proposé ? »  
« Oui, rien n'y fait… »  
« Même sous la couette ? »  
« Nan… Là elle est au top comme d'habitude… Mais une fois qu'on a fini, son visage se ferme de nouveau, et tout ce qu'on peut y lire c'est 'Je suis malheureuse'… »  
« Je vois… »  
« Tu te rends compte, j'arrive même pas à redonner le sourire à ma copine ! »  
« T'y es pour rien… T'as vu la situation aussi ! Ce n'est pas simple comme histoire ! »  
« Ouais je sais… Mais j'en peux plus de la voir comme ça… Ca me fait mal… »  
« Allez mon pote, reprend toi… Je t'assure que ça va passer… »  
« Nan, j'en suis pas si sur… Je crois que je vais aller discuter avec Erika… Il faut qu'elle comprenne que rien n'est dirigé directement contre elle ! »  
« Elle est butée que veux tu ? »  
« Ouais ben je vais la dé-buté si elle arrête pas ! Je vais allez la voir et lui dire 'J'aime ta sœur c'est pas des conneries !' »  
_  
Wow… 'J'aime ta sœur…' première fois qu'il disait avec les vraies mots ce qu'il ressentait pour moi !

_« Calme toi Sir' ! Et je ne crois pas que se soit la meilleure chose à lui dire d'entrée… Vas-y molo… »  
« Ouais je sais… J'irai lui parler demain… J'en ai trop marre de la voir comme ça… »  
_  
Puis j'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui claque, et j'enlevai aussitôt mes extensions ! Liz venait de revenir, et elle n'avait pas remarqué que je les lui avais prises… Ouf…

Je retournai aussitôt sur mon lit, où je débarrassai mes affaires de cours et où je fermai aussitôt les rideaux, pour m'y emmitoufler.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout ce que je venais d'entendre…

Il se sentait mal pour moi ? Non… Il fallait pas… J'en avais assez de faire souffrir les autres… Ma sœur, Alexander… et maintenant Sirius… Surtout lui… C'était bien le dernier que je voulais faire souffrir.

Il allait parler à ma sœur… Je me demandais ce que ça allait donner… Ca ne pouvait qu'améliorer la situation de toute façon… Impossible que ça empire…

Et enfin… Le plus beau… Le plus important… Il l'avait dit ! Bon ok… pas encore directement… Mais c'était ultra proche ! _« j'aime ta sœur ».  
_  
Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres à ce souvenir… J'en revenais toujours pas…

Demain, j'irai le voir, la mine un peu plus enjouée… Pour qu'il arrête de se faire du mauvais sang à cause de moi.

* * *

**A suivre !**

**C'est une gentille fin ça hein ? ;)**


	25. La fin

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt, mais ces temps-ci j'avais pas trop d'inspiration ! Mais voilà la suite et la fin... est écrite. J'ai fusioné les deux chapitres que j'avais prévu de faire pour terminer car sinon ils allaient être assez courts... **

**Voilà j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas pour cette attente...! Mais moi je tenais à vous remercier ! J'ai fait exploser mon compteur de review avec le dernier chapitre ! 40 reviews ! Incroyable ! Je suis vraiment contente. Merci à tous, merci d'avoir suivi ma fic.**

**Pour vous remontez le moral, je vous promets la suite de cette fic là très prochainement... Ca se passera après la 7e année de Drew. Elle a donc 18 ans et lui 20.**

**Merci encore, j'en reviens toujours pas que ma fic ait plut à ce point !**

**Bonne lecture. Et à très bientôt pour la suite !**

**Gros bisous**

**Amandiine**

**--------------------------**

**Chapitre 24 : La fin **

Au petit déjeuner Sirius vint tout de suite s'asseoir à côté de moi l'air un peu grave.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fis-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser…

- Ah ? Heu.. Ben vas-y, je t'écoute...

J'étais perplexe…

- Non, pas ici…

Il regardait autour de lui et je remarquais Evans pas loin. Je terminai donc mon déjeuner et nous allâmes faire un petit tour à la fraîche dans le parc. Main dans la main, je le sentais en pleine réflexion. Moi qui voulais lui montrer que j'étais de meilleure humeur il n'avait pas l'attitude qu'il fallait pour que je me sente enjouée…

- Pourquoi tu es venu chez James pour qu'on se remette ensemble ? C'était quoi l'élément déclencheur ?

Oh ? Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !

- Et bien… Elle avait invité son petit ami à la maison pour le présenter aux parents… Ils avaient l'air super complice et tout et tout, alors je me suis dit que j'étais conne de t'avoir laisser pour elle alors qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir complètement tiré un trait sur toi…

- Oh… Je comprends…

Il me fit un beau sourire après ça. Il arrêta sa marche, posa sa main sur ma joue et il me regardait. Il me regardait, avec cette leur qui vous faisait comprendre, que vous étiez ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Je lui fis un sourire, ravie. J'adorai qu'il me regarde de la sorte. Ca faisait si longtemps que mon humeur n'avait pas été aussi bonne. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, et la lui caressai un moment. Sans rien dire. Heureux d'être avec l'autre, sans qu'il y ait plus rien pour nous empêcher de nous aimer.

oOoOoOo

Le soir, il me quitta de bonne heure, juste après le dîner. Habituellement on allait se caler dans un bon fauteuil de la salle commune ou nous allions faire un tour dans un endroit retiré mais là non. Il m'avait dit :

- J'ai un truc à faire, on se voit demain.

Je me doutais de ce qu'il allait faire. C'est pourquoi je montai précipitamment jusqu'à mon dortoir. Liz, Angela et Shelby étaient là. J'annonçai de but en blanc.

- Il va parler à Erika maintenant.

Je regardai vers la table de chevet de Liz… Shelby comprit et elle me dit avec un sourire malicieux :

- T'es trop curieuse.

Je soupirai et je m'assis sur le lit de Liz qui me regardait avec des yeux pétillants. Elle aussi voulait savoir… J'en étais sur. Je soupirai et je lui répondais :

- J'aurai mauvaise conscience si j'écoutai moi… Mais toi tu peux le faire pour moi, fis-je à Liz.

- Moi ? fit-elle complètement étonnée, puis elle secoua la tête. Hors de question que je fasse ce genre de chose, mais fais-le toi, je vois bien que tu en crèves d'envie.

- Non, je veux pas… Je le sens pas… J'ai un peu peur de ce que je pourrais entendre, avouai-je.

Mon regard et celui de Liz convergèrent directement sur Shelby.

- Vas-y, tu peux écouter toi !... Et tu nous raconteras ! Tu es un élément extérieur, tu pourras être objectif et personne n'aura espionné personne puisque c'est uniquement pour ton information personnel.

J'acquiesçai directement la proposition de Liz.

- Oh oui ! S'il te plait écoute pour nous !

Amusé elle me fit :

- Pour _vous_ ? Laisse moi rire ! Pour _toi_ !

Je marmonnai un peu :

- Ouais bon pour moi… Mais Sirius c'est comme un frère pour Liz, elle a tout autant le droit de savoir – et l'envie – que moi. Et toi aussi ! Alors arrête de nous faire mariner !

Liz se leva pour prendre ses extensions qu'elle tendit de manière déterminée à Shelby.

…

Shelby reposa les écouteurs après une bonne demi-heure concentrée. Sa mission n'était pas simple en fin de compte. Elle devait maintenant nous faire un résumé de ce qu'il avait dit à ma sœur…

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que ma sœur a dit ?

Elle fit mine d'être concentré.

- En fait ta sœur à rien dit… Je l'ai entendu pleurer tout le long…

- Oh.. Merde…

- Nan mais ne t'inquiète pas c'était des petits pleures pas un torrent de larmes…

- Bon et ensuite, il a dit quoi lui ? demanda Liz.

- En gros il a dit que Drew avait déjà rompu avec lui une fois à cause d'elle et il lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il était au plus bas pendant votre rupture, il lui a expliqué pourquoi tu es revenue vers lui après.

- Mais je lui ai déjà dit ça !

- Peut-être que de la bouche de Sirius ça a plus d'impact… expliqua Liz.

J'hochai la tête pensive, et Shelby reprit son discours.

- Donc après il lui a expliqué que c'était pas par méchanceté envers elle que vous deux vous étiez ensemble. Il lui a dit qu'il avait très bien remarqué qu'elle avait un faible pour lui et il s'est excusé presque qu'elle ne lui plaise pas…

- Ow… Il a dit ça… Dur… commenta Liz.

J'étais d'accord avec elle.

- Non, il a pas dit ça comme ça, mais moi je lis entre les lignes. Vous inquiétez pas il a été un vrai pro de la communication pendant son monologue.

J'étais soulagée.

- Donc ensuite il lui a fait comprendre que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait tout ça pour quelqu'un et qu'il ne compte pas tout gâcher pour elle.

- Dur… fit une nouvelle fois Liz.

- Mais arrêtez ! Je vous ai dit qu'il a fait ça bien ! Vous aviez qu'à écouter vous ! C'est pas facile de se rappeler de quelle manière il l'a dit, moi je me rappel que de l'idée générale.

- D'accord, ok, je me tais. Tu peux reprendre, fis Liz penaude et pressée de savoir la suite.

- Ben c'est pratiquement fini là. Il a rajouté que Julian était un type bien qu'il le connaissait parce qu'il était aussi joueur de Quidditch et qu'ils se sont affrontés quelques fois pendant des match… Là elle avait l'air de pleurer moins ta sœur.

Bon signe !

- Et il a terminé en disant que tu étais vraiment triste qu'elle ne te parle plus, que tu n'avais plus ta bonne humeur et que ça le rendait aussi triste de te voir comme ça.

Il est trop chou…

- Il lui a demandé de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire parce que t'étais une fille bien et qu'il était certain que sa sœur l'était tout autant…

Waw, il lui a même fait un compliment…

- Et voilà ! Fin de l'histoire !

Toute cette conversation me laissait pensive… Il lui avait avoué pas mal de trucs… Il avait osé lui dire pas mal de trucs… Voyons comment elle va réagir… Enfin si elle a une quelconque réaction bien sur…

oOoOoOo

Les quelques jours qui passèrent étaient comme avant.

Ma sœur qui m'ignorait, Sirius qui me câlinait, Liz qui était en train de se demander si elle devait rompre… Bref tout comme d'hab. Bien sur, je n'avais fait aucune réflexion à Sirius à propos de sa conversation avec ma sœur. Je n'étais pas sensé être au courant… Malgré que tout soit rester exactement comme avant cette mise au point, j'étais plus agréable avec Sirius. Moins grise mine. Plus enjouée.

J'appréciai les efforts qu'il faisait pour me redonner le sourire et garder mon moral au beau fixe, et je lui rendais bien à présent. On était heureux, comme jamais… Rien que le fait de se balader dans les couloirs pour aller d'un cours à l'autre en lui tenant la main, ça me plaisait. Plus personne ne se retournait sur notre passage, c'était maintenant très commun de nous voir ainsi. Plus de messes basses, plus de raillerie.

C'était parfait.

Bien sur, il y avait toujours les regards envieux de nombreuses filles… Dont ceux de toutes les ex de Sirius… Je peux vous dire que je ne serai jamais amie avec elles… Rien qu'à voir les regards qu'elles posent sur moi… J'en frissonne.

Evidement elles se débrouillent pour le faire dans le dos de Sirius, mais il est pas bête, et puis même s'il n'avait pas remarqué je lui aurais dit au bout d'un moment. Non pas que je sois une balance ou quoi que se soit mais c'était vraiment lourd à la longue. Elles jouaient les gamines… C'était vraiment pathétique. Pourtant c'est moi la plus jeune… Je devais être cent fois plus murs qu'elles toutes réunis.

Sirius est intervenu donc… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais elles me regardaient plus avec mépris ensuite. Juste avec envie. Elles étaient jalouse à l'extrême et ça, quoi que Sirius aurait pu leur dire, elles ne pourraient pas s'en défaire. Et j'en étais heureuse.

oOoOoOo

Un jour, pas très longtemps après, je reçus une visite de Lily Evans dans mon dortoir. Sur le coup j'avais peur d'avoir droit à un remake de la scène qu'elle m'avait fait une semaine plus tôt. Mais non… Elle avait l'air embarrassée et je me demandais bien pourquoi… Je la regardais intrigué alors que j'arrivais tout juste dans mon dortoir et j'attendais qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle prit une grande respiration et elle commença :

- Excuse-moi.

Wow… Je me demandais ce que ça avait dû lui coûter de me dire ces simples mots. Je ne disais rien, j'étais trop subjuguée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. J'attendais de voir la suite pour savoir de quoi elle s'excusait véritablement.

- Je savais pas que c'était sérieux à ce point là entre toi et lui…

J'en conclu qu'après Erika, il avait été voir Lily…

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras, car je me rends compte que j'y suis allée un peu fort l'autre jour… Mais tu comprends, elle ne réagissait pas, je me sentais obligée de faire quelque chose pour la défendre. Pour l'aider.

J'hochai la tête. Ca me tuait de le dire mais je comprenais…

- C'est bon, t'en fait pas… Je comprends ta réaction, même si ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir…

- Je suis vraiment désolé… De quel droit je pouvais dire qu'il ne t'aimait pas… Je m'en veux vraiment pour ça…J'ai porté un jugement beaucoup trop hâtif, mais j'y peux rien je suis comme ça… Assez impulsive…

Elle termina sa plaidoirie d'un air mutin. Elle me ferait presque pitié. Mais, je la comprenais. Après avoir parlé avec Sirius elle a dû avoir mauvaise conscience et il fallait qu'elle vienne me le dire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Et je lui en étais reconnaissante pour ça.

- Je comprends… me contentais-je de dire de nouveau.

Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, et malgré tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait, je n'avais pas envie de me venger. J'avais fait assez de mal autour de moi, et j'avais envie de retourner à ma petite vie paisible, avec mon homme.

Elle commença à se tordre les doigts, j'étais étonnée, je lui avais dit que je lui pardonnais mais elle avait l'air toujours dérangée.

- Heu… Ya un autre truc que je voulais te dire…

- Oui, je t'écoute.

J'allais m'asseoir sur mon lit à côté d'elle, et je lui fis un petit sourire pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Et bien… Personne n'est au courant encore mais…Ca fait quelques jours que James et moi…

- Oh ?

Un grand sourire se forma sur mon visage.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Mais c'est super !

Elle rougit un peu et me fit un tout petit sourire.

- Ouais c'est super… C'est un mec génial…

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et ajouta :

- … tout comme Sirius. Et il t'aime vraiment, il me l'a assez fait comprendre.

Mon cœur battait toujours plus vite lorsqu'on me disait que Sirius m'aimait, et je devais avoir un sourire rêveur accrocher aux lèvres.

- Je voulais te le dire… Pour James et moi… Pour te montrer que je t'en veux plus du tout, pour te montrer que j'ai confiance en toi parce que t'es une fille bien, et je sais que tu n'aurais pas fait délibérément du mal à ta sœur.

J'hochai la tête, reconnaissante de tout ce qu'elle était en train de me dire. Ca me faisait du bien de voir que je n'étais plus un monstre à ces yeux. Cependant une question me taraudait.. Et comme je ne parlais plus avec ma sœur il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de me mettre à la page… Alors je n'hésitai pas et lui demandai :

- Elle est toujours avec Julian ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Oui, et ils ont l'air d'être bien… Tu sais Sirius c'était tellement un rêve inaccessible pour elle que ça lui a fait un choc, mais sinon je sais qu'elle est bien accrochée à Julian…

J'étais rassurée. Complètement rassurée.

- Maintenant, laisse-lui juste le temps de tout remettre bien en place dans sa tête et je suis sûr qu'entre vous deux, ça repartira comme avant.

Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci…

- Non, c'est normal, tu n'as pas à me remercier…

Elle me tendit la main :

- Sans rancunes ?

Je lui pris la main et affirmai :

- Sans rancunes.

oOoOoOo

J'étais de nouveau sur un petit nuage. Tout n'était pas encore parfait certes mais c'était déjà pas mal. Lily Evans me comprenait c'était pas beau ça ? Sirius était toujours plus qu'adorable avec moi, il était parfait. Merlin que je l'aimais…

Les jours qui suivirent je remarquais que ma sœur avait l'air plus sereine. Elle ne venait pas me voir, mais elle avait l'air bien. Normal. Comme avant. Je la voyais souvent avec son Julian et ils roucoulaient comme pas possible. Elle était heureuse, ça se voyait… Et j'avais vu qu'elle me regardait du coin de l'œil de temps à autre, lorsqu'on se trouvait dans la même pièce. Lorsque Sirius et moi étions mains dans la mains en train de discuter avec nos amis communs, ou qu'il me faisait de simple bisou sur la tempe alors que j'étais en train de faire mes devoirs dans la salle commune…

Je voyais qu'elle nous regardait… Mais je faisais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Elle devait être en train de poser le pour et le contre d'après moi… Un conflit intérieur pour savoir si elle me reparlerait ou pas. Et moi je continuais d'espérai qu'elle vienne me parler… Pour qu'on s'explique une dernière fois pour que tout soit claire entre nous. Mais ce jour là n'arrivait pas. Et il n'arriverait jamais.

oOoOoOo

J'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner avec les autres filles, en ce samedi matin. Je vis ma sœur arriver dans la Grande Salle avec Lily. Je fis un signe de tête en guise de bonjour à Evans et je retournai dans mes céréales.

Contre toute attente, je vis ma sœur qui se fraya une place juste en face de moi, et Lily pas loin.

Toutes les discussions des filles s'arrêtèrent net.

Tout le monde était surpris qu'elle ose venir s'installer avec moi.

Je levai mes yeux vers elle et je la vis qui était en train de me regarder, l'air concentré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me dire ? Et devant tout le monde en plus… Ca ne lui ressemblait pas…

- Et bien de quoi parliez vous ? fit Lily pour briser ce silence.

Liz et Shelby reprirent aussitôt leur conversation :

- On était en train de parler du bal d'Halloween ! Il y a une nouvelle boutique qui vient d'ouvrir à Pré au Lard avec de magnifique robes de soirée ! fit Shelby enthousiaste.

Lily prit par avec engouement à la conversation tandis que ma sœur et moi étions toujours en train de se regarder silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment, elle me fit un petit sourire et elle me dit :

- Tu les sens comment tes BUSEs ?

Oh… Je vois…

- Moyen... Mais ça ira t'en fait pas pour ça...

Je lui fis aussi un sourire, pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais saisi son message. Elle avait passé l'éponge mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on en reparle. Je la comprenais. On en avait déjà assez parlé comme ça… On continua de parler, un peu timidement au début, et puis c'est revenue comme avant.

Lorsque Sirius arriva dans la Grande Salle et qu'il nous vit ma sœur et moi en train de parler de truc complètement dérisoire… Il nous fit un sourire à toutes les deux, qui était vraiment somptueux. Il était heureux, et moi aussi.

**--------------------------**

**Fin**


	26. La suite

La suite, publiée dans quelques instant !

Le titre : **« I Hate Myself For Losing You »**

Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews de mon dernier chapitre.

_**Merci vraiment !**_

****

**Amandiine**


	27. BONUS !

**Salut à tous ! **

**Un petit bonus de Accidentally in love ! Un passage que j'avais envie de mettre, mais une fois écrit, je me suis dit que non, que ça allait trop changer ma fic, alors je l'ai gardé précieusement, car je l'aime beaucoup, et voilà, je viens de décider de vous le faire partager !

* * *

**

**Alors il faut que je vous mette dans le contexte de l'histoire :**

**_Ca se passe juste après la journée moldu, qui se termine dans la cabine téléphonique. Il faut penser que Drew avait des affaires et qu'elle les a laissé chez Sirius avant de partir pour la journée dans Londres. Et là c'est le soir, elle vient de récupérer ces affaires, et ils viennent de se dire au revoir sur le palier de la chambre d'hôtel de Sirius (oui je vous l'accorde, je le vois plus la raccompagner mais bon, que voulez vous il fallait bien ça pour écrire ce passage)

* * *

_**

**Vous allez vous rendre compte que c'est le passage que Liz a entendu et qu'elle fait par à Drew dans un des chapitres suivant ! Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**-----Bonus Accidentally-----**

Il me fit tendrement une bise en guise d'au revoir. J'étais triste de le quitter si tôt, mais ça faisait déjà trois heures qu'on discutait pour ne rien dire. Juste pour qu'on reste ensemble. Puis je le sentis gêné, malgré qu'il fasse beaucoup d'effort pour le cacher. Il referma doucement la porte derrière moi. Je restai dans le couloir un moment. Je ne voulais pas partir. J'hésitai à frapper à nouveau à la porte en lui sortant un prétexte bidon pour qu'on parle encore, et encore. Alors que j'étais en train de débattre « je frappe ou pas ? » dans ma tête, un évènement me fit arrêter net de me poser ces questions. J'entendis Sirius qui appelé James à l'intérieur…

- James ! fit la voix de Sirius.

Un temps passa en silence.

- James Potter ! refit Sirius.

- Oh mec, quoi de neuf ? fit la voix de James.

Ils devaient utiliser leur miroir à double sens… vraiment ingénieux comme invention.

- Tu me croiras jamais… Je viens de passer la plus belle journée de toute ma vie, dit-il rêveusement.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Heu… j'ai bien entendu là ? Je m'approchai un peu plus pour me coller complètement à la porte.

- Me dis pas que tu as réussi à faire un truc à trois avec des jumelles ? plaisanta James.

- Je parle sérieux James ! répliqua Sirius un peu énervé.

- Excuse-moi, vas-y continue.

- Tu te rappel la fille dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour ?

- Comment l'oublier tu m'as parlé que d'elle !

Ce pourrait-il que se soit de moi qu'ils parlent ? J'espère…

- J'ai passé toute ma journée avec elle aujourd'hui…

Alléluia c'est bien de moi qu'ils parlent ! Mon cœur s'accéléra impatiente de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Encore ? Ca fait pas mal de fois que tu la vois.

- Ouais encore… Elle vient tout juste de partir là, et elle me manque déjà…

Oh oui a moi aussi ! Je crois qu'il n'y avait pas de fille plus heureuse sur Terre à ce moment là !

- Ca fait quoi ? dix jours que tu la connais ?

- Non je la connais depuis des années, mais ça fait tout juste trois semaines que je la vois différemment. Au début je pensais que c'était parce que maintenant elle a vraiment l'air d'une femme, c'est plus la gamine que je connaissais, mais plus je passe du temps avec elle et plus je me dis que ya autre chose parce que les autres filles avec qui je suis sortie étaient mignonne et bien foutu aussi et je ne ressentais pas ça du tout…

- Tu l'as embrassé ?

- Non, pas encore…

Oh que je l'aimais ce « encore » ça veut dire qu'il a prévu de le faire.

- … j'attends d'être sur de ce que je veux, parce que je veux pas la faire souffrir, elle est vraiment importante pour moi…

- Et ben… C'est bien la première fois que je te vois hésiter autant avant d'embrasser une fille.

- Elle est beaucoup plus jeune que moi… Je crois que c'est ça qui me fait réfléchir…

- Arrête de réfléchir, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça pour une fille alors tu n'as pas intérêt à la laisser filer !

Rappelez moi de dire à James qu'il donne d'excellant conseils !

- A un moment on s'est abrité de la pluie dans une cabine téléphonique moldu et j'ai failli craqué, elle était tellement désirable devant moi, c'était la tentation incarné ! Je te jure James, j'ai jamais ressenti ça… Quand elle est plus là, c'est comme si j'avais plus d'air pour respirer…

Wow… j'en revenais pas… tellement pas que je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouvai sur les fesses, et là… j'entamai une prière « Merlin faites qu'il n'ait rien entendu ! ». Hélas je n'ai pas été exaucé. En mon moi intérieur je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou pas qu'il soit venu ouvrir la porte. Je voulais passer à nouveau du temps avec lui, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je l'espionnai.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Je vous préviens tout de suite, il n'y aura pas de suite à cette version !**


End file.
